The Path of Friendship
by TsubasaCaligrapher
Summary: Billy had only Kim as his friend, but his world turns upside down when a group of friends comes to live with them. His new life get filled with fun and adventure, but that's not all it gets filled with. SLASH AU COMPLETE !
1. Prolouge

**The Path of Friendship**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Power Rangers or anything that else about them ... except this story ... yeah ...**

**A/N : This story is COMPLETELY AU. **

**--**

Little William Cranston peeked around the corner of his parent's room. He was supposed to be in his room, asleep, but it was strange today. He didn't even get to see his mom today, and they sent him to bed earlier than usual. He was only 7, but he wasn't dumb. Something was wrong, he knew his mom was sick but they kept on saying that she was going to get better.

Somehow he just knew that it wasn't true. He knew that the truth was in his parent's room, but he was too afraid to look. He held his breath, and looked around the corner.

" Momma ? " he whispered. But it was loud enough for his father and someone else he didn't know to hear.

" Billy ? What are you doing here ? " his father asked as he made his way to the door. Billy's eyes widened as he saw his mother's still form. She was paler than usual and he saw a medical bag on the edge of the bed. He realized that it was the last time he was ever gonna see her alive.

" Mommy ? "

**--**

Billy jerked awake, covered in a light sheen of sweat. When he finally regained control of his wits, he sighed as he buried his face in the palm of his hand. It was the nightmare again, the one where his mother dies. But why now ? After 8 long years he slowly let the pain fade away, this was the first time in a lon while that he ever had a dream about her death.

He reached for his glasses on a bedside desk and put them on, seeing that the sun was already rising. Billy thought he might as well wait for them to be called, not wanting to risk falling asleep and getting that same nightmare again. He rested on his bed, waiting for morning duties to start, reflecting on his life.

" HEY ! WAKE UP SCUM ! " and there was the daily wake-up. Yes, that was how his life was now. He came from being a prince to being a slave. But it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Not since he was lucky enough to be sent to the Hart Palace, home to one of his very few friends, Kimberly Hart.

The kingdom residing in Angel Grove was very peaceful, and the ruling family was gracious and kind, a rarity in every kingdom. It was nice, all the slaves had to do was farm the crops and help in building and house cleaning. The family was very leniant, allowing them more freedom than what was usually given.

Billy got up and put on his old work clothes, walking downstairs to breakfast. He yawned tiredly as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and spoon. The lines moved slowly as usual, he waited patiently until he got his serving of porridge. He was used to the food now, it was enough to fuel him for the rest of the day.

He sat down at a lone table, never eating with the others since he was the nerd and the loner. Everyone treated him differently just because he had glasses. He didn't have the best eyesight as everyone else so he invented a simple device to help him see better. Just a wood carven frame with flexible glass for the lens. Nonetheless, it made him look different and that was never a good thing.

As he sat there quietly, the two bullies came over and decided to bother him again. Farkus and Eugene, who everyone simply called Bulk and Skull.

" Hey there Billy-boy. Eating porridge again are we ? " said Bulk.

" Yeah ! Porridge ! " repeated Skull.

" What do you guys want ? I'm not in a really good mood today ok, so just leave me alone. " he grumbled.

" Awww, the poor baby feeling lonely ? " Buly mocked as he patted Billy's head rather hard.

" Leave him alone you two ! " yelled Kimberly as she dove down the stairs to her friend's rescue. As soon as they saw the princess coming, the split as fast as they could.

" God man ! Why do they always pick on you ? " said Kim angrily as she sat down next to him. If nobody has ever seen it before, the scene would have looked rather strange, something lower than a peasant was sitting confortably with the ruler of the castle. But everyone there already knew that the princess was friends with Billy, though they didn't know why but they were used to it.

" Probably because I am a gee- "

" Don't even say it ! " she cut off as she pressed her fingers over his lips.

" But I am. "

" No you are not. " she stated a matter-of-factly. Billy sighed as he soon gave up. Nobody could win against Kim in an argument. So he just sat there quietly eating while she watched him in worry. After awhile, he noticed her looks.

" What's is bothering you Kim ? "

" Oh, it's nothing. " he decided not to probe, he dind't like to share his feelings and since she never forced him to reveal them, he returned the favor. So he just sat there, while she mused sadly.

" Aaarrgghh ! I'm so bored ! " she yelled. Billy just sat there, knowing that she could leave anytime soon but she decided to stay, for him.

" Kim, you could go you know. "

" Yeah but I don't want to. I want to do something with you today ... oh yeah ! I totally forgot ! I got great news ! " she said happily, putting on a new expression full of gleeful joy. He always liked that about her, almost everything could excite her and make her happy in a matter of seconds.

" Well ? What is it ? " he asked after she didn't say anything yet.

" Wha- oh ! There's going to be a whole new crew of people coming over tomorrow to join us ! " Kim never said the word slaves, she thought it was too offensive.

" Wait, but doesn't that mean that we have to leave for another land ? " ever since awhile back, they have been shifting more and more slaves to different lands and replacing them for an unknown reason.

" Well yeah, but everyone has to go this time.. "

" Everyone ? " he looked alarmed, he didn't want to leave. Kim was the only friend he had.

" Well, no. Almost everyone. They're only taking about three-fourths of everyone here. You'll probably stay here though. I'm pretty sure of it. "

" And how is that possible ? " he asked, starting to see a glint of mischief in her eyes.

" It just is. " she stated.

" What are you up to ? "

" What ! Me ? " she pretended to look surprised but everyone who knew her knew she was putting up an act.

" Yes you. " after minutes of quiet laughter, a bell rang and Billy had to go leave for his duties.

**--**

After a quick rinse in the lake, Billy went to his bed and quickly fell asleep, waiting for the next sun to rise. Strangely, he was excited about the new slaves that were soming in. Almost everyone was the same, hating him before knowing him just because he had glasses and wasn't physically fit.

But Billy had a strange feeling that this one may have potential friends for him. Dawn quickly approached and he grabbed his glasses and ran downstairs, to wait with the others in the great hall to greet the newcomers and to say goodbye to the departing slaves.

The farewell departure was quickly over and then came the newcomers. Billy sighed sadly as he saw almost the same group once again, except for three kids that just stood out.

One was a beautiful Asian girl with long black hair, hanging out with an African boy who was talking and smiling wildy, playing around with an attractive brown haired boy. It was a rare thing to see them hanging out together, mainly girls stayed with girls and the same for the guys. But it was strangest because Racism was always a big thing in this day and age.

But of course Billy didn't believe in it, but he had seen what happened to some people who hung out with people out of their ' kind '. It dusgusted Billy. But here were these three kids, having fun with eachother, acting as if the color barrier between them didn't exist at all. Billy smiled, he was right. He had a feeling that things were about to get a whole lot more interesting with them around.

**--**

**The prolouge completed ! Come and review people, please ! I know that this chapter was boring, but please just wait for the next chapter. Things will get a whole lot more interesting when the gang of 5 gets forged so please review ! It will only make me type faster ! Yay !**


	2. New Friends and New Family

**The Path of Friendship**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 2**

**DIsclaimer : Yeah yeah, I don't own Power Rangers ... somebody else does ...**

**--**

As Billy waited alongside the other slaves, on both sides of the doorway, Kim was with her parents sitting on their thrones at the end of the room. Kim also the group of three fast approaching. All the other slaves looked happy as much but those three just stood out. She could hear the two guys booming voices while the girl just stood there listening, though not seeming out of place at all.

" Oh my god ! I can't believe how lucky we were to get out of that place ! Huh Jase ? " said the african boy enthusiastically.

" Of course Zack ! Man, living with Rita was like hel- ow ! Jeez Trini, whatcha do that for ? " he whined after the asian girl thumped him over the head.

" Oops ! Sorry Jason, I forgot we weren't in Rita's Castle anymore. " she apologized.

" Awww, don't worry girl. You know it was because of you that me and Jase didn't get into as least half the trouble we would have been in. You can hit Jason as much as you want ! "

" What do you mean me and you ? It was always _your_ fault we always get in trouble ! And why can she hit me ? I'm the good boy remember ? " he teased his best friend.

" Whatever ! " Zack said as he playfully as he gently shoved Jason.

" Awww, come one. You guys know you love me ! " he said happily as he brang them both into headlocks.

" Jason, you know I love you, but not everything about you. Especially not your B.O ! " she joked as he let Trini go with a purse of his lips.

" Awww. Your no fun anymore. " he pouted. After awhile, they burst out laughing, until Trini just suddenly stopped.

" Trini ? What's up ? " asked Zack worridly.

" Uhhhh, you guys ? " whispered Trini as she pointed to something in front of them. They twisted their heads and saw that Kim was standing right in front of them, with her hands on her hips. They looked around them and saw that all the other slaves they came with were bowing.

" Umph. " they startled out as they felt themselves being pushed by Trini down onto the ground. Kim was staring at them, trying very hard not to laugh, she couldn't let the new recruits think that she was a pushover. But when she saw that the girl named Trini had to force them to stay down, she just burst out laughing. It was too funny seeing them trying to get up but had a small girl holding them down.

_' Oh well. They don't really seem like submissive people to me anyway. Hahaha, they must be dying trying to bow down. '_ After hearing Kim burst out laughing and hearing a few snickers from the slaves that already lived at the castle, the trio lifted their heads and realized that none of the castle slaves were bowing.

" Trini, what going on ? " he whispered to his friend.

" Shush Zack. We're in the presence of a princess. " she whispered back. But she made the mistake of letting her hand on his head droop.

" Whoops ! Sorry ! " he apologized happily, immediatly shooting his head up when Trini's hand slipped. She sighed and buried her hand in her face, but she also let her other hand slip.

" Yeah ! Sorry princess ! " said Jason enthusiastically, also shooting his head up to look at her. Kim saw the mischief in their eyes, knowing that they were only doing that to irritate their friend. Trini sighed and stood up. Both boys turned their heads slowly, to their female pal. She slowly let out her breath and whacked both boys on the head again.

Kimberly managed to calm down for awhile now but then she burst out laughing again when the boys rubbed their heads in pain.

" You guys are so cute ! Come on everybody ! Stand up ! Now that you live here, you're family now ! " she announced smiling. Everyone slowly stood up, somewhat unsure until they saw Jason and the others stand up. They caused the most trouble so far, and if they were willing, so were they.

" My daughter is correct ! Everyone ! Rise and let us begin ! " the dining tables were revealed, covered with delicious food. That was another thing that the Hart family was kind about. They of course had finer meals than the slaves but every week, they share their wealth with them so they all get a chance to eat something nutritous and delicious once in awhile.

While they all sat and ate, the king explained everything to them, when to wake up, when to work, and everything else they needed to know. Kim, as always, left the table shared by the royal family and the adminastrator and went down to a commoner's table, sitting with Billy at their own table.

" That was fun don't you think ? "

" I agree Kimberly. " he replied.

" Those three were pretty interesting. Hey, there they are ! " Kimberly stood up and waved the trio over who happily came and joined.

" Hey you guys ! " Kim said happily. Billy managed a shy and quiet hello. He was very shy around new people, that was one of the reasons that people disliked him. That and the fact that he uses big words sometimes.

" Hey Princess Kimberly ! " said Zack happily back.

" No no, you guys call me Kim. Princess makes it seem so formal. " and they all nodded happily.

" Hey Kim, I'm Jason but all my friends call me Jase. " he said warmly as he took her small hand in his and shook it.

" Hey, I'm the Zack-man ! " he said, shaking her hands too.

" And I am Trini. " she said gracefully, bowing before she shook Kim's hand too.

" Hey you guys ! And this is my oldest and bestest friend, Billy ! " she said motioning to her shy friend. He waved a bit before staring down at his food.

" Yo dude, what's that your wearing ? " Zack asked, pointing to Billy's glasses.

" It's a mechanism I invented to clarify my obscured vision ... " after everyone was silent, Billy looked down again.

_' I knew this would happen ! Why do I talk like this everytime I get nervous ? '_ his mind flashed back to when he was little when other kids teased him for being more intellectual than them and using words they didn't understand.

Billy waited for a rude remark to make it's way to the surface, but when Trini finally spoke, it wasn't a rude remark coming out of her mouth.

" He just said that he built it to help him see better. Right Billy ? " Billy saw that there was no malice in any of their eyes so he just slowly nodded.

" Wow Trini, your pretty smart. Even I don't understand Billy here sometimes. " Kim said in awe.

" Yeah, Trini's the smartest one out of all of us. " Jason said proudly.

" Yeah, but enough chit-chat ! It's time to eat ! " yelled Zack before he started shoveling food into his mouth. Trini just chuckled as Jason did the same thing, as she picked up her utencils and proceeded to eat slowly. Kim and Billy followed suit, smiling at the antics of Zack and Jason. Dinner was quite nice, as they all spoke about anything that just popped into their minds and even Billy joined in the conversation, starting to feel more comfortable.

" Aahhhh, I'm stuffed. That was great ! " said Zack and he sat back and rested.

" Yeah it was, thanks to the new chef we hired. I think his name was Ernie. " said Kim, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

" Well, sir majesty announced that we have the rest of the day off. Well, I'm off. Goodbye Kim, see ya guys later. " said Billy as he went to the kitchen and stacked his plates in the sink before going out the back door.

" Hey Kim, where's he going ? " asked Jason as he finished his food also.

" Billy ? Oh, he's just going for a swim. Out by the lake, you can get there through the back door in the kitchen. "

" Cool, hey Zack, you wanna come with ? " asked Jason as he got up and headed towards the kitchen.

" Sure, why not ! Hey, wait up ! " yelled Zack as he ran to catch up with Jason. But then they stopped and turned back.

" Trini, do you want to come along ? " yelled Jason back to his still seated friend.

" No, you guys go ahead, I'll just stay here with Kim. If that's ok. " she asked, facing Kim.

" Of course ! " Kim said happily. The two boys nodded and continued towards the kitchen. After a few minutes, Kim suddenly gasped and covered her mouth.

" What ? What's wrong Kim ? "

" Oh my god ! I totally forgot to tell them that Billy's totally shy about people looking at him ! That's why he always goes alone ! "

" Uh oh ... oh well. It's only Jase and Zack, I'm sure that nothing would go wrong. " but as soon as those word left her mouth, she knew she was going to regret it.

**--**

Billy peeled off his tunic and shorts, leaving him in his underwear. He was about to take off his glasses when somebody pushed him from behind. He spun around to stare into the face of Francis Rogers. This guy was seriously dangerous. Unlike Bulk and Skull who just teased him, this guy deals out physical pain.

Many people who were considered geeks or who hung out with people out of their ' kind ' were beaten up by him. He was just someone with a bad upbringing, being very narrow-minded and mad at everything. He was charged with many cases of violence, but whenever he hurt someone, somebody from his gang would give him a fake alibi and he would be free of the charge. Only when Kim and he finally caught him in the act with her personal guards was he finally thrown into the dungeon.

But that was months ago. He was released one week ago, seeming to have rehabilitated but Billy and Kim knew he was faking the whole time. But they never knew that he knew who was at fault for getting him into trouble. He's hanging out with a new gang now, but Kim and Billy hadn't called him out yet.

" Hey there you wuss ! " he snarled.

" Francis ? What do you want ? " Billy asked timidly, shying away slowly without even realizing it.

" What do you mean what do I want ? You know as well as I do that it was you and that bitch that got me in trouble ! " he yelled but this time, Billy didn't move back he moved forward. Anyone can make fun of him, he didn't care anymore, but **nobody** talks about his best friend like that. **Nobody**.

" You got yourself into trouble and you know it. " Billy seethed out, with venom dripping from his voice.

" What did you say punk ? "

" You heard me. You know that it was you who was beating up everyone, and it was you who knew it was wrong, and it was you that had such a narrow-mind. So, basically, it was you who got you in trouble. " he said, staring him straight in the face now.

" What ? Do you even know why the princess hangs out with you ? Cause she's so ugly, no other guy would sleep with her. So that would leave only yo- " Billy's fist collided with the side of his face. He was tired of hearing this bastard talk about his friend like that.

But he realized he didn't do much, as Francis slowly turned his head back and spit out a couple drops of blood. As he slowly approached Billy, he was frightened again. All his anger was gone in an instant and it was replaced with fear. He started stepping back, until he reached the edge of the lake water.

He felt his neck being grabbed tightly and saw that Francis was reeling back his fist. Billy closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came.

" Dude, what's goin' on here ? " he heard Zack's voice, but it seemed like a different voice altogether. The joy and excitement was all gone, it was stone cold now. When Billy opened his eyes, he saw that Zack was holding the fist back.

" I'm 'bout to beat this geek up. Whatcha gonna do about it nigga' ? " he shot back. Zack's eyes flashed in anger but before he could punch him out, another fist came out of nowhere and knocked Francis yards away.

" Get out of here ! " Jason yelled. Billy noticed that he was also different, gone was the warm face before as it was now replaced with one of pure rage.

" Cranston ! You got lucky this time ! But don't expect your friends to be there everywhere you go ! I'm gonna get you one day ! " he yelled out before he ran into the woods.

" Yo Billy, my man. Don't you think we oughta tell Kim about this ? " asked Zack curiously. Billy glanced at him at his new friend and saw that he had calmed down, almost back to his old self again.

" I don't think so. He's probably going to his gang but they move too much to keep a track on them. " Billy replied with a sigh. Jason turned around, and Billy saw that he was almost back to normal too, the warmth back in his eyes.

" So why was he bothering you anyway ? " Jason asked.

" Well, I just basically did what you did. " Billy said motioning to Jason.

" Seriously ! And we missed it ? " said Zack, shocked but happy too. Jason was just shocked.

" Whoa dude. Is your neck ok ? " Zack noticed how red Billy's neck was after Francis grabbed him.

" Are you ok ? " Jason' face was filled with concern as he started checking Billy's body. Billy started to blush since he wasn't used to being fawned over too much and plus, he was still only in his boxers.

" Ummm, Zack, is Jason always like this ? "

" Yeah, he's like a big brother to everyone ya know ? " Jason face suddenly appeared right in front of Billy's, which made him blush again.

" Hey, you look kinda flushed there, you getting a fever ? " but before Billy could say he was fine, Jason's forehead was against his own. Billy held his breath as he listened to the raspy breaths of Jason. When Jason pulled back, Billy's glasses was fogged up because of Jason's warm breath. Jason chuckled and carefully slipped Billy's glasses off and laid them on a stone pedestal to the side.

**--**

While Trini and Kimberly were chatting away at their table, their ears caught something.

" Get out of here ! " they heard a deep and angry voice yell. Kimberly looked at Trini and saw worry in her eyes. Trini just told her about Jason's temper, though under control most of the time, when anyone close to him is hurt, he goes berserk and usually she or Zack's the only ones who can calm him down.

" Damn. " Trini whispered as she and Kim got up and ran out the back door towards the lake. When they ran out, all they saw is the three boys standing in the sunlight. Zack was laughing so whatever set off Jason's temper was gone now.

" Jeez man. It's too much trouble to keep track of those two. And now they pulled poor Billy in too. " Trini complained as Kimberly laughed, seeing as how fun this day turned out to be.

" Come on, lets get some towels for them for later. "

**--**

" Come on you guys ! We were going to go for a swim right ? " said Zack excitedly as he and Jason peeled off their shirts and shorts, only in their underwear, they ran off. Billy was a bit dazed now since the recent encounter, so he didn't move until he felt a warm hand grasp his and pull him towards the water. Even without his glasses, he could tell that it was Jason holding his hand and dragging him towards the water.

Billy could see how defined both Zack and Jason were, and when he looked at himself, he realized that he was also pretty built.

_' Probably because all of the swimming I do and that other stuff that Kim teaches me. " _he thought to himself as he entered the water alongside the other two boys.

" Hey, let's have a race. From here to the shore and back ok ? " Jason declared after they swam a nice length away from the shore.

" Fine ! I accept your challenge ! " yelled Zack as Jason turned towards Billy.

" What about you Bro ? "

" Bro ? " Billy asked with question.

" Yeah, like the king said, we're family now. So do you want to race ? "

" Well, I can't actually see very good so I don- hey ! " Billy yelled as he was pulled onto Jason's back.

" Aww, come on. I'm a better swimmer than Zack anyway, this would make it more fair. " Jason explained.

" I do not get this at all. "

" That's ok, just hang tight. " Jason reassured Billy.

" Ready ? " Zack yelled.

" Ready ! " Jason yelled back as he dove underwater and resurfaced, to swim as fast as he could.

**--**

" Hey Trini ! Look at them ! " yelled Kimberly as she pointed to the two dots quickly approaching shore.

" Oh my, is that Billy ? I feel so sorry for him ! " said Trini as she realized who was latched onto Jason's back.

" Really ? I feel kinda jealous. I want to ride on Jase's back. " Kim mused as Trini just stared at her incredulously.

" Nuh uh. I don't think so, Jason's a speed demon. One time when we were playing when we were younger and he and Zack were racing like now, he threw me on top of himself and I almost lost consciousness when the race was finished ! "

" Really ? "

" Yup. And we were only 9. Hmm, I wonder how fast he is now. " she thought to herself as Kim watched the race in excitement. She and Trini sat on the stone steps leading from the kitchen to the beach-like lake. After a few more moments, Jason and Billy emerged victorious with Zack closely following behind.

" Aww man, I'm gonna never win against you huh Jase ? " he admitted sadly.

" Nope. " he chuckled as he set Billy down and put his glasses back on him.

" You ok Billy ? "

" Yeah ... um ... I'm just a bit dazed. " he said quickly as he saw Jason looking at him concerned again.

" Dang, Trini was right. I might be too fast for my own good. Speaking of Trini, here the girls come. " he said as the boys made their ways to the girls and their armful of towels.

" Here you go guys. Did you have fun ? " asked Kim.

" You bet ! " said Zack happily.

" Yeah, it was great ! " said Jason as he dried himself off.

" Yeah, it was. " Billy smiled as he too toweled off. Kim smiled, she was looking forward to his answer the most. It seems that he finally made some new friends. After they were all dry, they laid the towel down onto the sand and sat there, watching the sun set.

" A perfect ending to a perfect day huh ? " Trini said. Everyone quitly agreed, mezmerized by the beauty of the sun contrasting with the water. It was finally night time which meant bed time. Jason and Zack went with Kim to bring the towels back while Billy and Trini went to their rooms.

" Well, see you tomorrow morning Billy. " Trini yawned but quickly covered it up, looking embaressed. They smiled one more time before they went off to their seperate barracks. While on his way back, Billy suddenly thought about his new barrack-mates. His two old ones were part of the group that left.

_' Oh my god, who could they be ? Please don't let it be Bulk and Skull ! Please don't let it be Bulk and Skull ! Please don't let it be Bu- hey, what's that noise ? ' _then he heard it again. A faint thumping sound.

" Get out of my bed bro ! " could it be ? _' Am I really that lucky ? '_ he thought.

" Whatever Jase ! I get the one by the window. So deal ! ( Thump ) Fine, stop hittin' me with the pillow ! We'll just let our roommate decide ! " there could only be a pair that noisy ! Yes, Bill was lucky.

" Hey guys ! " he said happily as he threw open the door.

" Billy ! " they both yelled as they latched onto him.

" Come on Bro, tell Zack I get the bed by the window. " Jason whined as he did his famous puppy dog eyes.

" No ! Come on Billy ! My main man, tell Jase I get it ! " whined Zack as he copied Jason's actions. Billy was dumbfounded, only Kimberly gave him that look but it barely ever works. How were these two able to do it so well ?

" Ummm, call ! Heads or Tails ! " Billy yelled as he threw a coin into the air.

" Heads ! " yelled Jason.

" Tails ! " yelled Zack. Billy caught it and opened his palm.

" Tails ! Woohoo ! " shouted Zack as he jumped up to the bed by the window.

" Uhhgg, fine. But remember Zack, don't let the insects or spiders crawl through the window. " Jason teased, and as soon as he said it, Zack froze. Then he suddenly turned and glared daggers at Jason.

" I. Hate. You. Fine ! You take the bed by the window ! " he yelled as Jason gleefully hopped onto the bed.

" Ummm, why didn't you do that in the beginning ? " Billy wondered, sitting at the edge of the bed.

" Well, I just remembered ! " Jason said happily. Billy just sighed and walked over to his bed.

" Night ! " Zack called out as he went around blowing out all the candles lighting up the room.

" Oh yeah ! I forgot ! Billy ! Come back here ! " he heard Jason call out to him.

" What ? " Billy asked as he turned around, staring into Jason's face. But then Jason's lips were on him ... Jason was kissing him ...

**--**

**Heehee ! Isn't this the most fun place to stop at ! Awww, isn't this sweet ? And this is not what you're thinking you nasties out there. This is perfectly innocent ... or is it ? You'll find out in the next chapter ! Please review ! Come on ! Reviews mean so much to me ! Or else I will take longer to post it !**


	3. Fun Memories Past

**The Path of Friendship**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : Yeah, I own the Power Rangers ... just kidding !**

**--**

" Oh ... " Billy managed to utter out after Jason pulled away smiling. It was only on the cheek but it still made Billy blush like crazy.

" Ummm, ok. W-w-well, wh-why d-did you do t-that ? " Billy stuttered out as he looked at Jason's smiling face.

" Well, is seems you're _officially_ part of the family now. " Zack said happily. Billy watched as Jason chased Zack around the room and give him a playful peck on the cheek.

" Aaahhh man ! I'm never going to get used to that ! " said Zack as he pretended to wipe his cheek.

" Ummm, yeah. So why did you do it again ? " asked Billy, who had now recovered his wits.

" It was just a goodnight kiss. " Jason deadpanned.

" Yeah, Jason does it to me and Trini every night. " Zack commented.

" Yeah, ok. But that still doesn't answer my question. " said Billy again.

" Well, it's very simple actually. My mom taught me that you kiss your family goodnight every night. And you're my family now, so that's why I did it. " Jason replied innocently.

" Oh. " Billy said silently as he mused over it. After Jason's explanation, Billy felt different somehow. He felt that he finally belonged, that he had another family now. Yes Kim was always there but it was just Kim, her parents were ok but still not the same as his own ... who were gone now ... Billy shook his head, trying to clear all of the negative thoughts.

" See ! I told you ! " said Zack defiantly to Jason.

" Fine, fine. I'll give you your money later. " grumbled Jason.

" What are you guys talking about ? " asked Billy, looking between the two alternately.

" Oh, we made a bet and Jason lost ! " gushed out Zack, laughing at Jason now.

" And ? " Billy asked, slightly irritated. These two never gave him complete answers.

" Oh, it was about how you would react. We were wondering whether you were gonna act like Kim or not when I kissed her. " Jason replied. He gave Billy a strange look when Billy gaped.

" You didn't ! " Billy said unbelieving. He looked at Jason and saw him think about something, then he suddenly flinched, which made Zack burst into laughter.

" Hahahaha ! You should have seen it ! After he kissed her, she went berserk and started chasing Jase around, yelling ' Bloody Murder ! and hitting him over the head ! HAhahaha- " Zack managed to get out before he started cracking up again.

" Yeah, but instead of ' Bloody Murder ", she was screaming ' I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS ! ' Dang, she started bopping me and screaming at the top of her lungs. Man, I never knew Princesses were so violent ! " Jason continued.

" Hahaha, yeah ! She kept on going on like that until I finally told her he didn't _technically_ steal her first kiss because it wasn't on the lips. Hahaha- " Zack completed before he started laughing again, but soon had a pillow thrown at his head.

" Sure took you long enough though ! " Jason said angrily, though his eyes betrayed him, shining with laughter. Billy had to smile, the laughs that those two emitted were contagious. They were always smiling, without a care in the world.

" Luckily, the hall we were in was empty. If anyone heard that, they probably would get the wrong idea and we would be in a lot of trouble for sure. " Zack reminded his best bro. They would have never acted like that if they were still living at their old home. They finally had a good home and took advantage of it, they had to be careful from now on. People might not be as leniant as Kim.

A head popped in to check on the ruckes that could be heard coming from one of the rooms.

" Quiet in there ! Go to sleep ! " he shouted as he quickly disappeared. They waited awhile before they finally talked again.

" Who was that ? " Zack questioned.

" Oh, that's just Mr.Stone. He takes care of this side of the barracks. He is pretty decent, he just lives by the book you know. Follows every single rule and expexts us to follow them too. " Billy explained while the other two nodded. Finally, Jason yawned. Billy and Zack suddenly yawned too and they burst out laughing.

" We should be going to sleep by the way. Night ya'll. " said Zack before he blew out the rest of the candles and climbed into bed along with the others. Quiet snores were quickly heard as Billy stared out the window towards the moon. He reflected on the day he had, not believing how much fun he had. He made new friends, made a new family, watched the sun set, finally stood up for himself, and he played in the water alongside his other friends. He quickly realized that he wasn't shy about them seeing him anymore. Billy quickly drifted off to sleep, a smile tugging at his lips.

**--**

" Hey Kim ! Where do you want this ? " Trini asked. They all awoke yesterday and had a nice breakfast before they went to work. The boys had to go help clean the stables and feed the animals. The girls on the other hand, were sent to help Kim today. Her room was a mess and her mother wanted it to be cleaned, she didn't expect Kim to do it herself of course, but boy was she wrong.

" Ok, can you guys go clean the bathroom ? And can you guys please take these outside and wash them please ? And can you change my bedding ? Thanks ! Trini, you can help me put my clothes away ! " she said excitedly. Kim was helping, just not that much but she still does do some work.

" Oh. My. God. " said Trini as she opened a door and saw row after row of clothes.

" What ? " Kim asked after seeing Trini's mouth wide open. She handed a pair of clothes to Trini before she grabbed a pair herself and stacked them away.

" Nevermind. It's nothing. " said Trini as she shook her head and got to work. After minutes of work, they were alone as the slaves working in her bedroom left to their other duties, Trini asked a question that had plagued her mind ever since last night.

" Kim, I have to ask you something. " Kim stopped what she was doing and looked Trini in the eyes and saw that she was serious.

" Go ahead. Ask me anything. " Kim said without hesitation.

" Well, it just that everything seems too perfect. And _nothing_ is perfect. " Trini stated.

" So, what's the problem ? "

" I was just wondering, is it ok for you to be hanging out with people like me, Jase, and Zack ? Even Billy, why are you so nice to us ? " Trini asked before closing her eyes. It was like this before, Rita adopted a son and he was kind at first, he hung out with them and was pretty nice, just like Kim was. He didn't care what they were considered in society standards, but one day, he just suddenly changed.

Trini heard her sigh and then a chuckle came. Trini opened her eyes and saw that Kim started putting her clothes away again.

" Why are you laughing ? "

" 'Cause you sound so much like Billy. He asked me the exact same thing eight years ago. " she sighed. She could see it like it was yesterday, that night after a really bad teasing when he came to her crying, asking the same question.

" Oh, ok. But don't your parents disapprove of this ? Or what about other royal families that you have connections with ? " they finished and Kim sat on the bed patting a space to the side of her, motioning for Trini to join her.

" Well, about my parents and about Billy, let's just say that Billy wasn't what he is today ... back then. Huh ? Never mind. And my parents and his were close, so when Billy became what he is now, they made an exception. Yeah, they would probably disapprove if I hung out with some other people but I hang out with only Billy anyways. "

" Hmmm, I see. But why do you only hang out with Billy ? And what would they say if they saw you talking to me ? Or Zack or Jase ? " she wondered. She saw something flicker in Kim's eyes but she dismissed it, for now anyway.

" Well, the reason I only hang out with Billy is because he has been my friend since like, ever. And, just like you guys, he doesn't treat me any different. This may sound weird, but I like it when he scolds me sometimes. You know, he treats me like normal, correcting me of my mistakes and congradulating me when I was good. It made me feel closer to him, like he accepts me for, well, me. " Trini nodded along, also having that same connection with Jason and Zack.

" And I don't have any noble friends because they are stuck-up and mean. Not to me of course, but to people like Billy. You should have seen it when a bratty noble came and saw me talking to Billy last year. " Kim sighed.

" Yuck ! That must have been horrible ! " Trini grimaced.

" Yeah, it was really was. " Kim sighed sadly as she remembered that day.

_Flashback --_

" Kimberly darling ! " yelled a girl as she burst through Kim's bedroom.

" Rachelle ! " Kim fake squealed as she gave her a brief hug and stepped back. Kim grimaced as she realized her not-so-dear guest has once again bought new clothes and had to come to show it off. This happened almost every week, Rachel would just burst in through Kim's bedroom, wearing new clothes, and came just to flaunt them in her face. Kim would have loved to wipe that fake smile right off of her face but she was to well-mannered to do that. But oh how she wished she could.

" Uuugghh. Look at you ! I mean didn't you already wear that outfit weeks ago ? " she scoffed into Kim's face. Kim gave herself a once-over and look up confused and slightly angry.

" So ? What if I did ? Is there a problem ? " Kim asked sweetly. Rachel walked to her and patted her on the head.

" Oh honey, I feel so sorry for you. I just guess that you just don't have enough money. " she said casually. Kim's eyes started to slightly twitch and she balled up her fists angrily but hid it behind her back.

" So, guess what ? My daddy bought me another horse, and it came with aother carriage ! Isn't that wonderful ? "

" Great. " Kim managed to get out through her clenched teeth.

" Oh honey, don't make your face like that. It could stay that way you know ? " she pointed out. Kim let her face soften and smiled. Rachelle seemed satisfied and continued walking around the room, bragging.

" Oh, and guess what else ! I got three more marriage preposals since last week ! Aahh, don't you just love it when you have men thrown to your feet so easily. I can't wait to find a strong man who will do everything I command. " she chuckled. She looked at Kim, awaiting an answer.

" What ? I'm only fourteen ! This is no time to be thinking about marriage ! " Kim said defiantly.

" Awww, poor baby. Nobody asked you to marry them yet ? " she said as she patted Kim's cheek and turned away before Kim could bite her hand.

" Yeah, as if anyone in their right mind would _want_ to marry you. You just have money and big breasts. " Kim scoffed under her breath.

" What did you say dear ? " Rachelle asked as she turned around.

" Nothing. " Kim said, smiling again but anyone with a pair of eyes could see it was strained. Well, anyone except Rachelle.

" Anyway - " she started to continue but Billy knocked and opened the door and poked his head through.

" Hey Kim ! "

" Hey Billy ! " she said back, smiling a geuine smile, glad to have something that can distract her from Rachelle.

" His Majesty gave us the rest of the day off ! Do you want to do something later ? "

" Yeah, it sounds great ! See you later ! " Billy head disappeared, completely ignoring Rachelle. He has seen her far too much to even think about liking her. As soon as Billy disappeared, Rachelle turned to Kim angrily.

" Kim ! "

" What ? "

" How could you let him treat you like that ? With no respect at all ! "

" What are you talking about ? He gave me respect - he actually knocked, unlike you ! -, and he's my friend. "

" Your friend ? What do you mean your ' friend ' ? He's a slave ! "

" So, is there a problem with that ? "

" Of course there is ! He's something lower than dirt ! " she shouted.

" What in the world are you talking about ! He is a person ! Not just some thing ! " Kim shouted back.

" Whatever ! Did you see the way he treated me ! He has no right to treat royalty like me like that ! He is a stupid servant ! Only good for following orders ! That's the only reason they are he- " she was cut off by Kim. Well, actually Kim's hand, but she was the one that swung it and smacked her across the face.

" Kimberly ! Have you lost your mind ! " as she snapped her head back.

" What the hell is the matter with you ! You have no right to talk about him like that ! How could you treat a person like that ? Don't you have a consciounce ? All you do is go flaunt about and order people around ! Don't you ever do something for anyone else but yourself ? That's right, in that tiny mind of yours, you think everything is about you right ? Well, guess what ? It's not ! Look, I don't know what crawled up your ass that made you queen of the world but guess what ? Nobody likes you ! "

Rachelle was shocked silent by Kim's outrage. But then she felt one coming on too. She was about to start yelling back but Kim beat her to it.

" Uh uh ! Don't even open that thing up ! I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth ! Now get out of my room ! " Kim yelled, pointing to the door. Rachelle looked at the door and looked back. She was about to say something but she screamed in frustration and stormed out of the room.

_End Flashback --_

" Really ! You said that ! " said Trini surprised. She would never talk to anyone like that.

" Yup ! " Kim said in pride.

" Did you get in trouble ? "

" Of course ! Well, my mom gave me a long lecture, saying how I shouldn't treat people like that, how Rachelle is never going to come back - thank god ! -, and blah blah blah. But after she left, my dad cheered for me and said I did good before he followed my mom. "

" Wow. You dad is really nice huh ? "

" Yeah, but my mom is great too. She's just a perfectionist, you know ? " Trini nodded and Kim realized something. She never was able to talk to another person about herself like this, except Billy. But Trini was a girl, and that just made it different and better.

" Hey, so do you have any stories of your own ? " Kim asked eagerly.

" Of course ! When you live with Jase and Zack, it's bound to be exciting ! " they both laughed at that before Trini thought of a story.

" Oh ! I'll tell one where me, Jase, and Zack snuck into the kitchen to steal some food ! It's more interesting than it sounds ! "

**--**

" Oh my god ! Seriously ? Dang, I would have paid to see that ! " said Zack enthusiastically after Billy just told them the story that Kim had just told Trini. They had a little time before lunch and they were out by the lake again.

" So I have no doubt about Kim treating us the way she does. She always used to say ' Just because you're born royal, doesn't mean that you are. ' "

" It's great how Kim feels and all, but I still wonder why we even have slavery. It's overatted if you ask me. " the other two just stared at Jason.

" What ! I can think too you know ! " Jason argued and they quickly raised their hand in surrender.

" Of course you can Jason, and me and Kim agree, we both hate slavery. It's just that Kim was born and raised around slavery, so were her parents, her grandparents and so on. She said that she's just too used to it but that she's going to do her best to change it when she has kids of her own. " Bill said while the other two looked at him in awe.

" Wow, Kim tells you everything huh ? " Billy blushed as they all stared at him. He didn't like being the center of attention. Jason noticed that he was uncomfortable so he decided to change the subject.

" So, want to hear one of our stories ? " he suggested.

" Yeah, let's tell him the one where you went stealing with us ! Hahaha ! "

" What ! You guys stole things ? " Billy asked, slightly shocked but intruiged now.

" Only food. It wasn't anything bad. " Jason smiled, glad to see Billy so interested.

" Rita was very stingy, and just gave us enough food to let us survive. But since this big ol' lug here - hey ! - was our big growing boy, me and Trini went to sneak into the kitchen and steal some food almost everyday. " Zack chuckled, along with Billy while Jason just pouted.

" Yeah, I couldn't go because I was their ' big fluffy puppy ' and I would stand out too much. " he grumbled, but Zack and Billy burst out laughing when they heard Jason say his old nickname that Trini and Zack gave him. Jason started to glare at them but his face softened when he saw Billy laughing.

" Ok, we'll tell you the story but it isn't very long so don't expect a novel or anything ok ? " Jason smiled.

" As if you can even remember a novel ! " Zack joked.

" Shush. " Jason said, reaching over and closing his lips with his fingers.

_Flashback --_

" Awww, come on. Let me go ! Plllleeeaaassseee ! " he drew out, giving them his puppy-dog eyes.

" Uh uh, I don't think so Jason. And don't even try it, I taught both you and Zack that trick. "

" Oh yeah, damn. " whispered Jason.

" Come on man, it's not our fault you skipped lunch to work-out. Me and Trini are hungry too. "

" Look what happened Zack, we spoiled Jason too much and now look at what he has become. " Trini said dramatically.

" I don't think so, remember that I'm older than all of you. "

" Yeah, that just makes it more sad. " joked Zack.

" Ha ha, no, I don't think so. Well, I'll provide a distraction for you guys if we get caught. " Jason pleaded. They looked at eachother and nodded.

" Well, it was pretty close last time, maybe we could use your help this time. Fine, but hurry up, we have to go. " Trini said as they left their room and proceeded through the hall to the kitchen. They dodged from corner to corner, but surprisingly, nobody was there.

" Hmm, this seems too easy, come on you guys. But be careful. " ordered Trini as she scoped out the kitchen, it was also empty.

" Ok you guys, hurry, grab all the food that seems hidden, don't get the ones that are too noticable. " commanded Trini as they quickly cleaned out the kitchen. But with Trini's and Jason's sharp hearing, they heard footsteps approaching the door. They looked at eachother and looked at Zack who didn't seem to notice.

" Zack ! " they whispered but he didn't hear them. Jason sighed and dove towards him, tackling him down while Trini hid behind some cartons. Jason covered Zack's mouth and they rolled under the table, watching as a pair of feet walked past them. They sighed in relief but Jason's breath hitched when he realized the guard was heading towards Trini.

Trini saw him and scooted over to the furthest corner away from the guard . He was close know. He would see her in three ... two ... but he turned ! After he walked out, they all let out a sigh of relief when the door opened again. Jason covered Zack's mouth while Zack covered his and Trini covered her own. It was a woman this time but they all recognized this one.

When she left, Jason slowly got up but the door opened again ! But this time, Zack let out a small ' eep ! ' and Jason hit his head on the bottom of the table as he shot up.

" Who's there ? " came the frightening voice.

" Uhh, it's just me Ms. Divatox. " Jason said as he warily stood up. Divatox walked over to him and smiled. It was an eerie smile so Jason edged back. It was pretty scary, she seemed to have a thing for Jason.

_' Damn you Jason ! Why do you have to work-out so much ! '_ he argued with himself but Divatox was slowly approaching.

" I don't even care what you were doing here, but I'll let you go. " she said.

" Really ? " he asked eagerly.

_' Hmmm, this seems to easy. I wonder ... '_

" On one condition. "

_" Dang it ! "_

" Ummm, ok. What do you want ? " he gulped. He saw Zack and Trini start to move.

" Have you ever kissed anyone before ? " she asked.

" Uhh, no. " he gulped again as he inched back. He saw Trini and Zack inch towards the door and slowly open it.

" Ok then. Give me your - " and the door creaked ! Divatox turned around but Jason twisted her head back and held it in place.

" Ohhh, forceful. "

" Uhh, w-w-what d-do you w-want ? " he stammered out.

" Give me your first kiss. " and she slowly leaned forward. As soon as he saw his friends get out, he dodged and ran out following them.

_End Flashback --_

" Hahahahahaha ! " Zack and Billy exploded with laughter while Jason had a hint of a blush and his ears turned red.

" That was not funny ! I thought she was going to ask for my virginity ! " Jason yelled. They laughed harder but it started to wane when they thought about it.

" And she wore that dominatrix outfit too ... " Zack remembered. Suddenly, all three shuddered when a VERY frightening picture came to their minds, involving Jason, Divatox, and a whip.

**--**

The girls burst out laughing after Trini finished with her tale.

" Poor Jason ! I feel so sorry for him ! "

" Well, he _was_ the one who volunteered to be the distraction. " and they burst out laughing again.

" After he got back, he told us that he thought Divatox was going to ask for his virginity ! " and they exploded in laughter again but it simmered down when Kim remembered something.

" Hey, didn't you say that she was wearing a demonitrix outfit ... " Kim recalled. Suddenly, both girls shuddered as a VERY disturbing vision flashed in their minds, involving Jason, Divatox, and collars.

" Uhh, subject change please. "

" Of course ! " Trini quickly agreed. Suddenly a knock came and startled the girls.

" Who is it ? " Kim called out.

" It's your mother. " she said as she walked in. Trini stood up and bowed to her.

" I will be taking my leave now your majesty. " and as the queen nodded, Trini was off.

" Kim, we have to talk. "

" What about mom ? "

" About those new group of slaves that you've come to hang around with. "

" What ? " suddenly, Trini's words flashed through her mind.

_' I was just wondering, is it ok for you to be hanging out with people like me, Jase, and Zack ? ... But don't your parents disapprove of this ? ... And what would they say if they saw you talking to me ? Or Zack or Jase ? ... ' _Kim gulped.

**--**

" Come on you guys, time for lunch. " said Jason as he stood up. Zack got up and followed while Billy followed from behind. But none of them noticed the shadow creeping closer to Billy, or the fact that it took Billy and was leading him to the lake.

" Hey Bil- Billy ? Where are you ? " Jason asked worridly as he and Zack went back to the lake, only to see Billy's head being dunked into the water by Francis.

" BILLY ! " they screamed.

**--**

**Ha ha ! I know, cliffhanger ! Am I evil or what ... ok don't answer that. So, how was this chapter ? Two new problems at the end of the chapter ! Come on, please review ! They seriously make me type faster ! Please !**


	4. Reflections and Conversations

**The Path of Friendship**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : No, I don't own Power Rangers ... this all seems to easy doesn't it ? ... well, you'll see soon enough ...**

**A/N : Ok, for this next scene here, Jason has to look into Billy's pants for something and it's not what you think you nasties ! Well, actually it is but not for the same reason ! It's perfectly innocent. Everything will be explained as you read it. And once again, one of our dear heroes, a heroine this time, will be harassed because of their race, no means to offend anyone.**

**--**

" Billy ! " they both shouted. Francis kept on holding Billy under the water, even though he saw Zack and Jason coming. He waited until the last possible moment and then threw Billy's head down and ran away. Zack chased after Frances while Jason pulled Billy out of the water and checked his pulse. Jason felt panicked as he couldn't feel anything. He took off his glasses and put them on the sand.

" Zack ! Help me ! " Jason screamed as he positioned Billy's body to prepare him for CPR. Zack took one look at Billy and one look at Francis, but he gave up on chasing Francis and ran back ot help Jason. He sat down next to his buddy while Jason checked inside Billy's pants.

" Ok so far ? " Zack asked.

" Yeah, ok so far. He doesn't have a broken spine or neck thank god ! And remember, five pushes per breath ok ? " Zack noticed how Jason went into what he and Trini called ' Leader Mode '. It was one of the many things they admired him for. Zack placed both palms on Billy's chest while Jason tilted Billy's head back, plugged his nose, and pulled down his chin. They looked at eachother and nodded before they got to work. Jason took a deep breath and breathed into Billy's mouth for two seconds before he backed off and checked his pulse while Zack pressed against his chest five times.

Jason and Zack repeated the motion four more times but still no reaction ! They were starting to get really worried now. They did it one more time and Jason felt it this time ! It was faint, yes, but it was still there ! A pulse ! They did it one more time and then Billy woke up, sputtering water. They moved to the side while Billy threw up the rest of the water.

" Are you ok man ? " Zack asked as he gently patted Billy's back. Billy didn't feel like talking yet so he just nodded as he put on his glasses. Finally, after a while of silence, Billy asked.

" What happened ? "

" It was Francis. " Jason said calmly but when he saw the look of fear flash in Billy's eyes, he quickly reassured him.

" But don't worry. Zack here chased him off. " he said motioning to his friend. Billy nodded with thanks and Zack smiled back.

" But then, what happened ? I don't remember anything except someone grabbing me ... and that. " he shuddered as he motioned over to the lake. The friends grimaced and laid their hands on his shoulder. Appreciating the comfort, Billy leaned in.

" So, what did he do to me ? "

" He tried to drown you. But everything's ok. Jase gave you mouth-to-mouth and everything. " Zack explained, which made Billy blush. After Zack's words, he can keep on picturing it, which made him blush even more.

" And we checked to see if you injured your neck or back but everything's cool. "

" Wait. How did you check for it ? " asked Billy as he noticed Jason start to blush. Now Billy really needed to know.

" Well, first promise me you aren't going to get mad at me. " pleaded Jason.

" Fine, but why would I get mad at you ? "

" Well, you see- " Zack started.

**---**

Trini was walking downstairs to the kitchen when a group of girls blocked her path.

" Excuse me. " Trini said politely.

" Hey, she _can_ speak. I thought you said these asians were stupid. " Trini narrowed her eyes.

_' Not again. '_ Trini sighed. She tried to make her way through them but they pushed her back.

" Where the hell do you think you're going ? " one of the girls spat in her face.

" None of your business. " she glared back.

" Ooohh, did she just talk back to us ? Well, it doesn't seem like she knows the rules, come on girls. Let's teach her a lesson. " and without warning, they all lashed out at her !

**--**

" What is it mom ? " her mother sat down next to her and laid her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

" I'm just worried about you, that's all. "

" What are you talking about ? "

" I'm talking about that new group you hang out with. "

" What do you mean ? "

" Don't you think that it is highly unseemly that a princess spends all day with a group of slaves ? And the fact that three of them are boys ? "

" Mother ! What are you talking about ? Billy is one of those boys and you know as well as I do that he had a good upbringing and will do nothing to hurt me ! And Jason and Zack are good people too ! Just because they are slaves doesn't make them any less a person ! " Kim said angrily to her mother.

" Of course not, of course not. But how well do you really know them ? I know that one of them tried to make a move on you. "

" What are you talking about ? "

" When I was in the halls yesterday, I heard you shrieking that someone stole your first kiss and when I came around the corner, there they were. " Kim briefly blushed at that but flew to their defence.

" They didn't steal my first kiss mother. "

" Than what did they do ? "

" Jason just kissed my cheek. "

" That's even worse ! " her mother gasped loudly.

" What are you talking ? How could that be worse ? "

" Uggghh, how dare he treat you like that ! He should be punished ! "

" W-wh-why ? " she stammered out.

" What do you mean ' why ' ? Of course, don't tell me you didn't mind ? "

" Of course I didn't ! It was just an innocent goodnight kiss ! "

" How do you that ? How do you _really_ know that he is as innocent as he seems ? I mean they are _all_ teenage boys with healthy hormones ! "

" Mother ! "

" It's true and you know it. And what about that girl that you hang out with ? "

" What about her ? "

" She's asian and you- "

" Wait ! Hold on, did you just call her asian ? "

" Honey, that wasn't what it sounded like. " her mother said, knowing she would regret saying that.

" Yeah, of course not ! I knew it ! This is just another one of your racism problems ! Well, guess what, I don't care about what they look like ! I know they are good people and you should get to know them too ! They might surprise you. " and with that, Kim stomped out of her room, leaving her mother sitting tiredly on her bed.

**--**

Then Trini kicked the last girl away.

" Leave now and take your friends with you. " Trini warned the last standing one as they all got up and ran. After they all left, Trini leaned down against the wall, breathing hard. They were all pretty tough and overwhelming, but the only thing that kept her going was the adrenaline pumping through her veins, and now that the battle was finished, she was just plain tired.

_' Wow, that was harder than I thought it would be. Maybe I should ask Jase to help be start Karate again. Ow ! '_ Trini turned her arm over a saw a deep cut. When Trini wasn't looking, one of the girls cut her with only god-know's-what, now she had to worry about an infection too.

" Aaaggghhh ! " she heard someone scream as she quickly got up into a defence position. But as soon as she saw that it was Kimberly, she fell back to the floor and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

" What happened to you ? " Kim asked as she bent over and check Trini's arm.

" Some of the girls attacked me for you know, being well, me. "

" Seriously ? Don't worry, we'll find them and make them pay. First, we have to take care of this wound. " said Kim as she ripped a piece of frabric from her blouse.

" Kim ! You don't need to do that, you'll ruin your blouse. " Trini said guiltily.

" Don't worry about it. I have at least ten more of these. " she said, making Trini stare at her. Kimberly tied it around her wound and helped her get up.

" This will stop the bleeding for now and it doesn't look too deep but we should go get Billy, he's an expert on these things. " and they went downstairs to the kitchen.

**--**

" You did what ? " Billy asked, blushing profusely as he stood up and stared at Jason.

" What ? I had to ! And you promised you wouldn't get mad at me ! " Jason pouted.

" I'm not mad. I am just slightly embaressed. "

" Really ? I would go crazy if Jase did that to me. " Zack said unwittingly as they both glared at him. They both blushed even more when Billy had to ask another question he had to know the answer to, even though he knows he'll hate it.

" So... ummm ... Jason ? "

" Y-y-yeah ? " he stuttered, knowing he was going to hate the next question.

" So, ummm, was I already or did you have to make me. " Billy blushed as red as ever as he asked. He just_ had_ to know.

" What do you mean my man ? " asked Zack unknowingly until Jason blushed even harder and whispered something into his ear which made Zack slightly blush before he brushed it away.

" Yeah, he had to make you ... uhh ... you know. When I got here, his hands were already down the- " Zack started explaining before Jason tackled him down, covering his mouth with his hand.

" Ok, you told him enough. He doesn't need to know _how_ I did it ! " Jason seethed angrily into Zack's ear, not letting him go before he nodded vigorously. As they slowly got up, Billy stared at them strangely while Jason buried his face into his hands in embaressment. Zack just kneeled there smiling, until he opened his mouth to say something but they all turned their heads when they heard Kim.

" Help you guys ! Billy ! " Billy looked up and saw Trini's arm.

" Zack, go back to our room and bring down the box under my bed. Jason, go get some cotton swabs in the drawer by the kitchen sink. " he quickly ordere and minutes later, everyone was assembled. Billy tore off the fabric bandage and wiped the blood clean with a alcohal soaked cotten swab. Billy applied some of his home-made medicine before he took a gauze wrapping and tied it around her wound. Then he took his bandage roll and wrapped up her arm.

" There. Finished. Just don't use it unnecessarily until a couple of hours. What happened anyways ? " Billy asked as he put his supplies away.

" It's a long story, but I wonder, can we still get lunch ? " Trini asked wittingly. Everyone's stomach suddenly growled and they all laughed as they proceeded to the kitchen. They met the new cook Ernie who waved them over to the main table in the kitchen.

" You guys ok ? Sorry, but this was all I managed to save for you guys. " he said as he handed each teenaager a sandwich.

" How did you know ? " asked Zack as he bit into his sandwich hungrily.

" Well I saw what happened. " he said as he pointed to Jason, Billy, and Zack.

" You ok Billy ? " asked Ernie.

" Yes, but how do you know my name ? " asked Billy as he continued eating his sandwich.

" I just do. I saw that Francis kid hanging around here but I didn't know anything about him until one of the kids here told me about him. When I went out to check, I saw Jason here already taking care of you. And I mean, _really_ taking care of you. " he chuckled as he saw Billy and Jason blush. Zack just smirked while Kimberly and Trini stared at the two blushing boys.

" What's going on ? " Trini whispered to Kim.

" I don't know, I'll ask Zack later. " Kim replied as they both nodded.

" And I heard what happened. " he said as he pointed to Kimberly.

" Don't worry princess, she'll come around. " he said as Kim and Billy locked gazes. They nodded at the same time before they started eating again.

" And I know what happened. " he said as he pointed to Trini.

" Don't worry, I already got my eyes peeled for those girls. "

" Ummm, thank you ? " Trini asked confused, as how he had any idea about any of this. They all finished and thanked Ernie before they went back into the great hall.

" Well, he was preceptive. " Trini said as they all slowly nodded.

" Ummm, I have to go put my box away. Kim, would you accompany me ? " asked Billy as he grabbed her and they started walking to his room.

" Hey Zack, do you want to come with me to ... uhhh ... Whoa ! What is that ! " she yelled as she pointed to something at the side. As both boys turned to look, Trini grabbed Zack and briskly walked away, dragging Zack behind her. Jason turned around and realized that everyone was gone.

" Well, now I feel left out. Ahhh, oh well, I might as well go and do what I'm supposed to. " he sadly pouted as he went to work, wondering how the others got away without working.

**--**

As soon as Billy finished storing away his medical box, he turned to Kim and motioned for her to sit down next to him.

" Do you want to talk about it ? "

" You mean about what Ernie said ? "

" Yes. " he stated simply, knowing that something was wrong.

" Well, the person he was talking about was mom. " Kim said sadly.

" Ahh, I see. Hanging out with us finally started affecting her huh ? " Billy said knowingly.

" Yeah, how did you know. "

" Kimberly, I've lived with your family for eight years now. I know your mom as well as I knew mine. I could tell that she didn't really approve of us already, but now you started hanging out with other slaves too, it's just starting to really hurt her pride now. "

" How do you figure that ? " Kim asked.

" Well, your my family now. And all I can say is, I think Ernie's right. We should just wait and hope your mom comes around. I know your mom has a racism problem, but she's not a bad person. I'm pretty sure she will come around, she just needs time. " he said as he reassuringly laid his hand on her shoulder as she leaned in.

" You know you're not your mom right ? " he reminded her.

" I know. But I don't want to grow up to be like her. I don't want to judge people by how they looks. I don't want to make my child feel this way everytime we have a fight. " she sighed sadly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

" You know what Billy ? "

" What ? "

" This was your shortest lecture yet. "

" Yeah, I noticed. " this has happened before. Everytime when Kimberly got in a bad fight, she would spend an afternoon with Billy, just talking about it while he just listened quietly and give advice when she needed it.

" So, what happened out by the lake ? " she turned her head and saw Billy blushing.

" Uhhhh, well ... uh, let's see ... " Billy stuttered. Kim smiled inwardly, she knew she was going to get good teasing material out of this. Besides, she never saw Billy this nervous before.

**--**

" So, what happened out by the lake ? " Trini asked eagerly as they wandered around outside by the lake.

" Well, did Kim tell you about that Francis kid yet ? " he stopped and picked up a stone, throwing it and letting it skip out into the water.

" You mean the juvenile delinquent kid ? " asked Trini as she tried, and failed, to skip rocks too.

" Ummm, yeah. Did Billy tell you - wait, bend your wrist a little more. " he stood behind her, holding her arms and teaching her how to throw stones correctly. Zack realized her that she could move her arm now. Trini seemed to realize it too and slowly unwrapped her bandage, seeing her wound had already closed up.

" Wow. " they both said.

" So, did Billy tell me what ? " getting back to the question as she experimentally threw a stone and watched as it skipped four beats before it sinked into the water.

" Good job girl ! Oh yeah, did Billy tell you what happened yesterday ? The thing that set Jase off ? I know you guys heard it, I heard your footsteps when you went out to check on us. "

" Wow, when did _your_ hearing get so sharp ? " Trini asked as she dusted off her hands and sat down, followed by Zack.

" Well, ever since the whole kitchen-Divatox fiasco. I do _not_ want Jason to ever tackle me like that again, I swear my back almost broke. And he did it again today, which we'll get to later. " he laughed.

" Ok then. So, did you tell them the story ? "

" Oh yeah, it made me a Billy crack up when Jason reminded us of his old nickname. " Zack started laughing.

" Oh my god ! Really ! I thought Jason hated it ! I never knew that he still remembered it ! " Trini started laughing.

" Yeah, then we thought about how Jason thought Divatox was going to take his virginity ... "

" ... and the fact that she wore that wierd dominatrix outfit ... " they both suddenly shuddered.

" Ok then ! Where were we ? " Zack hurridly changed the subject.

" You asked me if Billy told me what set off Jason yesterday. No, but I can guess that it had something to do with that Francis kid huh. " she stated, rather than asked.

" Yup, he was going to beat up Billy, then when I stopped him, he called me a couple of names that I am not going to mention right now. " he said sadly. Trini sighed, she remembered what he was like before she became his friend.

" You ok ? " she asked, comfortably patting his back.

" Yeah. Anyways, back to the story. Jason was there too and something inside him just snapped and he blew Francis away with a single punch. That's when he did his whole battle cry thing and guess what ? I didn't calm him down this time, Billy was the one he was concerned about this time. Yeah, it was the name calling that set him off but it was Billy who he was worried about. "

" Really ? That's nice. Jason accepting some else besides us two. "

" Yeah ... ok, now back to the _original_ question, Francis came back today and basically tried to drown Billy. "

" What ! Oh my god ! " Trini said, her face aghast.

" But don't worry, everything turned out fine as you can see. "

" That's gre- wait ! Jason didn't do that thing that he does to make sure Billy wasn't broken or anything did he ? "

" Yup, he did ! " he exclaimed.

" Poor Billy ! He must be so embaressed ! " Trini sighed as she remembered two years ago when Zack was pushed into a pool and hit his back, hard, against the pool floor and what Jason did to make sure Zack didn't break anything. Trini blushed just thinking about it.

" Plus, Jason even gave Billy mouth-to-mouth ! It was so fun to see his reaction. " Zack said happily. They just spent the rest of the day talking about things they shared with their newfound friends.

" So, what do you think of Billy and Kim Zack ? "

" Well, I think they're great people. I feel really lucky we met them. Hey, do you know what was wrong with Kim ? I know you noticed too. "

" Whoa, you're even getting more perceptive ! And yes I did. Her mom went in to talk to her and I'm thinking the conversation didn't go too well. "

" I guess so. But strangely, I feel that we were the main topic. " they just sat there in silence, until they realized it was almost time for dinner. Zack stood up and brushed his shorts while he pulled Trini up.

" I feel it too. It seems that something is always standing in our way. "

" But that may be for the best. "

" I know, but I can still hate it can't I ? I know that we can't allow ourselves to make any friends, the chance that we have to move away is just too high. We can't deal with leaving them behind. " Trini sighed sadly.

" Yeah, I hate it too. But it already seems that Jason has fallen for the two of them. Sometimes his kindness and openess is a bad thing. If we have to move, he's going to be the one hurting the most. "

" Yeah, but let's stop talking like this. Let's eat and then we can go swimming again today. I'll join you today if you was, but I don't think Kim will. " she mused to herself as they entered through the back door and waved to Ernie before they went to the table they all shared.

" Hey you guys ! " Kim greeted as they came over, seeing that Kim was feeling a bit better. Billy nodded his greetings and sat down next to Kim. Zack and Trini waved as they got some food and also sat down before Jason came in and collapsed next to them.

" Hey Jase ! Where you been ? " Zack asked as he started eating.

" Working. " Jason sighed. Zack and Billy immediatly froze. They both locked gazes with eachother.

" Oops. " they said simultaniously.

" Oops is right. We continued building that new training center, which would have been easy but I had to do your guys's jobs too. " Jason complained while they gave him apologetic looks.

" Sorry, we'll be there next time and we'll help do some of your load too. " Billy suggested. Zack came back carrying a plate of food for Jason and put it in front of him.

" Thanks man. And don't worry. I got a nice workout today. " said Jason as he flexed his muscles. But when a couple of girls walked by and whistled, he immediatly hid his arms between his legs and blushed, while staring down at the plate in front of him.

" Awww, is our big flu- "

" Don't even think about. " seethed out Jason as he glared at the chuckling Zack.

" What was he gonna say ? " asked Kimberly. Jason eyes shot open, he realized that Kim didn't know yet ! He had one less person to tease him, well, until Billy opened his mouth.

" He was gonna call Jason a big fluffy puppy. " he deadpanned. Everyone was silent for a few seconds, then everyone exploded in laughter, except Jason of course.

" Thanks. Thanks a lot Billy. " he said while glaring at Billy, though he seemed unaffected.

" Your welcome. " he said grinning. After everyone got out their laughs, dinner proceeded as it did yesterday. Full of laughter and upbeat chatter. When they all finished, they all cleared their plates and went out by the lake.

The boys removed their shirts and shorts while Trini also peeled off her top and shorts. They all turned to stare at her thin and beautiful body, the yellow bikini revealed underneath as her long hair flowed in the wind and the sun shone off her body.

" Dang girl ! Where did you get that ! "

" From Kim ! She's has millions of clothes in her closet and didn't mind me borrowing anything. " Trini said.

" All right all right ! Show's over ! " Kim said as she covered Billy's and Zack's eyes as she led them to the water. But not before turning around mouthing to what Trini thought was ' You are hot ! '.

" Uhhh, Kim. Why are you not covering Jase's eyes ? " asked Zack as they slowly proceeded to the edge of the water.

" How do you know I'm not covering Jase's eyes ? "

" Well, 'cause I saw you covering Billy's eyes and you have only two hands. I know you covered Billy's eyes because he's too innocent for this kind of thing - "

" I'm right here ! " Billy exclaimed.

" Yeah, and I know why you covered me but why not Jase instead ? " Kim seemed to think about it and then turned around.

" Yes, why didn't I cover your eyes ? " she asked, looking for a good enough answer.

" Ummm ... well ... because Trini can kick my butt anytime she wants to but she hasn't yet ? " Jason asked. Kim thought it over and nodded.

" Good answer Jase. " came Trini from behind Jason's back. After he whirled around in shock, Trini smiled before she gracefully dove in. Kim let the others go before they dove in too, with only Billy left.

" You coming in ? " Billy asked.

" No, not today. You guys go in ahead. Let me head back inside and get some towels ok ? " Billy seemed satisfied with the answer and dove in. After completing a game of water war, Jason and Billy vs. Trini and Zack, they sat on the towels and watched as the sun set once again. Then they picked up the towels and arrived at the kitchen door when Ernie burst out ! He was carrying a bowl of ice and accidently threw it onto the two teens who were in the lead, Billy and Kim !

" Oh my god ! I'm so sorry you two ! Are you ok ? " asked Ernie worridly as Billy and Kimberly started to shiver.

" N-n-n-no pr-prob-problem. " Kim managed out through her chattering teeth. Billy removed his shirt and wrapped a towel around himself while Kim did the same. They ran upstairs and Jason kissed both the girl's foreheads goodnight as they parted ways.

" Go in there and change Billy. We'll wait out here. " said Jason as he shooed in his little bro. After awhile, they opened the door and saw that Billy was already asleep in his bed. Jason sighed as he went over and picked Billy up while Zack pulled back the covers. Jason tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

" Night Zack. "

" Night bro. " they quietly said as they gave eachother a brief peck on the cheek before they changed into new boxers and blew out all the candles. They fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

**--**

**Awww, isn't Jason just the sweetest guy ever ! Heehee, so how was this chapter ? My dear friends out there, please review ! And if you were wondering what Jason did to Billy while he was unconscious, just ask me. It is pretty obvious but you can ask me in a review or send me a PM. Don't forget to review !**


	5. Billy's Sick ? Jason Likes To Read ?

**The Path of Friendship**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer : Yeah, I don't own Power Rangers ... yet ...**

**A/N : In this chapter, something disturbing comes into play so just bear with it for this chapter. And this is actually serious, so don't ever joke about it. Yes, you are also getting a lesson in behavior ...**

**--**

_" Billy ! Oh Billy ! It's time to wake up ! " What is that noise ? Why is it so loud ? And why am I talking to myself ? I might be turning delusional. Oh no. Today's our day off ! Have to wake up ! ... ok, this strange, why can't I get up ?_

Billy slowly opened his eyes and automatically put on his glasses to see Jason and Zack hovering above him. He tried to get up again, but then fell back against the pillow.

" Hmmm, it seems you have a fever, Zack, what should we do ? " asked Jason worridly after he felt Billy's forehead under his palm.

" I'll check with Trini, you take care of him for a little bit. " said Zack as he walked out of their room. Jason turned to Billy, looking concerned while he took off his glasses.

" Wait here a bit ok ? I'm going to ask Ernie for some things. " said Jason as he took one last look at Billy and ran downstairs. Zack came in later and looked around the room.

" Where Jase ? " asked Zack as he sat down on Billy's bed. Billy pointed to the door and it seemed Zack understood.

" Trini ? " Billy managed to utter out. He looked slightly shocked.

_' Am I that sick that I can't even utter more than one word ? '_ but it was enough for Zack since he seemed to understand and answer.

" Trini ? Well, guess what ? Kim got sick too and Trini went in and found her so she's taking care of her too until the family doctor could check in. But don't worry, he might not check on you because you're a slave but you got me and Jase to take care of you ! " he said happily.

" Nuh uh ! It's just going to be me. Remember last time when Trini was sick ? You made it even worse ! " said Jason as he appeared in the doorway carrying a tub of ice water with a cloth on his shoulder.

" Hey, I didn't so anything_ that _bad ! " Zack complained.

" Yeah right. You fed Trini that wierd plant that you found in the bushes when I asked you to get her some vegetables. " he said calmly as he set the water by Billy's bedside and dropped the cloth in it.

" It looked edible enough ... " Zack pouted.

" When Trini said she was thirsty, you filled her glass with the water from the pool. " Jason deadpanned while he sqeezed the water out of the cloth and wiped Billy's face and then let it drop into the water again.

" What, it looked clear ... " as he continued pouting. Jason wringed the cloth once more before he folded it and laid it across Billy's forehead. Billy sighed in contentment as Jason grinned.

" And that time where you prepared Trini's bath with cold water instead of hot water. " Jason pointed out once again as he stared at Zack.

" What ? My parents did that to me all the time ! " he exclaimed while they both stared at him, the cloth falling off Billy's head when he turned.

" I see ... " Jason said as he put the cloth back on Billy's forehead. Now Billy _really_ didn't want Zack to take care of him !

" Fine, be that way. But now everyone is either sick or busy, oh well. I'll go hang out with Trini for a little bit until later. " said Zack as he disappeared out the doorway.

" But, day off. " reminded Billy as Jason sat there.

" Really ? Oh yeah, I forgot about that ... oh well. " Jason brushed off. Billy eyes widened slightly.

" But .. why ? Don't you have anything else you'd rather do ? " asked Billy, feeling guilty that he had to make Jason stay behind from doing whatever he wanted just because he was sick.

" What are you talking about ? Of course I would take care of you ! There's nothing else I'd rather do. " he said, thinking that it was obvious. But Billy blushed at Jason's words, even though Jason probably had no idea what his words could have meant.

" Whoa, you looking a bit flushed there. Are you sure you're ok ? " said Jason as he noticed Billy's blush and mistaked it for something else while he felt his cheek.

" I'm fine. But aren't you going to be bored ? " but Jason nodded no.

" Don't worry, I have something I could do. But it's a secret that I like to do this ok ? You can't tell anyone, except maybe Kimberly. But Zack and Trini will tease me for life if they find out ... well, Zack will anyway. Trini's just gonna start talking to me more sophisticated-like. " he said as he pulled a trunk out from under his bed and opened it, revealing footballs, basketballs, soccer balls, volleyballs, and baseballs.

" You like balls ? " Billy asked confused, and blushed immediatly as he realized what his statement just sounded like.

" No, it's hiding under them. " Jason chuckled as he started digging to the bottom of his endless collection. After a minute of digging, he pulled out ...

**--**

As Zack knocked and walked into Kim's bedroom, Trini immediatly stood up.

" No Zack ! Stay away ! " yelled Kim as she buried herself under the covers while Trini grinned.

" You told her the story ! " and as Trini nodded, Zack just sighed.

" Oh well. Don't worry Kim, I'm not here to poisen you. I'm just bored, Jase already kicked me out of the room so I thought I might as well hang out with you guys. " he said as he sat down on the bed, opposite Trini.

" So, you might as well hang out with us ? Wow, that makes me feel wanted. " Kim sighed as she got up.

" Huh, you can get up ? Billy couldn't even sit upright and could barely utter out a word. " Zack said, looking concerned.

" Really ? I think all Kim has is a little cold. Billy probably has the flu, but they both should pass before tomorrow afternoon. " Trini said.

" Really ? I thought it would take at least three or five days. " said Zack insightfully as the two girls stared at him. He raised his left eyebrow in confusion but Trini shook her head.

" Yeah, it usually does but I heard that the doctor that's coming to check up on Kim is widely reknowned for making cure medicines. By the way Kim, I think you should ask him for some medicine for Billy too. "

" Yeah, I'll do that. And you guys ? I don't mean to be rude but I feel a major headache coming on and I feel really sleepy. " she said as collapsed onto her pillow. The other two nodded and proceeded out into the hall.

" So, what do we do now ? Kim's sleeping, Billy's probably sleeping too but Jase won't let us in, hmmm, what to do ? " pondered Zack as they wandered the hallway.

" Well, why don't we help finish up the training center ? It's almost finished and it's mainly for us to use anyways. " Trini suggested. Zack seemed to think about it but shook his head.

" I don't think so. I mean, come on ! It's our day off ! I don't want to work ! " he whined.

" What do you mean ? What work have you done ? We've only been here two days ! " Trini stared at him incredulously while he just shrugged.

" Hey you two ? Are you guys doing anything right now ? " asked Ernie as he appeared in the hallway.

" No, not really, why ? Is something wrong ? " asked Zack.

" No, nothing like that. It's just that I made a new creation today and I want you two to try it out ! " he said excitedly.

" Sure, why not. " said Trini as they followed him into the kitchen.

**--**

" Books ? " he deadpanned as Jason nodded happily, straining his eyes to try and see more clearly.

" You read ? " asked Billy, now slightly shocked as he saw they just weren't just little story books. There was a book of poems by Mark Twain, another book of psycology, and one by the ever-famous, Shakespeare.

" Yup. " he said happily.

" And you don't want people to know this because ? " Billy asked, baffled.

" Well, I had to maintain my jock image. " he said.

" What do you mean ? " Billy couldn't help it but think that the comment Jason made was shallow.

" Well, it was very important back then. Rita's slaves were a tough crowd, and people were beaten up a lot. That's why me, Zack, and Trini had to maintain a veritable image. " he said as he sat down and opened the book on peotry.

" Poetry ? " asked Billy. No matter how he looked at it, Jason was just_ not _a poem person.

" Yeah, I like them. They make me feel calm. " said Jason before he went back to reading after seeing Billy nod. Billy made sure Jason wasn't looking then pulled out a book of his own, a drawing book to be exact, while he put on his glasses. It just had two cardboard pieces to sturdy it and filled with paper, sewn together by Kim herself. It was a birthday present, she was the only one to know he liked to draw, though he didn't ever show her anything.

Jason was so engrossed in reading, that he didn't even notice Billy starting to draw him. Billy smiled as drew, noticing how serious Jason was into reading the book. It was funny to see the big-muscled boy have a sensitive side. He yawned before he could help himself and immediatly stored his stuff away before Jason turned around, surprised with himself that only drawing had made him tired so quickly.

" Billy, I think you should go to sleep. And take off your glasses, you are supposed to be resting. " Jason smiled his charming smile as he put his book face-down and walked over to Billy, taking off his glasses and dipped the cloth into the water again before replacing it atop Billy's forehead. Billy eyes started to flutter, finally closing, the last thing Billy seeing was Jason smiling at him before he drifted off to sleep.

**--**

They warily lifted the glasses to their lips, closing their eyes, not knowing how Ernie's concoction was going to taste. They sipped the creamy pink mixture and opened their eyes in surprise.

" Dude ! Ernie ! This stuff is great ! " said Zack exuberantly before he continued drinking the rest of the smoothie.

" Yeah, it _is_ pretty good ! How did you make it ? " asked Trini curiously while she continued sipping her drink.

" I used this blender. I found it in one of the cupboards. " he said, holding up an old-fashioned blender. Trini set her cup down and flipped it over, seeing Billy's name under it.

" William Cranston ? Hey Zack ? Isn't that Billy's real name ? " asked Trini as she turned it around, wondering how he was able to make it.

" Yeah. " Zack said as he gave his empty glass to Ernie happily.

" I'm glad you guys like it. When the new training center gets finished, I'm thinking of opening up a stand there to sell this stuff you know ? " he said, placing the glass in the stone sink.

" Really ? But how, we don't get money for this. " asked Zack confused.

" That's where you're wrong. We _do_ get money remember ? The king said it in his announcement when we first came here. " she said, also placing her glass next to Zack's.

" Really ? I guess I wasn't listening then. Hmmm, probably was talking to Jase ... " his mind wandered off. Trini sighed and turned back to Ernie.

" So Ernie, you're thinking about opening a juice bar or something like that in the new training center ? But what about serving the food here ? "

" Oh, don't worry about that. The king said I can hire some part-timers to help if I want, but that probably won't happen for awhile. Maybe after a month or so if my bar gets popular. "

" Don't worry Ernie. If you serve stuff like these smoothies, it's bound to get populer. " said Zack encouragingly.

" Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks for coming down you guys. But don't you have something else to do ? I'm think I'm pretty much done here. " the chubby man said.

" Hmmm, do we have something to do ? " asked Zack.

" Well, it _is_ almost lunch time. Ernie, can you make some soup for Billy and Kim ? " Trini asked.

" Of course you guys. Well, don't worry. You guys go eat right now and by the time you finished, the soup will be ready ok ? "

" Thanks Ernie ! " they both yelled as they walked out the doorway.

**--**

Jason was deeply studying the psycology book when he heard Billy moaning. He turned away from his book and saw Billy slightly thrashing around, the cloth already fallen and forgotton. Jason walked and saw that Billy was sweating profusely, probably experiencing a nightmare.

" Billy ! Billy wake up ! " said Jason, frantically trying to shake Billy awake. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around wildly before landing on Jason's face and calming down.

" Wha ? What's wrong ? " he asked reaching out for his glasses but lost his balance and would have fallen out of the bed if Jason wasn't there to catch him. Jason carefully laid him back on the bed and got his glasses for him, setting it on his eyes.

" It's ok Billy. Nothing's wrong, you just had a nightmare. Don't worry, you're a safe now. " Jason consoled him with his soothing voice. After awhile, Billy relaxed and realized he was sweaty.

" I'm perspirating. " Billy simply said as he looked down at himself, starting to use big words like he used to. Jason looked him over and realized that he was.

" Ok then, get up. Is there a private bathroom somewhere in this place ? " asked Jason as he helped Billy up.

" Kim's bedchamber. " said Billy as he stood up on wobbly feet and fell back down on his bed. Jason looked down at him in concern.

" What's wrong bro ? " using the simple nickname.

" Instability and cephalalgia. " Billy murmered. Jason let it run through his vocabulary but it came up a blank. He was able to understand the words so far, but had no idea what cephalalgia was.

" So you're dizzy ... and ... uh ... " looking at Billy confused, trying to clarify what he just said.

" Uuuggghhh, dizzy and headache. " Billy moaned.

" Ok then. So where's your clothes ? "

" Under bed. Trunk. Get the overalls and boxers. "

" Overalls ? What about your usual slave-wear ? " asked Jason as he pulled out another trunk hidden beneath Billy's bed.

" Don't care ! " Billy whined. Jason smiled, it was fun to see Billy like this. He opened it and pulled out a pair of dark blue boxers and a pair of light blue overalls.

" Blue much ? " Jason chuckled as Billy glared at him before Jason pushed the trunk back under the bed with his foot. He put the clothes on his shoulder and put his arms underneath Billy's knees and shoulders.

" Wh-what are y-you do-doing ? " Billy stammered in surprise as he felt himself being lifted.

" What ? I'm just carrying you ! And don't even try to object - he pressed his finger to Billy's lips after he was about to make a comment -, you know that you can't walk by yourself. " and he shifted Billy so his head was on Jason's other shoulder while he was holding Billy upright with one of his large arms under his thighs. Billy sighed and rested against Jason's broad shoulder, feeling sleepy again.

As they proceeded through the halls, snickers and whispers were heard, but with Jason's glare, they all silenced until they finally made it to Kim's bedroom door. Jason knocked against the door, and when he heard a murmer, he slightly opened the door and poked his head in.

" Kim, can me and Billy use your bathtub ? " asked Jason. Kimberly shot up, her hair a mess, and yawned before warily opening her eyes.

" Wha ? Oh, sure Jase. Go ahead. " and with another yawn, she fell down against her pillow and faded into sleep. Jason chuckled and went through, closing the door behind him. He took off Billy's glasses and laid them by Kim's bedside desk and opened a door to the side, revealing her bathroom. He carried Billy in and set him on the toilet seat and took off his tunic and shorts.

While Billy rested there, Jason plugged the bathtub and turned on the faucets, turning off the cold one earlier and then off came the hot water. He put his hand in the water and felt that it was warm enough. When he turned around, he saw that Billy was slightly stirring, only half-awake. Jason looked over Kim's stuff and saw some bath bubbles, and poured a bit in.

_' Might as well help Billy keep some of his decency. '_ and he went over and carried Billy back to the tub and gently put him in.

" Come on Billy, take off you boxers. " said Jason as he saw Billy's hands disappear underwater. Suddenly a pair of wet boxers were thrown into his face.

" Lovely. " Jason deadpanned before he peeled them off and threw it to the ground. He realized that Billy fell asleep again and sighed. He grabbed a new sponge from under Kim's sink and dropped it in the water. He peeled off his tunic, not wanting to get it wet and started rubbing Billy with a soap. He then retrieved the sponge and started wiping Billy off.

" Yeah Billy, you just enjoy it now. 'Cause it's not gonna happen again for a long time. " he said with a playful smirk when Billy moaned. Jason laughed and poured water on Billy's head, waking him up.

" What are you doing ? " Billy asked between spurts of water.

" I need you to turn around. " Jason laughed. Billy sighed and turned around so Jason could scrub his back.

**--**

_' Aaagghhhh I hate being sick ! '_ Kim screamed inwardly as she sat up. She hated being so sleepy all the time ! She turned around to her bedside table and saw ... Billy's glasses ?

_' Billy's glasses ... what are they doing here ? '_ she wracked her brain for the answer and realized it when she saw the two cases of medicine next to Billy's glasses.

_' Oh yeah. Dang it, Billy's sick too. Oh yeah, gotta give the medicine to him before I fall asleep again. Where are they anyways ? '_ then she heard a muffled " Lovely. " coming from the bathroom and chuckled. Only one person could sound like that and make it still funny, besides Zack that is.

Kimberly picked up Billy's medicine and opened the door to the bathroom to be greeted with an interesting scene. There was big old Jason, shirtless, a nice bonus, scrubbing a naked Billy's back, who was in a pool of bubbles she might add. Well, Kim wasn't exactly thinking what she was going to see when she actually went in there, but this _was _a _very_ interesting scene indeed.

" Kimmy ? Why are you drooling ? " Billy asked, using her old nickname. She quickly wiped it away, not even knowing that she was drooling and smiled sheepishly.

" What ? It's not my fault that I walk in here to see Jase shirtless and you naked ! I'm only human ! And I appreciate whatever view I can get, even if you are my friends. Besides, you guys _know_ you look hot ! " she giggled as she saw both Jason and Billy blush.

_' Hmmm, interesting. Jason is just like Billy, this could be useful later on. Awww, so easy to make blush ! '_ she mused until Jason snapped her out of it.

" So, what are you doing here interrupting bath time ? " Jason asked playfully as he saw Billy and Kim blush.

" Oh, yeah. Here's Billy's medicine. I got it from the doctor. Make sure he swallows it after every meal ok ? " and at the mention of food, all three of their stomachs growled.

" Well than, I guess we gotta get you out of this bath before you get even more sick. " he laughed. Kim put the medicine on the sink but then started to feel lightheaded.

" Uh oh. I don't feel so good ... " Kim uttered out before she collapsed on Jason's back.

**--**

Jason was slightly alarmed at Kim's collapse but then heard her even breathing and soft snoring, sighing.

_' Now's she asleep. Oh my. '_ Jason sighed as looked to Billy and realized he fell asleep too.

" How nice. " Jason sighed as he heard footsteps approaching the door, worried that it was Kim's mother or father, but luckily, it wasn't.

" Kim ! We brang food ! " he heard Trini's voice as they walked in.

" Yeah, for Jason and Billy too ! We heard that Jase carried him to your room, bringing an extra pair of clothes. Watch out for them, they better not be doing anything naugh- ow ! " Jason smiled as he heard a resounding thump that he was so used to hearing back in the days.

" I'm in here you guys ! " he yelled, as he heard plates clatter as they were set down. Trini opened the door and they both gasped.

" Whoa ... nice view ! " Trini complimented as she stared at Jason and Billy, Jason once again blushing.

" Yeah, it would be if Kim was awake. But now she's unconsciouse and draped over Jason's back. You know, not the most inviting thing. " he said as he turned to her.

" Ummm, ok. Can you guys help now ? " Jason pleaded. They made a silent ' oh ' as they proceeded to pick Kim up and carry her back to her bed, closing the door behind them. Jason grinned as he watched them leave and pulled the drain, pulling Billy out of the water and wrapping a fresh towel around his midsection.

Jason turned away and somehow was able to pull his boxers up without looking, but Jason didn't want to ever try that again. He pulled off the towel and pulled Billy's overalls on, amazed at how good he looked even with out a shirt on. Jason pulled his own back on and carried Billy out to Billy's bed and laid him next to Kim.

" Come on you two. Wake up, it's time to eat. Can you two take care of them ? I have to eat myself. " and Jason went over to his plate of chicken and bread while Trini and Zack fed soup to the sick teens. After the medicine was given, Jason carried Billy back to their room with Zack following and Trini stayed behind just in case Kim needed anything when she woke up.

After Jason tucked Billy in, they two boys sat down, not knowing what to do.

" Hey, do you need anything ? I mean I just have to do something, too much energy and I know that one of us has to stay with Billy and it's pretty obvious he likes you taking care of him. " Jason mused over that for a moment when his eyes landed to a pile of dirty clothes.

" Well, you know that you can always do the laundry. " he said slyly.

" Fine ! There's nothing else to do anyway. " he said as he proceeded to the pile and looked over it.

" Nice. " he deadpanned, noticing what made up most of the pile was of their underwear. He carried the load downstairs while Jason smiled at his disappearing figure. He yawned slightly and realized that what he has been through all morning was really tiring. He laid on his bed and just fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, he opened his eyes and saw Zack putting their clothes away.

" Come on dude. Time to go eat dinner, don't worry. Billy's gonna be ok. " Zack reassured him as Jason took one last look at Billy and they left the room, not noticing the shadow outside the window. When they came downstairs, Jason and the others didn't feel very comfortable with leaving their friends alone when they were sick. It wasn't the same without them sitting there and eating with them. So while Trini and Zack went to get the soup, Jason walked up the stairs, faster than usual.

When he opened the door, he saw Billy hiding under the covers, shivering.

" Billy ? " Jason asked cautiously. He slighty pulled down the covers and saw his fear-stricken eyes, it froze Jason's heart. Billy's knees were pulled up to his chest while he hugged them with every once of strength he had. He didn't even seem to notice Jason standing right next to him.

" Billy .. ? " Jason barely managed to whisper, gently touching Billy on the shoulder. He immediatly flinched, eyes staring in fright at whatever had touched him but they turned into relief when he saw the friendly face.

" Jason ... ? " It was so quiet that Jason wasn't sure that he even heard it. Suddenly, Billy latched onto him, arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist, squeezing tightly. Billy tried to say something but only whimpers managed to get out. He managed to hold himself together so far, but when he saw Jason, his resistence was just shot. He buried his face into Jason's shoulder and started crying.

Jason was shocked. The shy and quiet Billy he knew was nothing like this, but what worried Jason more was what happened since the time that Jason and Zack left.

" Sshhh. Sshhhh. It's ok Billy. I'm right here. " Jason said soothingly as he rubbed Billy's back. After awhile, Billy's sobs dampened and he heard Zack come up.

" What happened ? " asked Zack gravely. Jason turned around to him and shrugged, letting Billy down when he weakened his grip on Jason's large body. Billy wiped away a few tears and looked at Jason intently.

" You ok now ? " asked Jason, holding Billy's shoulders until he stopped shaking.

" Y-yeah, I'm ok. J-just a bi-bit c-cold. " he said pointing to the window. Jason's eyes narrowed, remembering that he sealed it closed before he left the room. He also started to realize that something bad happened to Billy, really bad, and he just might know what. Billy's hair was mussed up more than usual, one of the hooks holding the straps were broken and one of the bottons weren't hooked on anymore, though the strap was still atop Billy's shoulder. Jason could also see that they were cuts, bruises, and scratch marks peeking out over the top of Billy's overalls on his chest.

_' Who would do this to Billy ? '_ Jason wondered angrily, but it slowly subsided when Billy nodded no. It turned into worry as he glared at Billy, his eyes saying, " We'll talk about this later. " as BIlly slowly nodded. Jason sighed and took the bowl of soup from Zack, noticing that Billy's medicine wasn't anywhere in sight.

" I think we left Billy's medicine in the girl's room, let me go get it. " Zack said, giving a reason for Jason and Billy to start talking. Jason gave Zack a thankful look before going back to feeding Billy slowly. He position the spoon full of the broth in front of Billy's lips as he opened them and drank it, their eyes not leaving contact. Billy finished it faster than he expected and with Zack not back yet, Jason decided it was time to talk.

" Billy, do you want to talk about it ? " asked Jason as he tried to brush a piece of hair away from his face but pulled back when he saw Billy flinch away.

" Sorry ... " Billy whispered, straightening up. Jason smiled sadly.

" You don't want to yet ? " asked Jason, looking down.

" No, not yet. "

" Ok, that's fine. But you know you have to talk about it right ? "

" Yeah ... I know. But not yet. Please, not yet. "

" It's ok. Anytime you want to talk, me and the others are always here for you. " he consoled him, rubbing his back gently and noticing he wasn't pulling away this time.

" I know, I appreciate it. " Billy thanked. Zack came through the door carrying a glass of water and the medicine case. He smiled, glad to see they had talked. Jason opened the case and put the medicine in Billy's mouth, Zack tipping the glass and helping Billy swallow the small tablet. Zack gently patted his back and went back to his bed. He yawned and the others followed, laughing a bit.

" It might be a bit early, but I'm tired anyways. " Zack smiled before he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Jason tucked Billy in and kissed Billy's and Zack's forehead before he also stripped and climbed into bed.

**--**

_" No ! No ! Stay away from me ! "_

_" What ? I saw you Cranston ! You little faggot ! You just love having that guy take care of you huh ? Well, if you like it so much, let me take care of you ! You know you want it ! " he whispered into Billy's ears. Billy started thrashing around, yelling for him to get off, but everyone already went down to dinner and Mr. Stone had a day off today ..._

_" No ! " Billy screamed as he felt himself being scratched and he heard one of his straps rip. He tried to push him off, but he was just too strong. But when he finally stopped, Billy knew why. He could hear the steps pounding as they proceeded to the room. Francis gave one last final shove and jumped out the window, Billy never knew how he was able to survive that but he didn't care. He just hid under the blanket like he did when he was little, until ... something warmed touched him ... _

**--**

Jason suddenly jerked awake when he heard Billy rumbling around on his bed. He looked to his left and saw that Zack was awake too. They both turned to Billy when he screamed and they both a made a dash for his bed. Their feet was cold on the stone floor and thye were barely wearing anything but they didn't care. Zack reached out to touch him but stopped when Jason held up his hand and nodded no. He gently cupped Billy's right cheek with his palm and he immediatly calmed down.

" Jason ? Zack ? What are you guys doing up ? " asked Billy as he warily opened his eyes. Jason and Zack sighed relief before they both ruffled his hair.

" Nothing dude. It's nothing. " said Zack in relief.

" Yeah little bro. You ok ? We got a little bit scared there. " Jason said. Billy blushed, glad that there wasn't a lot of light in the room.

" Sorry. I think I am going to be alright now, thank you for your concern. " said Billy tiredly. The two boys smiled as they realized that Billy started talking formal again without even noticing. As they started to walk back to their beds, they heard Billy shiver and his chattering teeth. They turned back to him again.

" I apologize. I suppose my ailment has not passed yet. " he said shyly. Jason motioned for Zack to go back to his bed while Jason kneeled in front of Billy.

" Want me to sleep with you ? " asked Jason innocently with his wide eyes while Billy just gaped. He was surprised at all of the suggestive things Jason sometimes says but has no idea what he sounds like from someone else's point of view.

" No. I d-don't t-think ... " but Billy's teeth started chattering again. Jason just smiled and just slid in, feeling it was a little tight. He wiggled around but then just gave up and lifted Billy up, and even against his protests, laid him right on top of his body. They heard Zack start laughing and they turned to him.

" Night Zack ! " yelled Jason smiling.

" Night Jase... night Billy ! Hahaha ! " Zack yelled out, starting to laugh again.

" Goodnight Zack. " said Billy blushing. After awhile, Zack fell asleep but the other two were still wide awake. Suddenly, Billy let out a small sigh.

" Jase, I think I have to talk. I don't want to risk getting another nightmare. " Billy shuddered again against Jason's body. Jason quickly wrapped his arms around him and stroked him on his back, in the space between the two straps.

" Ok then, tell me. "

" Well, Francis came again. He somehow got through the window. " Billy whispered. Jason almost shuddered himself but managed to hold it.

" And what happened ? "

" He tried to rape me. " he hoarsely whispered. This time, Jason couldn't help himself and growled under his breath, making Billy look up. Jason had the same look in his eyes. The same one at the lake.

" But he left before he could do anything. You came up in time ... " he whispered more quietly while he fell asleep. Jason smiled, glad to see Billy peaceful again. Jason closed his eyes and also drifted off.

**--**

**Whoo ! That took longer than I thought it would ! And at the end, if it just seemed like it's tune was changed, sorry. I was watching this show while typing this and sort of got caught up in it. My bad ! But tell me if you like it ! Review please ! Please !**


	6. Day Off 1 : Shopping and Hot Springs !

**The Path of Friendship**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer : Go look at the other chapters ...**

**Thanks : These are some special people I want to thank for reviewing all my chapter ! Thanks PernDragonrider and KaiAN-Chan ! Love you guys !**

**--**

The following days after Francis came was hard. Kim and Billy quickly came over their sickness but it was hard for Billy to open up again. He slowly got better but he couldn't help flinching back sometimes when someone touched him. Everyone noticed but chose to ignore it and waited until Billy was able to tell them. Finally, Kim couldn't take it anymore and finally took Billy away one night and locked her room.

The other three of course followed and leaned their ears against the door. While Billy quietly told his story and Kim was intently listening, the other two told Trini the story too. With the story finished, Kim exploded and asked why he didn't tell her sooner while Trini just nodded, understanding why Billy didn't want to tell them yet. Kim quickly calmed down and said that her guards are working harder than ever to catch him, and Billy quietly said thanks.

" By the way, Zack ? " asked Trini, looking over her shoulder at him.

" What ? "

" How did you know ? I would think that Billy would only tell Jason you know ? Since he slept on him and all. " Trini smiled when she saw Jason blush.

" How do you know that ? " Jason asked, staring accusingly at Zack.

" I didn't tell her ! " Zack pouted.

" Don't worry, it wasn't Zack. Let's just say I have my ways. " she said sinisterly.

" Umm ok, creepy. Back to the original question, let's just say ... I was still awake. " he said finally. Trini made a silent ' oh ' and they went back to listening.

" Billy, I think you need a hug. "

" No, I do not think that I do. "

" Yes you do ! " she said defiantly. Suddenly, the trio heard a small yelp and a thump.

" Well, that was interesting. " Trini mused.

" Yeah, poor Billy. " Zack said as the other three nodded.

" So Billy ... " she said smugly.

" What ? " he said, slowly leaning back.

" How was sleeping on Jase's chest ? " she teased, seeing him blush.

" How did you know ? " he asked, looking down.

" Trini told me. " the other two boys stared at Trini while she just smiled sheepishly. Then they heard Billy say, " oh. " and things were silent.

" So, Billy. How does Jason look clad in only a pair of boxers ? " she asked curiously. Now at that, Jason stumbled off Zack's and fell to the ground next to Trini.

" Kim ! Wait, did you hear something ? " Billy asked, pointing to the door.

" Jason ! Hurry and get up ! " Zack said, pulling Jason up. All three of them heard the approaching feet.

" Coming ! I'm coming ! " said Jason as he shot up and grabbed Trini. They all took a step and raised their feet when they heard Billy.

" Freeze. " he said and they did. But with one foot up in the air, the quickly lost their balance and fell face-down.

" Nice butts ! " Kim whistled when she saw Jason and Zack with their behinds up. They quickly got up and glared at her.

" Sorry, you guys. We couldn't resist ! And it was all these two knuckle-skulls's idea. " said Tini before she quickly made her exit. Jason and Zack stared after her then turned to Kim. Her hands were on her hips and she had a look in her eyes. The two boys gulped as she made her way to them.

**--**

" I'm so bored ! " whined Zack ! Two weeks after _' the incident '_,nothing exciting happened to the group for awhile. They had already finished dinner and were a working a bit more on the training center before they turned in for the night.

" Oh. My. God. " he turned to Jason and saw him pointing to the two local bullies. They stopped bothering Billy now but they did have some encounters with the group once in a while.

" Oh. My. God. Are Bulk and Skull ... working ? " Zack gaped. They saw the duo carrying in the equipment and setting it up, the training center was finally finished, although it wasn't furnished yet. Suddenly they saw Billy walk in.

" Billy, why are they working ? " asked Zack, pointing to Bulk and Skull.

" Don't you remember ? " Billy asked, looking at the two boys.

" Remember what ? " Jason asked as the two boys wracked their brains.

" Tomorrow is the end of the month. "

" So ? "

" So, we're going to get tomorrow off and the two days after it. " said Trini as she also came in.

" Whoa, really ? " asked Zack, surprised.

" Oh yeah, I can't believe I almost forgot ! " said Jason, hitting his forehead.

" Oh yeah ! But then, still. Why are Bulk and Skull working ? " Zack still asked.

" Because, the king only allows a small group to go each day. Hard workers get to leave earlier and spend more time off, while lazy workers don't get let out so easily and have less time to spend off. " Billy quickly explained. Zack finally nodded and then suddenly yelled.

" So what are we waiting for ? Come on, let's get to work ! " he said enthusiastically. The other three sighed and they followed his lead.

**--**

" Father, I am formally asking you for permission to go into town tomorrow. " said Kim, standing straight up.

" Kim honey, why are you talking like that ? " asked her dad, slouching a bit. Kim gave up her act and sat on the bed next to her dad.

" I don't really know. Read that in a book somewhere. " she shrugged.

" Kim, of course you can go. " he chuckled.

" Really ? "

" Yes, of course ! You have been doing well this month, you have become more mature after you became friends with that new group, you know. "

" Really ? " she asked again. If what her father said was true, she didn't notice it !

" Ummm ... so can I stay at the inn tomorrow ? " she asked quickly, this was the main reason she wanted to go, that and spending time with her friends.

" Why ? " he asked, lifting his eyebrow.

" There's a singing contest being held that night and I wanted to give it a try you know. " she said quietly. She never usually likes to sing in front of other people, but her father decided it was going to be ok if she decided to now.

" Of course. "

" Ok dad, what the catch ? This is _way_ too easy. " she gumbled, staring into his eyes.

" Hahaha. Don't worry honey. It is going to be alright, I just want you to bring along a few guards. " he said lightheatedly. Kim sighed when she remembered the last trip she made.

" Dad, it's not going to be Henry and Robert again is it ? I mean, they are nice and all, but they just seems to ... you know ... hover behind me. They were right behind me ... in everything ! Daddy, I don't want people to know I am a princess, it makes them treat me different ! " she huffed while her dad just smiled.

" Don't worry, it's not them. And they won't even join you until after tomorrow. "

" So you mean that I get to have tomorrow to myself ? " she said excitedly.

" Well, yes. But as long as you stay with Billy ok ? "

" So does that mean he's going to be let off tomorrow ? " she said giddily. And when her dad nodded yes, she jumped in victory but quickly sobered.

" Aaahhhh. Now I just have to ask mom. " she sighed but her dad let his hand rest on her shoulder.

" Don't worry baby. I'll take care of her. " he smiled. Kim thanked him and gave him a quick hug before she ran out of his room and quietly closed his door. After she left, he sighed. He had no idea what he just promised his daughter.

**--**

" Yes ! Rise and shine boys ! It's time to go to town ! " yelled Zack, waking up the other two boys. Jason shot up and grabbed a chest from under his bed. Billy warily stood up and they both looked over Jason's shoulder as he opened his chest.

" My eyes ! " they both screamed, shielding their eyes from the bright red light coming from his clothes chest. He glared at them as they chuckled and went back to their own trunks. Jason pulled on a pair of long, white shorts and wore a pair of shorter red ones over it. He then pulled on a thin button-up vest with red, black, and white criss-crossing lines with a gray hood attached, deciding not to wear a shirt. Last, he pulled on a pair of white socks and a pair of black sneakers, with red-laces. When he turned around, the other boys were already dressed.

Billy was wearing a blue t-shirt with smaller white stripes and wearing a dark pair of blue overalls over it. He had a light blue jacket tied around his waist. To finish it off, he had on white socks and brown shoes. Zack was wearing a black t- shirt with small red and white stripes and wearing a pair of black slacks with a belt on. He finished it with a pair of black sneakers. They proceeded to the kitchen downstairs for breakfast and to meet up with the girls.

**--**

" Aaggghh ! My eyes ! " Trini screamed as she looked into Kim's other closet of pink while Kim shielded her eyes from the bright yellow shine from Trini's trunk. They looked at eachother and laughed, before they went to their supply of clothes and started changing. Kim pulled on a pair of white shorts and a small white tubetop, wearing a small pink vest over it. Then she pulled on a white headband in the middle of her hair, letting her bangs fall down and put on a gold necklace with a small pink jewel pendent imbedded in it, given to her by Billy for her thirteenth bithday. Finally, she pulled on a pair of pink socks and white sneakers with pink laces, finally completing her outfit.

Trini pulled on a pair of yellow shorts and put on a dark yellow t-shirt, with a light button-up vest, criss-crossed with yellow, white, and gray, deciding to leave it unbuttoned. Then, she put on a pair of yellow socks a a pair of light yellow sneakers, with white laces. After they finished, the girls looked at eachother and nodded approvingly before going downstairs to meet with the guys.

As they walked down the halls, they heard a few whistles as they passed by a group of guys.

" Hmmm, maybe we shouldn't be wearing these shorts. " said Kim as she and Trini looked down at their exposed legs.

" Yeah, you might be right. But who cares what they think, it's hot outside anyways. " Trini pointed out.

" Yeah. Besides, we have the guys with us ! " Kim said happily. They proceeded to the entrance and met up with the boys at the entrance. They all looked at eachother and burst out laughing while they walked through the door.

" Well, I guess I know everyone favorite color now ! " Zack said happily. They all looked eachother over again.

" Yellow. Blue. Black. Red. And pink. " Kim said, pointing to each of them before pointing to herself. Suddenly, Ernie burst out the door and looked at each of them.

" Why are you all wearing basically one color ? " asked Ernie as he gave them each a sandwich.

" I have no clue. " said Jason as he bit into his sandwich. They all finished quickly and went out front.

" So, do you guys want to take a horse to town or what ? " asked Kim as they walked across the wooden bridge.

" Well, how about we walk there ? I think it would be good exercise and it isn't even that far away. " Billy suggested. Everyone agreed and they went down the road to the city gates. But first, Kim went back in and grabbed a long case from the door and tied it around her back.

**--**

" Whoa, we're here already ? " Jason said in surprise. Along the road, it was nicely uncrowded and the teens were engrossed in conversation, not noticing how quickly they made it to the city gates.

" Wow, that was faster than I thought it would be .. " Zack mused. They walked through the gates and went into the buzzing town. The three newcomers stared at everything excitedly while Kim and Billy smiled at them.

" So, what are we going to do first ? " asked Zack enthusiasctically. Trini and Kim stared at eachother before smiling devilishly at the boys. Billy knew that look that Kim was giving them and gulped, slowly pulling back. He looked to the side and also noticed Jason sliding back.

" Shopping ! " they both yelled. All three boys eeped and ran away, but the girls managed to catch Zack who didn't get the headstart Billy and Jason got.

" Nnoooo ! Why me ? " Zack whined as the girls caught the back collar of his shirt.

" Well, because I took Billy on my last shopping trip and he almost fainted when I gave him my bags to carry. "

" And he already ran off with Jase. Now you are the only one left. " Trini pointed out. They started dragging him towards an indoors bazaar while he crossed his arms and pouted at the spot where Jason and Billy were last seen.

**--**

Billy and Jason stopped running, panting. When they regained their breath and looked around, they realized they didn't know where they were so they just started walking down their current street.

" Why did you know to run away ? " asked Jason curiously.

" I can ask you the same thing. And you know, Kim had that look in her eyes she gets everytime she wants to go on a shopping spree. " Billy shuddered as he remembered the last time he went on a shopping trip with her.

" Pretty much the same reason as you. Trini had that same look that she got when me, her, and Zack out, scoping for clothes. " he shuddered when he remembered that fateful when they snuck out of the castle to buy some new clothes. He and Zack had sore arms for a week.

" By the way Jason, why _do_ you guys have other clothes ? No offense but slaves don't usually have all these extra clothes. I just got these because Kim buys it for me. "

" Well, let's just say that ... we have our ways. " Jason grinned slyly, quoting Trini. Billy smiled and they continued their walk, just talking the day away.

**--**

" Don't you think this is cute ? " asked Kim, holding up a pink blouse. Trini nodded and she gave it to Zack who stacked it on top of the other pile of clothes, colored with pink and yellow.

" Ummm, you guys, don't you think this is a bit much ? " Zack whined under the pile of clothes.

" Zack, you're only saying that because you're tired of carrying our clothes. " said Trini as she picked up a pair of yellow pants. Zack quietly cursed under his breath as Trini caught him.

" How are you gonna pay for all this anyway ? I know Kim's a princess but what about you Trini ? " he suddenly gaped when he saw Trini pull out a bag of gold coins.

" Stop gaping like that, you would have had the same amount of money as me if you didn't keep on betting with Jason about ... everything. " she said.

" Hey ! I won that one bet about Jase kissing Billy ! " he shouted from under the pile of clothes. Suddenly Kim froze and looked back, intruiged.

" Hey hey hey ! Back up a little there ! What is this bet about Jase and Billy kissing ? Anything I need to know about ? " she tried to poke it out of Zack, but Trini answered for her.

" It's nothing Kim. They just bet if Billy was going to act like you did when Jase kissed you. " Trini said nonchalantly.

" How do you know about that ? " they both asked as they stared at her in surprise. They were sure that they were alone in that hallway.

" Let's just say ... I have my ways. " she smirked as they pouted at her.

" Anyways, so how _did_ Billy react to the kiss ? " Kim asked, eyes gleaming.

" It wasn't much really. He just kind of stood there in shocked silence while Jase chased me around. " and at that, the girls burst out laughing. Zack mock-pouted and they continued on their path, passing stands of food, jewelry and antiques.

" Ummm, wait you guys. Something just caught my eye back there so want to meet up at the exit counter ? " asked Kim before they both nodded and she ran back to the jewelry section.

" Hmmmm, wonder what else she's going to buy ? " wondered Zack as they proceeded past some more antiques until Trini noticed he unbuptly stopped in front of a painting. She turned to look at the large painting and also froze. It was a painting of a dark-skinned man with a golden scepter, dressed in a long purple cape with a crown on top of his head, clearly royal.

" Oh my god. Is that- " Trini started.

" -my dad ? " Zack finished for her. Then he turned to another painting next to that one and his jaw dropped.

" Trini ? " he nudged her shoulder while she was still staring at Zack's father.

" What ? " she asked, tearing her gaze away and looking at Zack.

" Is that your mom ? " Zack asked unbelieving, pointing to the other portrait. It was a beautiful asian woman, dressed in a golden yellow cape and also wearing a crown, sitting peacefully on her thrown. It wasn't possible, but when Zack and Trini were dropped off at the castle when they were babies, each was given a picture of their parents. And even without it, you could tell that they were related by the striking resemblance. Even bystanders passed by and looked back at the two teens and the two portraits before shaking their heads in confusion and just walking by.

" This has to be a joke ! " Zack yelled, refusing to look back at the portrait of his father, a roller coaster of emotions running through him. Trini felt the same way, but decided to haul Zack off to the check-out counter before Kim caught them, neither of them were ready to explain this to anyone.

" We are coming back here later. " Zack said seriously. Trini nodded as they saw Kim approaching them with a small bag in hand.

" We're bringing Jase along too. " Trini whispered as Zack hesitantly nodded. He didn't want to tell anyone about this yet until they find out for sure, but Jason raised them and was their big brother. When Kim came, they quickly changed their attitudes and went back to the cheerful manner they were in before.

After they finished, they heard their stomachs growled and realized that it was noon already, lunch time. They smiled and decided to find Jason and Billy, realizing then that they had no idea where they were.

" Wait. Follow me. This happened the last time me and Billy went here so we decided to go to this restaurant anytime we got separated, so let's go ! " said Kim as she lead the way to the Stone Cafe.

**--**

" Billy, are you sure you know where we're going ? " asked Jason as he followed Billy towards the Stone Cafe. Billy said something about meeting there whenever he and Kim got lost and now, they were definetly lost.

" Ummm, not really. But I do vaguely remember this path. This seems familiar to the one I took when I was nine, then again at twelve ... I think. "

" Hehehehehe. I see that this happens a lot. " Jason sweatdropped as they weaved their way through the crowd. After a couple of more minutes of walking, Billy sat down on a ledge for rest. Jason was quiet and just sat down next to him, knowing Billy wasn't as athletic as he was, realizing he was barely tired at all.

" We're almost there. Come on, let's go. " said Billy as he stood up and started walking and weaving again, Jason closely persuing. Finally after a few more minutes, the made their way to a small building, a sigh hanging over it, saying _' Stone Cafe '_.

" And there's Kim and the others. " said Billy as he pointed to the group that was waving excitedly to them.

" Yeah, I see them. I will never doubt your navigational skills ever again. " Jason grinned as he patted Billy's back before they went over and rejoined their friends.

" Hey Billy ! You remembered ! " said Kim happily as she hugged him. Jason on the other hand was laughing hysterically at Zack.

" Whoa, don't you think you've tortured Zack enough ? " laughed Jason as he pointed to the bags completely covering Zack's arms. They smiled but then turned serious, making Jason worry.

" What's wrong ? " Jason asked, concerned.

" We have to talk. Later. " said Trini as he nodded. The happy pair quickly joined them and they made their way inside the cozy building. It was more like a diner than a cafe, with booths set up on the sides, tables in the middle, and a long counter where you order your food and where you can also eat it. They all sat comfortably in a side booth, Kim with Billy, and the other three took the other side.

They quickly ordered and hungrily devoured their portion.

" Whoa, I'm stuffed. " Jason and Zack said as they patted their bellies. The other three smiled and continued their talk.

" So, what did you and Jase do while we were shopping ? " asked Kim.

" Well, besides trying to get unlost, we mainly just talked. "

" Hmmmm, really ? What about ? " the girls looked intruiged. Billy suddenly grew nervous and looked to Jason for help who happily gave it.

" Girls. What me and Billy talked about ... stays between me and Billy. " he said smiling when they thumped their foreheads on the table.

" That was not right Jase ... now I _have_ to know. " Kim grumbled as the other laughed. They payed for their meal and went outside again.

" So, what should we do now ? " asked Zack as he took a whiff of the air ... and coughed.

" Yeah, the air around here isn't that clean. But me and Billy know a nice place that's been unpolluted so far. Right Billy ? Let's just go check in at the inn first. " and they made their way to the inn, quickly checking in, putting their stuff away, and signing Kim up in the singing contest.

" Hey Kim ! You sing ? " asked Jason as they started wandering around the city.

" Yeah, and I've also been taking guitar lessons for a while now. " she said as they went through an alley.

" So that was what was in your case. " Trini snapped her fingers.

" Hey Kim, after the show, how 'bout letting the Zack-man give you some advice ? I do know a thing or two about music you know. " said Zack as he clapped his chest.

" Yeah, that'd be great ! Hmmm, are we there yet ? " asked Kim. They went through another alley, which was also suspiciously quiet until a group of three sprang on them !

" Give us your money, and nobody gets hurt. " said a thief as he held a knife to Trini's throat, one of his buddies standing behind him and one gripping Kim's arm. Trini stood still, then quickly stomped on his foot, elbowed him in his stomach, and threw him over her shoulder. Kim stubbed the toe of the guy holding her and backflipped. Then while he staggered back, she pressed her foot into his stomach and pushed him down. She smirked but when he got up, she ran to Billy.

Zack started dancing to an invisible rhythm and kicked a knife away from the other thug. Then Jason punched him twice and roundhoused him into the wall. One of the thieved swung the knife from above but Trini blocked it and smacked him against the chest, sending him crashing into the wall. Kim ran to Billy and turned but the thief decided to go after Billy.

" Wait ! " he said, putting up his hand. He was so surprised by the request that he actually obliged as Billy clipped his glasses on his overalls. The thief shook his head and slashed at Billy but he ducked. Then Kim came from behind and pushed the thug over Billy's crouched body, sending him over and crashing to the ground.

" Get out of here ! " Jason yelled threateningly before they got up and hightailed outta there. Kim jumped in victory while Zack gave Billy a high-five.

" Everyone ok ? " yelled Jason and everyone nodded happily. After everything calmed down, they proceeded down the path and appeared at a luscious green plain. When Zack breathed in the fresh air there, he sighed happily. They walked in a group across the plain, noticing the flowers, trees, and plentiful wildlife abound everywhere.

" This is nice. But how is it still so clean here even though it's so near the town ? " wondered Jason as he picked up a yellow flower and laid it in Trini's hair.

" Well, you can thank daddy for that. Me and Billy asked him about it six years ago and he agreed to keep this place off-limits to everyone but me, Billy, and now you guys. " she smiled as Billy put a small pink flower in part of her hair and headband. They all nodded and just walked around the place, enjoying the peace and quiet.

As Kim and Billy were playing with a squirrel and Trini, Jason, and Zack were petting a small doe, they realized that it was time to go.

" Come on you guys. It's time to go. We can't have Kim missing her appointment at the inn and I think we should also clean ourselve up before the show too. " said Billy as he and Kim waved goodbye to the squirrel.

" Yeah, I heard that there are hot springs underground the inn we're staying at but it's unbelievably expensive. " said Trini as she gently pushed the doe back to its mother.

" Don't worry about that, I already paid for it. " said Kim as they started back on their path back.

" Kim ! We are not going to let you spoil us that much. " Jason said defiantly.

" Don't worry. I mean come on, this day would have been boring if you guys didn't come. " Kim pointed out as they saw the inn in view. Then Zack noticed that Billy stopped in front of a building.

" Hey Billy, whatcha lookin' at ? " asked Zack as the rest of the group stopped to peer over Billy's shoulder and read the little poster he was reading.

" It seems that tomorrow night, they're going to hold an oriental themed festival at the town square ... " BIlly trailed off.

" So, why don't we go ? We don't have any plans for tomorrow anyway. " suggested Trini. They all agreed and went to the inn. They got a change of clothes and went to shower off a bit before going downstairs. Jason and Zack went into the public showers but Jason noticed Billy was not following them.

" What's up Billy ? " then he noticed Billy's blush and his fidgeting. Jason pulled him in and pointed to a stall.

" You can shower in here for now ok ? You can come out and shower with me and Zack when you're ready ok ? " smiled Jason as Billy slowly nodded. They gave themselves a quick shower and each wrapped a small towel around their waist, going down into the springs. As soon as they walked in, they felt a pressure of hot air hit them. They carefully climbed into the giant spring and just waded around until they heard someone else entering.

" I thought we had this all to ourselves today. " Zack mused. Jason was swimming underwater when suddenly they heard a thunk and saw Jason breaching the surface and rubbing the top of his head in pain.

" Wait, if a wall is there ... " Billy began.

" ... than that means only one thing. " Zack cut in. Suddenly Kim and Trini walked dwon the stairs opposite the ones they used. Trini's hair was in a long braid and Kim's hair was tied up with hairclips, both of them wearing a long towel.

" It's co-ed ! " yelled the boys and the girls as they pointed to eachother. After the initial shock died down, it became much more comfortable.

" Well, this is more relaxing that I thought it would be. " said Trini as she wiped her face with a wet cloth while relaxing against the edge of the spring.

" So, do you guys know who those thugs were who jumped us ? " Zack asked Kim and Billy.

" No, we don't. But it is pretty strange though, we haven't seen them the last time we were here so they must be pretty new. " said Billy as he rested against the wall.

" Yeah, you're probably right. But on another subject, where did all of you learn to fight so well ? It was so cool ! " Kim said enthusiastically, making the trio blush.

" Well, it was all pretty much self-taught. Trini and Jase picked up on it pretty quick and they taught me. I just don't fight like them, I add my favorite hobby to it, dancing. " explained Zack.

" Yeah, you guys did pretty good too. Where did you learn all those flips and tricks Kim ? " asked Jason.

" Well, it's thanks to Billy and daddy for that one. One day, Billy walked in on me playing around, doing some flips and he was so impressed that he told me dad and he then hired a teacher for me. I stopped taking the classes though, I just do it for fun once in a while now. " she explained.

" Yeah, but what was up with that one thief ? I mean he actually stopped when Billy asked him to. " Trini reminded them which made them burst into a fit of giggles. They realized it was almost time for Kim to sing so they got out and changed into their clothes, once again of their signature color.

The singing competition started and everyone was doing well so far, Kim had some competition. Finally, it came her turn and she took out her guiter, stringing together a slow beat. When she started singing, everything was quiet as here lovely voice drafted throughout the room. When she was done, it was deadly silent. Kim was afraid that nobody liked her, but then a mountain of applause erupted ! She could see that the loudest ones were her friends sitting in the corner. She smiled and went backstage, waiting until they called out the winner.

" Ladies and Gentlemen ! The winner of the Moonlit Inn singing contest it ... Number 37 ! " the announcer yelled as Kim came onstage and bowed gracefully before taking her trophy and jumping for joy.

" Oh my god you guys ! That was the scariest thing I had to do in my life ! " said Kim as she went over and greeted her friends.

" Wow Kim, you've been getting better ! " Billy complimented her.

" Yeah Kim ! Dang, you don't even need my advice man ! You're too good already ! " Zack mock-pouted. The rest of the evening was swallowed in laughter and they quickly made their way to their bedrooms. Billy gave a small yelp when he opened the door to his bedroom and everyone rushed to him.

" What's wrong Billy ? " asked Kim, concern in her voice.

" Oh, it's nothing. It's just that there's only two beds. " said Billy, pointing to the beds.

" Hmmm, this is interesting. Ummm, why don't you and Jase just share a bed ? " and with Trini's suggestion, the girls gave Jason a quick peck on the cheeks and the boys went to their beds.

" Billy, if you're uncomfortable, I can sleep on the floor. " Jason offered but Billy immediatly shook his head no.

" No, it's ok. I don't mind, we'll just have to squeeze together. " and with that, they turned off their lamps. Jason and Zack stripped but Billy just took off his shirt, leaving his overalls on. They all said their goodnights and exchanged their goodnight kisses before falling onto the bed. Surprisingly, the bed was actually pretty big and was able to fit both Jason and Billy comfortably. As soon as their heads hit the pillow, they all fell asleep, happy how their first day off turned out.

**--**

**Yeah ! Chapter complete ! So, how was this one ? And about the Zack and Trini complex, you'll find out more about it soon ! And you already know their schedule for the next chapter, a festival ! Yay ! But if you want to read it soon, you should leave a review. Please ! With sugar on top ? Thanks you guys, love ya !**


	7. Day Off 2 : Festivals and Love Potions

**The Path of Friendship**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer : Yes ... I don't own Power Rangers ... but still my story ... **

**Thanks : KaiAN-Chan, Azure Kaze, and PernDragonrider. Thanks you guys and gals !**

_**--**_

The boys were peacefully sleeping when they heard the girls scream from the room beside them. They all jerked awake and Zack and Jason fell off the bed. Quickly, they picked themselves up and burst open the door to the girl's room. They quickly shouted out their worries but stopped when the girls silenced and stared at them.

The girls themselves still wore pajamas, but the boys on the other hand, besides Billy that is, were only clad in a pair of boxers. Jason and Zack gave a small yelp and hid behind Billy's body, though he was barely able to cover them up. When a group of girls passed them in the a hall and whistled at them, Billy's eye slightly twitched when he felt Jason and Zack press up against him. He sighed and got behind the two boys and pushed them into the girl's room, closing the door behind him.

" So Kim, what's wrong ? " asked Billy as Trini moved over to Kim's bed so the boys can use her blanket to cover themselves up.

" Oh, it wasn't anything serious, I just realized that we had overslept and it's noon already. " Kim pointed out. They realized that she was right and they _did_ oversleep. Suddenly Jason's and Zack's stomachs growled and they all smiled.

" Why am I _not_ surprised you guys are hungry ? " Trini teased the two boys. They all laughed again when all of their stomachs growled.

" Well then, I guess it's time for lunch. Come on, let's get changed and head downstairs. " and after everyone nodded, she started unbuttoning her top when she realized that the boys were still there.

" Ummm, you guys, do you mind ? " teased Kim as all three blushed and quickly left the room. The girls giggled and started undressing.

_**--**_

" Well, that was pretty good ! " Zack smiled as they left the inn and started wandering about.

" Wait, I need to buy something first. Trini, come here ! " said Kim as she grabbed Trini and they ran to an oriental clothing shop. The boys stared at eachother and sighed.

" Uuuggghhh. I see that Kim forgot all about her guards that are coming today. I'm gonna go send them to the alley to check up on those thugs. " sighed Billy as he headed towards the main gate. Now that Jason and Zack were left alone, they just started wandering about. Zack thought about showing Jason the paintings but he wanted to wait until Trini came with them. They just continued walking, when suddenly, they heard a beat coming from somewhere.

They followed the music but were unable to find it though Zack, being the person that he is, started dancing to it. After awhile, Jason started dancing too, not even realizing that Billy was there watching them.

" Wow, didn't know you can dance Jason. " chuckled Billy as the other two immediatly stopped and smiled sheepishly.

" I can't believe it, you guys are shy ? " smiled Billy.

" Nope, not me really. But once in awhile, when me and Jase dance in our room, Jase would get embaressed if somebody walks by. " Zack teased his best bro as he blushed.

" Hmmm, well this is interesting. What were you guys dancing to anyway ? " asked Billy curiously as he heard no music. When Jason and Zack stopped goofing around, they also realized that the music has stopped playing.

" I don't know. Music was just playing a while ago. " wondered Zack.

" Hmmm, well. The music had to some from somewhere. " Billy mused.

" Well, it seems that there is a mystery at hand. Shall we investigate you guys ? " asked Jason, dying for an adventure. The other two just shrugged, they had nothing else to do anyways.

_**--**_

" Hey Trini, what are Jase's and Zack's sizes ? " asked Kim as she wandered from clothes rack to clothes rack.

" Oh, don't worry about them. You take care of Billy and yourself first. I'll take care of me and my boys. " said Trini as she looked at a fan hanging on the wall.

" Ok then. " Kim agreed as they continued looking through the clothes the girls decided to buy for them to wear to the festival.

" Oh, Trini ? Do you have any idea what the festival's mainly based on ? I know it's basically from the east but that's all I know. " said Kim as she help up a Pink dress.

" Umm, I think it's based on a place called Japan. I think that's what I read on the poster. And they wear things like this. " said Trini as she help up a white kimono for Kim to admire.

" Wow, that's nice. I think that would look good on you, why don't you buy it ? " asked Kim as she looked over at where Trini pulled the kimono from.

" Nah, not this one. I think I would prefer something in yellow. " she said as she put it back.

" I should have known. " Kim joked.

" Who are you to talk ? Look at what you're holding. " grinned Trini as Kim looked at the pink kimono before putting it back, smiling sheepishly. They continued shopping until Trini heard a loud smack.

" Oohhh, dang it ! I forgot that my guards are coming today ! " Kim remembered as she smacked herself on the forehead.

" Wait, isn't that Mr.Stone from the boy's side ? Is he one of your guards ? " asked Trini, pointing outside the shop. Kim just shrugged as they made their way to him.

" Hey ! " she screamed as she appeared in front of him, shocking him slightly although he quickly regained composure.

" Hello ma'ams, I will be your guard for these days. But for now, I have an order already given to me by young Billy. He says you young ones were attacked yesterday. Where ? " he asked. Kim and Trini gave him the directions before going back into the shop.

_**--**_

" Ok, I give up ! " said Jason as he collapsed on the ground next to Billy. They've been searching for a couple of hours now, and they didn't get any leads yet. Zack collapsed next to them, wondering where in the world the music came from.

" Well, that was useless. " Zack complained.

" But, this is a true mystery indeed. Where did that music come from ? " mused Billy.

" Oh, come on you guys. It's getting late. By the time the sun sets, the festival should start. " said Jason as he realized that the sky was slowly getting darker. They all stood up and froze, they didn't know which way to go.

" Awww man ! We're lost again ? " whined Jason.

" Don't worry. I think I got lost around this area when I was ten ... follow me. " said Billy as they quickly walked down the street. It was silent for a moment but Jason just had to know something.

" Billy ? Exactly how many times did you get lost whenever you went shopping with Kim ? " he wondered.

" Ummm, let's see. I think at least once a year. " he said nonchalantly as the other two sweatdropped. They continued walking down the path and after a while, they somehow made it to the oriental store once again.

" Wow, good memory man. " complimented Zack as they approached the store. Out came the girls and they came with shopping bags. The boys sighed, just somehow knowing that they were going to be asked to carry them. The boys held out their arms and the girls deposited their bags into them happily.

" Come on you guys, let go get dinner and a quick shower before the festival. " said Kim as they headed to the Moonlit Inn and put the stuff away before going down into the dining area which was also nicely uncrowded. They quickly ordered their food and started talking.

" So, what did you guys do today ? " asked Kim as she sipped her soup.

" Well, we got lost again. " Jason deadpanned as the girls giggled.

" Again ? Wow, you're just like Billy. " Kim said, pointing to him while he blushed.

" Kim, it's not always my fault we get separated. Remember that one time with the pony ? " he reminded her.

" What ? What pony ? " Zack asked eagerly.

" I'll think we'll save that story for another time. " she glared.

" Why don't we tell them Kim ? And about the exploding fruit. " he challenged her.

" No, I don't think so. Hey, don't even try it ! " Kim said, she stared down the pair of puppy-dog eyes that went her way.

" Dang, what happened to us ? We're so ineffective now. " Jason and Zack quickly sobered but then, the unexpected happened.

" Billy ! Trini, protect me ! " yelled Kim as she dodged behind her friend.

" What ? " Billy shrugged, not even realizing he was doing a perfect imitation of the oh-so-cute puppy-dog eyes.

" Awww, but he's so cute Kim. " Trini smiled. Jason and Zack stared at him and gaped.

" Oh. My. God. " they both uttered out.

" What ? Why is everyone looking at me wierd ? " Billy pouted unconsciously, blowing everyone away by his cute face.

" Wow. " they all said.

" You know, everytime you make that face you can get like, anything you want ! " Zack said happily.

" What face ? " asked Billy, totally oblivious to the effect he was having on his friends. They all sighed then Jason finally stood up.

" This face. " Jason said, pointing to his face before pouting himself and doing his puppy-dog eyes.

" Since when can I do that face ? " wondered Billy, still making it. He slightly blushed as he realised Jason was still making the face.

" I blame you two ! He's been hanging around you too much ! " Kim teasingly yelled. The pair pretended to look offended but their smiles ruined the image. Billy stopped making the face and everyone sighed.

" I know ! Billy, make that face again and ask Kim to tell us the story ! " Zack said happily.

" Sorry, I don't think I can do it anymore. " Billy apologized. He was baffled, he never knew that he could do the famous pity expressions, nonetheless how effective it turned out to be.

" Whoa, gotta watch out for that from now on. " Kim said as she swept off imaginary sweat from her brow, making everyone chuckle. They stopped talking and finally started to eat their cooling dinner.

" Hot spring ! " Kim yelled as they finished. They paid for everything and went down to the hot springs, which were once again empty.

" So Kim, did you meet Mr. Stone ? " asked Billy as the other three were talking down at the other corner.

" Yeah, thanks for remembering about him. I feel so bad. " Kim said sadly. Billy lifted her chin and smiled at her, making her smile back. It's been like that everytime since they were little, he could always make her feel better everytime she felt down.

" It's ok. So, what did you guys do today ? " he asked Kim.

_**--**_

" So, what happened yesterday ? " Jason asked seriously.

" You're not going to believe it man. " Zack sighed sadly.

" So, what happened ? " Jason asked once again. It was silent for awhile until Jason stared at them intently.

" We saw our parents. " Trini said so quietly that Jason wasn't sure he heard right.

" You saw ... your parents ? ... but aren't they- "

" - dead ? Yes, but we didn't mean it like that. It's something you have to see. " Zack said. Jason didn't like seeing him so serious, it seemed like he was never the enthusiastic person he always was. Jason peered over at Kim and Billy before he gave his reply.

" Fine. We will go tomorrow. " he said simply as the others nodded. Kim waved for them to get out and they nodded.

" You guys, come to our room after you're dressed ok ? We bought you guys something ! " yelled Kim as they proceeded up the steps to the lockers and showers.They proceeded to their locker and realized it was open and all their clothes were gone !

" AAGGGHHHHH ! " they yelled, then they went silent as they heard a similar scream from the locker room on the other side of the wall. They cautiously poked their heads out the door, looking over at the girl's showers as familiar heads also popped out.

" This is so wrong. " Kim mumbled angrily as they all nodded.

" I wonder what happened to our clothes ? " mused Billy.

" I don't really care about that right now. But we have to find a way to get to our rooms ... a distraction or something. " Kim ingeniusly thought. Immediatly, the girls turned to look at the guys.

" Nuh-uh. I don't think so. We're wearing only skimpy towels ! " Jason shot at them.

" Exactly ! What better distraction is that ? " Kim yelled, making the boys go red around the ears. Jason seemed to think about it and whispered something into Billy's ear.

" Do I have to ? " the girls heard Billy say. They saw Jason do the pout and puppy-dog eyes combo and Billy reluctantly agreed after muttering what they thought was, " I hate you Jason. You can't ever use that on me again for a long, long, time. " Trini retreated, not wanting to suffer the wrath of their plan but Kim stood strong. Suddenly, all three boy's heads reappeared with their perfect puppy-dog eyes and pouting lips.

" Aaggghh ! Trini, save me ! It's a triple pout attack ! " screamed Kim as she disappeared and Trini appeared in her place.

" Awwww, look. It's also the triple puppy-dog eyes attack. It's so cute ! " she gushed.

" Never mind ! You are too vulnerable. But I will _not_ succumb to you ! " said Kim as Trini disappeared and she reappeared, staring them down. After moments of silence, Kim gave up.

" Dang it ! They _are_ cute ! Look what you two did to Billy ! ... " Kim glared while the boys smiled at eachother in victory.

" ... but ! I will _not_ be the distracation ! " she declared. The boys sighed in defeat when a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere and made them all shiver.

" Oh, come on already ! We're getting cold ! ... Jase ! What's that over there ? " Zack pointed to something and when Jason turned to look, Zack pushed him out the door and pulled off his towel along the way. Kim and Billy blushed intensely as they slowly retreated from the shocked Jason.

" Hey, give me my towel ! " Jason pounded on the door. His towel was thrown out and he caught it and quickly wrapped it around his waist, only to turn around and see a group of women.

" Uhhh ... hi ? " he gulped.

_**--**_

" That was the most traumatizing thing in my life. You_ are_ going to pay Zack ! You _will_ ! " Jason angrily glared at him as he was under the blanket in Trini's bed, naked. His towel got pulled off by one of the women when they made the dash to their room. After they all dived frantically into the room, Jason dashed for Trini's bed while Billy dashed for Kim's. After the women figured out Jason was too fast for them, they went after Billy.

" Ok, I know I always joke with you guys about this, but seeing you guys naked was just way too much ! And why are you in my bed Billy ? Why don't you take Trini's bed ? " said Kim as she covered her eyes.

" No Billy, stay where you are ! One naked child in my bed is enough ! " Trini said.

" Hey, we're right here ! " they yelled before disappearing under the covers. The girls turned to Zack.

" What ? I just feel sad 'cause nobody went after me. " he said, pointing to himself. The others girls buried their faces in their hand.

" Zack, go get Jason and Billy some boxers ... and put some on yourself too. " said Kim as she shooed him out the door. After he returned wearing tight black biker shorts and throwing red and blue ones to Billy and Jason.

" Ummm, why did you get these tight little things instead of our boxers. " wondered Jason, momentarily forgetting he was angry at Zack as he marveled at how little those things were.

" I don't know. I just found them at the top of the stack of your underwear. And I did _not_ want to look through your underwear ok ? " he held up his hands.

" Good point. " they said at the same time as they disappeared under the covers and shuffled about until Jason crawled out wearing the tight red shorts.

" I'm not gonna even ask why each of you had biker shorts. " Kim smiled.

" Ummm, I don't want to get out. I still feel naked. " whimpered Billy as he disappeared under the blankets again.

" That's ok Billy ... just don't move around in my bed too much. I sleep there you know. " she reminded him. Then the girls gave Jason and Zack each a package. They opened it to reveal two yukatas.

" Thanks ! " they both said. Jason had a simple long red yukata with various platinum stripes around the edges and intricate designs on his back with a black belt. Zack had a pair of white shorts because he had a short black yukata, barely past the waist with white collars, a white belt, and without the sleeves. He also got a twisted headband, which he held up.

" This is so cool ! " he said, turning it around. Jason put on his yukata and Kim tied the belt for him. Zack put on the shorts and yukata while Trini put on the headband and tied the belt for him. Then the girls gave them each a pair of straw sandals.

" Wow, you guys really go all out huh ? " admired Jason as he turned them around.

" Yeah, we know. Now out. " shooed Trini as she pushed them out the room.

" Here's yours Billy. " as she handed him a light blue yukata with dark blue dragonfly designs and a black belt. Kim asked Trini to turn around and she gracefully obliged. Billy slowly slipped out and put the yukata on, Kim tying the belt for him.

" You look great Billy. " she complimented quietly.

" Thanks. " he said as he flashed her a smile. She handed him a pair of sandels and gently pushed him out the room.

" Kim, do you like him ? " Trini asked gently.

" Well, I used to. But not anymore. " she said quietly as she helped Trini into her kimono. It was a light yellow, with colorful flowers decorating it. After Trini put it on, Kim tied a large golden yellow bow behind her and helped Trini fix her hair into a long braid, tying it with a white ribbon.

Kim's kimono was a light pink, with light violet bows on it. After she put it on, Trini tied a large white bow behind her and helped her put her hair up, tying it with a pink ribbon. Trini grabbed a fan with little intricate yellow flowers decorating it and Kim grabbed a paddle fan with cherry blossom petals floating across it.

They met up with the boys and they walked peacefully to the town square ... well, almost peacefully.

" Aagghh ! " Billy yelped as he fell into Jason's arms ... again. Everyone was able to quickly grasp how to use the sandels but it was a bit difficult for Billy.

" Be careful there bro ! " Jason let him go with a smile. Billy slightly blushed and was able to slightly regain balance with Jason's arm to lean on. Billy thanked him as they made it to the entrace to the festival. They all smiled at the lights and colorful stands.

" Cool ! " Kim said, standing over a pool of balloons floating gently in the water. It seemed that they each got a small hook and they had to hook it through the small loop in the string attached to the water balloon. Kim got a hook and slowly slid it through the loop, carefully pulling it up but the hook broke and the balloon fell back into the water. She stared at it sadly until Billy came over.

" Do you want that pink one ? "

" Yeah. "

" Mister. " and after BIlly retrieved a hook, he slowly hooked it and slowly pulled it up with the line breaking.

" Wow ! Thanks ! " she said, hooking the loop into her finger and bouncing it up and down, seeing that it was very much like a yo-yo of sorts. When they turned around, they saw Jason and Zack trying to win fish. It had a paper paddle, having to scoop the fish into a bowl fast enough before the paper breaks. They peered over and saw Jason and Zack spending money for try after try, until they finally gave up.

" I swear, this game is rigged. " Zack complained. Suddenly, Trini bent down next to them and started skillfully scooping the fish into her own bowl, getting seven small fish before her paddle broke. The fish were put into a bag full of water and given to Trini.

" No, I just don't think you guys are good enough. " Trini teased them, making Kim and Billy laugh. They walked around, playing game after game, though they rarely ever won anything. When they came to a stall where you tried to shoot down animals with a corkscrew gun, Zack was the master. After only five minutes, he gained a small mountain of toys, which he traded in for a big toy of a smiling tiger.

" Awww, thanks Zack. " Trini said as he gave it to her. She gave him a kiss in thanks, making him blush and everyone else laugh. When they were walking, they came to a ring toss and something caught Billy's and Kim's eye.

" Awww, what a cute bunny ! " gushed Kim as she saw a large white bunny in cute little clothes.

" Whoa, that's nice. " said Billy as he noticed a small stuffed blue triceratops. They stared at eachother in competition.

" Well well well. Kimberly, do you want to see who gets their prize first ? " he challanged.

" Why William, of course. " they laid down their money and got a set of five rings. They started throwing them, trying to hook them into one of the hooks sticking out, but of course, it was harder than it looked. After minutes of endless ring throwing, they collapsed against eachother.

" Well, that was fun. " Kim gasped.

" Yeah ... " he said tiredly. Then Jason and Trini laid their hands on their shoulders.

" Let us show you how pros handle it. Shall we Trini ? " he held his hand out to her.

" We shall. " she said taking it and moving to the counter. They each paid enough money for only one ring, and with a flick of their wrist, the rings flew through the air and each landed on a hook while Kim and Billy stared in awe. Trini and Jason smirked and each got the desired toy. Trini gave the bunny to Kim and she jumped in joy happily hugging her friend.

" Hey little bro. This, is for you. " he said, giving the triceratops to Billy.

" Than- whoa ! " Billy stumbled once more and fell into Jason's arms ... once again. Jason smiled down at him and gave him a small hug.

" Thanks ... again. " Billy smiled sheepishly. Kim and the others playfully ' awwwed ' at them and burst out laughing. Then something else caught Kim's eye as she ran off, dragging Trini and Zack behind her. Billy and Jason smiled as they saw their friends being dragged by the petite girl. Jason and Billy started walking around when they saw someone hosting a machine making pink cotton.

" Well, _that_ is very unique. " Billy said as he pointed to it.

" So, do you want any ? " asked Jason as he pulled him over. Billy started to take out his gold but Jason stopped him and took out his own large bag of gold.

" Where did you get all that money ? "

" From Zack. We started betting ever since we got paid and he lost every single bet ... except the one where I kissed you. " he explained while Billy nodded understandingly, neither of them noticing the girl listening in on their conversation, smiling happily. After Jason bought the cotton candy and gave it to Billy, she couldn't resist.

" He's cute, and a gentlemen too ! He's a keeper, don't let him go. " she winked at Billy as both boys blushed. Billy slowly nodded, too stunned to do anything else as they turned and slowly walked away. He thought he knew her from somewhere but it was so vague he dismissed it. When they were a few feet away, they froze, realizing just what happened.

" Wait, did we just admit that we were a couple ? " asked Jason.

" Yeah, I think we just did ... that girl was nice though. " Billy pointed out.

" Yeah, she was. Many people don't take gay couples that well ... oh my god ! What am I saying ? "

" I don't know really ... probably has to do with this cotton candy, it might be drugged or something ... do you want any ? " he looked towards Jason after swallowing a big piece himself. Jason just shrugged and Billy took a bit and put it in Jason's mouth. They looked at eachother and smiled before just walking around, having no idea that Billy was more right than they knew.

_**--**_

" Zack ! Be quiet ! " shushed Kim as she covered his mouth. They were in the bushes, slowly following Jason and Billy through their endeavors.

" Why are we following them anyway ? " whined Zack as his mouth was covered once again, by Trini this time.

" Well, isn't this more fun anyway ? " and as they all nodded, Kim led the way. A small chorus of ' awwws ' rang through when they saw Jason buying cotton candy for Billy, but them Kim stopped in mid-awww.

" Kim, what's wrong ? " Trini asked concerned.

" Oh, shoot ! Wait here you guys ! " and the duo watched her run off, shrugging.

_**--**_

" Sophie ! " she turned her head at her name, seeing her old friend, Kim.

" Hey Kim ! " she said, holding her arms open, expecting a hug but it never came. She was standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at her.

" Uhhh, I didn't do anything ... I think. " she smiled sheepishly.

" Sophie, did you just drug my two brothers ? " she questioned her, tapping her foot.

" Those two were your brothers ? The tall hunky muscle dude and the cute innocent blond ? They're your _brothers _? " she asked, unbelieving. If they were related, then she just made a big mistake.

" No, they're not. Just really close friends ... wait ! So that means you _did_ drug them ! Come on ! " it was back in their young days, Sophie was one of the slaves that Kim became close friends with. She was into making concoctions and such, nothing was ever dangerous, though some did have some rather ... _interesting_ effects.

" What ? Sorry ! I thought they were boyfriends or something ! I mean come on ! They talked about kissing and then he bought the cotton candy _for_ him, or that they were just friends who didn't know they liked eachother ! My little potion was just something to give them a little push ! "

" Wait, what_ exactly_ did you mix into their cotton candy ? "

" It was nothing ... just a little love potion. " she whispered out.

" A-a-a wh-what ? A LOVE POTION ! " Kim practically screamed. Who knew what could happen when those two were under the influences of the potion.

_' Oh my god ! Anything can happen to them ! They're under a LOVE POTION ! I have to find them ! '_

" Quick Sophie, how long does it last. "

" Umm, just about two more hours I think. And they will forget all about it later ... I think. I'm not that sure of the effects yet. " Kim glared at her one more time.

" We _will_ talk about this later ... it was nice to see you though ! " Kim gave her a brief hug before she jumped into a couple of bushes, leaving Sophie smiling.

" Hmmm, she never denied that they liked eachother. This_ will _be interesting ! " she mused before she broke into a smile again.

_**--**_

Trini and Zack were watching the conversation with interest. Suddenly, Kim came charging at them and dived over Zack.

" Aaagghhh ! " Zack screamed out in shock, earning him a look from Trini.

" Guys ! Where are Billy and Jason ? " asked Kim frantically. They opened their mouths but no answer came out. They looked around themselves and realized they lost the pair.

" Why, what's wrong ? "

" Well ... they got drugged by a love potion. " she quietly.

" WHAT ! " they both screamed.

" I said, they got drugged by a love potion. And don't worry, it's not dangerous or anything. I know her, she makes these little concoctions but none of them are ever dangerous. " Kim explained as they got up and started running around.

" But why did she drug them ? Don't tell me she drugs everyone who eats her candy ! " Trini said in horror.

" No, it's just that they kind of gave off a ' boyfriends ' vibe and she just wanted to give them a little push. " they stopped talking and spent their energy in the search, but it didn't mean that they gave up the conversation for good.

_**--**_

The boys wandered around, somehow finding themselves past the festival and into the back woods.

" Where are we now ? " wondered Jason. Billy looked up and saw two pairs of dancing lights.

" Fireflies ? " Jason asked, seeing them too.

" But there isn't a river around here ... " Billy said. They had finished the cotton candy a while ago but the potion was still in effect.

" Shall we go look ? " Jason offered. Billy nodded and they were on their way. They slowly followed the pair of lights, coming to a large tree. Suddenly, hundreds of pale green lights drifted off the tree, flowing around the two boys.

" Ah ! " Billy smiled, walking into the swirl of light, still gripping his toy tightly. Billy looked confused when he stuck out a finger and one of the lights fell on it, disappearing in a vanish.

" It's like a dream ... " Billy whispered happily.

" They're beautiful aren't they ? " Jason said, moving up beside him. They smiled at eachother and Jason held out his hand.

" Yeah. " Billy said dreamily, holding out his hand too and lacing their fingers together.

" Almost like snow. " Jason said quietly, caught up in the scenery.

" Yeah. " Billy agreed again. They just stood there holding hands, simply enjoying the other's company. After awhile, they sat down, Jason's right hand on the ground with Billy's left on top of it.

" Jason. " Billy said suddenly, not looking at him.

" What ? " Jason turned to him, his eyes glowing warmly.

" I ... " he started.

" What is it ? " Jason asked again.

" I ... " he tried to start again, gripping his toy tightly to his chest. Billy finally turned to Jason and they both smiled brightly at eachother. They locked eyes and they moved at the same time, closing the distance between their mouths when ... they heard the bushes rattling behind them. Jason and Billy turned their heads, forgetting what they were doing when their friends burst out.

" NO ! " the trio shouted as they burst through the bushes and rolled across the ground to safety.

" Did anything happen yet ? " Kim asked bewildered, pulling twigs and leaves out of her hair.

" No, well, not _yet_ at least. " said Zack, noticing how close they were sitting and that their hands were touching. They girls stopped moving and stared at their boys.

" Nnooo ! " they shouted as they ran faster than Zack thought was possible and tackled the boys down.

" Kim, what are you doing ? " Billy asked, dazed as he was trapped underneath Kim's body. He looked to the side and saw Jason easily stand up, peeling Trini off of him and setting her on the ground. Kim warily stood up and helped Billy up.

" Sorry, had to stop you from doing anything with Jason. " she explained.

" Why would I do anything with Jason ? " Billy asked questioningly. Kim stared at Zack.

" It's only been an hour and a half ! " Zack shouted back to her as Kim nodded.

" Well, let's just say that you guys were drugged. " she said, clapping her hands on his shoulders.

" We were drugged ? With what ? " Billy asked, bewildered.

" .. a love potion ... " Kim whispered.

" A LOVE POTION ! " Billy and Jason yelled, apparently Jason heard it as well. She smiled sheepishly as she slowly moved back.

" Wait, Jason ? Where are the lights ? " asked Billy, turning around where he was standing and realized that all the green lights were gone.

" Lights ? What lights ? " asked Zack, turning around also.

" Oh my god, are they going delusional ? " asked Trini worridly.

" Ummm, I don't really know. Let's just go home now. " said Kim, grabbing Billy and dragging him behind her while Trini did the same. By the time that the potion lost it's effects, they were safely in their room.

" What happened ? " asked Jason as he held his head.

" I don't really know, I remembeer Kim dragging Trini and Zack to god-knows-where and then everything after that is just ... a blur. " Billy said, holding his head in pain.

" Ummm, you guys. I think they forgot all about it. " Zack whispered to the girls who were watching from the other side of the room.

" Yeah, I think you're right. But maybe we shouldn't tell them what happened. " suggested Trini.

" Don't tell us what ? " yelled Jason as he fell back on top of his pillow.

" Uhhh, nothing ! " yelled Kim. She quickly grabbed Trini and ran out, leaving Zack alone.

" Hehehe ... ummm ... let's just go to sleep. " Zack said quickly, sighing in relief when he saw the others undressing. He took off his own clothing and climbed into bed after seeing Jason and Billy turn away from eachother and slip into bed also.

" Well, this was more interesting than I thought it would be. " Zack smiled before falling asleep.

_**--**_

**Yay ! Heehee ! I love to have fun with my favorite red and blue rangers ! So, how was this chapter ! Come on ! Review ! Please ? It' will make me update faster ... honestly ! Plus the paintings will be revealed to Jason and maybe the musical mystery will be too !**


	8. Day Off 3 : Cotton Candy and Quiz Rallys

**The Path of Friendship**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer : Yeah, I don't own Power Rangers ... I DO NOT I'm telling you ... leave me alone ! ... and I do not own CLAMP ... don't ask me why I'm say that ... you'll understand soon enough ...**

_**--**_

Jason and Zack were awakened by a scream from Kimberly once again and rushed into her room, seeing nothing wrong.

" You know Kim, you can be our human alarm clock. " Zack yawned before a pillow was thrown at his face. Jason left after that and quickly returned with Billy sleeping on his back.

" What's up with Billy ? " Kim asked, yawning herself while combing her fingers through her hair.

" He was too tired to get up today if it wasn't an emergency. " Jason yawned as he moved Billy slightly, making him slowly wake up.

" Why did you wake us up this time Kim ? " mumbled Billy as he snuggled into Jason shoulder. After moments of silence, he pulled back and was fully awake.

" Jason. "

" Yes ? "

" Why am I on your back ? " Billy asked, his head clearing up a bit.

" Because you were too busy to wake up on your own and we didn't want to have our morning talk without you. " Jason said nonchalantly. He kneeled and slowly let Billy as he went into Kim's bed and laid next to her.

" I don't like people seeing me. " Billy said simply.

" Ok, so why did you scream today ? " asked Jason as he scratched the back of his head tiredly.

" No reason really. We just overslept today. Come on, let's go take a quick shower and wake up, everyone seems tired today. " Kim yawned. They all nodded and got their clothes before heading downstairs into the showers.

" Don't let anyone steal your clothes again ! " Trini yelled out to them, making Jason and Billy blush. When they opened the door to the showers, they realized that it was empty again.

" Am I the only one that's noticed that the showers and lockers are always empty ? " Zack mused as they deposited their new clothes and started undressing.

" You gonna use the stall again ? " Jason asked as he and Zack peeled off their shorts and threw them in the locker.

" Yeah, I think I saw enough of you yesterday. " Billy smiled as he saw Jason blush. He took off his own shorts and wrapped a towel around his waist. When they got to the showers, Billy took off his towel and hung it on the edge of the stall, walking in and they took a quick shower in silence.

" Oh thanks for the cotton candy by the way. " Billy said as they were putting on their clothes. Suddenly, all three boys froze as he mentioned the drugged sugary confection.

" What cotton candy ? " Jason asked as he pulled on his red tank top and red shorts.

" I don't really know. It just suddenly came to my mind ... " he trailed off as he put on a blue t-shirt and worn overalls. Zack looked at Billy, then at Jason, then at Billy, then at Jason. He quickly put on his black and white t-shirt and his black shorts.

" Come on you guys ! We can't keep the girls waiting. " said Zack as hastily pushed them out the door and to the dining area where the girls were waiting for lunch.

_**--**_

As they were walking around town once again, Zack inconspicuously pulled the girls away.

" Ummm, girls, we have a problem. I think Billy's starting to remember what happened yesterday ! " he whispered frantically.

" Hmmm, that is a real problem. " Trini said, rubbing her chin.

" So, what are we gonna do then ! We have to find something to distract them ! " Zack suggested. They proceeded thinking quietly while Jason and Billy were totally oblivious to what was going on.

" AHA ! " Kim yelled out of nowhere, pointing to a poster. They group huddled quickly, reading over Kim's shoulder.

" Angel Grove Quiz Rally ? " Jason read aloud.

" Sounds fun doesn't it ? " Trini quickly said, realizing this was the perfect oppertunity to keep they pair's minds off of yesterday.

" It's some kind of trivia thing ? " Zack wondered. He caught on to the plan but that didn't mean he wasn't interested in participating.

" Let's see .. ' This month's quiz competition is meant to encourage a greater understanding of Japan, a new friendly country. ' " Kim started.

" ' There will be a number of questions each leading to a hidden location. " Billy continued reading.

" ' We will present the champions with a magnificent trophy and a little extra prize. " Zack continued.

" ' To promote teamwork, we will only accept teams of two. ' " Trini finished. She watched as Jason quickly latched onto Billy and she hooked up with Zack.

" Ok, well, I feel special. " Kim groused while everyone gave apologetic looks.

" Sorry. " said Billy.

" It's ok. I have some stuff to take care of anyway. Why don't we go explore a bit, we still have some time left before the competition starts. " Kim said as they all agreed but decided to split up for awhile before meeting again at the competition. The boys started wandering around when Billy spied a cotton candy machine.

" Hey, want some cotton candy ? " Billy asked, pulling him over.

" I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this. " Jason said insightfully.

" It's just cotton candy, what could go wrong ? " Billy asked.

_**--**_

Sophie was standing at her cotton candy cart when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. When she saw the small blond pulling the larger brown haired boy, she realized that it was the same two from yesterday. She gave a small eep and ducked under her behind her cart. She slowly heard their footsteps approaching and tried not to test another new creation on them.

" Are you sure about this ? " she heard the deep voice ask.

" Yeah, come on ! Ever since this morning, I've had a strange craving for it. " Billy shrugged. When Jason remained stubborn, BIlly pouted cutely.

" Hey, I thought you said you didn't know how to do that ! " Jason said in surprise.

" I can do it if I want something. " Billy smiled cheekily. Sophie gave up and caved, after seeing how cute Billy's pout was, all she wanted to do was give him free cotton candy. She popped up and smiled brightly at the two as Jason once again bought the cotton candy for Billy, not letting him use his money.

" You spoil me too much ! " Billy grumbled although he gratefully took the stick of cotton.

" So ? " Jason said as he took a giant piece of cotton candy and stuffed it into his mouth. Jason smiled brightly as Billy looked at the already half-eaten stick of cotton in horror, then he gave him a playful kiss on the nose.

" Don't even Jason. I will not forgive you that easily. " Billy mock-glared at him. Jason smiled and ate another piece of cotton candy while Billy playfully whacked him on the shoulder. Sophie watched it with amusement. If she didn't know any better, she would _swear_ they were a couple.

" So, are you guys a couple ? " she asked slyly, seeing them stop and blush.

" Why ? " Jason asked, playing her game.

" Just wondering. " she replied mischieviously.

" Why, do you want to ask Jason out ? " Billy grinned as he saw Jason go red around the ears.

" No. Actually, I was thinking of asking you out. " she smiled at Billy as he blushed, her eyes twinkling.

" Then yes, we are a couple. " Jason said, his eyes also twinkling. He wrapped his arms possessively around Billy and rested his head next to Billy's on his shoulder. Billy stared at the playful exchange between his best friend and this other girl and decided he wasn't going to be left out of this one.

" Yes we are. " Billy said defiantly before turning his head and lightly blowing in Jason's ear. Jason jerked back blushing furiously, looking shocked at Billy. As they stared at Jason's face, Sophie and Billy burst out laughing.

" Sophie. " she said, holding out her hand and shaking each of their hand as they told her their names.

" Jason. "

" Billy. " and with that, they talked a little bit before they departed and the duo went elsewhere. Sophie smiled after them when a voice called her from behind.

_**--**_

After everyone split up, Kim doubled back and started following her boys. She watched them walk around until the cotton candy cart caught Billy's eye.

_" Dang Billy and his sweet tooth. This is why I don't give him sweets, he always get a craving for them afterwards. '_ Kim sighed but her breath hitched when she saw it was Sophie once again. She saw her duck behind her cart but after the exchange between Billy and Jason, she reappeared and gave them a stick of cotton candy.

Kim watched the playful exchange between them, amused. She made it all the way to the bush behind Sophie, no idea how she managed to get there without making a sound. She saw Billy blow in Jason's ear and almost burst out laughing but had to keep quiet. After they left, she called out to her friend.

" Sophie ! " Kim yelled, sticking her head out of the bush and scaring Sophie silly.

" Geez Kim ! Tring to kill me ? " she asked, helping Kim dust herself off after she emerged from the bush.

" You didn't drug them again did you ? " Kim asked exasperated.

" No ! Of course not ! ... ok, I _was_ thing about but I didn't do it ! Honest ! " Sophie said. Kim stared at her a bit before believing her.

" Fine, I believe you. So, what did you talk about that made Billy blow into Jason's ear ? " Kim said, quickly slipping into gossip mode. After a quick discussion, Kim spotted Mr.Stone and the group of three thugs behind him.

" Hey Mr.Stone ! You caught them ? " Kim asked as she looked at the group of boys.

" Yes I did princess. But I must go and escort these three to the castle dungeon. You don't mind me leaving do you ? "

" No, of course not ! Go ahead ! " and as she saw them leave, she jumped up in freedom.

_**--**_

While the others were touring Angel Grove, Zack and Trini went back up to the grass plain.

" Well, when we moved here, I never knew we would have this much fun ! " reminisced Zack.

" Yeah, I know. We got really lucky this time ... but what if we have to move ? " Trini brang up.

" Well, that's going to be a problem. I know we tried not to get close to anyone but it's already happened, we've already accepted Kim and Billy into out family. "

" I know, but that's what hurts ... let's not talk about this anymore. " Trini ended. Zack nodded as they continued just walking through the grass.

" So, are we going ot tell Kim and Billy about the painting ? " Zack pondered.

" ... I think we should. But only after we make sure of it first. " Trini stated. They walked a bit more before they realized that the Quiz Rally was going to start.

_**--**_

They all met up and greeted eachother before they were each given a stamp booklet, besides Kim who acted as a cheerleader for them in the sidelines. The first question was revealed. The announcer held up a paper with a star made up of ten matches on it. They were supposed to use the same matches and make a _different '_ star. There were five different starting points and five different paths though they all ended up at the same finish. The group separated and started the race.

Billy and Jason went to a booth and Billy cleared a paper with a star on it. He pondered over it but unexpectantly, Jason came to the rescue.

" Let me try something. " and with that, Jason made a japanese character and showed it to the booth host.

" That it ! " he said as he gave them a stamp and a piece of paper. It told them where their next destination was and they ran there.

" Jason, what was the answer ? " Billy asked.

" The character I made was japanese for star. Aahhh, so nice to be trilingual. " Jason explained.

" Really ? So, what other languages can you speak. "

" French. " Jason said. Billy wowed and they continued on.

_**--**_

Zack and Trini cleared the ' star ' round and made it to their next destination, a store.

" The second question, to turn water into ice, you put it in a very cold surrounding and wait awhile correct ? Well, there is a way to turn ice into water instantly. How ? " Zack and Trini pondered it for awhile.

" Uhh, you throw it in a volcano ? "

" No, that would still take some time right ? " Zack pondered again.

" In the sun ? " he shot but the attendee nodded no. Zack gave up and looked to Trini. She grabbed a piece of paper on the table and wrote a character on it, then erased a part of it, holding it up.

" That's it ! " she clapped as she gave them a piece of paper and a stamp.

" Ahhh, to have a trilingual brother. So useful. " Trini said as they ran to their next destination.

" So, what did you write ? " wondered Zack, not remembering what Jason had taught them when they were younger.

" I wrote ice, and when I erased that little part, it turned into water. " she said as Zack made a silent ' oh '.

_**--**_

****The two teams flew through the competition until they made it to their last destination.

" Ok you two. Do rock, paper, scissors. " Jason did paper and Billy did rock.

" Ok, the winner has to take the question. " Jason gulped nervously and approached the table. There were five coins going down and five coins across, but the five coins across cut through the vertical line and used one of it's coins to make their five, so there were actually only four going across, making it look like a cross.

" Ok, this is simple. You have to move one coin to make this all even. " Jason gulped again, this wasn't simple. He picked up a coin and fiddled with it until he saw it, he put in on top of the middle coin.

" Exactly ! " and they got their stamp and their last destination. They had to find a plaque and take it to the finish line.

_**--**_

Zack had to face the last question all by himself. There was a ball in a beaker, and without sticking his hand in or tipping the beaker, he had to get the ball out. He observed the table, cups, pencils, oranges, a water dispenser ... wait ! A water dispenser ! With the cups next to it, he thought it was for contestants to refresh themselves but what if ...

" I got it ! " Zack smiled brightly, moving the beaker under the dispenser and filled it with water, making the ball gently float to the top. He took out the ball and presented it to the attendee. They got a stamp and the last clue to where the plaque was.

_**--**_

" Hmm, the says it should be around here somewhere. " Jason said, looking around. They were in the back woods again and Billy slightly wandered off the path a bit more into the forest. He made it to a small ledge and looked down, seeing he was only about 15 or so feet up in the air. Suddenly, his mind flashed with images of him and Jason, watching lights, holding hands, moving closer together ... and he blacked out, falling off the ledge. The last thing he heard was his name being screamed.

_**--**_

Billy slowly moved and then he jolted up. He looked around a bit dazed and saw a campfire, the night sky with a full moon, and Jason's shirtless body resting against the rocks. He tried to stand up but quickly collapsed to the ground. He looked down and saw that his leg was bleeding but Jason had used strips of frabric from his tank top to bandage it.

Jason jostled awake when he heard the crash and he saw Billy sitting there, wincing in pain. Jason hastily moved over there and straightened his leg, seeing the pain ebb away from Billy's face.

" You ok ? " Jason asked quietly.

" Yeah, I am. But why does my leg hurt so much ? "

" Well, because we landed on this. " this smiled, holding up the plaque. Billy slightly smile but then it faltered.

" What do you mean _we _? How did you get down here ? " Billy wondered.

" When you started falling off the cliff, I sorta dove in and caught you before you hit the ground. " Jason smiled sheepishly though Billy had no idea why.

" Jason ... " his voice full of guilt. Jason stopped him by pressing a finger to his mouth.

" Come on. We should at least finish this right ? " Jason asked. He got rid of the fire and grabbed Billy and put him on his back. Billy was going to protest but Jason gave him a stern look so Billy closed his mouth and enjoyed the piggy-back ride.

" Thanks. " he whispered quietly.

" What are older brothers for ? " he joked. Billy suddenly had a short flash of what had happened yesterday. It was still slightly fuzzy but he still remembered some of it and apparently, Jason hasn't a clue. Billy decided not to remind him just yet and nestled into Jason's broad shoulder.

_**--**_

****" I'm sorry princess. We haven't found them yet. " Mr. Stone apologized. When she learned that Jason and BIlly were missing, she called Mr.Stone back and initiated a search but so far, it's been fruitless.

" I wonder where they were. " Trini said worridly, gripping the five tickets to the carnival they had won.

" Forget it ! I'm going out to search for them ! "

" Me too ! " and with that, Zack and Kim proceeded out towards the exit to see Jason carrying Billy on his back. They ran out to him and helped carry Billy in.

" Don't worry, it's just a cut. He will be fine in no time. " said the doctors as they rebandaged Billy's leg. After seeing that Billy was going to be alright, the trio had to go. It was the last night they were staying in town.

" I'm sorry you guys, but we have to go. " Zack said. Kim was about to protest but Billy stopped her.

" Fine you guys, it's ok. Go ahead. " Billy shooed them away. After they were out of eyesight, Kim turned to him, her eyes gleaming.

" You're not going to let them go are you ? "

" Why, of course ! But not without me ! " and they hastily followed their friends.

**_--_**

When they made it to the bazaar, it was starting to close but they begged with the owner to let them in. He disagreed at first but something in their voices caught his attention and he let them in. Kim and Billy closely followed behind and Kim just proved she was the princess and they were let in.

" Dang it ! Where are they ! " Kim said. But then they heard noises on the ither side of them and spied the ladder. Ths indoor bazaar was shaped like a V. One diagnal path and at a point, it turns and leads back up. Kim and Billy slowly crept up the ladder and peered over the top. They froze as they saw the portraits across from them.

" Oh my- " Kim started but Billy clamped her mouth with his hand. She could see it too, the striking resemblance of the royal portraits and of their dear friends.

_**--**_

" Those are your parents ... " Jason looked in awe as he saw the royal paintings.

" It might be, but we have to look on the back to make sure. " said Zack as he went to one side of his painting and Jason went to the other. They lifted it and gently laid it on the ground, reading the name aloud.

" King Walter Taylor. Emmual Kingdom ... " Jason read.

" Well, that's my dad alright ... " Zack mumbled, still not believing it.

" You guys ... look. " she pointed to where the painting used to be and there was another one behind it.

" This can't be right ... " Jason uttered out but there it was. A painting of a man who looked exactly like an older Jason wearing a red cape and a golden crown. He stood there frozen as Zack and Trini also lifted it and carefully laid it on the ground.

" King Austin Scott. St. John Kingdom ... " Trini read. This was getting _too_ wierd ! So far, all of these kingdoms have perished in war ... and the survivors to the throne were standing in that very room. Jason and Zack hurridly got up and took off Trini's painting and once again, there was another one under it.

" No way ... " Zack uttered out. It was a man that looked exactly like ... Billy. They laid down Trini's painting and quickly took down Billy's as well.

" Empress Thuy Kwan. Trang Kingdom ... " Zack read.

" Emperor David Cranston. Yost Kingdom. " Jason read.

" Dad ? " they heard a voice utter out. They looked around them but Trini pointed up. When they followed her gaze, they saw Kim and Billy.

_**--**_

" Is that - " Kim gasped.

" Dad ? " he croaked out. He wasn't ready yet. He was not ready to tell them and he was not ready to face how his father had died. But he saw Jason and the others look up and see them. BIlly and Kim sighed as they slowly climbed down the ladder. They quickly ran to the other side to face their friends.

" Hey guys. " Kim said quietly.

" Hey to you guys too. " Zack said, trying to smile.

" So, it seems that everyone in ithis room is royal. " Trini pointed out.

" Yeah, but all of our kingdoms are destroyed, except for Billy's and Kim's. But the Yost Kingdom is the one that started the raging war that still continued in other parts of the world. But if Billy is the heir to the throne, what are you doing here ? " Jason asked. Billy slightly faltered but realized that he had to tell his story, just not all of it.

" Well, I'll tell you the short version. When my mom died, my dad slowly gave up living and one day, he was found dead. He left a will giving everything to me, but only when I turn eighteen so our goverment advisor was given all the responsibility. But it seemed that he planned everything like that and ended up betraying me. He sent me to a slave trader and somehow destroyed all the records that showed that I existed. Everyone who tried to testify against him was attacked. That's when the war broke out. " Billy told his story while everyone listened intently.

" Than one day I went to visit Billy at his castle. He wasn't there and when I found out where he was, my family immediatly went to him and got him to be our own. We couldn't tell the truth just yet, my family knew what happened when someone spoke the truth and our family military just wasn't that strong yet. " Kim continued the story.

" So, we plan to wait until my eighteenth birthday and then go up against him. If can find the will my dad left, than we should be able to dethrone him. "

" But why do you think he still has it ? As you said, it could immediatly depower him, so why would he keep something that dangerous ? " asked Trini.

" Because, he needs it to access everything I should have gotten when I turn eighteen. He needs it as much as I do. " he explained as everyone nodded understandingly.

" So, I guess this is a pretty big shock to you all huh ? " Kim said.

" You have no idea. But it's just another piece of our past, it's not going to change anything. " Zack said. Nobody knew who started it but they all ended up laughing and the tension in the air was broken.

" Come on you guys. It's getting late, we should go back and have a nice sleep before we go back home. " Kim said as they followed her out the bazaar and started heading back to the inn. They walked through the town square and once again, a certain cart caught Billy's eye once again. He immediatly turned to Jason.

" No ! No more candy today ! " Jason said stubbornly but Billy was already starting to drag him to it while the other followed closely behind. Jason glared at him angrily but Billy started to pout and quickly broke him down.

" Kim ! We didn't you tell me about his sweet tooth ? " Jason glared at her.

" Uuhhh ... I forgot ? " Kim smiled sheepishly. Jason sighed as they approached Sophie.

" Fine, Billy. I'll buy just one more but you have to promise not to have anymore later ok ? " Jason said while Billy nodded.

" Hey you guys ! Mmmmm, nice Jason ! " Sophie complimented as she saw Jason was shirtless. He blushed as he bought a stick of cotton candy for Billy and took a big piece of it for himself, earning another glare from Billy.

" Hey, don't think we met. Sophie. " she said, holding out her hand and shaking Trini's and Zack's.

" Hey, I'm Zack and this is Trini. " announced Zack.

" Pleased to meet you. " she smiled.

" You didn't put anything in the cotton candy this time right ? " Billy asked before popping a piece into his mouth, as everyone suddenly froze.

" What do you mean Billy ? " Kim chuckled nervously. Billy was silent in thought and everyone nervously held their breath, besides Jason.

" Hmmm, I don't really know ... want some ? " asked Billy, pointing the stick towards them.

" No thank you Billy. " Trini replied. They let out their breaths in relief and they just continued talking the day away.

_**--**_

" So, what do we do now ? " wondered Zack. He was laying in his bed , Kim and Trini were sitting on Jason's and Billy's bed, and Jason and BIlly were standing in the corner. They had just eaten dinner and were resting in the boy's room.

" Well, we are going home tomorrow, shoudn't we pack all our clothes and stuff ? " Kim suggested. They agreed and the girls left for their room. They finished putting most their clothes away but when Billy came to his stuffed triceratops, he decided to leave it out.

" Do you like it ? " Jason asked, flopping down next to Billy and staring at the toy.

" Yeah, thanks again by the way. " Billy said as Jason nodded. Suddenly they heard Kim scream ... again, and they rushed into her room ... again.

" What ! " all three boys yelled frantically as they collapsed in her room. Kim was staring at her open window angrily as Trini tried to calm her down.

" That stupid Vomen ! Wait 'till I get my hands on his stupid ghostly neck - "

" Kim ! Calm down ! It was a ghost, aren't you supposed to be scared ? " Trini wondered.

" What is going on ? " Zack yelled so loudly that they all stopped. After they got over the initial shock, they all sat down and Trini told them the story.

" Hey Billy, Kim said you guys have already had troubles with Vomen, is that true ? " Trini asked.

" Vomen ... Vomen ... Vomen ! Oh man, that little ghost ! I remember him from five years ago when he stole some of our clothes and never gave them back ... wait. Didn't that happen to us already ? " asked Billy as they all remember the day before when all their clothes were stolen from their lockers.

" Wait, so you mean ghosts exist ! " asked Zack, bewildered.

" Yeah. " Kim grumbled.

" Well, he was a little boy that he was born here in this hotel but he died at a young age because he was heavily sick. " Trini said.

" But when he became a ghost, he gained freedom and likes to play little pranks on the guests here once in awhile. " Billy explained.

" Yeah, me and BIlly met him five years ago and caught him, making him give back our stuff and say sorry. He promised he'd never do it again but I guess with me and Billy back, he just couldn't help but play with us. " Kim huffed.

" So why were you so angry when we came in ? " Jason wondered. Suddenly, Kim's eyes glowed in anger again and Jason immediatly regretted asking.

" He stole my bunny ! " she shouted.

" Uhhh Kim ? Is that all ? Because I don't think- " Billy started.

" What do mean ! What if her stole _your_ stuffed animal huh ? " Kim snapped at him as his face faltered. He immediatly charged out of the room. They could hear crashes and riffling from the other side of the wall then they heard Billy scream.

" It's gone ! " Billy screamed as they all burst in.

" So, are you with me _now_ ? " Kim shouted as she pumped her hands up in the air.

" OH ! IT'S ON NOW ! " Billy's eyes blazed with anger as he held up his fist. They joined together and suddenly a fire erupted behind them in the background.

" _That_ was scary ! " Jason exclaimed.

" Wow, they have more in common then we thought. " Trini sweatdroppped.

" And we thought we had nothing else to do tonight ! " Zack smiled.

_**--**_

**So ? How was this one ? Yes, day three is NOT over yet ! It will continue in the next chapter ! Please review and leave me your comments ! Please ! It will give me inspiration ... yes it will ! Stay tuned if you want more !**


	9. Day Off 3'5 : Adventures and Hormones

**The Path of Friendship**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer : Yeah ... I don't own Power Rangers ... ummm ... yeah ...**

**Thanks : KaiAN-Chan, PernDragonrider, Azure Kaze, and my two new reviewers, PrettyDiva and The Similerian !**

**A/N : In this chapter, it gets kind of serious and their isn't as much fun in this chapters like all the others so don't expect a giddy chapter ... well, until the ending that is. And once again, there is some slightly slashy fluff but if you've already read chapter 7 and 8, than this should be nothing compared to it. Ok then, on to the story !**

_**--**_

****" Come on ! I have a feeling he's at his old hangout. " yelled Kim as everyone charged after her as she ran downstairs. They ran out the hotel, past the square, into the woods, and in front of the big tree once again.

" I had no idea Kim can run that fast ! " Zack panted as he collapsed next to the others in front of the tree, only Billy and Kim were still standing up.

" Yeah, didn't know Billy can either. " Trini sighed. Jason warily got up and stood behind Billy.

" Weren't we here before ? " Jason asked. Kim, Zack, and Trini froze again.

" Wh-what do you mean man ? " Zack sputtered.

" Hmmm, I don't know. It just felt kind of familiar. " he thought.

" God, those two have to stop scaring us like that ! " Zack whispered to Trini as those two also got up. They wondered what they were doing in front of the tree when Kim and Billy stepped up to it.

" 3. " Billy said as he punched the side of the tree.

" 2." Kim said as she puched the other side of the tree.

" 1. " they both finished as they kicked the root twice, thumped it on top twice, then they both punched the tree in the middle, revealing a door. Kim and Billy walked through it, the others warily following behind. They walked into a small hollowed space, a large red throne sat in the middle with many little things scattered about. They walked over to a corner and found the clothes they had lost the day before.

Then, they heard a small noise behind them and when they turned, they saw a pale little boy fazing through the door. He had light green hair, wearing a small pirate hat and had on a pair of worn brown pants and had on a thick red and black jacket. After he dumped some items on the ground, he looked up startled, finally noticing he was not alone. He touched the ground and seemed to solidify and he was about to run for it when he realized that Kim and Billy were in the mix.

" Kim ! Billy ! " he shouted as he ran to them happily, stopping when they held up their missing clothes and glared at him.

" Uhhh ... sorry ? " he smiled sheepishly as he moved slowly and knocked against Trini by accident.

" Whoops ! Sorry ! " he hastily apologized. His legs slowly transformed into a ghostly whisp and he floated around, closely observing everyone.

" Jason, Trini, and Zack right ? " he said as he pointed to each of them.

" How d'ya know ? " Zack asked, surprised that he wasn't afraid at all.

" I listen. " he stated simply as he saw Kim with her hands on her hips, demanding an answer.

" Vomen, why did you steal our clothes ? I thought you promised you weren't going to play anymore pranks. " Kim asked.

" Hehe. Well, I just saw you guys were back and I was so happy that I kinda got carried away. But, wasn't it a nice view ? " he asked playfully, seeing everyone blush.

" Ummm, yeah. So, why did you have to steal our clothes too ? " Jason asked him. The little boy floated over to him and started eyeing him.

" Vomen, what are you doing ? " Billy asked, already calmed down.

" Just checking out your boyfriend. " he muttered as he lifted Jason's shirt.

" Hey ! " Jason yelled, swatting his hands away.

" Nice job Billy ! " he shouted, giving him a thumbs-up.

" Why does everybody say that ? " Billy wondered as he felt his cheeks slowly warming up.

" We are not boyfriends. " Jason clarified as he pulled his shirt back down.

" Really ? 'Cause yesterday when you were here in front of my tree, I saw you guys get all touchy and you almost ki- "

" Hua ! " Kim, Zack, and Trini yelled as they threw their clothes at him. Vomen got struck in the face and he fell to the ground, his short legs reappearing. He sat up and blew Trini's shirt off his face.

" Well, I guess you don't want them to kn- "

" Hi ya ! " Kim yelled as she threw a rock at him. It fazed through him but he seemed to get the message.

" Now, back to the reason we were here in the first place .. " Kim began.

" Did you take anything from our rooms today ? " BIlly asked.

" No, I didn't take anything from you today. " he said as he rubbed his chin, trying to remember.

" Are you sure ! Because I saw_ something _float out my window today and you're the only ghost I know. " she wondered. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open in fright and he hastily floated outside, to come back looking even more scared.

" What's wrong ? " Trini asked as she noticed the change in his demeanor.

" It's a full moon tonight. " he whispered.

" So ? " Zack pondered.

" So, that means that Regual could rise tonight. " he said ghastly. Everyone wondered what he was talking about but Jason was the only one that noticed that Billy had stiffened at the mention of the name.

" Do you know who Regual is ? " Jason asked gently, snapping Billy out of his slight trance. Everyone stopped and looked to him.

" Ummm, yeah. Regual Richesson. He was an old man, claiming he was the master of optical illusions. One day, a young boy went to him and found out he was a fraud and Regual tried to kill him. But he was captured and when he was left alone, he took the chance and commited suicide. I heard that every full moon, someone can summon his spirit and curse someone. The only way to get rid of it is to find the bones that they used to summon him and destroy them. " Billy recalled the story he read in one of the Hart's Kingdom's massive library.

" But then how can you be sure that it was this Regual person that Kim saw ? Didn't you say that someone had to summon him ? And who would place a curse on us anyway ? " Trini brought up. Suddenly, the small light in the hollow disappeared and they heard a low moan float throughout the place.

" Well, that was creepy. " Zack shuddered.

" Come on you guys ! Get out of here, go to a crowded area ! " shouted Vomen as he pushed them out the door and they started running. They continued running when Trini suddenly tripped.

" Zack ! " she yelled when suddenly a root came from below the ground and wrapped around her ankle. He quickly pulled her free and they contiued running. Trini felt her ankle throb but she couldn't care about that now. Then a tree lashed out and scraped Billy against the arm. He grunted in pain but ignored it as they continued running. They almost made it to the lit up town square but ... a group of trees blocked their path !

" Whoa ... " Jason murmered.

" Aaaaggghhh ! " Kim screamed as the trees uprooted themselves and used their roots to act as legs. They started getting chased around as they ran around wildly. Jason spotted a path to the square and he ran, but a tree appeared out of nowhere and smashed him back, flying into Kim and Billy.

" Ummm ... ow ! " Kim said, trying to push Jason off her.

" Sorry, and not my fault ! " said Jason, wincing when he tried to move. He looked down and saw he was injured on his stomach, his shirt was ripped revealing the wound.

" Shoot ! " Billy carefully manuevered out from under Jason and started poking and prodding.

" Does this hurt ? "

" No, not really. " Jason said as Billy sighed in relief.

" Good, than nothing's broken. You'll just wake up with a big bruise tomorrow. " Billy smiled as he offered his hand.

" Great. " he said sarcastically as he gripped Billy's hand and got pulled up. Kim turned around and screamed when she heard a faint rumbling and saw an approaching tree. She grabbed the two boys and ran for her life, looking to the side and seeing Trini and Zack also getting forced back. The two groups caught eachother and collapsed.

" This sucks. " Kim scoffed as she blew a piece of hair from her eyes.

" Amen ! " they chorused as Zack pumped his hand in the air. The trees closed in when their small saviour came.

" Hey ! Over here ! " came the voice of little Vomen as flew quickly to them and moved in front of the trees, distracting some of them. After some of the trees foolishly followed Vomen, they saw their needed opening and dashed to safety. They dived into safety and although five flying teens would have looked strange to the crowd, they turned around in fear, uncaring what others thought. The group sighed in relief when they saw the trees move away and Vomen waving good-bye as he flew away.

" Oh my god ! You guys ! What happened to you ? " yelled Sophie as she came rushing over.

" Let's just say, that everything is the woods isn't all peace and quiet. " Kim muttered angrily as she helped Zack up.

" Damn ! " the injured trio cursed. Trini gripped her swollen ankle, Jason held his beat-up torso, and Billy grabbed his bleeding arm. Zack and Kim helped Trini walk to the candy cart while Billy and Sophie helped Jason.

" Ah-ah-ah-ah-ow ! " Jason whined, pushing her away from his bare torso.

" Stop being such a baby ! " yelled Kim as she constantly tried to put the ice on Jason's stomach. Sophie managed to get ice from her fellow venders and everyone was ok so far, Jason was just being difficult. Trini and Zack were sitting in the corner, holding the ice over her swollen ankle. Billy already got his wound cleaned and it was already bandaged up.

" Ah- " Jason started up again but Billy sat down beside him and pulled his hand into his own. Jason stopped and turned to Billy with his wide eyes while Billy smiled.

" Awwww. " Sophie gushed as the trio glared at her. After seeing that Jason wasn't looking at her anymore Kim slowly set the ice on his bruise. Jason winced but didn't take his gaze off of Billy. But after seeing Jason's quivering lips, Billy knew he was going to yell out again so he looked behind him and picked up a piece of cotton candy and offered it to Jason. Jason opened his mouth and clamped down it, trying not to think about how much his injury hurt.

_' I know Billy said that I didn't break anything and I trust him on that, but it still doesn't mean this doesn't hurts like hell ! '_ Jason could almost scream from the pain but looking at Billy eased all of it.

" Do you feel sad ? " Jason asked, trying to start a conversation to ease his mind off of the pain.

" What do you mean ? "

" So you miss you stuffed toy ? " Jason asked.

" Yes, yes I do. " Billy said after thinking awhile.

" It's ok. Even if we don't find it, we could always get you another one. " he shot out hopefully.

_' But it won't be as important .. '_ Billt thought, surprised, wondering where _that_ came from. He pulled away slightly and saw Jason wince in pain.

" You ok ? " Billy asked gently.

" Ummmm, no. Not really. " He flat out said, making Billy chuckle. Billy tenderly stroked Jason's cheek, seeing the pain flashing in his eyes everytime he moved. Their time was disrupted though when the lights all around the square shut off.

" Damn ! Everyone's gone, this place is empty ! Hurry, we have to get out of here ! Trini, Jason ! Can you make it ! " Kim asked, forced to take control because their obvious leader was down for the count. After seeing them carefully stand up with the help of the others and nodding, they headed out but they all stopped and saw that Sophie was following them.

" Sophie ! What are you doing ? Hurry and go to a crowded area, you aren't affected by the curse like us ! You have to stay away from here ! " Kim told her long-time friend.

" No, I have to stay and help. " she said defiantly.

" You can help but don't stay here. Go to the hotel and try to keep it occupied, we can't risk any innocent people getting hurt. " Kim said. Sophie was reluctant to leave them but realized that if this was the only way to help for now, she was going to do it. She nodded and ran ahead, but as soon as she left, it started. They all ran as fast as they could but almost every stand that was there started attacking them.

First, Sophie's cotton candy cart magically started making cotton candy and it exploded, blowing everyone apart. They quickly got up and started making their way to the path towards the hotel but food started flying everywhere ! It wasn't as fun as a food fight would've been, the food was thrown with such strength that it knocked the air out of everybody it hit.

Luckily they almost made it to the path and away from all the stands when a whip made out of cotton candy wrapped around Billy's neck and tightened. Jason tried to rip it away but he was soon caught too.

" Hope she doesn't kill me for this. " Kim mumbled as she picked up a small baseball that was left forgotten on the ground. She reeled her arm back and threw with all her strength at Sophie's cart. Upon impact, it exploded and sent them all flying towards the exit. It was only a short path until the lit up inn with a couple of houses on the side but by how their luck was so far, things started shooting out of the houses !

It was just a couple of small things at first and Billy and Jason were able to make it to the front of the inn but that was when serious things were thrown.

" Damn ! " Kim screamed as knives and glass were shooting at them. A knife cut her across the arm but she was able to backflip all the way to Billy and Jason.

" Come on you guys ! " they all yelled out words of encouragement to Trini and Zack as they slowly made their way to them. A sharp piece of glass would have pierced Zack's abdomen but thanks to his quick reflexes and to his hobby of dancing, he was able to dodge it and help Trini too. They finally made it and they ran up to the boy's rooms, Jason and Trini collapsing immediatly. This was just too much strain on their bodies, they were lucky to have made it that far.

Kim grunted in pain when she realized her arm was bleeding. Sophie burst in through the door and she immediatly went to work. After Kim's wound was sterilized, she got a new wrapping along with Billy.

" Are you ok Zack ? " Billy asked.

" Yeah, everything's good so far. But we have to leave soon, we have to find the dude's that doing this. I don't think I can handle it if another one of you got hurt. " Zack confessed as Billy nodded understandingly. They all got a quick change of clothes and nibbled on bits of food to try and regain some of their energy.

" Jason, you are staying here. " Billy said sternly as he saw Jason trying to get up.

" But I'm- " as Jason tried to stand up, he immediatly flinched and layed back down. He glanced at Billy then stubbornly nodded his head.

" Trini, you know you have to stay too right ? " asked Zack.

" I know. Kick his butt for me ok ? " Trini smiled.

" Sophie. Stay here and protect Jase and Trini for us ok ? " Kim asked as she pulled on a pink sweater.

" Of course. You guys hurry up ok ? " their blond friend smiling encouragingly. They walked outside, expecting an attack as soon as they got away from the crowd but it didn't come. Suddenly, they got a whiff of smoke and realized that it was coming from behind the inn. The quickly ran back there and saw that there was a campfire and someone was kneeling in front of it ... with a bag of bones.

" What are you, loony ? Wouldn't you be smarter than to do this right under our noses ? " Kim taunted him, trying to draw out the truth.

" It was you ! It was you who put my brother in the dungeon ! It was you ! And miss these ? I knew they would be the perfect lure. " he said as he held up the two stuffed toys. As they realized it was him who took their toys, he immediatly ran into the inn. The others immediatly followed, only to see that all the candles were blown out and they would've been left in completed darkness if there wasn't a window to let the moonlight filter in.

" Dang it. Where is he ! " Kim groused.

" Trini ! " Zack yelled as they bounded up the stairs, opening the door to see ... the kitchen ?

" What's happening ? " Kim asked Billy.

" It's seems that he has distorted reality. It seems that he is trying to split us up. " Billy explained as Zack and Kim went through another door, but it closed before he reached it. He heard Kim scream for him from the other side but when he opened the door, it lead to the boy's locker room.

As he walked in, the lockers burst off it's hinges and started throwing themselves at Billy ! He ran back to the door and opened it ... to find the man who made all this mess.

_**--**_

Kim threw the door open, to see that it led to the girl's bedroom this time. She heard Zack sigh in frustration behind her and they opened the door again, Zack walked through but it closed before Kim could walk through. Kim hastily opened to see that it led to the kitchen. She was truly alone now.

_**--**_

" Kim ! " Zack yelled as he turned around and realized that Kim wasn't with him anymore.

" Zack ? " he turned around and saw it was Trini and Jason.

" Oh my god ! Are you guys alright ? Where's Sophie ? " he said as he hugged Trini.

" We don't know. After all the lights went out, she walked through the door and it suddenly changed, it didn't lead to the hallway. " Trini said.

" Yeah, Billy said something about distorting reality. " Zack said, trying to remember.

" Wait, where is Billy ? " Jason asked.

" I don't know ... we got separated. " Zack said quietly.

" WHAT ? " the calm and cool Jason exploded. He ran out of the room, with Zack and Trini following.

_**--**_

****Billy was forced onto his back on the bench and the guy was on top of him, choking him.

" It's all you fault ! It's all your fault ! " he kept on repeating as he kept on applying more force to Billy's neck. Billy was completely convinced that this guy was crazy now and he could see the bag hanging from his belt, if only he could reach it. He tried to reach for it but the attacker tightened his grip and Billy tried to push him off again. He started to feel lightheaded but suddenly, the attacker was forced off.

" Get off him ! " he heard the familiar voice of Sophie. He saw her with her foot raised, obvious that she kicked him away. She helped him up and rubbed his back as he had a coughing fit. When he finally stopped long enough to look around, they realized that he was gone already.

" Come on, we have to hurry. " Sophie urged him as they went through another door.

_**--**_

****" Come on, we have to find the others. " Trini said as they appeared once again in the main hall. Jason sighed in frustration and gripped his stomach in pain. They went to open the kitchen door but something made them stop.

" Do you hear that ? " asked Zack as his ears perked up. They heard a faint voice coming from upstairs.

" Could that be a trap ? " Trini asked cautiously.

" No, wait. Isn't that the same song Kim sang two days ago ? " Jason recalled. They listened again and realized Jason was right. They ran upstairs and reached the girl's room. Zack carefully turned the handle and walked through. When they walked through, they realized they were in the hot spring. They saw Kim standing on the edge, her hands together and her head high, singing her song.

" Kim ! " Zack yelled out happily. Kim stopped and turned around smiling.

" You guys found me ! " Kim said, giving Trini and Zack a hug, patting Jason on the back affectionatly. They turned around when they heard someone coming down the boy's side, opposite of the one they were at.

" Get him ! " Kim yelled as she realized it was the man who caused the curse. He saw them and started to head back up when Billy and Sophie stumbled down the stairs and crashed into him. They immediatly got up and Billy dived for the bag but he missed. Sophie tried to but he moved and backed them up into a corner. Then with unimaginable speed, he grabbed both their necks and lifted them up and against the wall.

" Billy ! Sophie ! " they yelled as they slowly treaded their way through the water but they were too slow. Sophie and Billy were slowly losing it, but the normally placid Billy kneed him in _' the spot '_. After he staggered back in pain, Billy made a grab for the bag and threw it on the ground. He lifted his foot and stomped on it, before they all felt a strange vibration and all the lights were back on.

" Yes ! " Sophie shouted, the curse was gone. But they were so caught up in their victory that they forgot all about the man who started it. He pulled a knife from behind him and stabbed Billy in the back. His snapped his eyes open and he quickly fell unconscious. Jason eyes flashed in anger as he climbed on top of the small wall and jumped all the way to the thug and knocked him back into the wall.

Zack immobolized him while Trini and Kim ran up the stairs to get some rope. Sophie kneeled down next to Jason as he slowly and carefully pulled the knife out of Billy's back. Billy's eyes fluttered as he tried to wake up, but couldn't.

_" Don't worry Billy, everything is going to be ok. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you ... " _was all he heard before he passed out again.

_**--**_

****Billy quietly groaned as he slowly woke up. He automatically reached for his glasses on his bedside desk and put them on, trying to sit up but he realized that pain shot up his back everytime he moved. So he turned his head and saw all his friends were in the room.

Jason was sitting in a chair right next to him with a blanket draped over him and he was holding the stuffed triceratops, sometimes leaning forward but automatically sitting back up while still sleeping. He looked over him and saw that Trini and Sophie were in Zack's bed, Zack sat in the corner, and he saw that Kim was sitting near the bottom of the bed, holding her rabbit.

_' They all stayed here with me. Jason even waited up for me ... '_

" Thanks ... " Billy smiled as he fell asleep again. After awhile, the sun filtered through the window and shined in Kim's eye. She shielded her eyes and tried to lean back under her covers, but she forgot that she wasn't in her room and she fell off her chair, screaming.

" Aaaagghhh ! " she screamed, waking almost everyone up. Zack woke up and fell off his chair, Trini and Sophie shot up and bumped heads, Billy jerked awake and gripped his back in pain before he stopped and looked confused, and Jason just fell forward onto the bed, still sleeping.

" Why doesn't it hurt ? " Billy asked no one in particular.

" Oh, you should thank Jason for that. " Kim said as she shot up, flipping her hair back.

" Why ? And where is the guy from yesterday ? " Billy slightly shuddered as he remembered what happened just the previous night and gripped his lightly bruised neck.

" Oh, you should thank Jase for that too. " Zack said as he rubbed his rump. Billy sighed, nobody was giving him a full answer.

" Billy, Jason went back to the castle yesterday. He ran all the way there to get Mr.Stone and to get your medicine kit. The thug has already been thrown in the dungeon and Jason already applied your medicine to your wound. That's why he's ... he's ... this. " explained Trini, pointing to Jason's sleeping form.

" So, when did you guys get the stuffed animals ? " Billy asked, trying to keep the guilt out of his voice.

" We got them back when Mr.Stone took that guy to the castle. " Kim said, sitting next to him.

" He hasn't let it go since he got it. " Zack said. After seeing this, Sophie didn't feel right to intrude on this moment.

" Ok then. Now that I see that BIlly is a whole lot better, I guess I can't let my cart be left unchecked for long. Bye you guys. "

" Bye. " they all chorused as she made her exit. Moments later, Kim gasped in shock.

" Oh my gosh ! I forgot to tell her I exploded her cart yesterday ! " she covered her mouth as everyone else lightly chuckled. Billy touched Jason's cheek and he invountarily nuzzled against it, making Billy blush. Jason mumbled something incoherent so Billy and Kim had to lean closer to hear what he was dreaming about.

" ... don't worry Billy. I won't let anything happen to you ... " he said.

" I'm sorry ... " Billy quietly said.

" Billy, stop. You are not going to blame yourself for this. " Kim said.

" But- "

" Billy ? "

" What ? "

" Shut up. " Kim said. They all gave a light smile when they saw Jason beginning to stir.

" Hey sleepyhead. " Trini teased as she moved over to the side of the bed.

" Hey. " Jason gave a goofy lopsided grin before he yawned.

" Hey drooling boy, finally awake ? " Zack smiled as he came over. Jason glared at him before yawning again.

" Come on Jason, make a choice already. Are you going to stay awake or are you going back to sleep ? " Kim chuckled.

" What is this ? ' Pick on Jason Day ' ? " he yawned again before handing the toy back to Billy.

" Thanks. " Billy gratefully accepted it.

" Ok, now that we're all awake, let's finish packing. We _are_ going home today after all. " Kim reminded them as she got up.

" I guess so. " said Trini as she followed her roommate back to their room. The boys all tiredly got up and finally finished their packing.

" You know, when we all think about it, what happened last night seems so unreal huh ? " Zack mused as they made their way to the town entrance.

" I know, it's hard even for me to believe, even if I was there. I bet you nobody will ever believe us in a million years ! " Kim said as they finally made it back to the open road.

" But it will make a good story though ! " Jason brought up. This time, the road was packed, packed with hormonal teenagers. When they barely separated, it was enough for the attackers.

" Hey cutie. " a sleazy guy said to Kim.

" Hey babe. " someone said to Trini.

" You're cute. " some said to Jason ... and Billy.

" Come on big boy. Don't you want this ? " a girl with revealing clothes said to Zack. He chuckled nervously as they all backed into eachother.

" Uhhh, I think there's only one way out of this ... " Jason whispered to his fellow friends.

" I'm sorry guys ! But we're taken ! " yelled Zack as he pulled Trini close to him. The girls and guys dispersed surprisingly quickly and went to attack the other three.

" Me too ! " Kim yelled as she grabbed Billy. Suddenly, all the girls turned to Jason with shining eyes.

" You guys ! Help me ! I'm the cute one remember ! " Jason yelled as he started running away from the stampeding girls.

" Uhh, pompous much. " Kim joked. They all tried to think of a plan as Jason wildly ran beside them.

" Sorry ladies ! He's gay ! " yelled Zack. All the girls sighed in defeat as they slowly walked away. Jason jumped up in victory when some boys replaced them.

" Uhhh ... not a good plan Zack ! " he yelled as he ran away.

" Dang, some of them are even cuter than the ones who tried to ask me out ! " Kim said. Suddenly when Jason ran beside him, Kim pushed Billy out into Jason's arms.

" I was lying ! These two are a couple ! " yelled Kim but the boys turned to her unbelieving.

" How do we know you're not lying again ! "

" Yeah, you have to prove it ! " another guy yelled.

" Dang it, the gay community is as strong as ever. " Kim muttered under her breath.

" Ok ! " they heard Jason yell as he and Billy stood up. Jason bent over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making sure everyone saw. The guys finally gave up and walked away. Jason sighed in relief and gave Billy a big hug in thanks.

" Finally, your goodnight kisses finally have their uses. " Billy chuckled.

" Jason ! " they heard Kim yell as she ran around.

" Oops ! We forgot about the straight guys ! " they heard Zack yell. So Jason grabbed Billy and they ran over to Kim.

" Umm sorry you guys. Jason here is her big brother so you have to go through him to get to her. " Billy quickly made up. She looked to Jason and then to the crowd of boys, nodding. They started to reach for her again but Jason blocked their path and scared them off with a glare.

" Wow ... gay guys _are_ more persistent. " said Zack as he and Trini came up behind them.

" Ummm .. ok. But come on you guys, keep on going but keep everyone close by, all of them are still here, just not going after us in the open. " said Jason as they cautiously started continuing the path to their home.

_**--**_

****" Aaagghhh ! " Kim yelled as she collapsed in her castle, her clothes slightly ripped.

" Kim ! Are you ok ? What happened ? " asked Ernie frantically as he helped Kim up.

" I'm fine. But we were ravaged. " Kim said as she tried to straighten her clothes.

" By what ? Wolves ? "

" No, but close. We were attacked by ... hormonal teenagers ! " Kim shuddered.

" But where's Billy and the others ? " Ernie asked.

" Well, they tried to save themselves but- " and she pointed to the door. Jason and Billy came in and collapsed to the floor, large parts of their shirts and shorts gone. Trini and Zack came in, no visual injuries but they were utterly exhaughsted.

" Well, Jason was the cute one, and _I_ am the cute one between us two so after awhile, they went after me too. " Billy explained as he fell down again.

" And whenever anyone got near Trini, I would fight off the dude while Trini scared away all the girls that came my way. " Zack said all in one breath as he collapsed against Trini.

" Wow, those girls must have been vicious huh ? " Ernie asked as he realized most of Jason's shirt was gone and most of Billy's shorts ...errr ... pants were gone.

" They were guys. " Jason huffed out before hitting his head on the ground.

" Guys ? " Ernie looked to Kim for explanation.

" Yeah, girls chased Jase so Zack said Jase was gay then cute guys started chasing him so I pushed Billy to him and they kissed and then the guys left them alone for a little bit until they saw how cute Billy was then they attacked him and then Jase came to his rescue then they went after Jase's cute butt and then there was this giant guy-catfight between them and then here we are. " Kim said in one breath as she took a deep breath and collapsed next to Billy.

" Well, you guys had an interesting day huh ? " Ernie smiled. They all pumped their fist into the air once before they collapsed against eachother and fell asleep.

_**--**_

**Yes ! Another chapter done ! So how was this one ? Wasn't their ghostly adventure so fun ? And what about the end ? Was it funny, I wasn't really trying but still. Please leave a review ! They mean soooooo much to me ! Thank you !**


	10. Fashion Disasters and Secret Parties

**The Path of Frienship**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer : Yes, I do not own Power Rangers ... but I DO own the character Sophie ... pretend I put this in the other chapters too ...**

**Thanks : KaiAN-Chan, Azure Kaze, Pretty Diva, The Similerian**

_**--**_

****" Uh oh. " Kim gulped. After they had gotton cleaned up and eaten lunch, they were working out in the training center ( which Ernie called the Youth Center because training center sounds too ... prisony ) when Kim noticed her mom coming to them.

" Hey mom ! " Kim said, putting on a smile and running to her.

" Kimberly Ann Hart. " she stared her down. This made even more nervous, it was actually be better if her mom was screaming her head off. Kim reached her mom and gently pushed her out the exit.

" Trini ? Kim told her mom she was going with us right ? " Jason asked, slightly frightened.

" Ummm ... yeah ! I'm sure she did ... I _think_ she did ... " Trini thought, not really sure.

" Why ? " Zack asked cautiously.

" Because if Kim didn't tell her, than _she's_ not getting into trouble, _we_ are. " Billy explained. They all gulped and chuckled in nervousness.

_**--**_

" Hehehe ... hey mom. " Kim said nervously.

" Kimberly. " She said, not looking at her daughter.

" Yes ? "

" Why did you not tell me you were leaving and forced your father into doing it ? " she asked.

" He offered ? " Kim shot.

" Is that the best you can do ? "

" Ummm, no. Not really. " Kim admitted.

" How can you be so ignorant ? " she asked angrily.

" Wha- ? "

" You went _alone_ with a group of boys and that other girl, you guys stayed at a local inn over three nights, what else did you do dear ? I saw your ripped clothes, don't tell me you did anything to disrerspect our family. "

" Of course not ! We were just attacked on our way home. " Kim mumbled.

" By what ? " her mother looked alarmed.

_' Well, at least it seems like she cares. '_ Kim thought.

" Nothing, just kids who wanted to ask me out ... well, _all_ us out actually. " Kim pondered.

" Really. " her mother said, unbelieving.

" Yes mother. " Kim said.

" Fine. So, do you want to accept your my punishment now, willingly, or do I have to give you your lecture and then _force_ you into your punishment. "

" Punishment ! " Kim almost yelled.

" Yes, now do I have to force you into it or not. "

" No. I'll just take it. " Kim said glumly.

" Fine. Remember my cousin Joaqin ? "

" Joaqin ... Uncle Joaqin ? You're not going to make us go to another one of his fashion shows are you ? " Kim asked in horror. She remembered three years ago when she went to one of his fashion shows. He thinks is a good designer, but truthfully, all his clothes make her gag. Her eyes almost burned when she saw them.

" No, of course not ! " her mother said as Kim let out a sigh of relief.

" You and your friends are going to model in it. "

" NNNNOOOOOOOO ! " Kim shrieked as she fell to her knees.

" Glad to see you are taking this well. " her mother said before leaving her alone.

_**--**_

The others were helping Billy with a karate stance when they heard an inhuman howl echo throughout the center.

" What the heck was that ? " Jason said fearfully.

" I think that was Kim ... " Billy said.

" Wow ... do you think her mom ate her ? " Zack asked seriously.

" Zack ! " they all yelled at him, slightly wondering the same thing.

" What ! I mean, did you see her when she came in here ? I swear, her eyes flashed red when she saw us ... it was like ... demon ! " Zack said, pointing to his eyes and then at Trini's.

" Stop that ! " she said, swatting his hand away. Suddenly, the doors burst open and a sagging Kim walked over to Ernie's booth and collapsed on it.

" Whoa, I think something bad happened. " Jason muttered as they advanced to Kim and sat beside her.

" So Kim, what's our punishment this time ? " Billy asked straightforwardly.

" I guess this isn't the first time you guys got in trouble ? " Trini said perceptively.

" No, but it was all mostly Kim's fault anyway. " Billy said.

" Was not ! "

" Yes it was Kim. "

" Fine. But our punishment totally sucks this time. Remember my Uncle Joaquin ? " Kim grumbled.

" You Uncle Joaquin ? ... oh my god ! " Billy gasped as he remembered the horror. Kim dragged him along with her three years ago when they had an extra ticket. He fell asleep within two seconds but he remembered Kim's words.

_" If I'm suffering, I'm not doing it alone ! " _she sneered as she pinched him everytime he started nodding off.

" Wait, Joaquin Hart ! He's you uncle ? " Trini said in fright.

" Yeah, why. How do you know him ? " Kim wondered.

" He's the worst fashion designer in history. All of our clothes weren't stolen, I made some of them myself ... although we had to steal the frabric ... " Trini mused, losing her point.

" Why, what do have to do for this guy ? " Jason asked nervously.

" We. Have. To. Model. In. His. Fashion. Show. " Kim groused.

" NNNNOOOOOOOO ! " they all wailed.

" Wow, that must have been how I sounded. " Kim sighed as she hit her head against the counter.

_**--**_

" This sucks. " Zack said as they went to the empty lake once again.

" Are you sure we can't get out of it ? " Jason whined.

" Yes, I am. Wait, Trini ! You design clothes right ? " Kim said as they all rested on the ground.

" Yeah, why. "

" Can't you make some better clothes than my uncle and offer it to him so he can let us model in them instead ? " Kim asked hopefully.

" I'm sorry Kim, but I haven't worked in two years, I don't have any designs. And, I don't have any materials with me. " Trini apologized sadly.

" I don't care what you say, I am NOT going to model. No ! " Jason said stubbornly.

" No ! If _we're_ going to be forced to model, so are _you_ ! " they all seethed angrily to him as they glared at him.

" No ! Modeling is not my thing ! I refuse to be looked at like a slab of meat, prancing down the aisle ! " Jason said defiantly.

" Wow, what's up with him ? " Kim whispered to Zack.

" I don't know. I guess after all those years of Divatox staring him down everywhere he goes finally got to him. " Zack whispered back as she nodded understandingly.

" But please Jason ! I don't want to even think what my mom will do if we're not all there. " Kim begged but he still nodded no. Kim saddened then got an idea, she pulled Zack and Billy together and whispered something into their ears. When Jason turned back, they were all doing puppy-dog eyes and pouts but he wasn't falling for it this time.

" No, I am not falling for it this time. " he said as he crossed his arms. They all sighed and Zack came up with a brilliant plan.

" Trini, please ! You have to ! " Zack pleaded after he whispered the plan into her ears.

" Fine, but this is a once-in-a-year thing. Ok, everyone, stand back. " said Trini as she tapped Jason on the shoulder. He turned around to be confronted by the woman who taught him and Zack the way of life. She gave her all powerful puppy-dog eyes and if he didn't cave immediatly, they could see him weakening.

" Oh ... fine ! " Jason gave up as Trini turned around smiling.

" Yes ! I knew you could do it ! " yelled Zack happily as they all jumped in joy.

" Ok, now that we have had our fun, how much time do we have to be depressed and nervous before we have to go to your uncle's theatre ? " Billy asked.

" Umm ... tomorrow. " Kim smiled sheepishly.

" Well, that was quick mourning. " Zack joked.

_**--**_

**** The rest of the day quickly passed and they couldn't wait until the next day ... they couldn't wait.

" Are you guys still awake ? " they heard Zack yell.

" You betcha. " he heard Jason.

" I can't believe I have to wear horrible clothes ... and then model them. " Billy sighed.

" Yeah. " the Zack agreed. After moments of silence ...

" Aren't we supposed to be sleeping ? " asked Jason.

" Yeah, but I don't want to. Everytime I close my eyes, I get nightmares from this morning. " Billy said. They all shuddered as they remembered how vicious the attack was.

" Zack, you were lucky. " Jason said,

" How was I lucky ? I had to fight off every single guy that went after Trini. " Zack said.

" So ? Me and BIlly had to fight off every single guy that went after _us_. And you were right the gay community is as strong as ever. " Jason slightly shuddered.

" Hmmmm, I guess you are right. I _am_ lucky ! " Zack smiled. Jason and Billy sat up and grabbed their extra pillow and threw it at him.

" Wow. Jason, you have been a bad influence on him. " Zack said as he sat up and threw both pillows back at Jason. Jason immediatly shot up and threw a pillow back at Zack and Billy.

" Oomph. Why am I in this too ? " Billy said as he used the pillow to guard himself from one thrown by Zack.

" Because it's never fun if everyone's not included. " Jason said with mock-innocence as he guarded himself from multiple pillows. After the small pillow fight, they each got their pillow back and reeled their hands back when they heard the doorknob turning. When Mr.Stone's head poked in, they had already feinted sleep.

" Ok, now I really am sleepy. " Zack yawned. Everyone agreed and they fell asleep surprisingly quickly. A pillow fight could take a lot out of you.

_**--**_

" Hurry up children. We must hurry. " the queen urged them into the small beat-up carriage. They stared at the poorly built wooden carriage and hesitated. But they didn't have a choice when large guards approached from behind them and threw them in. First Jason on the right, Billy on the left, Trini on Jason, and Zack on Billy.

" Well, that was pleasant. Zack, do you mind ? " asked Billy as they all picked thmselves up and sat down, wedged tightly together.

" The queen just couldn't get us a bigger carriage huh. " Trini said as she noticed a rat crawling on the floor.

" This is so wrong. " they heard Kim as she jumped onto the carriage.

" Kim ? Why are you here ? Shouldn't you be in the other fancy carriage with you parents ? " Zack asked as he squirmed when he saw a cockroach.

" Yeah, but this is part of my punishment. " she grumbled angrily. She was about to sit down but realized that there was no spaces left.

" Uhhh, I guess I can't ask you guys to scoot over huh ? " she smiled.

" Ummm ... why don't you sit on Jason's lap ? " Billy asked innocently while the two concerned gasped.

" ... why ? " they both shouted.

" Well ... because Jason is the largest one here and it's the most obvious choice. " Billy said as the other two nodded.

" Hmmmm, I don't know ... "

" Why, do you not trust him ? " Zack asked.

" No ! ... I mean yes ! But still ... " Kim was still unsure.

" Come on, I'm sitting right here too. " Trini said. Kim seemed to ponder over it but she could feel the carriage shaking, meaning they were going to take off soon so she just gave up and sat on Jason's lap. It was ok for a moment ... but that moment ended when they hit a ditch.

" Aaaaggghhhh ! " they all yelled as they were thrown onto the small floor.

" Ow ! Kim, get off ! You could have totally prevented me from having children ! " Jason said in pain as he lifted Kim up.

" Oh my god ! I am sooooo sorry Jason ! " she apologized.

" Ummm ... you guys ? A little help ? " they heard Zack as he stuck his arm out from the bottom of the pile. They all hurried and sat back up while Zack dramatically gasped for air.

" Ok, Billy come here. I don't want Kim sitting on my lap anymore. " Jason said as he glared at the embaressed Kim.

" Why me ? " Billy asked, blushing.

" Because with Trini, the same thing could happen and Zack is just too big. So, you're smaller than Zack but bigger than the girls. " he said.

" Wow. " they all chorused.

" Yes yes, I know. But Billy, come here right now and then everyone can admire my smartness later. " Jason said as he pulled the protesting Billy onto his lap.

" Well ... are we there yet ? " Zack asked Kim.

" No, we're not even close. It's going to take a long, long, long, long, time. Huh, Billy. "

" Yeah, last time we had to wait until nightfall before we got there. " Billy recalled.

" Nightfall ? "

_**--**_

Billy was right, it was nightfall when they arrived but they had all already fallen asleep. Jason was slightly leaning forward with his head in the crook of Billy's neck and his arms around Billy's waist, Billy's head leaning on his shoulder. Trini was leaning against Jason's arm while Zack was leaning to the side of the carriage with Kim's head on his shoulder.

They would have continued sleeping peacefully if the driver didn't hit another ditch and brake too quickly.

" Aaaaggghhhh - oomph ! " they all jumped up and were forced to the right. After the initial blow, they all fell back to the floor.

" Oh dear ! Kimberly, what you doing ? " came her mother's voice as they noticed the carriage door was open.

" It's not my fault ... who's our driver anyway ? " Kim asked as everyone slowly got up and jumped off the carriage.

" Well, since our old drivers are on their vacation, we had some slave volunteers. " she said nochalantly.

" Who ? " Kim asked cautiously as she fixed Billy's hair.

" Ummm, these two. " she said, pointing to the drivers before she left and went towards the theatre. When the group leaned over, they saw ...

" Bulk and Skull ? " they said unbelieving.

" Hey Kim ! " said Skull as he waved at her happily.

" AAAaagggghhhhhh ! " she screamed, thinking that those two were their ride home. Skull's and Bulk's ears started ringing and after it finally died down, they fainted.

" Wow, Kim must have inherited some demon powers from her mom - ow ! " the trio whacked Zack before Kim could hear him.

" Come on you guys, we have to go. " Kim gumbled as they followed her into the theatre.

_**--**_

****" Nnnooo ! " the group of five shouted as they were pushed into individual dressing rooms after they had a brief greeting with Kim's uncle but realized they were late.

" No, hands off me dude ! " they heard Jason yell.

" Hands off my hair girl ! " Zack yelled sternly.

" What the heck is that ? Where in the world did you get _red leather _? " Kim asked in wonder.

" Whoa ! This is cut _way_ too short ! " Trini yelled.

" Sheesh ! These pants are too short ! I can see my legs ! " they heard Billy complain. And as quickly as they were dragged in, they were pushed out.

" Oh, my god ! " they all said. Trini was wearing an orange and yellow dress ... in strange designs and was cut _way_ too low. Kim had on a leather dress with a red back and a white front ... with strange designs on it ... like a painting, a bad one. Zack had on an afro wig ... and wore retro-styled blue and yellow clothes. Billy had on a tight, tight blue shirt with a yellow jacket in his hands and a leather cross straps on his back with plaid yellow pants ... that were too short. Jason, well ... he looked good ! He had on a platinum t-shirt with a red jacket, collared with black and had on a pair of tight red plaid pants.

" No fair Jase ! Why do you get the good clothes ? These aren't even my colors ! " whined Zack.

" Wow, you look cute with spiky hair. " Kim smiled, seeing Jason blush.

" Our clothes are too short. " Billy grumbled as he stared down at his legs and tried to move his shirt. Trini stared down too.

" Dear god. " Trini said.

" Ok, chop chop children, the crowd's awaitin. " said Joaquin as he came in.

_**--**_

****After Joaquin's speech, the music started and lights started flashing about. Zack came out with Trini on his arm. When they reached the end of the walkyway, they disconnected and spun while the crowd clapped and they walked back. Next came Billy with his jacket over his shoulder and Kim came with her hands on her hips. As they reached the end of the walkway, Billy turned back and exchanged the jacket to the other side while Kim spun twice and the crowd clapped as they walked back.

Then as Jason walked out, an encore erupted throughout the theatre. At the end, he pulled back his jacket and gave them a side pose, then started walking back, turned, and then walked behind the stage.

" God, these pants are tight ! " Jason whined.

" Well, so is my shirt. " Billy sighed.

" Great job children, and to thank you for your participation, you get to keep them ! I am just feeling generous today. " the group chuckled as Joaquin walked away, then they broke down, whimpering into their hands.

" Well, that was a whole lot better than I imagined it would be. " Kim said.

" Yeah, at least we got encores. " Trini added.

" But, Jason got the most. " Zack said smiling, seeing Jason blush again.

" Ok, now that we're are done with this, let's go change back into our clothes. " Billy suggested. They all nodded and went back to their dressing rooms and they all screamed, besides Kim that is.

" Where are my clothes ! " Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy yelled.

" I threw them away because they were raggedy. " they heard Joaquin yell. They all looked at eachother and gaped while Kim came out in her traditional pink robe, flipping her hair back and staring at them.

" He threw our clothes away. " they told her before she asked.

" Oh, well that poses a problem doesn't it. " Kim thought. After moments of silence, they all sighed in defeat.

" I guess we just have to wear these until we get home. " Kim said.

" Fine. But Jason, give me your jacket. " Billy asked, reaching his hand out.

" Why ? " Jason asked, starting to take it off.

" Because this yellow one is too small. I think it was only for me to carry around ... " Billy mused as he tugged at his shirt, trying to lift it but he couldn't.

" This shirt is so tight that I can't even take it off ! Can you guys help me ? " Billy asked as he took off his glasses. Jason gripped the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up, peeling it slowly off until it reached his head where it got stuck. He pulled with all his strength but it was still stuck. Then Kim, Trini, and Zack got behind him. They gripped onto eachother's waist and got ready to pull.

" 1, 2, ... 3 ! " shouted Jason as they all pulled and the shirt easily slipped off, landing on them as they fell to the ground.

" Wow, thanks you guys ! " Billy smiled as he slipped on Jason's jacket.

" Well, a bit big but it still looks nice. " Kim smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.

" Ok, let's go sneak back into the carriage and wait until it's time to go home. " Trini said as Zack threw off his afro and she led them to the exit.

_**--**_

****" Don't even you guys. " Jason said as they passed Bulk and Skull.

" Sure, but can you turn away ? You shirt is blinding me. " Bulk laughed.

" Yeah, blinding ! " Skull mimiced. They all sighed and proceeded into the carriage. As soon as they sat in their previous arrangements, Billy and Jason yawned.

" Wake me up when we get home. " they both said as they quickly fell asleep, falling against eachother.

" Wow, this is going to help a lot. " Zack muttered as the remaining trio huddled together.

" So, you guys are _absolutely_ sure you guys don't mind. " Kim asked again.

" Yes, stop worrying about that. It's not that big of a deal anyways, we're only one day apart anyway. " reassured Trini.

" So, Zack. Did you find the machine under Billy's bed ? " Kim asked.

" Yeah, and are _you_ sure that it works now ? I remember you telling us of the bubbly blue incident. " Zack smiled.

" Well, I think so. And I have to go to this other party already so I might as well have one with my friends. " Kim hugged them.

" So, you told Ernie everything right ? " Trini asked.

" Yes yes. And you girls got all the decorations right ? " Zack asked.

" Yeah. Hmmmm, I wonder what they'll get us for presents ? " Kim mused.

" Oh, but me and Jase bought you presents together ok ? " Zack clarified. They were going to discuss more but Jason and Billy started stirring.

" Shush everyone, we'll talk more about this at home. " Kim said. Everyone quickly came back and they rode home surprisingly peacefully this time. Zack was able to push Jason and Billy upstairs while Kim and Trini went to the Youth Center.

_**--**_

****" You guys ! Hurry up and come down to the Youth Center ! " Zack yelled as they woke up in the afternoon.

" Why ? " Jason asked tiredly.

" Just hurry up ! " Zack said as he got dressed and ran downstairs. Jason and Billy stared at eachother in confusion as they also got dressed and warily went downstairs.

" Hello ? " Billy called out as they reached the darkened Center. Suddenly, the lights shot on and confetti exploded everywhere !

" Surprise ! " yelled their friends and fellow slaves as they shot out of their hiding places and pulled down a banner reading** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY BILLY, JASON, TRINI, ZACK, AND KIM !**

" Hey you guys ! " yelled Kim as she ran over to them a gave each of the birthday boys a kiss.

" Kim, what is this ? " Billy asked, flabbergasted.

" It's our birthday party you silly goose ! Since I have to go to my own boring party tomorrow, me and the others decided to all throw just one big party instead ! " Kim yelled happily.

" And are you guys sure about this ? I mean both of your birthdays are tomorrow. " Jason questioned the other two.

" Of course we are ! " said Trini happily as she gave him a kiss.

" Yeah ! Come on ! On to the party ! " Zack yelled happily as some dance music echoed throughout the room. He pulled them all into the crowd and they started dancing.

" Billy ! I need your help ! " they heard Ernie yell after awhile. Billy looked over and saw his machine, the Cakemaker 1000.

" Oh my god ! It's just like two years ago ! " Billy yelled as he helped Ernie try to make the blue foam coming out of the machine disappear. Everyone laughed as they slipped and skidded until Billy made some quick-minute adjustments and it stopped.

" Wow, I am messy. " BIlly said looking down at himself.

" Jason, go with him and get the presents too while you're at it. " Zack told Jason as he brang Billy outside and they went upstairs.

_**--**_

****" Happy Birthday ! " after hours of partying, it was finally sunset and time for cake. All five surrounded the sixteen candle-lit cake and blew it out. Everyone applauded as they started cutting the cake.

" Hey, we get the first try ! " Bulk yelled as he and Skill pushed themselves to the cake.

" Hey, what are you talking about ? It's Jason's and Billy's birthday ! " Kim yelled.

" No, it's ok. " Billy held her back. Ernie handed the two each a slice of cake and they were about to dig into it when someone came from behind and accidently pushed them into it ! Everyone exploded in laughter and the party proceeded from there.

_**--**_

****" Present time ! " Kim yelled happily as she produced four small wrapped packages and gave one to each of them.

" Come one you guys ! Open it ! " Kim said giddily. They all held their breaths in anticipation as they all took off the covers at the same time.

" Oh my ... " Trini was at a loss of words as she held up the beautiful shiny necklace. When she looked around, she saw that everyone else got the same thing, even Kim who already had it around her neck. It was a light silver chain and had a small pendent in the middle with a peridot jewel imbedded into it.

" Our birthstone ... " she heard Zack say quietly in awe.

"_ Friends forever ..._ " Billy and Jason said in unison as they looked at the back. Trini flipped it over, and there it was. In beautiful cursive letter, the words that would bind them together forever. Kim waiting eagerly for their reaction, unable to read their faces.

" Thank you so much ! " they chorused as they tackled her with multiple hugs, leaving her dazed when they left her.

" Well, glad you guys liked it ! Now, onto more presents ! " she yelled.

" Me next. " Billy said as he gave them a thin wrapped package to each of them. They slowly unwrapped it to reveal a framed portrait ... of each of them.

" Billy ... " Kim said full of emotion. It was a simple drawing in black and white, but it was so realistic, she could tell he put a lot of soul into it. It was her, standing on the balance beam in a leotard and smiling brightly. It was when she was eleven years old and had won her first championship. Zack's picture was him in mid-motion. He recognized it as only last week, when he had perfected a new dance step and showed it to everyone excitedly. Trini's was of two weeks ago, when she had perfected a new kata. She showed it to all of them proudly but she never knew Billy was capturing the moment right then and there.

" Is this - " Jason started.

" Yes, It's the same afternoon as when I was sick. " Billy smiled. It was Jason sitting cross-legged on a chair, reading his book with his eyebrows furrowed. It was so good, Jason couldn't believe that it was being given to him.

" So ... do you like it ? " Billy asked nervously.

_' I guess this is the price I pay for never showing anyone my work. ' _he sighed sadly. Jason looked at him unbelievingly, which made Billy even more nervous.

" Do you seriously think I wouldn't love this ? " Jason smiled brightly. Billy sighed in relief and braced himself as everyone gave them a hug.

" You crazy child. " Kim teased him as she gave him another kiss.

" Ok ok ! Our turn ! " Zack yelled as he gave Kim, Trini, and Billy a small box. They opened it and it revealed a small platinum ring with thier names on it.

" It's beautiful ! Thank you guys ! " Trini said happily, noticing that small stones were imbedded in each one, each their favorite color. Trini had citrines, Kim had rose zircons, Billy had aquamarine jewels, and the other boys lifted their hands, showing they had rings too, Zack had dark alexandrites, Jason had rubies. After hugs were exchanged, they turned to Trini.

" Here you go ! " Trini said excitedly as she handed them each a small package. They all opened it and stared in awe at the beautiful silk clothes incased in them.

" So this is where all your frabric went ! " Zack smiled. Each of the boys got a suit and a silk shirt and tie, with their matching colors. Zack got a deep violet, Jason had a maroon shirt, and Billy got an indigo shirt. Kim picked up a silk jersey v-neck dress in pink and twirled it around in glee.

" Thank you so much Trini ! I'll wear it tomorrow ! " Kim yelled as they all gave Trini hugs.

" Ooh, the last dance. Come on Billy ! " yelled Kim as she dragged Billy onto the dance floor.

" May I ? " Jason held his hand out to Trini.

" Of course. " she said, leading him to the dance floor. When they looked back, they saw Zack was dancing with Angela, a fellow slave friend.

" Thank you guys so much for today. " Billy whispered into her ear.

" Your welcome ! We all planned it together, though it was Zack who suggested it ! " Kim said.

" Really ? "

" Yeah. " and they continued to move to the slow song.

" So, did you like you present ? " Jason asked.

" Yeah, it's great. How did you guys afford it ? "

" Me and Zack bought all the jewels, but it was Zack who helped make the platinum rings, then we gave them to the local jeweler and he gave us a discount. " Jason told her. The song ended and they all bowed.

" Well, this day turned out well ! " Zack smiled as he swung his arms around Jason and Trini.

" Yes it did. " Billy sighed as they went and joined the group.

" It's out own happily ever after ! " Kim laughed. They all helped clean up and they went back upstairs and collapsed into bed, sleeping with a smile on their faces.

_**--**_

**Yay ! So, how was this chapter ! If this has any mistakes, I am sorry but it's like 3 in the morning and I'm just finishing this up. So please review and tell me what you think ! Please !**


	11. Teenage Parents !

**The Path of Friendship**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer : Yes I do ... no I don't ... yes I do ... no i don't ... yeah, I don't own Power Rangers. AND ... I only own this story ... so if you see other things you think I own ... you are wrong ... and I don't own the lullabies ... yeah ...**

**Thanks : Azure Kaze, KaiAN-Chan, PrettyDiva, The Similerian, and my returning reviewer, PernDragonrider ! Thanks for reviewing you guys and gals !**

_**--**_

" Oh my. " Trini gasped as she peeked in the corner.

" Wow, it's Revenge of the Living Mold ! " Zack laughed. The next day after the party, the queen came back from her trip and continued their punishment.

" I knew that being in a freaky fashion show wasn't enough punishment. " Jason grumbled as he proceeded to wash the floor. While the other slaves had the day off, they were stuck cleaning up the castle.

" Wow, I never knew so many things were growing in these walls ... " Billy said in interest as he continued scraping the crack in the wall clean.

" So, I wonder how Kim's doing. " Trini mused as she and Zack started attcking dust bunnies.

" She's probably having a horrible time. It's a place full of boring people with boring music and boring food. " Billy said.

" Boring food ? " Zack asked as he tightened his apron.

" Well ... Kim said that it was really boring. I'm just saying. " Billy said as he straightened his glasses.

" Wow, she must be really suffering ... " Jason said in sympathy as he tied up a cloth in his hair.

" Yeah, probably. " Billy said as he looked down.

" Hey, it's almost time to clean up and get on out of here. " Zack said as they dried everything up and put the cleaning supplies away.

_**--**_

****" Waaahhhh ! Waaahhhh ! " the boys shot up from bed at the wail. Jason and Zack fell off the bed while Billy covered his ears from the shriek coming closer and closer. Their door was thrown open and a figure walked through with deshiviled hair and messed up clothes with a very large stomach.

" Aaaaghhhh ! Demon ! " Zack yelled as he jumped into bed.

" Zack ! You guys, help me ! I'm desperate ! " yelled Kim as she walked in, carrying a crying baby.

" Umm, Kim ? Who's baby is that ? " Billy asked as he caught himself from stumbling off the bed.

" My aunt's ... I think ... anyway ! My mom volunteered me to take care of little Tommy until they come back tomorrow ! So ... can you guys take care of him until morning ? " Kim pleaded as she pulled in a small baby carriage behind her.

" Well ... " Jason yawned.

" Great ! " Kim said tiredly as she gave the baby to Jason and walked out the room and shut the door. Billy tiredly lit some candles while Jason held the crying baby away from him.

" Ummm, Jase, I think he's crying. " Zack pointed out while Jason glared at him.

" I know, take the baby bag out of the carriage. Billy, bring a candle over here. " Jason said tiredly as he cleared a space and laid the baby on a pillow. He struggled with the straps and it took him a full five minutes before he finally undid them and pulled it down.

" Whoa ! " all the boys shouted as the smell hit them.

" Ummm, yeah. Zack, you take care of this ... " Jason said before he fainted backwards. Zack took his place and squimishly took the diaper and threw it away before he cleaned him up.

" Ok, now. How to work this ? " Zack said questioningly as he held up the diaper.

" Don't look at me ! " Billy said. Zack experimentally put it on the baby and ...

" I don't know how this works, but I don't think it's supposed to look like that. " Billy said as he stared at the baby. The baby's legs were wrapped together and it was tied in the back.

" Wow, I don't even know how I did that ... " Zack gaped. But they sighed in relief as they realized that it was quiet, though it still stared at them with big eyes.

" Awww, how cute. " Jason said as he pulled himself up.

" Hey, where you been ? " Zack asked while he just stared at him. Then, the baby started crying again.

" Ahhhh ! Jason, go get the bottle. " Billy demanded.

" Whoa, cranky are we ? " Jason teased as he found a bottle and handed it to Billy. Billy lifted the baby and held him as he held the bottle to his face.

" Wait, give that to me. " Jason said as he took the bottle and sprayed a bit on his wrist, and then gave it back. Billy tried to feed him again but he stubbornly kept his mouth shut.

" Please ! Do it for daddy ? " Jason pleaded.

_' I am sooo tired ! I'll try anything ! '_

" Since when are you his daddy ? " Zack laughed ... and yawned at the same time, producing a strange noise.

" When I became this desperate. " Jason glared at him. He turned back to the baby and clapsed his hands together, asking the baby to hurry up and drink it's milk. After minutes of pleading, the baby's tiny lips finally latched onto the bottle.

" Ah, how good am _I_ ? " Jason said proudly.

" Shut up. " Billy growled, making Jason whimper.

" Hey, it's fun to see this side of Billy ! " Zack smiled. After the baby drank the bottle, Billy handed the baby to Zack before stomping back to bed. Zack held him in peace, until he started crying again.

" Ummm, yeah. I think you have to burp him or something ... " Jason said as he fell back onto the ground and fell asleep.

" Yeah ... like this ? " Zack wondered as he put the baby on his side and lifted his head over his shoulder and gently patted his back. He stopped when the baby stopped crying and was about to set him down when little Tommy threw up on his night shirt.

" Hahahahaha ! " Jason started laughing hysterically as he woke up in time to see what just happened.

" Yeah. Eeewww, this is _gross _! But we all need our sleep man, you're turning crazy. " Zack mumbled as he handed the baby to Jason and Zack took off his shirt. Jason cleaned the baby up and was hugging him when he heard a thump behind him and he turned around to see Zack had fallen asleep right after he threw his shirt on the ground.

Jason smiled and kissed the baby's forehead before setting him down in the carriage.

" Seems you have finally tired yourself out huh, baby boy ? Sleep peacefully for your daddies ... ok, now I _know_ I'm losing my mind. " Jason realized as he tucked Tommy in and went to bed himself.

_**--**_

****" Wwaaahhhh ! Wwaaaahhhh ! " after a few hours, it was still nighttime when the baby started up again.

" ZACK ! " they yelled as he shot up out of bed.

" What ! I'm up ! I'm up ! " Zack shouted as he regained his wits. Zack noticed that the baby was crying ... again and tiredly proceeded to him.

" What up little dude ? Not wet, you hungry ? " Zack got another bottle and held it in front of him but Tommy edged away.

" Ok then, I guess not. Ummm, you just bored ? Hey, you're just like me ! " Zack smiled as he started tickling him. After the baby smiled and grabbed one of his fingers, Zack understood what's good about being a parent.

" Peek - a - boo ! " Zack started playing with him. After a few more minutes, Zack noticed Tommy giving a cute little yawn so he tucked him in.

" Come on Tommy, go to sleep for daddy. " Zack cooed to him. In a short amount of time, Zack could hear Tommy's even breaths and he sighed in relief.

" Dear god. I'm turning into Jase. " Zack smiled as he collapsed into bed.

_**--**_

" Wwwaaahhhh ! Wwwaaahhh ! " little Tommy started again while it was still the middle of the night.

" Jason ! " Zack yelled as Jason stumbled out of bed.

" What ? " he asked in alarm before he noticed Tommy was crying.

" Why can't Billy do it ? " Jason whined.

" Just do it ! " Billy angrily grumbled.

" Fine, fine ! Sheesh man ! " Jason yawned as he went over to the carriage.

" Hey baby boy, hmmm, you're not wet. Hungry ? " Jason wondered as he pulled out the bottle and cradled little Tommy in his arm.

" Come on, do it for daddy ? " Jason pleaded as Tommy started drinking.

" That's my boy ... ok, I _seriously_ need to get some sleep ! " after Tommy finished his milk, Jason put him over his shoulder and gently patted his back.

" Hey ! You didn't spit up one me ! " Jason said happily as he heard a small burp.

" I want a kid like you one day ... shhh ... shhh ..." Jason cooed as he tucked in Tommy and fell on his bed, quickly drifting off to sleep.

_**--**_

****" Wwwahhhh ! Wwwwaaaahhhhhh ! " Tommy started to cry again when the first ray of light appeared over the horizon. Billy stumbled out of bed, a bit more clearheaded now that he has gotton some sleep, although it was only daybreak and he was still slightly cranky.

" Hey Tommy, I see that you need to get changed. " Billy said as he struggled to take off Zack's work. After he finally peeled it off, he quickly wiped him clean and put on a new diaper.

" Hey, I guess I do know how to put this thing on ! " Billy said in surprise. He smiled as he saw Tommy yawn, but saw that he had trouble sleeping.

" Haveing trouble falling asleep ? Well, how about I sing you a small lullaby ? " Billy cleared his throat.

_Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top_

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_

_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall_

_And down will come baby, cradle and all_

" Wow, that actually worked ! " Billy said in joy, though he was still cranky. He tucked Tommy in and went back to bed himself, never hurt to actually sleep eight hours.

_**--**_

" Oh my god ! I hope the guys are ok ! I can't believe what I did to them ! But I was so desperate last night and the baby wouldn't stop crying ! And- " Kim told Trini as they were walking up to the boys room in the afternoon.

" Kim, you're ranting. Calm down. And the boys are fine, stop worrying ! " Trini tried to comfort her.

" You guys ! I am sooo sor- " Kim yelled as she opened the door, not realizing all the boys were still asleep. As Tommy started crying, the boys shot up and glared at Kim. Jason went over and picked Tommy up, cradling him and cooing to him until the others came over.

_Hush-a-bye don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep-y, little baby._

_When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses._

_Blacks and bays, dapple grays,_

_Coach and six white horses._

_Hush-a-bye don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep-y little baby._

And as they finished singing, Tommy quickly quieted down and gave another small yawn.

" Sleepy little fella aren't you ? " Zack smiled as Jason carefully laid him into the carriage and gave Tommy a gentle kiss on his forehead.

" Go to sleep for your daddies. " Jason smiled as Tommy snuggled into his pillow.

" Don't even Kim, I swear ! " Billy pointed to her when he saw that she was going to make a comment about what Jason just said.

" Whoa, what's wrong with Billy ? " Trini whispered to Kim.

" Oh, it's nothing. He just probably didn't get enough sleep, he gets cranky when he doesn't. " Kim whispered back. Jason slowly rolled the carriage back to Kim and the boys fell back asleep.

" Well, he's asleep now. What could happen ? " Kim said.

_**--**_

" Oh, wow. " Trini mumbled as they started to change Tommy.

" Ummm, ok. So, how do you take this off ? " Kim wondered as she held Tommy up.

" The straps Kim. The straps. " Trini pointed out. Kim struggled with them a bit but were able to pull them off and slip it off.

" Ummmm, now what ? "

" Get the wet cloth and wipe him clean. " Trini directed.

" Oh my god ! I don't know anything about babies ! What do I do when I have one ? Do you think I'm going to be a bad mother ? " Kim worried.

" Of course not ! And do you think you are going to have a child soon ? "

" No ! "

" Then you still have time to learn right ? " she pointed out.

" Ummm ... I guess so ... " Kim admitted as she fastened on the diaper ... backwards.

" Well, that the was the shortest maternal crisis ever ... " Trini mused as she showed Kim how to correctly put on a diaper.

" Ok, well. Now what ? " Kim wondered as Tommy erupted in a crying fit.

" My ears ! " both girls yelled as they covered their ears.

" Ummm, I think he's hungry. " Trini said as she got the bottle and picked Tommy up.

" Come on, drink your milk. " Trini said as she tried to get him to drink it. After moments of more pleading, he finally started to drink it.

" Thank god ! " Kim sighed as she fell on top of her bed. Trini gently burped him and set him back in the carriage, only to have him spit up on himself.

" Eeeew. " Trini said as she started cleaning him up. She tucked him in and when she started walking away, he started crying again.

" Aagghh ! What's wrong with him ? " Kim moaned as she moved over to the carriage.

" Come on, smile. " Kim tried playing with him but it didn't work.

" This baby never smiles ! " Kim whined when her door burst open and the boys charged through.

" Where's our baby boy ? " Jason yelled as he and Billy fell down. Zack noticed that Tommy was crying as he swiftly moved to the carriage and picked him up.

" Hey dude. Come on, smile for daddy ! " Zack said as he started making funny faces and blowing on Tommy's tummy.

" Ha haha ! " Tommy started giving off a small laugh. Everyone smiled at his cuteness and the girls just collapsed.

" I guess boys do have powers, huh Trini. " Kim muttered.

" Yeah. " Trini sighed.

" Oh, Kim. We have to use your bathtub again ok ? " Zack asked as the boys picked themselves up and carried Tommy into the bathroom.

" Trini. " Kim whispered.

" What ? "

" Are they in the bathroom ? " she continued whispering.

" Yes, why ? " Trini whispered back.

" Hello ? Three cute boys giving an even cuter baby a bath ? " Kim said, thinking it was obvious.

" Oh. "

" Yes, oh. Now, help me find this black ... cube ... thing. " said Kim as she flipped over the bed and started rummaging under it.

" You mean this ? " Trini said as she picked something up under Kim's bedside table.

" Yes ! Thank you ! " Kim said, taking it from her.

" What is it ? " Trini wondered.

" Ummmmm, Billy's homemade camera ... how do you work this thing ? ... oh, he gave it to me for my birthday last year. " Kim said as she tried to find the trigger.

" Wow, Billy can make anything huh ? " Trini sweatdropped.

" Yup, now let's go. " said Kim as they tip-toed to the closed bathroom door.

" Kim, isn't this like, an invasion of privacy ? "

" What ? It's not like they're naked or anything. " Kim said as she quietly pushed the door open.

_**--**_

****" Dang ! Where do women find all this stuff ? " Zack wondered as he was searching through the baby's bath supplies. All three boys were shirtless, Jason was filling up the tub while Billy was holding Tommy.

" Who knows, they have access to stuff that we don't. " Billy said as he started bouncing Tommy up and down. After Jason tested the water, they took off Tommy's diaper and laid him gently in the water, watching as he splashed about, laughing.

" Wow, who knew we would be such naturals after the first morning ? " Jason wondered.

" I know ! I can make him laugh, you're the only one he listens to when he's hungry, and Billy's our extraordinairy diaper dude and lullaby master. " Zack praised.

" Yeah, but it wasn't easy teaching Jason those songs. " Billy sighed.

" Hey, not my fault that I couldn't sing a note to save my life. " Jason pouted.

" That is so sad that you admit it man. " Zack smiled. After shampooing and washing Tommy, Zack just stared at the shampoo bottle.

" Seriously ! Where the heck do they get this stuff ? " Zack wondered aloud.

" I have no idea but _this _one is Kim's so stop messing with it. " said Jason as he took it back and placed it in it's rightful place.

" Hey Billy, what do you think the girls are doing right now ? " asked Zack as he was playing with another bottle.

" Kim's probably looking for the camera I made for her last year and dragging Trini into it too. " Billy said as he tickled Tommy's tummy.

" And you know this because ? " Zack asked.

" Because I am Billy. "

" Hey ! That's what Trini used to say too ! " Jason laughed.

" And if I was right, Trini would have found the camera under Kim's bedside desk because that's where she left it three months ago and has probably knocked it down by accident already. " Billy explained, still playing with Tommy while the other two stared in awe.

" Wow. " The both uttered.

" Kim's coming right now with it. If you don't care about her taking our picture acting all feminine like this and being shirtless and using it to blackmail us, stay where you are. Otherwise, block the door. " Billy continued.

" And _you_ don't care ? " asked Jason.

" No. She's not the only one with a camera. " Billy smiled sinisterly.

" Hehehe, ok then. I do not want to get on your bad side. " Zack nervously chuckled. Then, they all heard the door open and they heard a small click.

" Aaagghhh ! " Jason and Zack screamed while Billy started chuckling.

" I told you so. " Billy reminded them.

" Kim ! Give us that camera ! " Zack shouted as he put the bottle down, picked up his shirt, and ran to the door.

" Aaagggghhh ! Run Trini ! Run ! " Kim yelped in delight as she smiled and ran away. Billy and Jason smiled when they saw Tommy clapping and laughing in joy.

" I don't think so baby boy. Not even you are ready for this much excitement. " Jason chuckled as he drained the water and lifted Tommy to Billy who had a towel in his arms. After drying him off a bit, he wrapped him in a towel and stepped outside to find a game of monkey in the middle.

" Trini ! " Kim yelled as she threw the camera to Trini when Zack came closer. Zack almost made it to Trini but she threw it back to Kim, but Jason intervened and caught it.

" No fair Jason ! " Kim whined as she jumped and tried to reach the camera. Suddenly, the camera clicked and the photo slid out the back. Trini jumped up and grabbed the camera but Zack managed to grab the photo.

" Yes ! Male domination ! " Zack shouted as he gave the picture to Jason who set it on the desk. Billy just chuckled and laid Tommy on the bed, putting a diaper on him and picking a small set of clothes for him to wear.

" _Where_ do you guys keep on getting this stuff ? " Zack asked them as he stared at the small clothes.

" We have our ways. " Kim's eyes gleamed.

" Ok, seriously ! You guys _have_ to stop doing that ! " Zack said in mock-fright.

" Ok you guys, quiet down. Zack, Jason, Tommy's getting sleepy. " Billy called over his shoulder.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass,_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull fall down_

_You'll be the sweetest little baby in town_

As the girls quietly clapped, Billy set little Tommy down into the carriage and tucked him in.

" That was nice, though Jason, you were off-tune a little at the end. " Kim commented.

" Was I ? " Jason asked the others.

" Yeah, you were. " they admitted.

" Oh well, I guess I need to work more on my singing. " Jason sighed. They looked outside and realized it was dark already. Jason and Zack's stomachs growled and they grinned sheepishly at the others.

" Wow, it's dinner time already huh. " Trini stated.

" Yeah, but we can't leave the baby alone. " Kim pointed out.

" I'll stay, but bring me back some food ok ? " Jason said as he watched Tommy sleeping.

" I will stay too, and you don't mind if I use your bathroom right Kim ? " Billy asked.

" No, it's ok. Go ahead, we'll bring back some food soon so just wait ok ? " said Kim as they left.

" Jason, wait here a little until I come back ok ? " Billy asked as he started out the door.

" Yeah, no prob. " Jason waved. In a few moments, Billy came back to see nothing was wrong.

" So, anything new ? " Billy asked as he headed to the shower.

" No, I'm just getting kind of tired. " Jason yawned. Billy nodded and closed the door behind him. Jason could hear the water running and saw Tommy started to stir.

" Hey baby, you wet yourself ? " Jason mumbled as he quickly changed him.

" Wow, I guess those lessons from Billy really paid off. " Jason mused. He lifted Tommy up and laid him on his bare chest as he laid down on the bed.

" Shhhh, shhhhh. Come on baby, sleep for daddy ... " Jason whispered as he gently stroked Tommy's back, soon falling asleep. But as soon as he fell asleep, Tommy started to get restless and crawled away. He crawled to the side, and luckily the bed was low and Kim had carelessly left a pillow on the ground which Tommy fell on.

Kim left the door open a tad, but it was enough for Tommy to crawl through.

_**--**_

Billy came out with only his shorts on and noticed that Tommy was gone !

" Jason ! " Billy shouted as Jason jerked awake.

" Wh-what ! " Jason yelled.

" Where's Tommy ? " Billy yelled. Jason's eyes grew wide as they started searching for him everywhere. Then, both their eyes fell on the open door at the exact same time.

" Shoot ! " they yelled as they charged out, forgetting they were still shirtless.

_**--**_

****" Kim ! " her head shot up to see a shirtless Jason running to her.

" Jason ! What are you doing here ? " Kim asked in concern, partly because she can see some of the girls drooling at Jason.

" Tommy's gone. " he whispered into her ear.

" What ! " she exploded. The group slowly moved away from the staring eyes into the hall.

" I sorta fell asleep and he crawled out the door. " Jason grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Kim seemed ready to explode, but she looked down and then looked up, calmed down.

" Ok, so. Any clues of yet ? " she demanded.

" Well, we know he's still upstairs somewhere either in the girl's side or boys and we've already got Mr.Stone on the lookout. " Jason reported.

" Good, where's Billy ? " she asked.

" He's checking the boy's side. I suggest you guys check the girl's and I'm going with Billy ok ? " Jason suggested. After seeing them all nod, they went their seperate ways.

_**--**_

****" Did you find him yet ? " Jason panted as he reached Billy.

" No, not yet. All there's left is Bulk and Skull's room. " he said. As they neared it, they heard small laughing and they burst in to see Tommy on a bed and playing with Bulk and Skull.

" Tommy ! " they both shouted. All the boys turned to the new noise and Tommy smiled and reached out for them.

" Awww, hey there baby boy. Come to daddy. " Jason cooed as he picked him up.

" Oh my god, thank you guys so much ! " Billy thanked the other two.

" Ummm .. yeah ! It's a pleasure to be of service. It's our job ! " Bulk said.

" Yeah, our job ! We're training under Mr.Stone ! " Skull said.

" Really ? That's great. Thanks again, but we have to go now ! Thanks ! " Billy called out as he and Jason left with Tommy.

_**--**_

****" We found him ! " the trio raised their heads at the sounds of their friends.

" Thank god ! " they sighed as the boys came into sight.

" Where was he ? " Kim asked, taking Tommy into her arms.

" Bulk and Skull found him wandering the halls. " Jason told her.

" Bulk and Skull ? " Kim said, unbelieving as she played with Tommy.

" Yeah, they actually took care of him well. They're training under Mr.Stone now you know. " Billy said as he pulled Tommy back into his arms. They made it back to Kim's room and pulled on their shirts when Kim saw the photo on the desk and leaped for it.

" It's mine now ! " she yelled but didn't see Zack coming from the side.

" Nuh-uh ! You will _not_ get this picture ! " he said as he put it in his back pocket. Tommy started crying so Trini picked him up and tried to feed him but it wouldn't work.

" Here, give him to me. " said Jason as he took Tommy and the bottle.

" Come on, do it for daddy ... that's my boy ! " Jason said proudly as Tommy started drinking. He quickly finished and after he burped him, he gave Tommy back to Billy.

" Wow, Jason. How did you do that ? " Trini asked in awe.

" I don't know, guess it's just a guy thing. " he shrugged.

" Come on you guys, one more song. " Billy called.

_The itsy-bitsy spider_

_Climbed up the water spout_

_Down came the rain _

_And washed the spider out_

_Out came the sun_

_And dried up all the rain_

_And the itsy-bitsy spider_

_Climbed up the spout again_

They finished singing as Jason finished playing with him. Kim heard a sound downstairs and realized it was time to give Tommy back.

" Sorry you guys, but it's time to take little Tommy and give him back to his real parents. " Kim said sadly.

" Yeah, we'll miss him. " Zack sighed as Kim started pushing the carriage out the door. They all sadly whispered their goodbye when Billy's and Jason's stomach growled.

" Hey, where's our food ? " asked Billy.

_**--**_

**So, how was this chapter ! Please tell me in a review ! Please ! Tell me if you like this kind of chapter or if you like it more when the teens have their own adventures.**


	12. The Carnival Catastrophe

**The Path of Friendship**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Power Rangers ... again, I DO NOT own Power Rangers ... but I own Sophie ... remember, the cotton candy girl ... and I don't own Charmed either ... you'll see what I mean ... I think ...**

**Thanks : PernDragonrider, Azure Kaze, KaiAN-Chan, PrettyDiva, and The Similerian. Thanks you guys for always reviewing my story. And The Similerian, if you're wondering where this is going ... all I can say is ... you'll just have to wait !**

_**--**_

****" CARNIVAL ! CARNIVAL ! CARNIVAL ! " Zack chanted happily as he ran around.

" Zack ! Shut up ! If my dad gets a migraine, it's not gonna help. " Kim said as she grabbed his back collar.

" Ughh ! Save me ! " Zack struggled out as he pretended to choke and reached out towards Jason.

" No way man, you got yourself into this ! " Jason chuckled.

" Ssshhhh. Quiet ! Aaggghhh ! Hide ! Mom's coming ! " and she pushed them away into a dark corner. They watched as Kim's mom kissed her dad good-bye and leave. They waited a while after she left and Kim cautiously moved to the bedroom door.

" Kimberly ? What are you doing here ? " Kim eeped as she noticed her mom was behind her. The others cautiously pressed themselves against the wall, trying to stay out of sight.

" Uhhhh ... uhh ... mom ? I-I was just gonna talk to dad. " she nervously chuckled, as her mother's eyebrow rose in question.

" I see ... well, excuse me. Goodbye darling, I must go to my sister's birthday. " she said as she kissed Kim's cheek and then grabbed something from the side and walked downstairs. After she peeked down to check if her mom and _really_ left this time, she sighed and slightly stooped as she ran into her dad's room.

" Hey dad ! " Kim yelled happily as she flopped down on the bed next to her dad.

" Hello princess ! And what do I owe for this visit ? " he smiled happily as he put an arm around her.

" Nothing dad. " she smiled as she hugged him back.

" Come on baby, I'm not your mother but I'm not that dumb you know. " he joked.

" Of course you aren't ! ... ok, maybe there is something I want to ask you. " she admitted sheepishly.

" Hmmm, let me guess. You want to go somewhere with your friends again ? " he said with a knowing smile.

" How did you know ? " she said in slight shock.

" Let's just say ... I have my ways. " he grinned.

" That's what everyone says these days. " she mumbled with a smile.

" So, Billy and the other three are the ones coming I presume. "

" Right again dad. " she chuckled.

" Want me to prepare a carriage ? "

" That would help a lot. " she thought about it.

" So, do I get to know where you're going ? " he smiled good-naturedly.

" Don't worry dad, we're just going to the passing-by carnival. " she explained to him.

" Doesn't that charge money ? Do you need to borrow any ? " he asked.

" No, don't worry. We already won some free tickets. " she remembered.

" Really ? Wow, during the monthly break ? "

" Yeah. "

" So, do you think you need guards on this trip ? "

" Uhh ... no ? "

" You know I'm going to send them anyways right. "

" Hey ! You can't blame a girl for trying right ? " she grinned.

" So, you're only going to be gone for the afternoon right ? "

" Yes ... you know. This all seems to easy, even for you. What's the catch dad ? " she quirked an eyebrow at him.

" Nothing. I just want you to have some fun before your princess studies start again. "

" Oh, don't remind me. Do I have the same teacher ? I mean Mr. Caplan was nice but still, I would be rather learning about all of this from a woman. "

" Yes yes, don't worry. And guess what, we have enough staff this year to get the old school up and running again. "

" Really ? So, you don't mind if I have classes with Billy again right ? " she smiled.

" No dear. It's ok, I trust you and the others. By the way, don't make any plans the day after tomorrow. " he said.

" Why not ? " Kim asked in confusion.

" Oh, it's nothing serious. It's just that with your mother having to go on her trips, I've just been lonely. I'm free that day and I just want to spend it with my princess. "

" Really ? That's great ! I'll be looking forward to it ! Thanks dad ! " she kissed him on the cheek as she happily skipped out the door and closed it behind her.

_**--**_

" We're going you guys ! " Kim shouted to her awaiting friends. She and Zack held hands and started jumping around in joy.

" I hope there aren't a lot of clowns there. Ever since I was seven years old, they freaked me out. " Billy shuddered.

" Why ? " Trini asked.

" Well, when I was seven years old, I saw them and they freaked me out ... there's not really a story there. " Billy ended.

" Ok, now that the excitement's over, everyone off to bed. We're going to need our strength tomorrow if we're going to visit every attraction at the carnival ! " Jason's voice slowly rose as he got more and more excited. He and Zack bumped heads excitedly and started grunting.

" Ummm ... yeah. It's probably a guy thing. " Kim whispered to Trini as Billy glared at her. She looked at him and started smiling sheepishly. She dragged Trini over to Jason and they gave their goodnight kisses before proceeding to their rooms.

" I can't wait for tomorrow ! God, it's been so boring for the last week ! " Zack smiled brightly.

" I know, I'm so psyched ! I can't wait to see everything there is to see. " Jason's eyes shined. They both stopped and looked at the quiet Billy.

" What ? Am I supposed to add something ? " Billy asked.

" Well, I guess there'll probably be cotton candy. " Jason laughed when he saw Billy's eyes light up.

" Well, I guess there's that. " Billy said with a smile as the other two laughed.

_**--**_

****" BILLY ! BILLY ! BILLY ! " Billy slowly woke up to see Jason and Zack bouncing about happily, calling his name. He saw that they had already dressed in their signature colors, waiting for him to get up.

" I'm up ! " he yelled, just to have a pair of his clothes thrown at him.

" Hurry and put them on ! The girls are waiting for us ! " shouted Zack as he and Jason appeared next to Billy's bedside.

" Yeah, I will when you guys move away a litttle. " the other two blushed as they realized how close they were to the unclothed Billy.

_**--**_

" TRINI ! TRINI ! TRINI ! " Trini opened her eyes to see her door being hammered down by powerful knocks. She looked to the right and realized that her roommate had already awakened and left.

" TRINI ! HURRY UP ! THE BOYS ARE WAITING DOWNSTAIRS FOR US ! " Kim yelled as she continued banging on Trini's door. She opened the door and Kim burst through, directly heading for underneath Trini's bed.

" Uhhh, good morning to you too ? " Trini yawned as Kim opened her clothes trunk and picked out an outfit.

" Here, put this on, the guys are already done and waiting. " Kim hurried her as she handed her the outfit.

" Are the guys really down there or are you just saying that to make me dress faster ? " Trini perceptively asked. Kim faltered a bit but quickly regained composure.

" Of course they are ! " Kim chuckled nervously.

_**--**_

****The others hurridly pushed Billy and Trini downstairs, into Ernie's kitchen.

" Hey kids ! Kim, your dad said your carriage would arrive soon. Here, eat these on the way. " said Ernie as he passed each teen a paper bag. They looked in and realized it was packed with food.

" Thanks Ernie ! " they all chorused as they took a small snack out from the bag.

" No problem, I knew you kids would probably be hungry when I didn't see you at breakfast today. " he said as he was washing dishes.

" You made all these in the little time you had since breakfast ? Wow. " Zack praised as he took out a wrapped sandwich and bit into it.

" Thanks Zack. Oh Kim, I think the carriage is here. " Ernie said as he pointed to the door. They all nodded their thanks and ran out to the front.

" Wow. " they four slaves uttered. It was a pure white carriage, with intricate designs around the door. It was drawn by six white horses and their driver was one Billy and Kim were familiar with.

" Hey Mr.Norman ! " Kim waved at the old man as they walked into the large carriage.

" Finally ! Some space ! " Jason sighed as they saw they now had enough room to sit. Jason sat on the right along with Billy and Kim, the other two took the left side.

" This is nice ! " Zack smiled as he turned around constantly in his chair, forgetting about the food for a split moment.

" Thanks ! It's my own carriage, dad bought it for me last year ! " Kim smiled as she bit into an apple.

" Nice. " Zack still admired as Trini took some food out of Zack's bag and threw it to a smiling Jason. After awhile, Zack started to notice that his bag was getting more and more empty.

" Ok, it was alright for a bit there, but don't you think you overdid it ? " Zack stated as he lifted the bag upside down and nothing came out. Everyone else looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

_**--**_

" WE'RE HERE ! " Zack shouted happily as the carriage made a stop. Everyone hopped out happily, looking at the old-fashioned carnival.

" Cotton candy ! ... oh dear god ! " Billy almost fainted as a clown on stilts appeared in front of him.

" Hey, can I try those ? " Zack asked excitedly, pointing to the stilts.

_**--**_

" All right, heads up everybody ! Witness the Zack-man on stilts ! Ahhaha ! Yeah ! " Zack shouted happily after he got a few short lessons from the clown.

" Keep it up man, you're doing great ! " Jason shouted encouragingly.

" Yeah ! " Zack laughed.

" No way, I could never do that. The only thing I can balance is a shopping bag, you know, on my arms. " she said to Billy, making him chuckle.

" Remember to balance yourself ! " Trini shouted out worridly.

" Hey, check this out ! " Zack called as he started dancing on them, making them all chuckle. But soon after, he started losing control.

" Be careful ! " Kim shouted, as Jason started to move in front of Zack.

" Whoa ! Whoa ! " they all chorused.

" Look out ! " Billy yelled as he saw Zack falling. Jason caught him right before they hit the floor, then they fell down together.

" Oh, my big strong hero ! " Zack yelled in a girly voice as he jokingly kissed Jason on the cheek.

" Ugh, get up man ! " Jason wiped his cheek as he lifted Zack up.

" Come on you guys, let's go see the rest of the carnival. " Trini suggested. They turned and left, not noticing another clown joining the other and glaring evilly at the small group.

" Don't worry Francis, we'll get them. All of them. "

_**--**_

****" Would you like to try ? " asked a clown as he appeared in front of Billy and started juggling small pineapples.

" Ummm, no thanks. " Billy nervously chuckled as he went behind Jason.

" I'll try ! " Kim yelled out, moving to the front of the crowd. The clown handed her four eggs and she threw them up in the air as she saw Bulk and Skull come.

" What are you guys doing here ? " Billy asked.

" Didn't you read the sign at the entrance ? No geeks allowed. " Bulk chuckled.

" Hey, I thought you guys changed. " Trini said.

" Well, we haven't changed all that much. " Skull said as an egg landed on him.

" 1, 2, 3, ... 4 ! " Kim counted as they alternately landed on Bulk's and Skull's heads. The group laughed as they proceeded foward on their adventure.

" Cotton candy ! " Billy yelled excitedly as he dragged Jason to the vaguely familiar cotton candy cart.

" Hey, I know that voice ... Billy ! " a high voice shouted as a blond head popped up.

" Sophie ! " they all shouted happily.

" Here, it's on the house. " she said as she gave a stick of cotton candy to a happy Billy. He was about to start eating it when Jason tore off the top half and devoured it, smiling cheekily. Billy stared down at it in horror and smacked Jason on the arm.

" This seems vaguely familiar ... so, have you been blowing in Jason's ear lately ? " she smiled as she saw the two boys freeze and blush.

" Whoa, what ? Hi, I'm Zack remember ? So, what happened between these two ? " Zack asked eagerly.

" Nothing ! " the pair concerned yelled at him as they glared at Sophie.

" Yeah right ! As if it was nothing. " Kim said, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to know.

" And you know this because ? " Jason glared at her.

" I was hiding in the bushes ? " she said nervously as they all stared at her strangely, besides Sophie.

" Why ? " they all asked, besides Sophie.

" Um yeah, she'll get to that later. But now, pay up ! " Sophie said as she held out her hands to Kim.

" What ? I thought it was free ! " pointing to Billy and Jason.

" Yes, _that_ was. But did you forget to tell me what happened to my cart last time ? " Sophie quirked her eyebrow. Kim nervously chuckled and gave her a few coins.

" Well, this is a but much but hey, I'll take the rest as a tip ! " Sophie grinned.

" That was so wrong. " Kim grumbled as Sophie continued grinning.

" Jason ! " Billy glowered angrily as Jason took another piece of cotton candy.

" What ? " Jason asked mock-innocently as he fed Billy a piece of cotton candy while he just continued to glare at him.

" Ok you two ! Time to go enjoy the rest of the carnival ! " urged Trini as she pushed them away.

" Bye Sophie ! " they all yelled happily as they continued.

_**--**_

" Pryamid ! Step up and watch the human pyramid, or give it a try yourself ! " a clown called out as they passed by.

" Uhhh, I don't think this is a good idea. " Billy said nervously as Kim dragged him onto the platform.

" Come on ! It's only use five and the clown ! The pyramids is gonna be really small anyway ! " Kim urged. Jason and Zack got down on all fours next to the clown while Kim and Billy climbed on top, waiting for Trini.

" Uhhh, I agree with Billy, this isn't a good idea. " Trini gulped.

" Come on Trini, I though you got over your fear of heights. " Zack said.

" I did ! But I don't love it either. " she defended. After moments of pleading, she finally caved and warily climbed to the top.

" See, you could make it ! " Jason shouted up.

" Hehehe, yeah. " Trini nervously chuckled as she looked down, and started to become dizzy.

" Ahhh ! " she yelped as she lost her balance and they all came tumbling down.

" Well hey ! At least we finished it ! " Kim said optimistically.

_**--**_

" Ferris wheel ! Ferris wheel ! " said Billy excitedly as he pointed to the giant wooden wheel.

" It doesn't look that safe ... " Trini said nervously.

" Look what you did ! Billy's on another sugar high ! " Kim whined to Sophie. After awhile, they met up with Sophie again and she gave Billy some more cotton candy, deciding she wanted to go with them too, and took a break.

" What ? So ? He ... uh ..._ expresses _himself more now. " Sophie grinned sheepishly.

" Yeah yeah, let's hurry up and get on the ferris wheel. " Kim sighed. They approached the short line and waited patiently, trying to calm Trini down.

" Hmmmm, it's seems that it's three per seat. Well, it's obvious Billy's going with Jason. " she said pointing to the pair, seeing how tightly Billy was holding onto Jason's arm.

" Let them go with Trini, they both can probably keep her calm, let's go with Zack. " Sophie suggested. Then boarded the next two gondalas and tried to enjoy the ride. The first round was pleasant, but it ended their second time around. The ride started to rumble, and then it just stopped.

" GET ME DOWN FROM HERE ! " they heard an inhuman yelled break the sound barrier.

" Well, that was creepy. " Sophie deadpanned.

" I swear, we are cursed ! " Kim sighed into her hand.

" I hope she doesn't do anything drastic. " Zack nervously chuckled.

_**--**_

" Billy, do you think I'm an agile person ? " Trini asked.

" Yes ... why ? " he asked cautiously.

" Because, I think I can leap my way to the bottom ... " she thought.

" No ! " they both shouted, holding her down.

" That is way too dangerous ! " Jason said.

" Yeah, don't worry. It's probably going to start up again soon, hey, at least we aren't stuck at the top. " Billy joked. Then, as soon as he said it, the ferris wheel started moving again ... only for it to stop at the top !

" NNNOOOOOO ! " Trini howled.

" Billy ! You jinxed it ! " Jason whined as he tried to calm Trini down.

" I'm sorry ! Blame Sophie ! It's her fault I'm on a sugar high ! " he said.

" I heard that ! " Sophie yelled up.

_**--**_

" Sophie, sit down ! " Kim yelled, pulling her friend down.

" Wow, I think Trini's going crazy. " Zack sighed. Finally, the ride started up again and they all made it safely to the bottom.

" I will NEVER go on that again ! " Trini panted.

" Yeah, yeah. After that, I don't think I ever want to go on it again either. " Billy shuddered.

" Well, since that took longer than expected, I gotta go and man my cart. " Sophie waved goodbye as they continued on their journey.

_**--**_

****" So, where to next ? " they wondered as they continued touring the place.

" Hey, let's try that. " said Trini as she pointed to a stand.

" Knock down the milk jugs ? " Zack read. It had a small raised platform, stacked with six milk jugs in a pyramid. Jason saw someone throw a small sack at the middle of the pyramid, and it didn't move a centimeter.

" I wanna try ! " Kim shouted excitedly. She paid the attendant and got a single hackey-sack. Kim reeled back her arm and pitched the ball forward, her aim was slightly off and she only hit the top jug off. Kim pouted in sadness and turned to the others.

" Let me try. " Trini said as she paid and got a sack. She sighed, then she threw it forward, hitting the pile straight in the middle but she was too week, and it only rattled it.

" Me next ! " Zack shouted excitedly as he got a sack himself. He aimed, then shot it forward, hitting the middle but was only able to shake off the top pin.

" Now, me. " said Jason as he got a sack. He reeled his arms back and threw it forward, hitting the bottom middle jug and knocking it down, to have the other two still standing and keeping the pyramid alive. They all gaped at the results.

" I swear, this thing is rigged ! " Zack sighed.

" Hmmmm, I was sure I could do it ... " Jason mused.

" Don't worry Jase, none of us could do it ... except maybe Billy but he didn't want to try. " Kim said as she patted his back. As they continued on, Jason sneaked back and when the attendant wasn't looking, he grabbed a sack and knocked the jugs down.

_' I knew I could do it. '_ Jason smiled proudly.

_**--**_

" Come on, come all ! Come here if you want to reveal your true love's identity ! " a man dressed in a cloak said.

" How does this work ? " asked a curious Billy as the group made their way to it.

" With this. " he said, holding up an apple.

" Show us. " Jason said as he stood by Billy.

" Ok then. First, you must fill your heart with only thoughts of love. Close your eyes, and blow on the peel. " he instructed Billy as he cut the apple. He put in front of Billy while he blew.

" Drop the peel into the water, and watch. " he said as he dropped it into a barrel of water.

" And how is it, that this apple knows this big secret ? " Jason asked.

" It's simple really, apples are the fruit of knowledge. " he simply said as he looked into the water.

" The letter J. Your true love's first name begins with a J. " he said as they two boys peered into it.

" Hmmm, think it's Jenny Craig ? From the west side ? " Jason wondered.

" Nah. " they said at the same time as they thought about it.

" Come on you guys ! Let's go ! " they heard Kim yell as they left the barrel.

**_--_**

****" No ! No no no no no no no ! " Billy yelled as Kim and Jason tried to pull him into the giant colorful tent.

" Come on Billy, it's going to be fine ! " Jason said.

" No ! There are clowns in there ! " Billy shouted.

" Don't worry ! They're not going to hurt you, we're going to be right here ! " Kim pleaded.

" No ! Nothing you say will make me go ! " he yelled, starting to draw people's attention.

" Uhhhh, I'll buy you some more cotton candy. " Jason shot.

" Really ? " as he dropped his guard, he was hauled through. As soon as they closed the curtain behind them into the empty space, with only chairs and a small platform, Billy made a dash for it.

" Oh no you don't ! " Kim and Jason yelled as they grabbed him while the other two laughed. Jason put the squirming Billy on his lap again and wrapped his arms around his waist.

" I hate you. " Billy grumbled.

" We know you don't mean that. " they all chorused. Billy stubbornly crossed his arms and leaned back against Jason.

" Come on, just watch the show. " Jason whispered to him.

" Fine, but only if you buy me cotton candy later. " Billy muttered as Jason smiled. A clown started the opening act with juggling.

_**--**_

The show had finally ended and the small group were making their way out of the tent when a clown walked in on the entrance and blocked their path.

" Dude, what's up ? " Zack asked.

" Nothing, nigga. " he growled. The group sighed angrily, they knew they would run into people like him sooner or later. Suddenly, a knife whistled through the air and landed right next to Jason's face. They turned around and saw the knife thrower, spinning knives and smiling evilly at them.

" Hello kiddies. " said a sinisterly familiar voice. Out of the shadows came the familiar enemy.

" Francis. " Jason seethed out as his eyes flashed red.

" Wow, you remember my name ? I'm so glad ! So, how is my little boy toy, Billy ? " he said with a sick happiness. Billy tightened his fist, but remained cool. Kim noticed that they were all just staring at eachother, not paying attention to the petite girl. With all her effort, she swung around and kicked the clown blocking the door in the chin and knocked him out. Everyone took the chance and hightailed outta there.

Billy looked around and saw more enemies closing in. He saw Trini run by him and they both made it outside the enemy circle, fighting them off one by one. As soon as the other three emerged, they purposely made their way towards the center.

" Zack, Kim ! Form a human chain ! " Jason yelled.

" Locked on ! " Zack said as he climbed onto Jason shoulders and fell back with his arms outstretched.

" Me too ! " Kim yelled as Zack out stretched out his legs and Kim hooked onto them. Jason started raising them and spinning, Kim stretching out her legs too. Soon, the crowd was blown down by their rain of punches and kicks. Soon after, everyone was defeated and all that was left was Francis himself.

" No ! This wasn't supposed to happen ! " Francis yelled engraged. He picked up a fallen knife and threw it a Billy, but Jason caught it and threw it to the floor.

" Game over, you lose ! " Jason said angrily. Francis frantically dove to attack Kim, but two figures tackled him down in mid-air.

" Bulk ? Skull ? " they all said in surprise.

" Hey you dweebs. Sorry we took so long, we lost you for a while there. " Bulk apologized.

" You mean ... " Kim started, expecting them to finish the rest.

" Yup ! We're your guards ! Mr.Stone said we had to be inc-incon-incon-inconspicuious ... yeah ! " Skull said.

" Well, I hope you brought some back-up because we all all of this taken home and thrown into the dungeon. " Kim said as she pointed to the giant knocked-out crowd.

" Don't worry, back-up is already coming. Princess, I suggest you go back home now, and you geeks better protect her. " Bulk said as they all smiled.

" Wow, who knew that Bulk and Skull were your guards all along. " Trini said as they made their way back to Kim's carriage.

" I told you clowns were evil. " Billy mumbled to Jason.

" Sorry, sorry. You were right. " Jason apologized.

" You still owe me cotton candy. " Billy said.

" And there she is. " Jason said, pointing to Sophie's cart. The group walked over to their friend.

" Hey guys ! I heard there was a fight over there by the circus tents. " she said with a knowing smile.

" Yeah, we heard about it too. " Kim chuckled nervously.

" Here you guys. And this is your own bag Jason, stop eating Billy's candy. " she smiled as she gave them each a plastic bag of candy. They smiled their thanks and left. Moments later, Sophie was unlocking the wheels on her cart when she saw a bag of cotton candy.

" I thought I made only two bags ... and one of them was my age reducement potion ! " her voice slowly rose higher as she remembered.

" Oh shit ! " she yelled running towards the exit, wanting to catch the group but came only in time to see the carriage already being driven away.

" Oh damn ! I hope Billy and the others don't charge over here and get mad at me ... hey, maybe they may not notice ... yeah right ! Who wouldn't notice hunky muscle guy Jason acting like a little kid ? Oh well ... I just hope my potion doesn't cause any unwanted side-effects, it's only a test formula anyways ... " she sighed.

_**--**_

****" I'm beat. " Kim yawned. They had made it back to her castle already, and were gathered in the boy's room.

" Yeah, me too. Goodnight ever- " suddenly, Jason felt lightheaded and he fainted.

" Jason ! " they all yelled.

_**--**_

****After Jason's collapse, the group decided to spend the night all together. Kim and Trini took Zack's bed, Billy had his own, and Zack slept on the floor with the spare pillow and blankets. Soon after daybreak, Jason woke up and gave a loud yawn, waking everyone up.

" Jason ? " they called out as they slowly got up. They looked and saw that he was tiredly rubbing his eyes, slowly nodding. Jason mumbled something they couldn't hear.

" What ? " Billy asked as he leaned in.

" Babi ? " Billy repeated in confusion as he pulled back, before he leaned in again when Jason mumbled something else.

" Momin ? " Billy relayed again.

" Huh ? Haha, Jase hasn't said that since he was ... " Zack lost his smile and looked shocked at Trini.

" ... since he was ... how long had it been since daybreak ? " Trini asked as she looked out the window.

" I think about fifteen minutes ... why ? " Kim asked as she joined Trini by the window.

" Fifteen minutes after daybreak ... " Zack whispered.

" Jason, how old are you ? " Trini asked happily, ... like she was talking to a child. He stuck his thumb into his mouth and started sucking it while he held up his hand.

" Dear Scott ... Jason's four years-old again ... " Zack muttered. Jason yawned again and pointed to something under Billy's bed, whining for it. Kim slowly walked to it and pulled out Billy's blue triceratops.

" Do you want this ? " she asked, holding it up while Jason nodded eagerly. She gave it to him and he put his arm around it, still sucking his thumb. He yawned again and fell on Billy's lap.

" Housten, we have a problem. " Zack joked.

_**--**_

**Sooooo, how was this chapter ? Please tell me if you liked it or not, in a review please ? They really mean much to me. And to my dear reviewers out there, if you like my story, recommend it to you friends ! Love ya all ! Please review !**


	13. Problems Abound, Plus : Baby Jason ?

**The Path of Friendship**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Power Rangers ... and I never will ... and a new character comes ... Harry ! .. just Harry, not Harry Potter ...**

**Thanks : Azure Kaze, PrettyDiva, KaiAN-Chan, The Similerian, and PernDragonrider ! Thanks you guys as always for reviewing my story !**

_**--**_

****" Ok what just happened ? " Kim whispered so her two friends as Jason fell back asleep on Billy's lap.

" Hey, he fell back asleep ! Just like twelve years ago ! " Zack smiled.

" Wow, he's just like he was when he was four years-old. Waking up fifteen minutes after daybreak, grabbing something ... well, _anything_ actually, and then he goes back to sleep ... " Trini mused.

" Why fifteen minutes after daybreak ? " Kim asked, temporarily forgetting about the current problem.

" I don't know, he was always like that when he was four ... " Zack reminisced.

" Well, Jason was a strange child. " Trini explained.

" Yes, I see that, though he turned out well huh. " Kim mused.

" Yes he did, now, the question is, what caused this to happen ? " Trini said.

" Ummmm, he didn't hit his head or anything, you don't think ... that it was something he ate ? " Zack asked.

" But the only thing he ate ... " Trini started as her eyes opened in shock.

" Was cotton candy ! " they all shouted.

" Shush. " Billy hushed as Jason started moving. Kim motioned for them to go outside into the hall as they continued talking.

" I guess Sophie drugged Jason ... again. " Kim sighed.

" So, how 'bout me and you go get Sophie and see if she can fix this while Trini stays here and helps Billy with Jason. " Zack quickly devised a plan. They nodded and were about to take off when they heard Kim's dad.

" Kim, are you ready ? " her dad asked. She looked away in confusion and then it dawned on her.

" Yeah ! I'm going to go change first ! " Kim smiled until her dad turned and walked away.

" Oh shoot ! I forgot I have to spend the day with him ! " Kim quietly yelled as she turned back to them.

" I guess you can't bail huh ? " Zack sighed.

" No, I can't. I mean he's been so understanding about you guys and lets me have whatever I want and he just wants to spend some time together and he deserves it and- " Kim listed.

" Kim, you're ranting again. And don't worry, we can do this without you. Go on and have a good time. " Trini said as she pushed Kim upstairs. After Kim was out of site, Trini turned back to Zack.

" So, what's the game plan ? " Zack asked as he clapped.

" I guess both of us have to go and find Sophie. " she sighed.

" But what about Billy ? " Zack asked in worry.

" I don't know. I guess he's going to have to handle Jason himself because I am not going to let you go to that carnival alone. We don't know how many more of those people are left. " Trini said.

" I guess so. Hey, Jason wasn't _that_ bad when he was four right ? " Zack shrugged as they opened the door to tell Billy the plan.

_**--**_

****" Help ! " Billy uttered out as Jason wrapped his arm and leg around him.

" Oh, sorry about that. " Zack gave an apologetic look as he slowly unhooked Jason's arm and leg from Billy.

" Yeah, Jason kinda ... cuddles against whatever is closest to him while he's sleeping. " Trini explained.

" And how do you remember this ? " Billy asked as he got up off the bed and stood next to them.

" Well, because Jase acted like that up until he was seven, and I roomed with him every single year. But he only sucked his thumb when he was four. " Zack said.

" Wow ... and how do you know ? " he asked, pointing to Trini.

" Because I know everything that happens to my boys. " she smiled.

" Which _did_ get creepy after awhile ... like one time, I realized I had this crush on this girl and then the same night, Trini asked me if I told her I liked her yet. " Zack remembered.

" Yes ... well, what did you guys come up with out there ? " Billy asked, glancing over to see Jason shifting around.

" Well, me and Trini are going back to the carnival and try to find Sophie. We think she might have done something to Jase's cotton candy. "

" Why would you think that ? " Billy asked as a sudden flash of _that_ night during the festival shot through his mind but he shook it off.

" Well, we just have our suspicions. " Trini calmly said.

" Well, ok. But what about Kim ? " Billy asked.

" She forgot that she had some plans she couldn't get out of. " Zack said.

" Ok then, but what about me ? How am I going to take care of him by myself ? " Billy asked nervously.

" Well, Jason is pretty low matinience. He's going to sleep until morning and he's going to take another one in the afternoon, after that, we would probably be home already. If he gets hungry, get something simple for him to eat, nothing too hard or hot. If needs to go to the bathroom, take him to Kim's room and don't worry, he won't put anything in his mouth as long as he is still sucking his finger. " Trini said.

" You mean he still does that ? " Billy asked in confusion.

" Well, it took him awhile to ... uhh ... _mature_. " said Zack.

" And if he wants something else to suck on, get the baby pacifier from Kim's room. I think all that's left is to say, don't let him out of your sight or outside this room. And don't take the toy away, he might start crying. " Trini directed.

" Ummm ... ok ... why does Kim have a baby pacifier ? "

" Because, girls are prepared for everything. " Trini smiled.

" ... great, but we should hurry up and go. The sooner we find Sophie the better ... wait, how do we get there ? " Zack froze.

" Ummm ... we'll think of something. " Trini said as she hurried Zack out. Billy looked over and saw Jason and started grinning. He grabbed his camera and took a picture of the baby-faced Jason sucking his thumb and hugging the triceratops.

" Hmmmmm, what to do with this ? " Billy yawned, realizing it was still early in the morning. He fell on top of his bed and fell asleep, not noticing that Jason had woken up.

_**--**_

****" So dad, where are we going ? " she asked as they proceeded down a dark hallway.

" Well, I know that we haven't done this in awhile, but I remember you used to love it. " he said as he opened the door. It opened up to a stable, home to Kim's favorite animal.

" Oh my god ! " Kim yelled happily as she looked around at all the horses. She walked around and petted a few before she came to a pure white stallion.

" Perseus ? " Kim yelped excitedly as she hugged it.

" Yup, the same horse from seven years ago. " her dad smiled. She smiled back at him and hugged him. Kim picked up a small brush and gracefully combed it's mane.

" How about we go and ride these stallions. " her dad chuckled as he unhooked the reins on his own black stallion. He hooked on the saddle and climbed up, looking at Kim.

" You still got it I see. " Kim complimented as she mounted her own horse. The end door opened and they rode through.

_**--**_

****Billy suddenly woke up when he felt something prodding his face. He looked down and saw Jason's wide eyes staring up at him. He pulled back and noticed that Jason had somehow squeezed himself onto Billy's bed.

" Jason, what are you doing in my bed ? " Billy asked.

" Bored. " he muttered out.

" Jason, why do you have only boxers on ? "

" Hot. " Jason replied simply. Billy sighed and moved off the bed, Jason following him. Billy sat on Jason's bed while Jason sat on the floor and started playing with the stuffed toy. He smiled as he sat back and watched how Jason happily played with the simple toy. After awhile, Billy got out his drawing book and started to sketch the infant Jason.

" Hey Jason, what do you think ? " smiled Billy as he showed the picture to Jason. He didn't care that he was showing Jason his pictures, Jason was probably going to forget all of this anyway. Jason hugged the triceratops to his chest again and bounded over to Billy happily, still sucking his thumb. He smiled when he realized it was a picture of him and finally took his thumb out of his mouth.

" Me ? " he asked, his eyes shining happily. After Billy nodded, Jason bent over and gave him a kiss in thanks, ignoring BIlly's blush. After that, Jason started sucking his thumb again and went back down to play.

_**--**_

" Geez Trini, never knew you were so adventurous. " Zack panted as they ran the rest of the way to the carnival. After they managed to sneak out of the castle, they started walking on the path towards the carnival but then Trini spotted a passing-by carriage. Zack immediatly disagreed, saying it was too dangerous but Trini had already hitch-hiked on the back, pulling Zack along.

" Shush Zack, we must find Sophie. " Trini said as they made their way to the toll booth.

" Zack, do you have money ? " Trini asked worridly as she realized she left her gold bag at the castle.

" Ummm ... no. " Zack said as he searched through all his pockets.

" I guess we'll just have to sneak in. " she whispered.

" Hey, what happened to the honest Trini I used to know. " he joked.

" This is a dire situation, we can't risk losing time. " she replied as she slowly walked around back with Zack following. They walked swiftly around the back and headed into forestation.

" Well, this is pleasant. " Zack said sarcastically as he pushed a branch out of his face, having no idea how Trini managed to weave through the brush so well.

" Come on, I think we're almost there. " Trini said. As they made their way to a clearing, they heard something behind them.

" Gotcha. "

_**--**_

****" Jason. " Billy called.

" Yeah ? " he called back.

" Do you need to go to the bathroom ? " he asked.

" Uh-huh. " he replied.

" Come on, let's go. " Billy couldn't believe how fast he got into the role of big brother, already able to read Jason's expressions and actions. As Billy opened the door and peeked outside, Jason slowly got up and grabbed Billy's hand, making Billy blush ... again. After making sure once again that the coast was clear. He quickly dragged Jason up to Kim's room. They quickly ran the last distance and Billy shut the door behind him.

" Ok Jason, the bathroom is over there. " Billy said, leading him to it. Jason hesitated, the slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. Billy heard some private sounds so he decided to wander around Kim's room. He looked under Kim's desk and saw a baby bag.

" Wow ... where _do_ girls get this stuff ? " Billy wondered, quoting Zack as he pulled out the pacifier just in case. He heard Jason finish his business and flush the toilet.

" Remember to put the lid down ! " Billy smiled as he heard a small thunk. Jason walked out of the bathroom and washed his hands and dried them on his boxers.

" Jason. " Billy called, seeing it. Jason smiled sheepishly as he went back in and dried his hands on a towel. He was about to start sucking his thumb again when Billy nodded no.

" It's a bad habit to suck your thumb. " Billy told him as he put the pacifier in front of him. Jason looked at it and then clamped his mouth down. Billly smiled and went out again to check if it's clear.

" Come on. " Billy whispered, feeling his hand being grabbed again. He dragged Jason out the door and almost made it down the hallway when a voice called out to him.

" Hey Billy ! Jason, is that you ? " he heard Ernie call. Jason turned around at the sound of his name and gave a small wave after he unhooked his hand from Billy's. Ernie looked at them strangely, staring at the pacifier and realizing Jason was only wearing boxers.

" Uhhh, Jason's sick. " Billy said as he waved goodbye and continued dragging Jason back to their room, only to be stopped once again.

" Hey Billy ! Jason, that you ? " called Harry ... a very sexually active teen they all know and love, very popular because of his looks.

" Hey Harry. " Billy said as Jason gave another small wave, sucking on his pacifier.

" Hey, ... uh, are you guys doing this role-playing thing or something ? " he asked, pointing to the pacifier.

" What do you mean ? " Billy asked as Jason held his hand again. Harry smiled and whispered something into his ear which made Billy pull back and blush furiously.

" No ! " Billy almost yelled.

" Really ? Cause I mean, word around here says you and Jason kissed ... a lot actually. " he said.

" Since when ? " Billy asked, aghast. Suddenly, Jason started whining and pulling on his arm.

" What's up with him ? " Harry asked.

" I don't know. I think he wants to go back to our room. " Billy replied.

" He's probably jealous and wants you to himself. " Harry whispered back.

" Are you serious ? " Billy asked unbelieving as Jason tugged on him again.

" Hey, I don't know. Just offering my opinion. " Harry said as he left Billy to be dragged by Jason back to their room.

_**--**_

" So dad, what's up next ? " Kim asked.

" I don't know baby, I guess it's time for lunch. We're a little late but that's ok. " he laughed as their stomachs growled in unison.

" Well, I guess we can go to Stone Cafe in town ? " Kim suggested.

" That sounds great baby. " he smiled.

_' Gotta keep him as far away from the castle as possible. '_ she sighed.

_**--**_

" God Sophie ! You scared the heck outta us ! " Zack yelled as they made their way to Sophie's ... lab.

" I'm sorry ! I didn't know who guys were ! I just saw two people getting too close to my lab ! " she apologized.

" Why do you have a lab in the middle of the forest ? " Trini asked.

" So nobody would find it. " she simply said. They proceeded through the woods and made it to a wall.

" Ok, what are we doing here ? " Zack asked as Sophie walked up to it.

" We're here. " Sophie said as she walked up to it and pressed the side, a door revealing itself. They walked through to see multiple test tubes filled with strange liquids.

" This just screams mad scientist you know. " Trini said.

" Thank you. So how old is Jason again ? " Sophie asked as she made her way to a few test tubes.

" Four. " they answered together.

" Ok, and how old is Jason really ? " she asked as she started pulling out an empty test tube and started pouring stuff into it.

" Sixteen. " they answered together ... again as the smiled at eachother. Sophie started adding more things to the test tube, then she added one more thing and then it exploded.

" Dang, I guess that was the wrong combination. " she grumbled as she continued mixing liquids.

" Uh-oh. This might take longer than we thought. " Zack sighed.

_**--**_

****" Sshhh ... sshhh ... go to sleep Jason ... " Billy said softly as Jason closed his eyes and fell asleep. Billy sighed and his stomach growled, realizing that it was past lunch time already. He made sure he was tucked in and quietly made it downstairs.

" Hello Ernie. " Billy sighed as he rested on the kitchen table.

" Hey Billy, where Jason ? " Ernie asked as he placed a plate full of food in front of Billy.

" Thanks. And he's sleeping. " Billy said as he began to eat. Ernie just nodded slowly and went back to business. After a short moment of silence, pandemonium erupted in the dining room.

" Aaaaaggggghhhh ! " girls squealed in delight at Jason. He had somehow made it downstairs, still rubbing his eyes sleepily, still sucking on the pacifier, still hugging the triceratops to his chest, still wearing only his boxers, and his hair was adorably mussed up, a dangerous combination to females.

" He's so cute ! " they yelled as they slowly crowded him. They started pinching his cheeks and trying to touch him but he was able to deal with it fine so far, until they knocked the triceratops out of his hand.

" Oh no. " Billy said in worry as he saw Jason's eyes start to water, though the girls didn't seem to notice as they continued swooning over him. Suddenly, Harry got through the crowd and held them back, motioning for Jason to go to the kitchen. He saw Billy, and then jumped. He jumped onto a table and splattered the food, then he jumped across the room into Billy's arms.

" Oomph. " Billy said as they fell against the ground. Jason started to whimper, then the pacifier fell out of his mouth and he started crying into Billy's shoulder. He just laid there stunned, he didn't realize how much Jason crying would affect him. After the initial shock, Billy gently patted Jason's back while he whispered into his ear.

" Ernie ... uhhh ... can you get the stuffed toy out there ? And don't let anyone else in ... besides Harry. " Billy asked as Ernie slowly nodded and went outside. Suddenly, Harry burst through the door and pressed his back against it.

" Back, you demons ! Cute boys repel you devil's advocates ! " Harry yelled as he opened the door and then closed it again when objects where shot at it.

" Cute boys repel you ? Isn't more that cuteness _attracts_ them ? " Billy asked in confusion as Jason was reduced to only sniffling. He picked up the pacifier and put it back in Jason's mouth while wiping the remaining tears away.

" I have no idea, just saying whatever pops into my mind. " he smiled as he opened the door let let Ernie in. Ernie handed the toy back to Jason and he gripped it to his chest. It was quiet for awhile until Jason's stomach growled.

" You hungry ? " Billy asked as Jason nodded.

" Ernie ? " Billy called.

_**--**_

****" Whoa ! " they all yelled as Sophie added one last ingredient and the concoction gave a small poof.

" I guess it's done. " Sophie coughed as she waved some of the smoke away and picked up the small tube.

" Wait, it's too strong, let me mix it into some cotton candy. " she said as her cart magically appeared from the shadows and it started up.

" Are you sure about that ? Because _every single _time you make cotton candy, something bad always happens. " Zack said nervously.

" Ta-dah ! " Sophie said as she scopped some cotton candy into a bag and gave it to the others.

" Are you sure this is going to work ? " Trini asked as she stared at the bag incredulously.

" Yes, yes. I'm very sure. Now go along, and turn Jason back into a teenager. " Sophie said as she pushed them out.

" What about you ? " Zack asked.

" I need to go and man my cart. " Sophie smiled as she pulled on a cap and left then as they continued and made it to the path back to the castle.

" Ummm, how are we going to get back ? " Zack asked as Trini suddenly turned and widened her eyes.

" Doesn't that carriage look familiar ? " Trini asked as she pointed to a pure white carriage.

" Kim ? " he asked.

_**--**_

****" So, where do you want to go ? " her dad asked.

" I think I want to go home. I'm ... uhhh ... tired. " she said, as she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

****" What was that ? " her dad asked as a small thump vibrated throughout the carriage.

" Let me see. " she said nervously as she stuck her head out the window and looked back. She slightly gasped as she saw Zack move over the side and wave at her before Trini grabbed him and pulled him back.

" Uh, it was nothing dad. " she said. The ride went much more quietly than usual, when she thought she heard Trini's voice so she peeked outside.

" Zack, is that the cotton candy ? "

" Oh shoot ! " Zack said as he flipped off the carriage. Kim pulled her head back in and pretended to look sick.

" Dad, can you tell him to stop the carriage, I feel kinda sick. " Kim whined. Her dad nodded and stuck his head out his window and told the driver to stop as Kim quickly checked outside her own. She saw Zack pick up the bag and get pulled back on by Trini.

" No dad, it's ok ... I ... uhhhh ... made a miraculous recovery ! " she said enthusiastically.

" Are you sure ? " he asked, raising his eyebrow as she put on a smile.

_**--**_

" Come on Jason, last bite. " Harry urged as he held the last small bit of sandwich in front of him but he nodded no.

" Come on Jason, you have to eat all of it like a big boy. Do I have to get Billy ? " Harry challanged as he looked over to where Billy was finishing up his lunch. Jason quickly nodded no and ate the rest of his lunch, then he got his bottle - also from Kim's baby bag - and drank his water.

" You ate all of it ? Good boy ! " Billy said happily as he put his plate away and went to kneel down in front of Jason and pat his head. Jason smiled brightly and put the pacifier back in his mouth.

" Come on baby boy, time to take a bath. " Billy said as he froze after making the strange comment. Then he checked outside to make sure the girls were gone.

" Hey, aren't we supposed to be working ? " Harry asked.

" Well, I guess we are ... I wonder why we haven't gotten in trouble for it yet ... " Billy shrugged as Jason grabbed his hand and they proceeded upstairs.

" Oh, bye Ernie ! I wanna go and be lazy with them ! " Harry said as he shot up.

" Ummm, no. I think _you,_ should go back to work. " Ernie smiled as Harry sighed and walked out.

_**--**_

" What do you want to wear ? " Billy asked as he pulled out Jason's clothes trunk. Jason dove in and pulled out his silver shirt from the fashion show and a pair of red shorts.

" You want to wear this ? " he asked as he pointed to the platinum shirt. Jason nodded so Billy got out a pair of red boxers and led him out of the hall to Kim's room. They closed the door behind him and Billy started up the bath and added some bath bubbles.

" Jason, put the toy down. " Billy said but Jason nodded no. He sighed and took the toy from him, making Jason start to whimper and whine for it.

" Shhhh, shhhh. It's ok Jason, it's right here ok ? You get it back after your bath ok ? " Billy wiped the bottom of Jason's eye as it was starting to water. Jason nodded and started sucking his pacifier again. BIlly turned around and waited until he heard Jason take off his boxers and climb into the water. He turned around and was greeted with a faceful of bubbles. After it cleared up, he saw Jason had taken off his pacifier and was smiling at him.

" Jason, don't do that. " Billy said as Jason blew bubbles in his face again and started giggling.

" You want to play ? Well, I'll play. " said Billy as he took off his shirt and started splashing Jason.

_**--**_

****" And we're home. " her dad announced as he got out of the carriage.

" Yes we are ! Let's go inside ! " Kim pushed him the opposite direction when she saw that he was going to the back. She nervously chuckled as she motioned for Zack and Trini to sneak back into the castle. After seeing that they managed to sneak in through the back, she sighed tiredly.

" Wow, I'm beat ! I think I'm going to my room and rest up a bit. " Kim said.

" Sure honey, but I have something planned after dinner alright ? " he smiled as he walked her up to her room. She heard a yell coming from the boys side so she hurried up to her room. Kim opened the door and froze.

" Jason ! Stop, get back in the tub. "

" No ! "

" Jason ! Hurry up so I can rinse you off ! " Billy yelled. Kim looked back and saw that her dad was staring at her.

" Ummm ... I'm fine ! I just ... need to go to the bathroom. " Kim said as she closed the door behind her and opened the bathroom door.

" Jason, close your eyes. " Billy directed as he covered Jason's eyes while he poured water on Jason's head and rinsed away the last of the suds.

" Jason, stay under the water. " Billy said as he pulled the drain and turned around.

" Aahhh ! " he yelled, seeing Kim there.

" Why do you keep on going into the bathroom when we're in it ? " he yelled.

" Why don't you ever lock the door ? " she also yelled.

" ... you have a lock on the door ? " he asked, still yelling.

" Yes ! " she yelled back.

" Hmm, interesting. Ok then, out ! " he said as he started to push her out the door.

" Why ? It's my bathroom. " she called back.

" Because, you are not allowed to see Jason full frontal. " Billy blushed as he said it.

" Why not ? I saw him back at the hotel. " she smiled as she saw Billy blush more.

" Yes, but he is wet now. "

" Hmmm, he is is he. " she smiled as Billy pushed her out the door and closed it behind her.

" Ok Jason, come out. " Billy said as he held a towel in front of him. When Jason was all the way out, Billy closed his eyes and somehow managed to wrap it around Jason's waist. He directed him to hold it there as Billy got another towel and started drying Jason's hair and upper body. Billy grabbed the sliver shirt and put it over Jason's head, tousled his hair and put the pacifier in his mouth.

" Put on your underwear by yourself ok. " Billy said as he turned around. He heard the towel drop and Jason picking up the boxers and putting it on.

" Well, they're backwards ... but you can fix that later. " Billy said as he turned around helped Jason into the shorts and give him back the toy. When he turned around, he felt Jason jump onto his back.

" Do you want a piggy-back ride ? " he asked as Jason nodded against his shoulder. He started walking and realized Jason was a lot lighter than he looked with all of his muscle. When he got out the door, Kim took a picture of them from the shadows, without them noticing.

" Awww, isn't that adorable ? " she gushed as Billy heard Jason yawn.

" Well, I guess you didn't get to finish your nap huh ? " Billy realized as he walked over to Kim's bed and Jason jumped off him and fell on her pillow. Billy laid down and realized how tired he was. He quickly fell asleep as soon as Jason did.

_**--**_

****" Dang, they're _still_ sleeping ? " Zack whined as his stomach growled.

" Yes they are. But it _is_ dinner time, I guess we can bring up some food for them and you can feed Jason the potion candy then. " Kim suggested as they made their way downstairs. They got their food and sat down at their usual table when Harry decided to join them this time.

" Hey you guys ! " he said enthusiastically.

" Hey Harry ! " they all chorused.

" So, what brings you here today ? " Kim asked as she started eating.

" Well, I usually eat with my roomates but they seem to be missing today. Speaking of missing roommates, where's Billy and Jason ? " he asked as he too started eating.

" They're sleeping. " Zack said.

" Really ? Like, sleeping_ together _? " he grinned slyly.

" Yeah. " Trini said, not even thinking about it.

" Really. Because I know that our beds are pretty small, so how are they able to sleep together without being really close ? And I mean _really _close. " he smiled at their looks.

" Eeew ! You are nasty Harry ! " Kim smiled.

" Hey ! It's my job. So, I'm guessing they slept in your room ? " he asked, pointing to Kim.

" Yeah, how d'ja know ? " Kim asked as she continued eating, he was one of the other few people that knew that she allowed the others to go in and out of her bedroom.

" Because Billy said something about giving Jason a bath, and I know he wouldn't do that in the public ones. " he chuckled.

" Whoa, Billy gave Jason a bath ? " Trini asked.

" Yeah, didn't I tell you ? Well, I got a picture of them when they finished up but Billy pushed me out of the bathroom before I could see anything else. " Kim told them.

" Dang, we do miss a lot when we're not all together. " Zack groaned as he continued eating.

" Yes we do. " Trini sadly agreed as they continued eating.

" So, Harry, you have like no idea where your roommates are ? " Kim asked with concern.

" No, but you know them. They usually turn up sooner or later, so I wouldn't worry much about them. " he shrugged it off. Suddenly, they heard screaming from the hall and they just knew it had to be ...

" Jason ! Come on ! " they all sighed, they were right. A blur shot through the door and into Ernie's kitchen, followed by a horde of girls.

" AAaagggghhhh ! " they screamed as they were almost overrun by them as they made a dive for the kitchen door.

" Harry ! Zack ! Block it ! " Kim yelled as they braced themselves against the door.

" What happened ? " Kim asked as she saw Jason was being given a piggy-back ride by Billy again.

" Well, Jason woke up before I did and he got restless. So, he decided to adventure into the girls' dorms. " Billy sighed as he stared at Jason's innocent expression.

" I guess the idea of Jase acting like a baby was just too adorable to them. " Trini guessed.

" Dang, is Jason wearing a pimp shirt ? " Harry smiled as he braced himself against the door.

" Harry ! " they all shouted.

" This is so not the right time for this. " Kim said.

" Sorry, couldn't resist ! " he shrugged as he pushed himself against the door.

" Wow, now I know what it feels like to be famous. " Zack sighed.

" Yeah, but as if we'll ever be famous. " Kim joked. They all thought about it, but shook their heads.

" Nah ! "

" I guess this is a better time that ever to give Jason the antidote ... Zack, where is it ? " Trini asked.

" Ummmm ... I think I left it up in our room ... " he smiled sheepishly.

" So, who's going up there ? " Billy asked. They all were silent as they looked at eachother ...

" I'll do it ! " Zack suddenly spoke up.

" You know, you don't have to go. " Billy said.

" No, it's my fault I left it up there. " Zack said. They waited awhile when they thought the girls had quieted down and then Zack cautiously opened the door. When no attack came, he slowly walked out.

" It's quiet ... too quiet ... aaaggghhhh ! " Zack screamed when he was pulled the rest of the way out of the door by his feet. He hung onto the door but he was taken soon enough.

" Why is this happening to us ? " Kim yelled.

" I don't know ! We're being picked off one by one ! " Trini said along with her.

" Who's going to be next ! ... no ! No ! It's not going to be me ! " Harry yelled as he fell to the floor.

" Ummm ... you guys ? Don't you think you're being just a _bit_ overdramatic ? " Billy asked as he saw them all kneeling on the floor and raising their hands in the air.

" Yeah, but who wouldn't be after that ? " Harry asked as they all got up and wiped off their knees. Suddenly, they heard a loud rumbling and the door burst open and a blur flew through.

" Corner her ! " Kim yelled as they circled the figure.

" It's me ! " Zack yelled. When they took a closer look, they realized it _was_ Zack.

" Sorry, didn't recognize you for awhile there. " Kim apologized as she helped him up.

" Yeah, well, when they realized I wasn't Jason, they just threw me all the way back to the main hall and I managed to get this. " Zack said as he held up the cotton candy bag. Billy grabbed the bag and pull the pacifier out of Jason's mouth. He took out a piece of cotton candy and held it in front of Jason as he clamped his mouth down on it. After that, Jason whined for his pacifier again and he laid down on Billy's lap after he got it and started sucking it again.

" I guess we just have to wait and see what happens. " Trini sighed.

" Sorry guys, but I have to go. Plans with dad. " she said as she sneeked through the back door and went around to the main hall.

" Ummm ... why didn't we think of that ? " Harry asked as he pointed to the back door.

" Yeah ... but the only thing I'm wondering now is why we are still here. " Zack said as they sneaked out the back door.

_**--**_

****" Dad ? " Kim called as she entered the room.

" Come on baby. " he said as he made his way to the window. He stepped onto the ledge and climbed above it.

" Ummm dad ? What are we doing on the roof ? " Kim asked as she climbed up to where her dad was sitting on a ledge.

" Look. " he simply said as he pointed to the sky.

" Wow ... " Kim said in amazement as she sat down next to her dad and looked up at the stars.

_**--**_

****" Bye you guys ! Gotta split and head back to my room. " Harry waved goodbye as he left them at the guys' room. They all watched as Jason started to move around a little bit, and finally wake up.

" Hey. " he said ... well, he tried to say actually. It came out as a strange mumble because he still had the pacifier in his mouth. He slowly pulled it out of his mouth and stared at it strangely.

" Ummm ... did something happen to me while I was asleep ? " Jason asked as he looked down at the stuffed animal and gave it back to Billy.

" Well ... let's just get to the point. You turned into a four year-old. " Trini smiled as Jason just gaped at her.

" What do you mean ? " he asked unbelieving.

" Ummm ... let's just show him. " Zack said as he and Trini each pulled out a picture. It was the one where Billy was giving Jason a piggy-back ride and the other one was taken while the two boys were sleeping next to eachother. Somehow, Jason managed to wedge his head right under Billy's and press his body against his without waking him.

" When did you take this ? " both boys yelled in embaressment as Billy took the sleeping picture and Jason took the piggy-back picture, Billy forgetting he had taken a picture of Jason himself already. They quickly glanced at eachother's pictures and screamed again.

" Aaahhh ! Quiet ! " Zack said as he plugged his ears.

" Where did you get this ? " Jason and Billy asked them as they held up their pictures.

" From Kim. " Trini said.

" Kim. " Billy growled.

" I know I'm going to regret this ... but I have to ask ... why did I have a pacifier in my mouth ? " Jason asked as he held it up.

_**--**_

****" Look Kim, a shooting star ! Hurry make a wish, you know how rare these are. " the king said excitedly as he pointed to it. Kim clapsed her fingers and made her wish.

_' I wish ... I wish that ... I wish that I can ... I wish that Billy ... I wish that Billy would find true love soon. '_

_**--**_

**Sooo, how was this chapter ? Please say it was good ... in a review ? Please ? And awww, Kim made a wish for Billy, not herself. Remember when Harry said his roommates were missing ? Don't forget about that, it becomes important in the next chapter. Another hint to the next chapter is that it's going to be full of action ok ? Nice, now that it's over, please review ! Please !**


	14. All Out War ! A Living Hell

**The Path of Friendship**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Power Rangers ... but I do own all those other little characters like Harry, Francis and such ...**

**Thanks : The Similerian, Azure Kaze, PrettyDiva, PernDragonrider, and KaiAN-Chan ! Thanks you guys sooo much for sticking to this story the entire time, makes me glad that I wrote it and am continuing to write it. Thanks you guys and gals so much, love ya !**

**Author's Note : This chapter isn't going to be like the previous ones. This chapter is filled with action and suspence, the humor will me light in this one ok ? And if you don't like, don't worry, it will go back to the lighter tune soon ... though, if you do like it, leave me a review ! This is one of my very serious and angsty chapter, so don't expect a happy-go-lucky mood as always ok. I'm just warning you, this is where the actual T rating comes into play.**

_**--**_

****" Jessie ? " Trini called out to her single roommate as she woke up and gave a small yawn. She looked over to her roommate's bed and saw that it was already made, like it hasn't even been slept in. Trini was just about to shrug it off but then remembered the conversation they had yesterday.

_" Well, I usually eat with my roommates but they seem to be missing today. "_

_" So, Harry, you have like no idea where your roommates are ? "_

_" No, but you know them. They usually turn up sooner or later, so I wouldn't worry much about them. "_

_' He shrugged it off, but he may be on to something. Something or someone is kidnapping the slaves in this castle, but who ? The only person who I think would do this is ... Francis ! And he's in the castle ! '_ Trini's eyes snapped open when she realized it and she charged to Kim's room.

" Kim ! Kim ! " she yelled pounding on the door.

" What ? " Kim asked in alarm as she threw open the door.

" Get dressed and meet me in the boys' room. It's important. " Trini said quickly as Kim nodded and she dashed to her other friends.

" You guys ! " Trini yelled as she burst through the door. The boys shot up and were about to shout out their protests but they saw something was wrong.

" What's up ? " Zack asked as he got up and started to get dressed.

" Something is definetly wrong. " Trini said seriously.

_**--**_

****Moments later, they were all in the boys room and they were all dressed, including Harry.

" Harry, I'm guessing that your roommates didn't come back last night ? " Trini asked.

" No, they didn't. How did you know ? " he asked, looking at her.

" Because, mine didn't come back either. " Trini said.

" But you think Francis is behind this ? " Kim asked.

" Yes, I do. But this is only a thought, we don't have any proof of it yet, he is just one suspect. " Trini said.

" But are we just being paranoid, or are they really missing ? " Billy asked as they all turned to him.

" I'm not saying that I doubt you Trini, it's just that so many things have happened to us. And they all have to do with Francis so we might just assume that he is the cause of everything that goes bad. " he explained.

" Billy does make a point. " Jason said.

" I know, but still. I don't think we should make anymore assumptions until we start finding some legitimate evidence. " Trini said as they all nodded. They just waited around until they heard stomachs growling.

" Well, I guess we can't solve this mystery until we get some food. " Zack suggested as they got up and went out the door.

_**--**_

" Thanks Ernie ! " they all said as they turned to the crowd.

" You know, something just doesn't seem right ... but I can't tell what. " Kim said perceptively.

" I know, I kinda get that feeling too. " Zack said as they proceeded to their table. They quietly sat down and started eating.

" Kim, can you get us into the dungeon ? " Trini asked quietly.

" Why ? Won't it be dangerous ? " Kim whispered back in worry.

" Yes it will. But what better place to search for clues than the suspect's domain ? " Trini replied.

" I guess so. But still, I don't think my power alone can allow us entry into it. It _is_ very well-guarded after all, I think only my dad or mom can get through and even they need a whole bunch of guards around them. Only my personal guards are still here, most of the others either went with mom or dad on their trips. " Kim explained.

" Hmmm, this does make things complicated. " Trini sighed. They looked over and saw that the boys were having their own discussion.

" Hey, what are you boys whispering about ? " Kim called as they snapped to attention.

" Nothing. " they all said glumly.

" You guys didn't come up with a plan either ? " Trini asked.

" Nope. " they all chorused.

" Ugggh ! I'm so frustrated ! I know what there's something wrong with this picture but I can't tell what ! " Kim groaned as she pointed to the rest of the dining room.

" Well come on, let's hurry up and finish eating so we can discuss this in the privacy of our room. " Billy suggested. They quickly ate their breakfast and went to give their plates to Ernie, when they realized that he wasn't there.

" Ernie ? " they all called.

" Where is he ? " Jason asked.

" He might be at the Youth Center, so I guess we can just leave them here. " Zack suggested as they left their plates and walked upstairs. They didn't see Ernie being dragged off out in the back ...

_**--**_

****" Anybody got a plan yet ? " Zack asked tiredly. They were sitting in the boys' room, trying to figure it out.

" Wait ... oh my god ! " Kim yelled suddenly.

" What ? " they all asked in surprise.

" I know what was wrong in the dining room ! " she yelled.

" What ? " they asked again.

" Did you notice, that the number of people eating were less ? " she quietly asked. They all thought about it and realized she was right, the eating crowd was smaller.

" But what if they decided to skip breakfast ? " Harry suggested.

" Well, if they did skip breakfast, they wouldn't skip lunch would they ? " Kim smiled as they made their way downstairs. They peeked inside the door and saw a small group forming at the kitchen door.

" What's going on ? " Zack asked one of the slaves in the line.

" Ernie's not here. " they replied as Zack looked back at the others.

" Ok, now we know something's wrong. Ernie wouldn't just leave like that. " Zack said as they all nodded in agreement.

" Ummm, do you guys realize that we barely know any of these people ? " Billy pointed out. They all turned back to the crowd and scanned the unfamiliar faces.

" Billy's right. " Harry said quietly. And they left the room and went back into the hall.

" So, it seems that someone's taking everyone that we know. " Trini realized.

" Bulk and Skull ! " Jason shouted as he saw the duo go out the front door. They ran after them into the green pasture in front of the castle.

" Where did they go ? " Kim yelled as they looked around their empty surrounding.

" This is a flat area, we should be able to see them. " Billy said as they looked around once again.

" You guys, where's Harry and Trini ? " Zack asked.

_**--**_

****" Are you sure they went this way ? " Trini asked.

" Yeah, I'm pretty sure. " Harry said as he quickly followed that path he saw them take. They weaved their way through a couple of bushes and they came to the castle back wall.

" What would they be doing here ? " Harry wondered.

" I don't know ... but I have a bad feeling about this. " Trini thought.

" You're right. " she heard a gruff voice behind her as she saw someone knock Harry out. She ducked when a large hand swung over her head and she backflipped, wrapping her legs around the neck of her enemy. She flipped over them and brang her legs back, throwing them over her body. Trini slowly got up and realized that she was surrounded.

_' Where did all of them come from ? '_ she thought.

" Hello dearie. Remember me ? " Trini eyes narrowed as she realized who said it. As a small portion of the crowd seperated, the one and only Francis walked through and smiled that disgusting smile.

" What are you doing out here ? " Trini asked angrily.

" What do you mean ? Out of the dungeon ? You silly person, as if that rickity old thing can contain me and my crew. You don't think that those two fools were actually intelligent enough to outsmart me right ? " he grinned evilly.

" Where are they ? And what did you do to the other slaves ? " she asked forcibly.

" Let me tell you this. The guards are very stupid. They don't even make sure who's in the dungeons, they just make there are people in it. " he smirked as Trini gasped in horror.

" You demon ! " she shouted in rage.

" Why thank you. Don't worry, your friends will soon join them. Hmmm, maybe I should take the little princess too as hostage and get a hefty amount of gold while I'm at it. "

" Why are you telling me all this ? " Trini asked in confusion as she prepared herself for battle.

" Because, you're not going to ever speak another word after this. " he smiled as the crowd slowly closed in on her.

" Only if you can catch me. " she smirked as she lashed out a kick behind her and started the brawl.

_**--**_

****" Where are they ? " Kim yelled as they ran throughout the castle.

" Where could they have gone ? " Billy wondered as Jason and Zack suddenly yelled.

" Aaaggghhhh ! " they yelled as they pointed outside.

" Trini ! " Zack yelled. They looked outside the window and saw that Trini was being attacked by a group of thugs. Jason and Zack moved a couple of paces back and then they jumped out the window ! The other two ran to the side and saw that Jason and Zack had safely made it down and were fighting side-by-side with Trini.

" Aaaagggghhh ! " they yelled as they were face-to-face with a thug when they turned around. He struck out but Kim and Billy dodged and kicked him in the stomach. They ran opposite directions, straight into more thugs. They nervously chuckled and backed up against eachother again. As Kim gave the signal, Billy grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder so she can kick a thug away while he kicked the other one away. They grabbed hands and started running downstairs as they saw more at the end.

They looked at eachother before they jumped down the rest of the stairs and kicked them away, the karate lessons from the fighting prodigy trio has finally worn off. Billy kicked one of them down and hopped over him, grabbing for Kim as they ran to the front door. He threw it open but a very, very large man blocked their path. Kim and Billy slowly edged back, clearly knowing that they wouldn't be able to beat him.

" Ummm ... have you noticed that everybody's gone ? " Billy whispered to her.

" Yeah, they might be out in town. "

" Why would they be there ? "

" Because nobody's here to tell them what to do ... " she whispered back before they made a dash for the dining room with the thugs on their tail.

_**--**_

" Ugh ! " Jason grunted as he blocked a kick and threw a strong right hook. He looked to the others and saw that they were doing fine so far, but it just seemed endless. Jason grunted in pain as someone threw a sharp kick to his stomach and made him stumble back. Soon, the others were also shot back and landed against eachother.

" You guys ok ? " Jason whispered back.

" Yeah, we're fine. But they're starting to get more and more hits in. " Zack replied.

" He's right. We might be able to hold out a little longer but there's just too many. I think our only hope is to go back into the castle to spread them out and regroup. " Trini suggested as the other two nodded. They all gave a loud battle cry and kicked down a group of enemies, knocking them down and jumping over them, trying to reach the back door. They got to it and saw that a few thugs were going to sneak in also.

" Hey. " Jason whispered behind one of them as he knocked him out the moment he turned. Zack and Trini took care of the rest and they proceeded to the door.

_**--**_

****" Kim, someone's coming. " Billy whispered as he braced himself against the door to the dining room.

" I hope I don't have to use this. " Kim sighed as she picked up a knife. As soon as a figure walked in, she flipped right in front of him and held the knife to his throat.

" Get out. " she seethed out, not realizing who it was.

" Kim ? " Jason asked in alarm.

" Jase. Oh god, we thought it was more of those goons ! " Kim sighed relief as she pulled back the knife and ushered everyone in.

" What a day. Man, who knew it would be all-out war when we woke up today. " Zack sighed as he helped Billy hold up the door.

" Where's Harry ? " Kim asked.

" I think he got taken by Francis and thrown into the dungeon with the others. " Trini said.

" So you were right, Francis is behind all of this. " Kim clarified. They saw that Billy and Zack were starting to have trouble holding up the door, even the with lock on it.

" It's not going to hold up for long. " Kim said.

" She's right. I guess all we can do is seperate into groups and try to use the ancient plan, divide and conquer. " Trini suggested.

" Ummm, as far as I know, many haven't proceeded upstairs yet. I think Kim's room and his majesty's are the best for out situation. " Billy said.

" He's right. Both their bedrooms are the largest and they have the most supplies. " Jason said.

" I know that we've never used weapons before, but drastic times call for drastic measures. " Jason went into leader-mode and gave them all a slim knife.

" Remember, we use these _only _if the situation calls for it. " Trini said as she tucked it into her belt and everyone else nodded. Jason got Billy and they proceeded out the door first as they other three soon followed.

" Ai ya ! " the group of three yelled as the crowd foolishly followed them so Jason and Billy managed to sneak back into the castle. They peeked in the main door and saw that all those other thugs were still in the dining room, thinking Kim and Billy were still there.

" Come on. " Jason said as they quickly proceeded upstairs. They looked over the corner and saw two thugs blocking the entrance to the king's room. They looked at eachother and executed a quick plan.

" Over here ! " Jason called as he ran back the moment the started to chase him. He ran past the corner and as the two thugs followed, Billy stuck out his leg and tripped them both.

" Ummm, Jason ? " Billy asked as he peered at the unconscious pair.

" Wow, they're knocked out cold. " Jason admired as they went into the king's room and locked the door behind them. They went over to the giant bed and collapsed onto it.

" This all seems so unreal. " Jason sighed.

" I know, it was just yesterday that you turned into a four year-old and our entire day was filled with fun. " Billy remembered.

" You know, I still can't get over the pacifier thing. " Jason brought up, making Billy crack a smile.

" I guess the story of our life has taken a turn huh ? " Billy said.

" Yeah, our life was filled with happiness and adventure, but I guess it just seemed too perfect to be true huh ? " Jason said.

" Yeah. " Billy sadly agreed. He had enjoyed the time they had spent together, but Jason was right. They were living in a fairy-tale, and this is the real world. Suddenly, he felt Jason stiffen beside him.

" Billy, I just realized something. "

" What ? " he asked, sitting up.

" Why were there guards in front of this room ? "

" I don't know. Maybe they were just here by chance ? "

" No I don't think so. I think they were _guarding_ something ... or someone. " Jason said gravely as he flipped up and pulled Billy behind him.

" Sharp as ever Jason. " Francis said as he came out of nowhere and knocked Jason out. Billy tried to attack him but a cloth was pressed over his face and he started to lose consciousness.

" What did you- " Billy started to ask before he fainted.

" Chloride my dear. Anybody can find it if you look in the right place. " he smiled as he hoisted Billy onto his back and took him downstairs.

_**--**_

****" Hi ya ! " the group yelled as they threw a triple axe kick at the last remaining guard before they got into Kim's room and locked it.

" Geez, didn't know I knew how to bust out so many karate moves. " Kim gave a light-hearted chuckle.

" Yeah, I know. But you did pretty good out there. " Zack complimented as Kim gave a small bow.

" Wow, I guess this is what being in war feels like. " Trini sighed sadly.

" I know, can you imagine it ? I mean, this is what they must feel like, every single day. Always on high alert, having the feeling that you are always being watched, having to bet your life on every move you make. " Kim realized as she just had a higher respect for soldiers.

" Yeah. When you look at it, this all seems like it's just a bad dream huh ? " Zack said.

" I know what you mean. " Kim said.

" It seemed that ever since we got here and made friends with you and Billy, every day we had one fun adventure after another. But now, it's us against criminals. " Trini sighed. They all went to Kim's bed and they fell against it.

" God, my muscles are sore ! " Kim whined.

" Yeah man, I'm tired as heck. " Zack whined too.

" Well, I hope Billy and Jason are ok. " Trini said.

" I'm sure they are, I mean, they are almost exact opposites of eachother. But that just means that they sorta balance eachother out. Billy's probably coming up with the plans and Jason's doing all the physical action. " Kim said.

" Wow, nice theory Kim. " the other two complimented.

" Thanks. " Kim smiled as she got up.

" They match eachother perfectly. " Kim whispered quietly so none of the others could hear as she made her way to her window. They suddenly heard her scream as they turned just in time to see Kim being pulled out the window. The pair ran to her aid but more thugs started jumping into the windows to confront them.

" Damn. " Zack cursed as another battle started.

_**--**_

****" Billy ? " Jason groaned as he rubbed his head. His eyes snapped open when he realized that he wasn't in the castle anymore. He was in the dungeon, the cold stone floors and the iron bars, with a small slit for light and fresh-air.

" Jason ? " he heard a voice beside him.

" Harry ? " he asked in surprise, he didn't even see him there. Harry scooted over and made sure that Jason was not seriously injured.

" Yeah, Francis got me locked up in here too. " he grumbled angrily.

" So, did you manage to find your two roommates ? " Jason asked, noticing how Harry slightly stiffened.

" Yeah ... " he whispered angrily.

" What happened ? " Jason asked.

" Ha, hehe. I can't believe I trusted them. You know what ? When they always left in the middle of the night, I didn't care about it much, until I knew that they were going to gang meetings. Francis didn't get out of the dungeon alone, Matt and Hunter helped him the entire time. And I was worried about them. " he started chuckling. Jason eyes darkened, he had never seen the eccentric and always happy Harry ever act like this. He laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

" Hey, it's not as if it's your fault that they decided to go down this road. But it's their own fault, and they missed out on having a great friend. " Harry smiled briefly at the gesture but a strangled cry was heard echoing through the dungeon.

" What was that ? " Jason asked, frightened. That voice sounded too familiar for comfort.

" Are you sure you wanna know ? " Harry asked, Jason noticing that he had gone pale as he slowly nodded.

" It's Billy. "

_**--**_

****" Look at it Billy ! Look at it ! " yelled Francis maniacly as he shoved a picture in Billy's face. It was of his mother, screaming in pain right before she died.

" How can you be this cruel ! " Billy yelled as the whip made contact against his back.

" Hey, it's one my many talents. And if you're wondering where I got this, it's a gift from your lovely government advisor. He found you, and he wants me to make your life a living nightmare. " he smirked as he held up Billy's face.

" Go to hell ! " Billy smirked as he spit blood in his face. Then, the door behind them opened and a thug carrying Kim came in.

" Let me go you stupid oaf ! " Kim yelled angrily as she struggled to break free. He then threw her onto the ground, next to Billy.

" Oh my god ! Billy ! " she yelled as she pulled him into a soft embrace.

" You monster ! " Kim yelled at Francis angrily, on the verge of tears.

" Why thank you. Now, let me give you some time to spend together before ... the end. " he started laughing as he shut the door behind them and locked it, leaving them alone.

" Billy, I'm so sorry ! I'm so sorry. " she started crying as she saw how bloody his back was.

" Don't worry Kim. I'm ok, as long as the others are safe ... " he said before he passed out. Kim gently stroked his cheek as she let him rest for now, because unless a miracle happens, things weren't going to get any better.

_**--**_

****" BILLY ! " Jason screamed as he started tackling the iron gate.

" Jason, JASON ! Stop ! This isn't doing any good, you won't be any help to Billy if you bust yourself up ! " Harry said, trying to calm Jason down.

" But I can't ! Billy is getting hurt, and Kim is going to be next, I just know it ! " Jason yelled in outrage. He remembered just moments before when he saw Kim getting carried in by a thug.

" Awwww, miss your boyfried you little fag ? " came Francis's taunting voice as he passed their cell.

" What the hell did you do to him ! If you spilt one drop of his blood, you're dead ! You hear me ! " Jason yelled angrily as Francis smirked and left him. He fell back down and somthing dropped off of him. He picked up the knife, glittering in the light.

_' I completely forgot ... '_ Jason shot back up and started attacking the lock with it.

" Wait Jason, give it here. " Harry said as he grabbed the knife and managed to pick the lock.

" I'm going to get Billy and Kim, you, find some help, quick. " Jason said as they ran opposite directions. He kicked down the door when he came to it and almost fainted at what he saw.

" Oh god ... " Jason whispered.

" Jason ? " Kim turned around in surprise, the small movement waking Billy up. Jason was about to run to them but a soft click made him stop.

" Oh my, what do we have here. An escapee ? Well, we must deal out a punishment for that, and I think I know the perfect one. Death. " Francis's voice came as he pressed the barrel of his gun to Jason's head.

" So, who first. Those two over there ? ... or you ? " Jason heard another click and realized that he was pointing the other gun at Kim and Billy. He sighed, but he stood strong.

" Me. "

_**--**_

**Oh my god ! I can't believe I wrote that ! This must have been the most violent thing I ever wrote ! But please review, they still mean a lot to me. And if you don't like it, sorry. I just watched a really depressing movie and I kinda took it out on my story. Anyway, review please ! And I know this chapter is shorter than usual, sorry for that too. And this cliffhanger is gonna be here for a long time because I'm going on vacation tomorrow ! Yay ! So this story will be on temporary hiatus until I come back in a week ok ? God, then I have to start 8th grade ! Yay ! So, please review and wish me happiness on my trip ! **


	15. Confessions of a New Friend

**The Path of Friendship**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer : Yes yes ... I do own Power Rangers ... haha, just joking ya, heehee ... so if you haven't figured it out ... I _don't_ own Power Rangers.**

**Thanks: Azure Kaze, KaiAN-Chan, PernDragonrider, The Similerian, and PrettyDiva ! Thanks you guys sooo much for all your support in this story. And I _am_ slightly depressed that you guys are the only ones reading my story but hey, I'm just being selfish huh. Sorry, and never think that I don't appreciate you guys, 'cause I do. And to the Similerian, sorry you didn't really like last chapter but hey, what's a medieval alternate reality story without some action ? And once again, I love ya guys ! And also, this chapter will aslo be the end of the Frncais takover so it's back to the light humor mood again.**

_**--**_

****" Me. " Billy's eyes snapped open when he heard what Jason had just declared.

" Oh really. " Francis chuckled as they saw him pulling back the trigger slowly.

" No, no you're not. " Kim said agressively as she stood up strong.

" Hey hey, look at this. It seems that the prissy little princess still has some fight left in her. " Francis smirked as he twirled the other gun and pointed it at her.

" Hey, what are you doing ? Weren't you after me this whole time ? Don't tell me you've gotton even more stupid than usual. " Kim mocked, trying to draw his attention off of Jason.

" She's right you know. " Billy said as warily stood up and leaned onto Kim's shoulder.

" Wow, and I thought you were dead too little Billy. " Francis's smirk widened as he pointed his gun to Billy.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. " Jason whispered as he looked back.

" And why wouldn't I do it ? Are you testing me ? Because don't forget who's holding the gun here baby boy. " Francis whispered back as he pressed the barrel harder against his head.

" Because the moment it takes you to even pull the trigger to kill him, you would already be dead. " Jason seethed angrily.

" Wow, you know, you look pretty hot when you're angry. " Francis whispered disgustingly as licked Jason's ear and made them all cringe at the sight.

" Well, I think we're done playing so let's just finish this. " Francis said the words they all feared. He took a step back and alternately pointed to each of them, singing a small tune.

" I swear to god, this guy's completely gone off his rocker. " Kim muttered.

" Kim, if you haven't noticed, this is not really the time. " Billy told her.

" Ok then, song finished, and the winner is ... you. " he said as he pointed his gun at Billy. Francis started counting from three, and then a shot rang out, making them all flinch.

" What just happened ? " Kim asked with her eyes closed. She slowly peeped her eye open and saw that Jason and Billy were still standing where they were.

" It seems that I came home just in time. " they all turned to the voice of Kim's dad. She squealed in joy when she saw that her dad was holding a gun and Francis was on the ground, gripping his leg and the guns out of reach.

" My god dad ! When did you get here ? " Kim yelled as she ran over into his arms.

" Well, some of our wonderful slaves saw they were approaching and ran out to get me. They were in so much of a hurry that they forgot to alert you guys too and they all said that they were sorry. " he apologized for them as Jason staggered over to Billy.

" How did you get down here ? I mean there had to be dozens of guys up there. " Kim asked as she looked up into her father.

" Well, my guards and the other slaves took care of most of it, but these two personally " escorted " me here. " he smiled as he waved behind him and Trini and Zack appeared.

" You guys are ok ! " Jason shouted happily as he helped Billy move to the group.

" Of course we are ! ... ow. " Zack winced in pain as he moved his leg.

" Well, we might not be _that_ ok. " Trini smiled as she held her shoulder.

" Don't worry, we just gotta pop on Billy's miracle medicine ! " Kim grinned as she put her arms around Jason and Zack, glad that they were able to survive this.

" I don't think so you pieces of crap ! " Francis yelled as he grabbed a gun and pointed it at Trini. Zack dove towards her when he pulled the trigger ... but nothing happened.

" What the- " he wondered in confusion as he kept on pressing the trigger and nothing happened. Francis tipped the gun towards him and then a whole bunch of powder fell out.

" I think you're missing this. " Billy smiled as he held up the back part of the gun and dropped it onto the floor.

" When did you- " he growled angrily as he grabbed the other gun and tried to shoot it.

" I don't think so. " Billy grinned again as he dropped another piece to the floor. Francis screamed in rage and pounded the floor, soon gripping his leg tighter when it shot up with pain.

" Come on now, let's get out of here and let the guards deal with this. " Kim's dad said as he guided them out of the dungeon.

_**--**_

****" And I dub you ... the Power Rangers ! " applause rang throughout the room as the King lifted the saber from Billy's shoulders.

" The power rangers ? " Zack mused in confusion as he stood up from his kneeling position.

" Hey ! I came up with that you know ! " Kim yelled as she clonked him on the head. Everyone was gathered in the throne room, watching the ceremony as the king and queen gave the gang the title of kingdom protecters. All of them were finely dressed in Trini's handmade garments as they were given their new titles. After it was over, they all traveled to the dining area where there was a great feast.

As the small group mingled, Jason looked over to the side and saw that Billy was sitting in a chair all by his lonesome. Kim inconspicuously peeked at them from the crowd as Jason grabbed a chair and sat down by Billy.

" What's wrong bro ? " Jason asked as he laid his arm on Billy's shoulder. Billy looked up shocked at the contact, not even noticing Jason's presence.

" Umm ... it's nothing Jason. " Billy said as he leaned back against his chair.

" Yeah, and I'm Ricky Martin. Come on, it's me. You can tell me anything. " Jason said calmly as he waited for Billy's answer.

" No, it's nothing, really. It's just, ... it's just that I'm worried. " Billy sighed and he buried his face into his hands.

" About what ? Did something happen when I wasn't there ? " Jason asked in concern.

" Well, he said that creep of a government advisor somehow located me here with Kim, and that he was the one who ordered Francis to come here and launch a full-fledged attack. That means that if ... if someone got hurt ... it would be my fault. " he said quietly.

" Come on Billy, you can't blame Francis's actions to be your own. Look, nobody got hurt ok, so just stop worrying about it. " Jason said, trying to get Billy out of his slight depression.

" How _could_ I forget about it Jason ? I mean, we know that Francis can weasel his way out of almost everywhere ! What happens if he attacks again and we weren't as lucky ? I mean you were almost _killed_ today Jason ? And so was Kim, Trini, and Zack ! Do you know how hard it is to know that _you_ are the one causing your friends pain ? I don't think I could handle it if any one of you got seriously hurt ! " Billy slightly yelled, on the verge of tears to a shocked Jason.

" Billy, Billy ! Calm down man ! " Jason said as he tried to console Billy to a calm state. He helped Billy up and they proceeded out to the empty hall, unknowing that their friends were closely stalking them.

" Billy, you know that me and the others would _never_ blame you for anything ! You got that ? " Jason asked sternly as he tilted up Billy's chin. Billy silently stared at Jason's face before giving a small nod.

" Good, now let's- " Jason was interrupted when the castle doors were thrown open and a beautiful brunette girl fell in.

" Oh ! " all five friends gaped in shock as they carried her up to Kim's room.

_**--**_

****" Ok you guys, everyone's asleep right now and Harry and Mr.Stone are covering for you guys and Trini, your roommate is covering for you. " Kim reported as she quietly closed the door behind her and moved over to the others.

" How's she doing ? " Kim asked as she stared at the beautiful girl with her hair spread out on the pillow.

" Well, me and Billy checked her out and it just seems that she fainted out of fatigue. And by these bruises on her feet, I think she probably came a long distance. Judging by her clothes, I think she came from Stone Canyon, a runaway maybe ? I heard that their king is a dictator, forcing them to work and give him all their values. " Trini said intelligently.

They all stared at her, waiting for her to wake up when Zack suddenly yawned.

" You guys go ahead, me and Kim can take care of this. " Jason said considerately as he realized it was much later than usual.

" I'm only a bit tired so I'm going to go take a quick shower. " Billy said as Trini and Zack also got up.

" Well, I guess she's in good hands, so me and Zack will be leaving. " Trini said as she dragged the sleepy Zack out of the room.

" Oh wait, I don't have any clothes. Jason- "

" Don't worry, I'm on it. " Jason said as he got up and left too.

" Kim, you don't mind right ? " Billy asked as he walked to the bathroom.

" Yeah sure, go ahead. " Kim waved him away as she heard the water turn on. Moments later, Kim heard an unfamiliar sigh and saw that the girl was beginning to move about.

" Oh my god, oh my god ! She's waking up ! " Kim yelled frantically as she jumped up. She heard things dropping from the bathroom when a soaking wet Billy jumped out with a towel barely wrapped around his waist.

" Wh-wh-what happened ? " Billy asked as he reached for his steamed up glasses on the ground. The girl groaned and warily sat up and stared at the frantic princess and the half naked boy.

" Aaaggghhh ! " they all turned as Jason hopped in, tangled in Billy's clothes as he tripped and fell against Kim and knocking her down to the floor. The girl slightly shurgged her shoulders and gave a small chuckle as Billy did the same thing.

_**--**_

****" Thanks ... uhhh ... Billy, was it ? " she smiled gracefully as Billy appeared and gave her a cup of water.

" So, what's your name ? " Kim asked.

" Oh, I'm so sorry. My name's Janice. " she replied as she stuck out her hand and gave them each a shake. They continued conversing quietly when all four teens gave a big yawn. They all covered their mouths at the same time and stared at eachother before bursting out in laughter.

" Ok then, I guess we can always grill you with questions later. Night girls ! " Jason gave a quick kiss to Kim before pulling Billy out of the room too.

" Goodnight ! " Kim yelled as she blew out the candles lighting up the room and climbed into bed next to Janice.

" Sorry about this Princ- ... uhh ... I mean Kim. " Janice smiled sheepishly as they turned and started chatting.

" Hey, don't worry about it girl. " Kim reassured her.

" So, you don't mind that a slave is sharing your bed ? " she asked unbelieving.

" Of course not ! Like Billy and Jason ! " Kim exclaimed.

" Really ? They're slaves too ? I mean, I would think they were royal or something ! " Janice said.

" Oh, they are. "

" But I thought you just said they were like me. "

" Oh ... well, it's complicated. " Kim said.

" Oh, wow. Who would think all the cute ones are here. " she smiled.

" What are you talking ? I mean, look at you, you are hot ! " Kim smiled.

" Thanks, but still I guess the rumors are true. " she mused.

" What rumors ? " Kim asked curiously.

" That the Hart family ruled with a gentle fist. " she said.

" Awww, tear. " she joked as she pointed to an invisible tear under her eye.

" I'm serious ! " she smiled.

" So, is Jason your boyfriend ? " Janice asked after awhile in a teasing tone.

" Jason ? Hahaha, I wish ! But no, he's more of a big brother than a boyfriend. " Kim told her.

" So what was up with the kiss ? " Janice asked in confusion. If a slave even touched a royal in her old home ... and at her new one ... they would have been heavily beaten.

" Oh that little thing ? It was just a goodnight kiss. " she brushed off.

" And you don't care ? " Janice asked, unbelieving.

" Why ? Should I ? " Kim asked seriously.

" What do you mean ? Of course ! I mean, well ... like ... I don't know. " Janice sighed in defeat.

" But it's ok. We're best friends and almost like family, even though we only met a couple of months ago. Well, except for Billy anyway. "

" What do you mean ? " Janice asked slightly eagerly, but Kim didn't notice.

" Well, we've pratically known eachother since ... like ... ever and since he became a slave, he's always been here. " Kim told her.

" Hmmm ... I see. " Janice said with interest. After talking a few more minutes, they said their goodnights and Kim fell asleep, making Janice turn about uncomfortably.

_' I hope I'm doing the right thing ... '_ she reminded herself of her mission before she drifted off to sleep.

_**--**_

****" Wake up wake up wake up wake UP ! " Kim yelled as she ran into the boy's room.

" WHAT ! " Jason and Billy yelled in surprise as they shot up from their pillows.

" Hurry up and come downstairs ! Trini, Zack, and Janice are already downstairs ! Hurry up and get dressed ! " Kim rushed them as they jumped out of their beds.

_**--**_

****" Wow. " Janice said in amazement as she saw the size of the dining room.

" Hurry, let's go get some food ! " Zack smiled as he pulled Janice over to the kitchen area.

" Hey Ernie ! " Trini chuckled as they eached grabbed a tray.

" Good morning Trini, Zack ! And what might this beautiful girl's name be ? " Ernie smiled as he realized that she didn't belong in the castle.

" My name might be Janice. " she smiled as she shook hands with Ernie.

" Nice to meet you ! Here you guys go ! " he smiled as he loaded their trays full of food. They thanked him and smiled as they saw Janice unbelievingly stare at her tray piled with food.

" Wow. " Janice uttered out as she sat down next to Trini.

" What's up ? It's like you've never seen food before. " Zack laughed as he started eating.

" Well, not this much all at once ! " she said as she slowly started eating. After awhile, she noticed a presence behind her and turned around, realizing that the other three had come down.

" Hey Kim, Jason ... Billy. " she greeted as she flashed Billy a charming smile, making him look down and blush. Jason and Kim stared at him as they also sat down and started eating.

" So, how do you like it here so far ? " Kim asked between mouthfuls.

" It's great. " she said sincerely, but then she got a worried face. " I mean everything is going great, but are you sure it's ok for me to stay here ? I mean, I'm a runaway, and you are housing me so won't you guys get in trouble is they find me ? "

" Oh, stop it already ! I told you, nothing's going to happen, and if it does, we'll be here to take care of you. " Kim said forcefully.

" She's right. Only after one night, you've become our trusted friend already so don't worry, we won't ever let anything bad happen to you. " Billy said reassuringly. Janice smiled again and touched Billy's hands, making him blush again.

" Hey you guys ! And who's this pretty lady ? " Harry asked enthusiastically as he sat down at their table.

" Her name's Janice. And sorry Hare, I think she's already taken ... ow ! " Zack joked before Kim and Trini smacked him upside the head while Billy and Janice blushed. Jason was halfway standing up too, his hand reeled back but he stared at it in confusion, wondering why he had felt that strange and sudden impulse to hit Zack for what he said. He slowly sat back down, but not before escaping Kim's, Janice's, and Trini's sight.

" Awww, oh well, gotta go. " Harry pouted as he left the table and went to the main hall. Jason stood up to follow him but Trini got up first.

" It's ok, I got it. " Jason had already told her what had happened in the dungeon cell so she went to make sure he was ok.

_**--**_

" Hey Harry ! Wait up ! " Harry turned as he heard someone call his name.

" Trini ? What's up ? " he asked as she ran over.

" Uhhhh, nothing really. Want to take a walk ? " Trini waved her arm towards the door as Harry looked at her confused before following her lead. They walked peacefully around the field when they somehow got around to the back.

" So, how are you holding up. " Trini quietly asked as they continued walking.

" Well, besides the fact that it will take me forever to trust anyone who I don't already know, I'm doing ok. " he replied, not even trying to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about. Somehow, he feel that he could trust Trini with anything.

" So, Jason told you huh. " he stated more than asked.

" Yeah. I hope you don't mind and don't worry, he only told me. " she reassured him.

" And I'm guessing there's a reason behind that right ? " he asked perceptively as they unconsiously moved between the brush in their way skillfully.

" Well, I guess I was sort of ... a peer councilor when we all lived back in Rita's castle. " Trini explained.

" Really. Why ? Does Jason think I need counciling ? " he asked innocently.

" No, not anything like that. I guess that if he wasn't around or anything, that someone else can talk to you and make sure you're alright. " Trini said.

" Wow, he really is like a big brother to everyone huh. " he smiled as they came to the back castle wall and made their way to the dungeon.

" Yeah, he really is. But aside from that, how _are_ you doing ? " Trini asked as they turned around and started walking away.

" Well, as I said, I'm really doing ok. It just might take a little time to start to fully trust people again, you know, besides you guys. " he cleared up as they made their way back to the castle entrance.

" So, who's the new girl ? " he asked curiously.

" Well, she collapsed by the entrance during the party. She says she's an escapee from Stone Canyon so Kim's letting her stay here, but you can't tell anyone because she hasn't clarified it with her parents yet. " Trini told him.

" You don't have to worry about it, you can trust me. And thanks. " he flashed her a smile.

_**--**_

****" Ooohh Zack, you got some competition ! " Kim said in a teasing tone as they all watched Trini and Harry.

" What are you talking about ? " he half-growled, slightly tightening his fist when he saw Trini blush.

" Uumm, do you guys do this often ? " Janice asked from the side as she watched the group of four friends spying on the others.

" Yup. "

" Uh-huh. " Jason and Kim nodded in unison while Billy and Janice sweatdropped.

" Yeah, and as I said, we're close enough to be family, and family don't keep secrets. " Kim muttered as she stuck her head out a little more.

" Shoot ! " Jason yelped as Kim poked out too far, and with Jason leaning on top of her and Billy on top of him with Zack on the bottom, they all collapsed outside. As Trini and Harry stared at them with their eyebrows raised, the group started nervously chuckling before they ran back through the kitchen, grabbed Janice, and ran out the back.

As they all stopped and started panting, Trini and Harry just went out the front and met them in the back.

" Do I even want to know ? " Trini asked Jason.

" Nope ! " he grinned as Trini sighed.

" So, what do we do now ? We already showed Janice most of the castle, so what now ? " Billy asked.

" Hhmmmm. " they all sighed at the same time as they thought hard.

_**--**_

****" So, how is your life now Billy ? " Janice asked in interest. Everyone decided to seperate for awhile and Janice and Billy were walking by the river.

" Well, everything's great. That's all I say, everything is perfect in my life. "

" Really, wow. You're really lucky. People would kill for a life like this. "

" Yeah, I really am. And I'm extremely grateful for it. " he admitted.

" So, did you already find that special girl in your life ? " Janice asked, blushing.

" Well, no. Not yet. " he told her.

" Really. " she smiled, making him blush.

_**--**_

****" Jason ... Jason ... JASON ! Back off ! " Kim yelled behind her as Jason tried to lean closer to the couple by the river.

" Sorry ! ... what do you think they're talking about. " he whispered into her ear.

" Hmmm, I don't know ... hey wait ! When did _you_ get so interested in this stuff ? " Kim asked.

" Don't really know. " he shrugged.

" Really ? You have no idea. " Kim said unbelieving.

" Well, I guess that my big brother instincts are just going into overdrive here. " Jason muttered.

" Hmmm, ok then ... hurry up and move your butt, they're getting far away ! " Kim rushed.

_**--**_

****" Come on you guys ! " Zack waved Trini and Harry over as they hid in the bushes.

" Where'd they go ? " Harry asked as he looked around.

" I think we lost them. " Trini sighed in defeat. They looked around their area again and realized they lost sight of Billy and Janice.

" So, what do we do now ? " Zack asked.

" I don't know. " the Trini replied.

" Well Trini, can you wait here a sec ? Zack, I need to talk to you about something. " Harry said as he dragged his out to the back.

" Uhhh ... ummm ... uhhh ... " Harry fidgeted nervously.

" What's up ? You can tell me. " Zack said. After awhile, Harry was about to speak when they noticed it was lunch time.

" After this ok. " Zack said as they grabbed Trini and started walking towards the kitchen.

_**--**_

****" Ummm, I think they're coming back. " Kim observed as she and Jason saw them coming from their walk back to the castle.

" But why ? " Jason wondered.

" Well, I think because it's lunch time. " Kim said as she thought she spot Trini, Zack, and Harry approaching the castle.

" Ok then, let's go. " but they forgot what they were on the edge of the lake, and Kim slipped. She grabbed Jason who also fell in with her.

_**--**_

****" Did you hear something ? " Janice asked as she thought she heard a loud splash from behind her.

" I think I see somthing in the water ... " Billy said as they ran over.

" Wow. " they simply said as they saw the soaking wet pair in the water.

" Do I even want to know ? " he tried to stop himself from laughing as he stuck out both his hands.

" Probably not. " they both smiled as they each grabbed a hand. He sighed sadly, putting his head down and not noticing the smile the two wet friends exchanged. Billy gave a small yelp as the two tugged him in. He ungrasped Kim's hand and reached out to Janice, who caught his hand but was too weak to pull him up so she ended up falling in with them.

They all sat up in the water, Jason next to Kim and Janice sretched out across Billy's lap. There was a moment of silence as they all looked at eachother, and then they burst out laughing.

" Ac-choo ! " they all sneezed at the same time, finally getting out of the cold water.

_**--**_

****Trini gaped as the two boys burst out laughing.

" What happened to you guys ! " Trini asked as the group of four smiled sheepishly. When they all sneezed, Trini sighed and stood up.

" Kim, Janice, hurry up and get upstairs to dry off and change. Janice, Kim won't mind lending you some clothes so hurry up. Zack, Harry, go ask Ernie for some towels. " Trini directed skillfully. As the soaking girls slowly walked up the stairs smiling, Zack and Harry returned with only short and small towels.

" You couldn't find anything longer ? " Jason asked incredulously as Billy held up the towel, realizing it was barely longer that the length of his arm.

" Well it _is_ a kitchen. " Zack pointed out.

" Ok you guys, hurry up and take off your clothes and put on the towels. " Trini said, trying not to laugh at their expressions.

" W-wh-why ! " Billy blushed furiously.

" Because, you have to get out of those wet clothes as quickly as possible before you get sick. And let me guess, Jason, you had something to do with this right. " Trini said as a matter-of-factly. Jason was about to respond but sighed in defeat. He grabbed Billy and ran outside into the empty hall.

As Jason started taking off his shirt, he didn't notice that Billy was staring at him, while he stripped in front of him. After taking off his wet shorts, he put his fingers under the hem of his boxers when he looked up at Billy.

" Billy ? " Jason asked, making Billy blush beet red as he turned and buried his face in a towel, giving Jason the other one. Billy couldn't believe what just happened. He was caught staring at his _best friend_ ! And on top of that, it was _Jason _!

_' What am I doing ? Was I just ... oogling at Jason ! What's wrong with me ! '_ he debated with himself. Billy started stripping too, not noticing that Jason too was watching him from behind. After awhile, Jason stopped in confusion at his suddenly dry lips and shook his head. They made sure nobody was around when they both charged up the stairs.

_**--**_

****" That's fits you ok right ? " Kim asked as she tied up her hair. She was wearing a long white dress with floral designs while Janice was wearing a long pink shirt and pink pants.

" Yes, thanks. Are you sure you don't mind me wearing these ? " she still asked as she stared down at the clothes.

" Yes ! And now if you would excuse me, I have to talk to the boys. " Kim smiled before she left her room. After making sure Kim was gone, Janice searched around her room and found a picture of Billy.

" I'm sorry for what I'm going to do you and the others. Please forgive me. " she quietly apologized to the photo as she stood up and walked out the door.

_**--**_

****" Hey you gu- AAAGGGHHH ! " Kim shrieked as she opened the boys room and saw that they were still only in their towels before she charged out and closed the door behind her.

" Kim ! Knock ! " Billy yelled as he and Jason hurridly threw on some clothes.

" Ok, what ? " Jason asked as he opened the door.

" Uhhh, I forgot. " she smiled sheepishly.

_**--**_

****" Ok, now it's the time to talk. " Zack said as he pulled Harry out to the front. It has already been a week and a half since the river incident.

" Ok, I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile now. " Harry fidgeted uncomfortably.

" What ? It's ok, tell me. " Zack said.

" Ok, but promise that you won't get mad ok ? " Harry asked seriously. Zack stared at him confused, as he slowly nodded. But what Harry told him made him stagger.

_**--**_

****" Jason, we need to talk. " Kim said seriously as she pulled him up to her room.

" What ? " Jason asked in surprise as she closed the door behind her.

" We need to talk about Billy. " Kim said as they sat down on her bed.

_**--**_

****" Billy, we have to talk. " Janice said as she took him out to the back and they started walking.

" Umm, ok. " Billy said in confusion, he hadn't seen Janice this serious for awhile now.

" I know that we haven't known eachother long but- "

_**--**_

****" Uhhh, wh-why ? " Jason asked nervously as he turned away. Ever since _that_ day, he started having these wierd feelings everytime he even saw Billy, and he wasn't the only one who noticed that he was acting different around him.

" You know why. " Kim said.

" Actually, no I don't. " Jason said honestly.

" Come on Jason ! Haven't you noticed that this isn't just about you ? Everyone's worried about you, even Billy thinks that you're avoiding him and he's starting to feel guilty ! " Kim yelled. She quickly softened up though when she saw Jason lower his head and the sadness in his eyes.

" You love him, don't you. " he said quietly after awhile. Kim was taken aback by the question but now was the time for Jason's love life, not hers.

" Of course I do. " Kim said.

" No, I mean _really_ love him. " he emphasized.

" Yes, I do. " she repeated softly.

" You do ? I thought Trini said that you _used_ to love him. " he tried to clarify as Kim just stared at him but then shook her head.

" Well, I did _use_ to love him, but ever since you guys came, he's changed for the better. He's happier, he's more lively, and he's finally not afraid to show his emotions. " Kim said fondly. Jason stared at her, and realized it wasn't a crush or just a small attraction, she really _did_ love him.

" So, why don't you go after him ? " Jason asked curiously, Kim never seemed to be the one to give up.

" Because, _I_ already know how he feels about me. " she said.

" Where are you going with this ? " Jason asked as he sat up straight.

" Let me ask you this, who do you love ? " Kim asked.

" Well ... are you trying to say I've fallen for Billy ? " Jason asked, as he finally made the connection.

" No, I'm trying to say you've _already_ fallen for him. " she said, leaving Jason shocked.

" I'll give you some time to think about it. " she said as she left him on her bed. And think he did, finally realizing what all his mysterious feelings were, and his strange overprotectiveness around Billy.

" I love him. " he said in shock.

_**--**_

****" I've fallen for Trini. " Harry told the unbelieving Zack.

_**--**_

****" -I really like you. " Janice told the shocked Billy. And as the confessions were made throughout the castle ... all that's left is their reactions.

_**--**_

**Confessions in a teenage drama ! So, you like ? Please review then ! I'll appreciate everything. And if you haven't figured it out yet, with the confessions, come the end of the story. But don't worry, there's still at least 5 more chapters to go ! I mean, there's Janice's secret mission, the new love triangle, and the love ... square ? Well, please review and I'll update soon !**


	16. Stories of their Loved Ones

**The Path of Friendship**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Power Rangers ... uuhhhh ... yeah ... soo ... read my story now please ...**

**Thanks : PernDragonrider, Azure Kaze, PrettyDiva, The Similerian ( where are you ? ), and KaiAN-Chan ! Thanks you guys, as always ! Love ya guys !**

**Author's note : And I'm apologizing beforehand. I've _never_ writted anything romantic in my life ! So, if this sorta romantic chapter isn't that good, I'm sorry. Please don't get mad, this is new to me ok ? And for some of the depressing things, I just watched Brokback Mountain ( and yes, I _am_ mature enough to watch a movie about gay cowboys ... though I did have to skip the more ... _mature _scenes and stuff ... ) and it's got me kinda depressed about this thing ok, very angsty on Jason's part, but don't worry, I'll make him happy again soon ... sorta. So sorry ... oh, and more slash stuff too so ... and it _is _kinda related to the story soo ... you kinda have to read it ...**

_**--**_

****" I love him. "

" I've fallen for Trini. "

" -I really like you. " as the shocking confessions came from each person's mouth, they each reacted differently.

_**--**_

****" Oh-my-god oh-my-god oh-my-god ! I love Billy ! I _love_ Billy ! " he started freaking out as he shot up and started pacing around fratically.

" Ok, I could hear you from the hallway ! " Kim yelled as she ran back inside and stood in front of Jason.

" BUT I LOVE BILLY ! " he screamed ! She sighed as he continued rambling and went into the bathroom. After seeing he was still talking to himself frantically, she got a glass of water and stood in front of him. While he kept on talking, she thrust the cup forward and the water soaked his face.

" Uuhhh ... thank you. " he sobered as he started wiping his face.

" Ok, I realize that you love Billy. Now, what are you going to do about it ? "

" I honestly don't know. " he said sadly as a brief flashback of horror hit him.

" Jason, what's wrong ? " Kimberly asked in concern as she saw the fear flash in Jason's eyes.

" No-nothing ! " he said in a hurry as he turned around.

" Jason. Come on, tell me. Please. I'm your friend Jason, and I haven't seen you that scared since ... _that _time a week ago. " she said softly as she tried to coax it out of him. All he did was sigh and sat down on the bed, not wanting to remember that horrid event.

_**--**_

****" What ? " Zack's eyes widened when he heard what Harry just said.

" I-I don't think that I heard right. I thought you said you've fallen for ... " as he saw Harry nod, his mouth fell open.

" Yeah, I've fallen for Trini. " Harry repeated, taking in Zack's shocked face.

" Hello, Earth to Zack. " he said as he waved his hand in front of Zack's face, making him staggering back in shock.

" Oh, yeah. Sorry. " Zack said.

" Look, I can see that this is a pretty big shock to you, but I'm serious about this. I _have_ fallen for Trini. " he said seriously, more serious than Zack had ever seen him.

" And, why are you telling me this ? I mean, shouldn't _Trini_ know about this ? I mean, she _is_ the one you've ... f-fallen for right ? " Zack asked with a quirked eyebrow.

" Because, I know you like her too. " Harry stated. He noticed how Zack looked at her, with a soft fondness especially for her.

" Wh-what do you mean ? " he stuttered, blushing crazily.

" I know you do. " Harry said again, determined to get Zack to admit it.

" ... how long ? " Zack asked softly as he looked down.

" How long what ? " Harry asked, confused. He wasn't sure whether Zack was asking him when he fell for Trini, or when Harry figured out Zack liked her.

" How long since you knew that you liked her ? " Zack asked again as he raised his head.

_**--**_

****" Wh-what ? " Billy stuttered.

" I mean that, I really like you Billy. " she repeated, trying to read Billy's reactions.

_' What's going on ? What's happening ? '_ it was too much.

" Billy, are you ok ? " Janice asked warily. This wasn't supposed to happen, Janice's mission was much simpler, but this wasn't supposed to happen. She _wasn't_ supposed to fall in love with him. Now, the thing she was afraid of most was rejection, not if she failed her mission or not.

" Oh, I'm sorry. It's just a lot to handle right now. " he said as he involuntarily took a step back. He immediatly walked closer to her when she saw the pain flash in her eyes.

" It's not like I'm rejecting you or anything. I'm very grateful for your feelings ... but, you were right. This is too soon ! I mean, it's only been a week since you got here, how do you if this is what you really feel ? " he asked, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

" Because, everytime you look at me, my heart starts to beat faster and my lips suddenly become dry. I start to get really nervous around you and keep on trying to get you to notice me, and I just wanted to tell you that. " she said quietly before she started walking away. She felt him grab her arm and a small light of hope went through her.

" Well, I'm happy that I make _you_ happy, but still. Now wait here, I'm not rejecting your feelings, but I'm not saying that I accept them either ok ? " Billy tried to reason with her. After awhile, she slowly nodded and a small smile broke out. As they made their way back to the castle, he wondered if there was something wrong with him.

_' Any guy would have accepted in a heartbeat, I mean, Janice's beautiful, smart, and kind. Anybody would be lucky to have her, but then ... why do I have this nagging feeling in my gut ? '_ Billy debated with himself, not knowing what his other friends were going through.

_**--**_

****" Kim, I'm really scared. " Jason finally said. Kim grew sadder, sort of missing the frantic Jason that was just there, over this frightened one.

" About what ? " Kim asked softly. Jason had never admitted to her before that he was scared of _anything_.

" I'm scared because ... I knew a gay couple, and things didn't end well. " he said sadly.

_**-- Flashback --**_

" Adam ! Wocky ! " called a little five year old Jason. He was scooped up into the arms of two handsome teenage boys.

" Hey Jason ! Whoa ! What have you been eating ? You're growing up so big, Adam can barely hold you now ! " Rocky smiled as he started tickling Jason, making him give off a small giggle.

" Hey, you the one who eat a lot ! " Jason said, making fun of Rocky's large appetite and causing Adam to laugh.

" Hey ! " Rocky grinned and carried Jason into his arms. Adam was watching from the distance, smiling as he watched Rocky playing around with little Jason.

" You know, you would have made a great dad some day. " Adam said sadly, causing Rocky to stop.

" Who says I still can't be ? " he smiled, trying to help Adam get over his guilt. All Adam did was gape, making Rocky and Jason look at eachother before bursting out laughing.

" You know I will always love you. " Rocky gave a goofy grin as he approached Adam and gave him a peck on the lips.

" Eeeww ! " Jason smiled as he covered his eyes. Adam looked down and realized Jason was peeking at them through his hands. Rocky smirked and covered Jason's eyes with his own hand, before he leaned in and gave Adam a more passionate kiss.

" I still see you ! " Jason gave off another small giggle. Jason was only five years old and he didn't know what love was, but he realized his two best friends were in it. Jason had other friends too, but these two were his closest. Everyone else was either playing with their other friends or had grown hard from working so much at Rita's castle, but Rocky and Adam were always there for him, until that day.

" Shoot, someone's coming. Adam, go take Jason back. " Rocky said hurridly as he picked Jason up and gave him to Adam. They made it out of their room as the door on the other side of them was opened.

" What are you still doing here ! " came the screechy voice of Rita as she saw Rocky.

" I-I'm just about to leave. " Rocky said hurridly.

" Well, you should have already been down there working ! " she raged as she smacked the young mexican across his face.

_**--**_

****" Rocky ! " Adam called as he cradled Jason and walked over to his boyfriend. It was already nighttime and neither had seen Rocky since his morning and they were starting to get worried.

" Hey ! " Rocky put on a smile as he walked to them.

" Where were you ? We were worried sick ! " Adam said in concern as Jason nodded along.

" Sorry, Rita made me clean her room and everything because I was late. " he explained.

" Whew. " the other two sighed in relief. Adam frowned again when he saw Rocky's cheek. He gently turned Rocky's face and Adam and Jason gasped in shock as they saw three long scratch marks on his face.

" What happened ? " Adam asked.

" Oh this, it's nothing. " Rocky tried to shrug it off, but he didn't succeed.

" It my fault. " Jason started to wipe his eyes as his eyes started to water.

" Shhh, shhh. No, of course not. Jason, come on, it's wasn't. Shhh, shhh, look, I'm ok alright, so don't worry about it. " Rocky gently cradled him and gave him soft pats on the back as Jason cried into his shirt.

" Hey, what about this ? Tomorrow, we won't have to do work and we can just go out to have fun ok ? " Rocky suggested.

" Yeah, I heard that there was going to be a fair coming around here soon. Do you want to go ? " Adam asked softly. After awhile, Rocky felt him nodding against his shirt.

" But hey, do you know what I heard ? " Rocky asked.

" What ? " Jason asked.

" They only let big boys in. Are you a big boy ? " Rocky asked.

" Yeah. " he nodded.

" Well, big boys don't cry ok ? So stop crying ok ? " Rocky said as he gently rocked Jason. He saw Jason nod and then wipe his eyes.

_**--**_

" Wocky ? " Jason asked in a small voice as they headed to his room.

" Yeah sport ? " Rock asked as he looked down.

" Why do you love Adam if it get you hurt ? " Jason asked innocently as he leaned against Rocky's body.

" Well, because, nothing's makes you happier than being with the one you love. " Rocky answered after awhile.

" Awww, Rocky's turning into a romantic. " Adam poked fun at him.

" Anyways, why do you ask Jason ? " Rocky asked.

" Because, I just wanna know. Just in case I fall in love. " Jason yawned.

" Well, let me tell you this. If you find a girl- " Adam started.

" -or a guy. " Rocky smiled.

" Or a guy, and you fall in love with him or her, I say you go after them. It might seem scary at first, but still, look how happy we are now. " Adam said as he looked at Rocky.

" Promise. " Rocky said.

" Ok, me promise. " Jason said as he held up his pinkie. The other two held out their pinkies too and they did a triple pinkie-swear.

_**-- End Flashback --**_

" So, what happened ? I mean, it sounds like everything was going great. " Kim wondered, as she was entailed in the story.

" They nevered showed up. " he said.

" What do you mean ? Rocky and Adam seem like good guys, why didn't they show up ? " she asked in confusion.

" They didn't show up because they couldn't. When I came to their room, they weren't there, so I checked around back and I found them ... dead. " he was able to get out before he felt his eyes start to water.

" Oh, Jase. I'm so sorry. " she gasped as she moved over to hug him.

" Later, I found out that someone had caught them kissing the night before and they squealed. Somehow, the bad boys in our castle got word of it and jumped them in the morning. They put up a fight but they were no match. After everyone got word of it ... they didn't even care and some of them even ... laughed. " he cringed. Kim remained silent, waiting for Jason to tell the rest of his tale.

" But while I was sad and holed up in my room, Trini and Zack always came by and tried to cheer me up. That's when I realized that there were at least a few more good people in the castle, then after that, I tried to keep my promise but look at me now. It's time for me to keep my promise, and here I am, cowering inside a girl's room. " he said before he broke down and cried into her shoulder.

" You're afraid that what happened to them is going to happen to you and Billy. " she stated, realizing what Jason was so scared of.

" Y-yeah. " he choked out.

_**--**_

****" Since I first met her. " he gave a small smile, copying Zack's.

" She has a way of doing that. " he agreed, waiting for him to tell his story.

" Do you remember when I first met you, Trini, and Jase ? " he asked, smiling at the memory.

" Yeah, it was that time by the lake, and you cut your foot before you even came near us. " Zack chuckled.

_**-- Flashback --**_

" Hurry up ! " Kim called. It had been little over three weeks since the others had come to stay at the Hart castle. Now, it was just after dinner and they still used to go take a swim after it so here they were. Harry was just innocently walking around barefoot when he heard a couple of yells.

" Come on Billy do it harder ! "

" I am ! " Billy whined.

" Come on Billy ! You're doing it like a virgin ! " he heard Kim yell.

" I am not ! " he yelled back. Harry quirked his eyebrow at the familiar and unfamilair voices. He turned around the corner at the strange statements and saw that a rather handsome young man was teaching the smaller Billy how to swim faster. Harry slowly let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when he saw it was certaintly innocent.

" Hey, how you guys doing ? " he turned and saw an african american boy run over excitedly with a tall asian girl smiling and walking slowly towards the small group, all were wearing bathing suits except Jason. He didn't know the other three, just knew Billy and Kim. It was strange to see so many different people hanging out together but he ignored it when he saw the most beautiful girl in the world.

Harry gaped at her slim body, as she stretched out and he watched as the sun reflected off her hair and made it look look more silky than ever. He was so entranced by her beauty, that he didn't notice a broken piece of glass on the ground. Without thinking, he took a step forward and on to the sharp piece of glass.

" Yow ! " he yelped as pain shot up through his foot. The others turned at the sudden burst of noise and Kim and Billy gaped in surprise.

" Harry ! " they yelled in surprise and worry as they charged towards him. The other looked at eachother in confusion before they quickly followed behind. Kim and Billy immediatly kneeled in front of the injured Harry as Billy inspected his foot.

" It looks bad. " Billy said as he continued inspecting it.

" Yeah. Zack, go get Billy's medicine trunk and Kim, go get some badages. " Jason commanded quickly. Harry watched in amazement as Jason quickly assessed the situation and took care of it quickly. He had already taken a liking to Jason, though Trini still held his gaze.

" Hold on ok. This is gonna be quick. " Jason said as he kneeled down and took off his shirt, revealing a well-defined chest and gave it to Trini.

" Ready ? " Jason asked. Harry wasn't sure what was going on but he warily nodded. In one sharp movement, Jason slid the piece of glass out and Trini covered the bleeding wound with his shirt. At that exact moment, Kim and Zack shot out of the castle and immediatly got to work. Faster than he thought was possible, his leg was badaged up and everything was fine.

" Wow. " he uttered out as he accepted Kim's extended hand, helping him up. He winced slightly as he stood on his foot, but it didn't nearly hurt as much as before.

" I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Harry. " he flashed a smile as he stuck is hand out to Trini, and then to the others.

" So, you close to Kim and Billy ? " Zack asked.

" Yeah, actually we are. " Harry answered.

" Yeah, and where have you been anyway ? " Billy asked.

" Not in the girl's showers again. " Kim smiled, making Trini and Harry gasp.

" Just that one time ... " he said as he raised his finger, making Kim laugh.

" And it was an accident. " she said sarcastically, making him blush.

" Hey, it was ! "

_**-- End Flashback --**_

" Did you really go into the girl's shower ? " Zack asked, laughing.

" It was only that one time ! " Harry smiled as he held up his finger, copying his actions the first day they met. They laughed for a long time, trying to ease the small tension that was slowly coming back. After the laughing had stopped, they couldn't come to meet eachother's eyes.

" So, when did _you_ know ? " Harry finally asked.

" Well, actually, it was about only three years ago. I would have said I fell for her when we first met, but when we did, we were only three then. But as we became friends, I slowly learned to love her unconsiously, so when I realized that I _did_ love her, it came as a big surprise.

_**-- Flashback --**_

" Oh my god, I'm so tired. " Trini and Zack yawned in unison. They looked at eachother and started laughing. As Zack sobered he started to smack his cheeks to stay awake. It was nearing Christmas, and Rita had many people to impress. So what better way than to win people's favors than by giving them presents ? And of course, she wouldn't do it herself.

" Jeez, I'm sick and tired of doing this _every single year _! " he whined as he fell face-down on a pile of plain wrapping paper. Trini yawned as she set down _another_ wrapped package and stretched out her arms.

" I know. " she agreed as she reached over for her glass of water.

" So, Jason's asleep already ? " she asked as she sipped her glass empty. They were still in her room, and luckily, she got a single. Jason had already completed his share of the work, and even some of theirs.

" Yeah, we gotta talk to him one day. I mean, just because we had other plans doesn't mean that he shouldn't remind us about this and just overwork himself ... again. " Zack sighed at Jason's big brotherness.

" But even if we talk to him, he's gonna do it anyway. " Trini smiled.

" Here, let me get that. " he yawned as he took the empty glass from her.

" Thanks. " she smiled as he left. When he came back, he saw that Trini had fallen asleep. Strangely, his heart starting beating rapidly and he couldn't take his eyes off her sleeping face. He was snapped out of his trance when he heard her rustling in her bed. Zack quietly walked over and covered her with the slim blanket as he took the remaining packages and quietly made his way to his room.

Jason peeked his eyes open when he heard someone coming into his room. When he saw it was Zack, he realized that there was something different about him. He saw the far-away look Zack had in his eyes, and the way that he moved.

" You guys finished ? " he yawned as he slowly sat up.

" Uhhh, n-no. Not yet. Trini fell asleep but they're just a few more to go. " Zack said as he held up the last few packages. Suddenly, Jason's eyes widened and then he suddenly smirked.

" What ? " Zack asked in confusion. Jason smirk grew into a smile as he broadened it.

" What ! " Zack asked again, catching Jason's infectious smile.

" Nothing, nothing. " Zack could just hear the laughter in Jason's voice as he started finishing up wrapping the presents.

_**--**_

****" Merry Christmas ! " Trini shot up as she heard her friends' voices.

" Wh-what ? " she asked in confusion as she saw the other two carrying a tray of food.

" Rita left early today because she had to hand-deliver her presents. " Jason grinned widely.

" So we decided to make a special breakfast for our favorite girl ! " Zack smiled as they set the tray on her lap.

" Awww, thanks you guys. This looks great, wait, don't tell me, you didn't break into the kitchen again did you ? Please tell me someone was there with you guys. " she said, remembering a bad kitchen incident.

" Well, I think you should just say thank you. " Jason smiled.

" Oh, fine. Thanks you guys. " she said as they leaned in and she gave them a hug and a kiss. Zack quickly pulled giving, trying to hide his blush, but Jason was able to notice.

" What ! " Zack asked again as Jason gave him the same smirk from the night before.

_**-- End Flashback --**_

" Hello ? Zack ? " Harry wondered as he waved his hand in front of Zack's face, snapping him out of his daze.

" Oh, what ? " Zack asked, as he remembered the day when he finally realized what Jason's smirk meant.

" So, what are we going to do ? " Harry asked.

" I don't know really. Well, I _do _know that we shouldn't tell Trini about us liking her yet. " Zack said.

" Why not ? " Harry asked.

" Well, because she's both of our friends, and it will just confuse and hurt her to make her choose one of us over the other. " Zack told him.

" Right ... so, what about this. I suggest a challange. " Harry smiled.

" What is it ? " Zack asked, sounding intruiged.

" Let's say, that the winner gets to tell Trini how he feels. The game is, we have to try and impress her until she invites one of us out on a date. " he proposed. Zack thought a long while before he finally decided.

" Fine, I accept. " he smiled as he stuck his hand out and they shook hands.

_**--**_

****" Jase, you know that me and the others would die first before we let anything happen to you two. "

" Exactly ! You guys _will_ probably die if you try to defend us ! " he yelled as he moved back.

" Jason, you know that won't happen. Come on, you have to get through this. " Kim said.

" But how do I know that Billy's even gay, that he even loves me ? " he whimpered.

" Jason, don't doubt that Billy or any one of us love you, just, maybe not in the way you love him. " she said sadly.

" I know. But still ... " he sighed sadly.

_**--**_

****As Janice and Trini ate lunch, Billy wondered where all his friends were. But just as he thought that, he saw Zack and Harry come on and they both sat on either sides of Trini, smirking at eachother.

" Ok, what's going on here. " Trini asked as she set down her fork.

" What ? " Zack asked, flabbergasted. He couldn't be caught already, they just decided on it. Billy sweatdropped and slipped away from the crowd of friends as he went in search of the only two left missing. He felt he was somehow betraying Kim, by going out with Janice and not talking about it with her first. He knew that she wasn't the only he felt like he was betraying, but he didn't think about it.

_' Kim, Jason. Where are you ? '_ he thought as he searched his room, realizing they weren't there. So, he decided to check Kim's room, and he was right. He opened the door a crack and saw that Jason was crying.

" ... you're not going to tell him are you ? " he heard Kim ask.

_' Him ? Him who ? '_ Billy wondered as he continued listening.

" ... no. " Jason finally answered. And as he saw them hug, it somehow made him really sad.

_' What was Jason talking about, that he couldn't talk about it with me ? I mean, I thought we were closer than that. ' _he thought sadly as he turned away. Suddenly, Janice flashed through his mind and he walked downstairs.

_**--**_

****" Hey, where have you guys been ? " Zack asked as Jason and Kim finally got downstairs an hour later.

" We just had to do something. " Jason said, putting on smile. Only Janice and Harry were fooled though, but Trini and Zack saw that there was something wrong.

" Trini, Zack, can I talk to you guys for a bit ? " Kim asked as she waved them outside. Billy suddenly felt left out again, wondering what they were keeping from him.

" Hey, what's going on with you guys ? " Jason asked as he sat across from Billy.

" Nothing really. Sorry, but I gotta go. " Harry said as he got up and waved goodbye.

" Yeah, I have to go too. " Janice smiled as she got up and also left.

" Jason ? " Billy called.

" Yeah ? " Jason answered.

" Janice said she really liked me. " Billy said, not noticing the pain flashing in Jason's eyes.

" Re-really ? " he answered casually, trying not to let it hurt him too much.

" Y-yeah. And I really like her too. " he continued, making Jason gasp slightly. Jason felt as though someone had just torn his heart out.

" S-so, are you guys a couple now or something ? "

" Well, I guess we are. " Billy finally said.

" That's great. " Jason said, trying to sound happy, missing the look of shock that briefly went across Billy's face.

" You really think so ? " he asked.

" Yeah, old friends of mine said that if you ever find anyone you love, you should go after them. " he said.

_' Billy can't love me the way I love him. '_ he thought sadly.

" We-well, I gotta go. " Jason gave a fake smile as he stood up and went into the halls. He barely made it out into the halls when he broke down. He slid down against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest, and then started crying into them. Janice was walking around the hall when she saw him, she hid around the corner, and watched with sadness.

_**--**_

****" Do you guys remember about ten years ago, when Jason was friends with these guys named Rocky and Adam ? " Kim asked.

" Umm, yeah, I think so. He was really close to them. " Trini started to remember.

" And you remember what happened to them ? " she asked sadly. She studied their expressions, and when she saw them suddenly turn sad, she knew that they knew.

" Jason told you about it ? " Zack asked in surprise.

" Yeah, why wouldn't he ? " Kim asked in confusion.

" Because back then, he said he didn't like to think about it, it was too painful. So if he told you the story, it must've been really important. " Trini said.

" What were you guys talking about anyway ? " Zack asked.

" Jason's finally realized who he loves. " Kim said sadly.

" You mean- " Zack started, but stopped as he saw Kim already nodding.

" But he's not going to tell him. " Kim sighed.

" Why wouldn't he ? " Zack asked.

" Because he's afraid. " Trini said quietly.

" Exactly. " Kim added. Zack sighed too when he realized what Jason was afraid of.

" So, how are we going to help him ? " Zack asked.

" I don't think we can. Jason has to do this himself, we can give him all our support, but ultimately ... " she trailed off sadly.

_**--**_

**Wow, that was depressing huh. That was like the first piece of Angst work I have ever done. So, what do you guys think of it ? Please tell me in a review. And I'm sorry that's it's shorter than usual, but if ou want it to be happier, it'll go back to it soon. I'm gonna make Jason go out of his depression stage and then into his funny jealously mood soon so don't worry, the humor will com back soon. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you leave a review !**


	17. Rocky and the Midnight Games !

**The Path of Friendship**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Power Rangers, I repeat, I own Power Rangers ... oops ! Heehee !**

**Thanks : PernDragonrider, KaiAN-Chan, PrettyDiva, Azure Kaze, and The Similerian. Thanks you guys for always reviewing, and though you guys are the only ones reading this story, I'm glad you give me your kind words. They give me the motivation to write the chapters for your enjoyment. And now, let the story continue ...**

_**--**_

****" Hurry up you slowpokes ! Time to go ! " Kim urged as they walked along the path to town. It was the end of the month once again, and the group was lucky enough to be able to go first as usual. Zack and Harry were playfully glaring at eachother with Trini in the middle, Billy and Janice were shyly walking next to eachother and Jason was following Kim closely from behind.

Since they left early enough, there was a small crowd in their way. But this time, people didn't even try to approach them because they had all unconsciously paired and people had to admit, all of them were very attractive, and that was just a little intimidating.

" Sheesh Kim ! Why did we have to leave so early ? " Jason whined as he yawned. Kim smiled, Jason had gone over his depression stage over a Billy a while back, but now, he was in his jealously stage.

" What do you think they're talking about ? " Jason whispered into Kim's ear as he watched Billy and Janice conversing.

" Jason, you're doing it again. " she said in a teasing tone, making Jason blush.

" Really ? Oh sorry ... but still ! I mean .. uhh ... I me- ... ihh .. never mind. " he said quietly, pouting.

" Come one Jase ! Cheer up ! Sophie's gonna meet us at the front entrance and you don't want her to look sad, do you ? " Kim asked, as she turned to face him and started walking backwards.

" Fine, fine. " Jason sighed as he tried to put on a smile.

" Better. " she smiled as he put on a charming smile. Kim froze when she realized that more and more of the surrounding girls were turning their heads towards the group. Jason quirked an eyebrow at Kim, and then looked around. When he realized why she was staring around cautiously, he slowly moved further down the path and started to nervously chuckle. But then it got worse, when he looked nervous, he looked slightly flushed, which _then _makes him look even cuter !

" Oh sh- " he barely got out before Kim grabbed him and they ran down the path. The others stared at them in confusion but then they started hearing footsteps behind them.

" Dang ! " they all yelled as they saw the stampede of boy-crazy girls.

_**--**_

****Sophie was gently tapping her toes on the dirt, patiently waiting for the others. She tied up her hair into a ponytail and flipped her bangs over to the side when she thought she saw something. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she tried to distinguish what she was seeing.

" Is ... that a giant ... dust storm ? Wait ... don't tell me ... " she started stepping into the city boundries when she saw what was at the front of the ... storm. Sophie immediatly ducked to the side when she saw it was her dear old friends leading it. She saw Jason, Kim, Trini, Billy, Zack, and two new faces running frantically from a pack of hormonal females.

As she saw her friends starting to turn and cross pass the gate, she quickly plucked them one by one and threw them out of the way, holding them against the wall as the girls dimwittingly ran past them. When they all made sure that the girls were really gone, they all sighed and collapsed against eachother.

" I don't even want to know huh. " she stated rather than asked as she stared at Jason and Kim.

" What ? Why were you looking at us when you said that ? " they both asked at the same time.

" Because I know it had something to do with you. " she sighed, noticing that they had gone silent and were smiling sheepishly.

" I knew it. So, who're you guys ? I'm Sophie ! " she said excitedly as she looked at Harry and Janice.

" Wait, you're the playboy and you're Billy's new girl right ? " she said insightfully as she dug her brain for information.

" How does she know that ? " they said in shock as they looked over at Kim.

" I have no idea. " she shrugged. Sometimes, Sophie just astounded her with the unpredictable knowledge she had.

" How _do_ you know ? " Zack asked Sophie.

" The question is ... how do I _not_ know. " she smiled before walking away. The others just stared after her as they got up and followed.

" So, what do we have planned today ? " Jason asked as he ran up beside Sophie.

" Hmmm, let me consult with my fellow females. " she murmered as she grabbed the others and they started conversing quietly.

" Shopping ! " they all yelled.

" You, it's like you guys are addicted to it or something. " Harry teased.

" Nuh-uh ! " Kim said defiantly. All Harry did was smirk as he turned around and started walking. As they passed a bazaar, he suddenly whirled around.

" Oh my god ! Everything's half off ! " he yelled.

" What ! Where ? " the girls yelled as they looked around.

" That's a shame. " Zack and Jason smirked.

" You sad, sick people. " Harry teased. All but Billy soon saddened though when the girls started glaring at them.

" You shouldn't tease us like that. " Kim glowered. Billy smiled as he saw the girls playfully chasing the guys around.

_**--**_

****After their playful chase, they were all just quietly walking around the group's secret place, sharing it with their new friends.

" So, how are things going with you Sophie ? " Jason asked as he sat on a boulder next to her.

" Nothing really. So, how's everything with you ? " she asked curiously.

" I'm ... pretty good. " he finally said after awhile.

" ... did you realize yet ? " she asked seriously.

" Yeah. Yeah, I did. " he said, knowing exactly what she meant.

" Are you going to tell him ? " she asked as she looked over at Billy and Janice, looking at the bright sun ... together.

" ... I think you already know. " he finally said as he watched Kim, laughing over Zack and Harry, trying to bring Trini hordes of flowers.

" But why ? ... if you don't mind me asking. " she said quietly. Sophie knew that she and the two boys had a special friendship, but regardless, it wasn't any of her business.

" Because look how happy he is. Janice likes him and he likes her. If I tell him how I'll feel, it's just going to confuse him and it's just going to hurt us all in the end. I will _never_ do anything to hurt him. Besides, I believe that if the person you love is happy, than you should be happy too. " he said fondly. Sophie looked at him sadly. She had a nagging feeling that there was more to Jason's hesitance, but she wasn't going to pry.

" Well ... what are Zack and Harry doing ? " she asked, deciding to change the subject.

" Trying to win over Trini's affections. " Jason smiled as Zack tripped and landed face done into the dirt ground.

" But she already likes one of them right ? " she said with a knowing smile.

" Yes. Yes she does. I think the only reason she's letting them doing this is to know how much they each like her, and how to tell them the truth without hurting the other. " Jason explained.

" Soo ... " she was at a loss of words now. Sometimes, the group was so close that it sorta frightened her.

_**--**_

****" What do we do now ? " Billy asked as they slowly made their way down the alley. Suddenly, they were ambushed by thugs ... again.

" Doesn't this seem sorta repetative ? " Trini mused as she slowly moved back towards the center of the group.

" ... Billy, go take Janice to safety. " Jason quietly. He didn't like letting Billy out of his sight, but he couldn't risk Janice's safety.

" You sure ? " Billy whispered to him with uncertain eyes.

" ... yeah. " Jason got out.

" Harry, go take Sophie and run. " Zack whispered to his rival/friend.

" Got it. " he replied as he and Sophie made eye contact and nodded. As if on cue, the thugs all jumped in on them. Trini and Jason quickly knocked down a path and the group was able to escape. As they were running, Billy looked back and saw that their group was easily winning. But he was too busy looking back that he didn't notice the figure looming in front of him.

" Gotcha. " Billy froze as he heard the sinister voice. He looked up after he already knew who it was.

" Francis. " he was right. Billy didn't know how Francis escaped this time, but he saw how he was leaning on his leg. At least last time, the shot to his leg did some damage. He looked over to his side and saw that Sophie and Harry had somehow gotton knocked out already. He slowly pulled Janice behind him. As he stared at Francis, waiting for him to make a move, Billy suddenly felt something hit the back of his neck and he blacked out.

" Time to go ! " Francis said fiercely as he grabbed Janice.

" AAAGGGHHH ! " she screamed.

_**--**_

****As Jason kicked away the last thug, he suddenly heard a yell. He and Kim both looked over and saw that everyone was knocked out and that someone extremely familiar was trying to drag Janice away. They both started running towards them. As soon as Francis saw the incoming pair, he yanked Janice along with him as he ran the opposite direction.

Kim started to check everyone's condition while Jason ran ahead.

_' They're too far ! I can't catch them ! ' _he thought frantically as he continued running. Suddenly, he saw someone was slowly walking towards the chase. He was wearing a hat and a large overcoat, and Francis was running right towards him !

" Watch out ! " Jason yelled. The mysterious teenage boy looked up and just stared blankly at them.

" Get out of the way ! " Francis raged as he let go of Janice and drew back his fist. The young man just smirked and sidestepped. When Francis blindly ran past him, he just stuck out his foot and Francis carelessy tripped ! As Janice was still wobbling forward because of the momentum, the teenager caught her around the waist.

" Hey there. " he smiled as he tipped his hat. Jason came to a stop as he revealed his face.

" Rocky ? " he barely got out before he fainted.

_**--**_

****As Jason's eyes fluttered open, he thought he saw his long, lost, friend, hovering over him like he used to, everytime he got hurt when he was still little.

" ... Rocky ? " Jason asked, still a little disoriented and groggy.

" Yeah ... uhh ... want me to get the others ? " he asked uncertaintly.

_' How does he know my name ? '_ he wondered as he looked out the door of the inn. Rocky glanced out and saw that they were still recovering from the attack. He had a feeling that wasn't just an ordinary incident, and he _was_ still looking for Adam, but this new kid was catching his interest.

" Naw, it's ok. " Jason gave a lopsided smile and, still half-asleep, he pulled Rocky into a hug, knocking his hat off. Rocky felt his cheeks heat up at their closeness as he started scratching the back of his head.

" Hey, where's Adam ? " Jason yawned as he pulled back.

" You know where Adam is ? " Rocky asked in surprise. Kim walked in from behind and saw that Jason had already woken up.

" Jase ? " she called out.

" Kim ? " he rubbed his eyes as he looked at her. Suddenly, what happened that afternoon all came back to him and he shot up.

" Where's the others ? How's Billy ? Where's Francis ? " he started asking frantically as Kim walked over and started to slowly explain to him.

" It's ok Jase. Everyone's fine and they're all in the other room. Unfortunately, Francis got away. I'm sorry, but hey, this is Rocky. " she introduced as she pointed to the blushing boy.

" Y-yeah, I know. " Jason looked at him strangely. If he didn't know any better, he would swear it was the same Rocky from his past. But, he _did_ know better so he quickly sobered.

" Oh. Uhh ... sorry about the ... you know ... hug. " he smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

" Yeah ... uhhh ... that's ok. Anyway, you said something about Adam ? Do you know where he is ? Adam Park. " Rocky asked urgently.

" Ummm, let's go discuss this outside boys. " Kim suggested.

_**--**_

****" So basically, after King Mondo sent my ... _friend_ off, I decided to go out and look for him. " Rocky explained.

" But, with no materials, no money, and no idea where your friend is, wasn't that kind of foolish ? " Billy wondered, not trying to put him down or anything.

" Well, yeah, I guess so. I guess it was just ... an ' in the moment ' time. Besides, living _anywhere_, is better than living at Mondo's. " he said. Meanwhile, Janice was starting to get more and more nervous. It was going to cause big trouble if Rocky recognized her.

" I think I'm going to go take a walk before it gets too late. " Janice said as she got up. Billy looked at her and the others strangely, but then he got up and followed her.

" Well, ... I think I'm gonna go follow them. " Kim said quickly as she got up and started following them.

" Ummm, let's go find something to do tonight you guys. " Trini said as she grabbed Harry and Zack and hauled them out of there.

" Hehehe ... umm ... I'm just gonna ... go. " Sophie chuckled nervously before leaving too. Jason and Rocky both started to get nervous, noticing something about the other but trying to decide whether or not they should ask the question that's killing them but risk offending the other.

" Sooo ... " they both said nervously at the same time. They looked at eachother and burst into goofy grins. Jason had a strange feeling in the pit of the stomach when he looked at Rocky. It was so strange, it was exactly like it was back when Jason was a kid. _This_ Rocky and _his_ Rocky were so much alike, and with the fact that they look like identical twins, it didn't help resolve Jason's weird feelings.

" Sooo ... what's a hot guy like you doing without a boyfriend ? " Rocky asked, blushing. Jason looked slightly taken back but then he just grinned.

" Am I really _that_ obvious ? " Jason smiled.

" Well, I _do_ have a pretty good gaydar. " Rocky smiled.

" Now my turn. Your " friend " Adam isn't exactly your " friend ". " Jaosn smiled, using air quotes with his fingers to be more specific.

" You caught me. " Rocky grinned. It was so strange, after just a couple of minutes, they were talking like they had known eachother forever.

" So, why didn't you just tell us ? " Jason asked.

" Well, because technically, we _are_ still only friends. Besides, I didn't know how you and your friends would react. " Rocky said.

" But then, why did you tell me ? " Jason wondered.

" Well, because after awhile, I figured you already came out to them ... well, except for that guy and girl. Anyway, why _don't_ you have a boyfriend ? " Rocky asked.

" And how do you know that ? " Jason grinned.

" I can tell. You haven't even lost your kissing virginity yet huh ? " Rocky laughed as Jason blushed.

" Well, you haven't either ! " Jason shot back. Then they burst out laughing.

_**--**_

****" That guy really looks like our old Rocky, huh. " Zack said as he peered over the corner.

" I know ! The familiarity is uncanny. " Trini agreed.

" I really have no idea what you guys are talking about. " Harry said. He looked over and saw Jason was pleasantly chatting with the new guy.

" This seems interesting ... " Trini and Zack both said at the same time. Suddenly, Jason's ears perked up visibly and he looked over to them. Everyone collapsed against the wall in a short breath.

" Damn him for his good hearing. " Harry mumbled.

_**--**_

****" Did you hear something ? " Jason asked as he turned around.

" Hmmmm ... I think I know who it could be. " Rocky smirked as he grabbed Jason's hand and dragged him to the right.

_**--**_

****" Did he stop looking ? " Trini asked quietly. Zack and Harry both peered over to the side and saw that both boys were gone ! They motioned Trini over, and as she looked around to find the boys too, they didn't notice that they had ran around the back and had managed to get behind the spying group.

Rocky put a finger to his lips as he smirked. Jason nodded and they slowly crept towards the unknowing group, still holding hands though neither noticed. They got so close that they were right behind them, and Rocky and Jason smirked at eachother before they leaned in.

" Hey. " they whispered in unison into Trini's ear. That made her yelp, which in turn made Zack sqeak, which made Harry scream, which in turn made Jason and Rocky look at eachother before bursting out laughing. They finally let go of eachother's hands and then they happily put their arms around eachother's shoulders, grinning happily as Rocky pulling out his hat behind his back and then put it on.

" You guys ! " Trini yelled, though she couldn't help smiling.

" What ? " they both asking innocently in a cute voice. Trini and the others slowly stood up and playfully glared at them.

" Hey ! You guys were the ones spying on is ! " Jason pointed out. They were at a loss of words as they looked at eachother and chuckled nervously.

" Well, the only reason we were spying was because of ... this ! " Harry said as he locked his two hands together, and then he suddenly pointed to them as a better example. They just stared at eachother and then just shrugged.

" What ? " Rocky asked in honest confusion. They just stared at eachother, feeling it was pretty natural how they were. The other three sighed sadly at the two boys' still confused expressions.

" Come on you two. How long have you two known eachother ? A couple of minutes ? Wow, I wonder what you two'll be like when you actually move in with- ow ! " Zack yelped as Trini hit his shoulder. Harry looked over at the blushing teenagers as they slowly pulled apart, though they soon just laughed it off.

" So, what do we do now ? " Jason asked.

" Umm ... you guys ? Where's Sophie ? " Harry asked as he started looking around.

_**--**_

****" Ow ... ow ... ow ... ow ! " Sophie yelped as she waddled through the bushes. In the end, she decided to follow Kim, following Billy and Janice, but then she got ... lost.

" So, is everything ok ? " she heard a familiar voice.

" Yeah, I just wanted some fresh air. " Sophie perked her ears up and tried to follow the voices, but then she bumped into something.

" Eep ! " they both yelled as they covered eachother's mouths. Both Kim and Sophie froze as Billy looked in their direction.

" What was that ? " Billy asked as he turned to her.

" I don't really know. I think it might have been a squirrel or something ... " she trailed off as they continued walking.

" What are you doing here ? " Kim asked as she was sure that they finally left.

" The same thing you're doing. " Sophie smiled. With that, Kim was silent as she peered through the bushes. Suddenly, Billy's face popped in front of them and made them scream and fall back.

" What are you guys doing here ? " he asked curiously.

_**--**_

****" So, did you guys actually find something for us to do tonight ? " Jason asked, smiling.

" Well, actually ... " Trini started when they heard the door opening. They looked over and saw that Sophie and Kim were covered in dirt and leaves. Soon, Billy and Janice came in.

" Let me guess. They were following you ? " Rocky asked, grinning.

" How did you know ? " Billy asked. Then, he saw both him and Jason stare at the other three. He nodded in understanding.

" You got caught ? " Zack whispered to Kim.

" Yeah, so, how did your mission go ? " she asked curiously.

" Didn't go too well, they caught us too. " he said back.

" You guys know that we can hear you. " they jumped forward as they heard Rocky's voice from behind them.

" Dear lord ! You know, this is going to make our little spy missions a lot harder. " Zack half-joked.

" Well, aside from ... them, did you guys find out something to do tonight ? " Jason asked Billy.

" I don't know really. Want to just go take a walk and look around ? " Billy suggested.

" Do you mind if I come ? " Janice asked as she leaned against Billy.

" Got room for one more ? " Rocky asked as he stood next to Jason.

" We wanna go too ! " they turned their heads and saw that the other group was shouting excitedly.

" Ok ... then let's go ! " Jason shouted happily.

_**--**_

****" This is taking too long ! " Rocky whined as he leaned against Jason. They had been looking around for awhile now, but they still came up with nothing.

" I know. " Jason groaned also as he leaned his head against Rocky's, not noticing that Billy's eye twitched slightly. They continued walking around while the others stayed in the back.

" So, what do you think of Rocky ? " Kim asked.

" Well, I guess he's still pretty much the same as ours was. He played jokes on us, he got along with Jason really well, and he's as cute as ever. " Trini smiled while the other two boys glared.

" But if you look at them, doesn't it seem that they're awfully ... _cozy_ for just meeting. " Sophie asked.

" Not really. Jason's usually always over-affectionate. And I guess Rocky's just the same. " they all shrugged. Sophie just decided to shrug it off too and carefully watched Billy, who was watching Jason. She smirked inwardly as she looked over and saw a notice.

" Hey, I think I finally found something to do ! " Sophie shouted happily. They all looked over her shoulder and saw something that made a few of them smile brightly.

" We have to solve a mystery ? " Jason and Rocky groaned against eachother, Kim, Trini, and Billy smiled, while Sophie, Harry, Zack, and Janice just shrugged.

" Yeah, tomorrow, at the ... Eltar Castle, hosted by King Zordon ? All participants welcome, while the winners get ... " Sophie trailed off.

" They get what ? " they all asked in interest.

" I don't know. Somebody ripped off the bottom section ... so, I'll just guess it's going to be a surprise huh ? " she smiled excitedly.

" Wait you mean like strange party-like things where we have to dress up and everything ? " Jason whined.

" Yup ! " Sophie giggled.

" Wait, what do you mean the _winners_ ? So we're in groups or something ? " Rocky asked.

" Ummm ... wait, let me see here ... " she said slowly as she quickly scanned the paper.

" Ah-ha ! Here it is. The contest will be entered into pairs ... " and as she said it, everyone eye's darted around. Zack and Harry quickly reached out for Trini ... but Zack got there first. Janice immediatly dashed towards Billy and clung to him. Kim looked over to Harry and he nodded. Then, Rocky and Jason just looked at eachother and shrugged.

" Yeah, I feel wanted. " Sophie grumbled as she saw that everyone had already paired off.

" Sorry. " they all grinned sheepishly.

" Never mind ... I'll just join you for support or something. " she smiled.

" So, what do we do now ? " Rocky foolishly asked.

" Shopping ! " the girls yelled.

_**--**_

****After the girls had finally finished looking for something that seemed slightly suitable for the mystery, the boys finally had a chance to find stuff for themselves.

" What do you think ? " Rocky asked as he showed off a suit. They were able to finally find a store that sold decent clothes, though it was all very expensive.

" I don't think so ... and where did you find that anyways ? " Jason asked as he took off his shirt. After they finally found some clothes, the boys decided to split off into changing stalls. Zack couldn't go with Harry, and Jason couldn't go with Billy, so Billy went with Zack, Harry got his own room, and Rocky and Jason got one.

" I don't know, just found it laying around. " he said as he started taking it off. Jason just shrugged and looked around as he spotted Rocky's large coat and hat. As he looked back and saw Rocky was occupied, he decided to try it on.

" So, does it look ok ? " Jason asked. Rocky turned around and they both gasped.

" ... yeah ... " he whispered hoarsly. Dressed in the large coat and hat, Jason looked unbelievably handsome, and Rocky was still shirtless and only in a pair of small shorts. They slowly let their eyes wander over eachother without even knowing it.

" ... so ... do you mind if I borrowed it ? " Jason asked sliently as he slowly took it off and revealed his defined torso.

" ... sure ... " Rocky said as he shook his head, and he finally came out of the trance.

" Hmm, but something seems missing ... " Jason mused as he took the hat off. He looked around and saw something of interest as he spotted something in one of the jackets.

" _Now_, what do you think ? " Jason gave off a cute smile as he put a light red feather in the hat.

" I think you look ... great ... " Rocky answered truthfully, making them both blush.

" Hey, you guys done yet ? " they heard Zack call.

" Ummm ... yeah ! " they called back. They just looked at eachother and shrugged as they changed back.

_**--**_

****" So now what ? " Jason asked as he held a couple of bags over his shoulder.

" I dunno ! Should we just go back to the inn ? " Sophie suggested. They all just shrugged and they followed her lead. The group made it back to the inn quickly and were able to put their bags away in their rooms. And since they had originally planned for only eight people, it was already a problem back then when the inn had run out of rooms. They mostly still had only two beds, and that was bad enough. Jason, Zack, and Billy were sharing a room again, Kim, Trini, Janice, and Sophie were trying to share a room, and Harry had a single to himself.

" So, where's Rocky going to sleep ? " Jason asked.

" No, it's ok you guys. I can always find somewhere else to sleep, you don't have to do anything for me. " Rocky waved his hands frantically, side to side.

" Nonsense ... you can share a room with Harry ! " Kim volunteered quickly. As he gave no answer yet, she turned around and glared at him.

" Uh ... hehe, yeah. " he said nervously.

" Are you sure ? I mean, you're not doing it ... just because Kim's giving you that really scary glare right ? " he asked uncertaintly.

" Naw, really. It's ok. " Harry said as he turned away from Kim and looked at Rocky.

" Well, then I guess everything's settled then. " Zack grinned happily.

_**--**_

****" Aaaaggghhh ! " Kim screamed happily as she was splashed with some water. They were able to get the hot springs all to themselves again, and it was starting to get quite rowdy.

" Trini ! " Kim yelled, and as her friend turned, she splashed her with water ! Then with that, a water fight started on the girl's side while the boys quietly slid away.

" Wow ... they're starting to scare me ... " Rocky chuckled nervously as he saw that the waves they were making were getting bigger and bigger.

" Well ... yeah, me too. " Jason agreed as he saw them all still smiling happily, though their attacks were getting more and more vicious.

" You know, it amazes me sometimes of how strong they really are. " the other boys nodded along with Billy. They all gaped when a giant wave suddenly came and smashed into them. All of them resurfaced, sputtering water.

" How did you guys do that ! " Jason shouted unbelievingly as they all just looked at him innocently.

" Ok, I'm getting out of here ... " and he froze as he started to get up. He sat back down quickly when he realized his towel was missing. He saw it floating across the water and Kim picked it up.

" Hmmm, what shall we do with this ? " Kim smirked as she held it up.

" I hate you. " he glared at her and he bent lower into the water.

" And don't you guys even think about getting up. " Kim pointed as she saw the others were about to get up. They slowly sat back down and gave a sorry face to Jason.

" Kim, give it back to me ... please ? " he asked as he started pouting.

" Hmmm ... I don't know, you _did_ say please ... but this is too much fun ! " she clapped, not even affected by Jason's cuteness attack.

" Come on Kim, just give it back to him, we're all starting to look like raisins. " Rocky said, unconsciously pouting also.

" Oh ... fine. " she said sadly, throwing it back at Jason's head.

" Ummm, thanks ... I guess. " he muttered as he took the wet towel off his face.

_**--**_

****" So, what do we do now ? " Harry asked as they all sat around in the girls' room.

" What about ... this ! " she asked as she took out a wine bottle from behind her.

" Where did you get that ? " they all gasped.

" What ? It's empty. " she said, turning it over.

" Oh. " she didn't notice them all visibly sigh.

" So, ... what are we going to do with it ? " Billy asked, slighty nervous. It was always dangerous to play Kim's homemade games.

" Of course, we're gonna play ... Spin the Wine Bottle ! " she yelled excitedly as they quirked their eyebrows.

" Ok, do we even wanna know what we're supposed to do ? " Rocky asked.

" Wait, before we start. I would like to tell you that I'm not playing. I think I'll be taking some pictures. " Janice grinned slyly as she grabbed a camera out of Kim's bag.

" Yeah, me neither. I want to take some pictures too. I stole this from Billy's room. " Harry said.

" Hey ! " Billy yelled as Harry took out his homemade camera from his bag.

" And I don't want to play either ... well, because I just don't want to. " Sophie smiled as she climbed on top of a bed and stared down at them playfully.

" Now, to explain the rules. " Kim grinned.

_**--**_

****They were now sitting on the floor in a circle, with the other three watching them from the bed tops with their cameras ready.

" We should've back out when we had the chance ... " the boys sighed sadly.

" I should've stayed in ... " they heard Harry whine. The boys all turned around and glared at him, which made him chuckle nervously.

" So, you know what to do now right ? And you can't back out ! " Kim said as she saw them all moan, while she and Trini stole a glance with eachother and they both noticed the other was smirking.

" So, let me go first. " Trini said as she grabbed the bottle and spun it. As Zack and Harry watched with anticipation ... it landed on him.

" Do NOT, take that picture. " he said quietly as he saw Janice raising her camera. Trini slowly moved over, and gave Zack a peck on the lips. He thought he would faint from the pleasure but he quickly shook his head.

" Billy, your turn. " Kim hid her smile as she gave the bottle to Billy. He slowly took it before he put it on the ground and spun it. It landed on Kim after a few spins. She tried to hide her disappointment since it didn't land on Jason but still, they just turned and gave a casual kiss to eachother. They knew eachother too well to let something like a kiss bother them.

" Hey ! You CANNOT keep that in the castle ! My mom would kill me ! " she shouted when she heard a click from the camera.

" Now Jason. " she hid a smile as she gave it to him. He took it with uncertainty as he spun it. Jason tried to hide his happiness when it slowed down at Billy, but then it went past him ... and onto Rocky ! Their faces looked up and they chuckled nervously. Jason moved over and paused as he looked at Rocky, then he leaned forward and quickly gave him a kiss. They both blushed brightly as they heard a click sound off.

" You know, this has definite possibilities. " Harry started chuckling as he saw them blushing even a deeper red.

" Now Rocky, your turn. " Kim grinned as she looked at the two boys in interest. He slowly took the bottle and spun it. As it landed on Trini, he quickly leaned over and gave her a kiss. They all looked over as they saw Zack and Harry's eye twitch.

" Hehehe ... let's do something else now. " Kim suggested quickly as everyone else nodded.

_**--**_

****" Ok, no more ! We're going to sleep ! " Jason said as he dragged the boys out of the room.

" Hmmm, I think that little game of Truth or Dare got a little out of hand. " Kim mused to herself as the others just stared at her.

" Yeah, it sure did. " Trini sighed.

" Soooo ... shouldn't we help them ? " Janice asked. The girls stopped and thought about it ... but they just shook their heads.

" Nah. "

_**--**_

****" OK ... help. " Jason sqeaked out as Harry got him in a chokehold.

" Yeah, yeah. Ease up there. " Zack said gently as he pried Jason free from Harry.

" Ok, I have no idea what Kim dared you guys to drink, but I am so glad me and Zack didn't touch it. " Jason said as he carried Harry to the bed and tucked him in.

" Ok then Zack, go take Billy to our room. I'll come in a sec. " Jason said as he prepared a bedding on the floor for Rocky.

" Come on dude, time for bed. " Jason said as he helped Rocky over to the blankets. As Jason let him go, Rocky wrapped his arms around Jason's neck.

" Come on Rocky. " Jason said quietly as he realized Rocky wouldn't budge.

" No ! " Rocky said in a childish voice as he gave a lopsided grin.

" So, what do you need to go to sleep ? " Jason sighed. He might as well give him whatever he wants, he needed to get back and help Zack with Billy.

" ... uhhh ... a goodnight kiss ! " Rocky nodded frantically as he smiled brightly.

" ... fine. " Jason decided after awhile, it was just going to be the same as kissing the others goodnight. So he leaned in and gave Rocky a peck on his forehead but as he pulled away, Rocky stopped him. He cupped Jason's cheeks between his palms and gave him a searing kiss on the lips. Jason's eyes widened in surprise as Rocky pulled away and then gave a yawn, falling asleep in Jason's arms.

Jason shook his head and slowly let Rocky down and covered him with a blanket. He quietly walked out and went to his room, seeing Zack and Billy were already fast aleep in bed. He quietly moved onto his bed and laid down next to Billy. And for the first time, the boy occupying his mind wasn't Billy ...

_**--**_

**DUN DUN DUN ! Hahahaha, so, how was this chapter ? Sorry it took me forever to update, I just have all this freakin' homework and school's back on and everything. But hey, please leave a review and I'll try to update faster ! Come on, you know you want to leave a review, just press that little button down there. Hey, I know that you want to learn all their secrets right ? Who's this other Rocky, what's Janice's secret, who's going to win Trini's heart, and has another love triangle been formed ? Come on, please review ! Please ?**


	18. Searching for a Cure and a Hat !

**The Path of Friendship**

**By : Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Power Rangers ... but I do own this story !**

**Thanks : PernDragonrider, Azure Kaze, KaiAN-Chan, The Similerian ( Yay ! You came back ! ), and PrettyDiva ! Thanks you guys for always reviewing, you have my undying gratitude. Glad you liked the previous chapter !**

_**--**_

****" Aaaaggghhhhh ! " all the boys shot up as they heard Kim's scream. Billy held his head in pain as he followed Jason and Zack out the room. They had bumped into a groggy Rocky and Harry though.

" Ow ! " they yelled as they all collapsed. As Rocky fell on top of him, Jason blushed brightly when he remembered their kiss from the night before. But then, they all looked up as they heard Kim's door open.

" Hey, you guys are awake ! " she smiled. Zack, Jason, and Billy glared at her as they remembered what she used to do the last time they had gone visiting their town.

" Geez Kim ! Why'd you have to wake us up so early ! " Jason whined as he fell back against the floor, and had accidentally brought Rocky with him. They had hurriedly got up as they realized how close they were.

" Hey, what's this ? " Harry scratched the back of his head as he pulled out a photo from behind his back. Jason and Rocky both gasped as they realized it was taken from last night, the kiss they had shared in spin the bottle.

" Nothing ! " they both shouted as they made a grab for it. But Harry pulled it back just in time as they dove for it, and they fell across the floor and crashed into the wall. Harry looked at it and started laughing while they turned and glared at them.

" I think I will keep this. " Harry smiled as he hid it behind his back again. Zack looked at them sadly before he turned to Kim.

" So, why _did_ you wake us up so early ? " Zack quirked an eyebrow at her.

" Umm ... no reason really. The sun just came up. " she said as she pointed out the window.

" So, you woke us just because the sun came up ? " Billy asked unbelievingly. Kim seemed to think about it, and then she nodded. All the boys sighed as Rocky and Jason picked themselves up.

" Well, now that we're up, when's breakfast ? " Rocky asked smiling as he rubbed his stomach. The other boys smiled sheepishly as their stomachs growled too. Kim smiled at them as she went back into the room and woke up the other girls.

_**--**_

****" Hello ? " they called out as they went downstairs. They all looked around and realized that nobody was around.

" Do you think that the innkeeper went out ? " Billy asked as he continued to look around.

" Well, if she did, there's only one thing left to do. " Jason grinned at them all. Trini and Zack looked at him nervously, as they remembered his cooking skills. They were not the best.

" We have to cook for ourselves ! " Rocky and Jason shouted at the same time. They smiled at eachother before they dashed for the kitchen. Trini and Zack looked at eachother nervously before they ran in their, yelling the boys' names. If this Rocky was anything like their old Rocky, he wasn't going to do much better than Jason.

" I'm getting kind of worried. " Billy said as he heard loud noises coming from inside the kitchen.

" Yeah, me too. " Janice smiled as she heard yelling. They looked at eachother and nodded before they also went in.

" Me too ! " Sophie yelled happily as she pulled up her sleeve.

" No ! " Kim shouted as she grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

" Ow ! Why not ? " she asked in a whiny voice.

" Sophie, you know that everytime you make food, when you make _anything_, it mostly always turns out bad. " Kim said as she remembered all the incidents Sophie cause while she still lived at Kim's castle.

" Not this time, I swear. " she said as she pleaded with Kim.

" Fine, go ahead. But be careful ! " Kim sighed as she saw Sophie run in. In three seconds, Kim heard multiple crashes coming from the kitchen and she dragged Harry along with her.

" Oh my god. " Kim gasped as she saw flower everywhere, with an open back on Sophie's head.

" What did she do ? " Kim quirked an eyebrow as she saw Sophie smile sheepishly.

" Well, I think she tripped over this can, " Billy said as she walked to a flat can on the floor, " and then she crashed into the flour bag that these four were wrestling over. " he said.

" Why were you guys wrestling over flour ? " Kim asked then as she looked at the group of four. It seemed Rocky was on Jason's side and Zack was on Trini's.

" We wanted to make bread ! " Rocky whined, near tears.

" Yeah, but they wouldn't let us ! " Jason pouted as he pointed to Trini and Zack.

" Do you guys even know how to make bread ? " Trini asked.

" No. What's your point ? " they both asked as Rocky wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and laid his head on his shoulder.

" Sophie, what exactly did you put in their drinks ? " Kim asked as she glared at Sophie.

" What ! You let Sophie make those drinks ! " Trini, Zack, and Billy yelled.

" Why ? What's wrong with letting Sophie make them ? " Jason quirked an eyebrow as he gently pulled Rocky off of him, not even feeling strange about how Rocky acted. The other group swallowed nervously. They forgot that Jason was subjected to every single one of them, and that he didn't remember what had happened.

" N-nothing at all ! Sophie, come here ! " Kim said as she dragged Sophie outta there.

" I think I'm going to go follow them. Janice, watch out for these boys ok ? " Trini said as she went out too.

" I bet you that I can make Trini a better breakfast that you ! " he challenged as he made sure Trini wasn't within earshot.

" You're on ! " Zack agreed quickly as they started searching around the kitchen for some ingredients. Billy and Janice also started cooking themselves, but they made the grave mistake of leaving Rocky and Jason alone.

_' Hmmm, Jason's been acting kind of weird ... he didn't drink yesterday ... did he ? '_ Janice mused as she saw Rocky and Jason sneakily take a bag of flour and they started to use it for god knows what.

_**--**_

****" You think you spilled WHAT into the drinks ! " Kim yelled.

" I'm sorry ! I wasn't sure that it even spilled in ! " Sophie apologized.

" What's going on ? " Trini asked as she came out to join them.

" She accidentally drugged the drinks last night ... again. " Kim sighed.

" I'm sorry ! I must have brought it in my bag last night and it must have spilled in the drinks when my bag tipped over. " she ginned sheepishly.

" Wait, so that means that Jase and Zack drank it too ! " Trini asked in worry.

" Well, only Jason actually. Zack didn't want to drink anything last night. " Sophie remembered.

" But then Jase seemed normal last night, and Billy and Harry look normal now. " Kim said as peeked inside the kitchen and watched them working.

" Yeah, but Billy and Harry barely drank any last night so it probably got out of their system in the night, but Jason only drank it near the end of the game, so he seemed normal because not enough time has passed to let the potion take full effect. " Sophie explained knowledgeably while the other girls stared in surprise.

" What ? I have my moments. " she said proudly.

" Ok, fine. So, do you remember what ... thing you spilled into the drinks this time ? " Kim asked.

" Ummm .. I don't know. "

" What do you mean you don't know ? " Trini said slowly.

" Well, all I know is, that one of the symptoms is increased hormone activity. That was why Rocky was about to cry when you guys were being mean to him. " Sophie reminded them.

" But then, what are the other symptoms ? " Trini asked as they made their way back to the kitchen to watch the others.

_**--**_

****" Hmmm, I thought they didn't know how to make bread ? " Billy mused as he saw Jason and Rocky kneading dough.

" Eeew. " Jason said as he realized how sticky it was. He pulled his hands away, leaving sticky residue and he started smiling. Rocky pulled his hands back too and smiled slyly. When Jason was trying to get the stickiness off, Rocky called him.

" Jason. " Rocky said in a playful voice. When Jason looked up, Rocky stuck out his finger and stuck a piece of wet dough on Jason's nose. Jason gaped, and then he grinned when he stuck Rocky back. They started smiling like idiots, and then Rocky got a cloth and wiped their noses clean.

_**--**_

****" Hmmm, it's seems that Rocky's the more mature one at the moment ... " Trini said to herself.

" Wait ... don't tell me it's another age reducement potion ! " Kim said in alarm as she looked to Sophie.

" Naw, I stopped making them after the first incident and I destroyed all the other existing ones. " Sophie quickly assured her.

_' I think. '_ she thought nervously to herself. They continued on watching as the others didn't seem to notice Jason and Rocky's strange behavior.

_**--**_

****Zack and Harry were busy watching eachother as they tried to beat the other out. They were each skillfully collecting ingredients and transforming them into something edible.

" Wow. " Billy and Janice both said as they watched Zack and Harry going at it.

" You won't beat me. " they said at the same time as they continued cooking the food. Rocky and Jason on the other hand, were still playing around with their dough. Jason was flicking flour onto his dough when his hand slipped and he flicked Rocky by accident.

" Uh-oh. " Jason said in a childish voice as he saw Rocky turning to him.

" Uh-oh's right. " Rocky grinned as he flicked flour back onto Jason. Jason sputtered, and then he looked to the side and saw a pale of water. He threateningly picked it up and held it up.

" Don't even think about it Jason. " Rocky couldn't help but smile as he saw Jason grinning. But then, the same can that Sophie tripped over somehow rolled right in front of Jason, so when he took a step forward, he tripped. Rocky quickly moved forward and caught Jason, but the bucket flew over both their heads and landed on Billy and Janice.

" Oops ! " Jason smiled sheepishly as he saw the other two gasp. He looked over their shoulders and saw that the food they were making was ruined.

" Sorry. " Jason squeaked out as he moved behind Rocky. But to his surprise, Janice and Billy started laughing.

" Oh, it's ok. Our food sucked anyways. " Janice smiled.

" Yeah, we were just about to throw it out anyway. We just tasted it ... and it was horrible ! " Billy smiled.

_**--**_

****" Dear god. " the other three sighed.

" Wow, I thought that we were going to be in trouble when Jase ruined that food. " Kim sighed.

" Yeah, but we were lucky. If Billy didn't taste it beforehand or if Jason didn't ruin it, we might have died from it. " Trini joked.

" Oooh, what's this. Trini, you are so lucky. You have not only one, but _two_ boys cooking for you. " Sophie said, making Trini blush.

_**--**_

****As Jason and Rocky started heating their bread, Zack was chopping and Harry was mixing. Billy and Janice were starting all over again but they decided just to cook some eggs this time instead of trying to make something hard and fancy.

" Done ! " they all smiled as each of their foods was done. Jason tried to take it out but then pulled away when it was hot.

" Ow. " he said sadly as he put his finger in his mouth.

" Geez, be careful. " Rocky smiled as he grabbed a cloth and took the bread out.

" Get a plate please. " Billy asked as he dropped the eggs onto the plates Janice handed him.

_**--**_

****" Oh my god, it smells so good ! " Kim said as she smelled the food from outside the door.

" Yeah, it seems that they're finally finished. " Sophie said.

" OW ! "

_**--**_

****" Huh ? " they all quirked their eyebrow. As soon as Zack pushed the door open, the door collided with something and a resounding yell rang out. He pressed open the door again and saw the three girls rubbing their heads painfully.

" Are you guys ok ? " Jason asked innocently.

" Y-yeah, we're fine. " Kim said.

_**--**_

****" Oh my god ! " the girls gasped as they looked at the food before them.

" We got eggs. " Billy smiled.

" We got bread ! " Jason yelled excitedly as he held it up, making Rocky smile.

" And they have ... everything else. " Rocky grinned as he looked at the giant amount of food Zack and Harry had.

" It's time to eat ! " Jason yelled in a childish voice.

" Are you sure Jase didn't get another age reducement potion ? " Kim whispered to Sophie uncertainly.

" I'm pretty sure not. I think this potion just increased his hormonal sensitivity and revealed his childish side more. And apparently, we've got another Harry. " she pointed as she saw Rocky standing behind Jason, and how Jason was nuzzling against him as he continued to help serve the food.

" Yeah ... " Kim smiled.

_' At least Jason seems happier. But this has to stop. If Rocky really loves his friend Adam, and if Jase still loves Billy ... '_ Kim thought sadly.

" Come on Kim ! Cheer up ! " Jason said as he popped in front of her and gave her a piece of bread.

" Thanks ... oh my god ! This is so good ! " Kim said in surprise as she bit into it.

" I know. " Rocky smiled as they continued around.

_**--**_

****" Geez Rocky ! You've eaten more food than a third of this entire kingdom ! " Kim laughed as she saw Rocky blush.

" Stop teasing him Kim. " Trini grinned.

" Besides, eating a lot means good health. " Janice pointed out. Everyone just smiled and continued eating.

" Hey, when's the contest ? " Jason asked after awhile.

" Well actually, it's at night. They say that it helps make it more mysterious and all. Besides, we get a free room for the night. " Sophie remembered.

" But do we have any idea why this King Zordon is doing this ? " Zack asked.

" Well, I guess that'll just add to the mystery, huh. " Harry said.

_**--**_

****" So, what're we supposed to do until it's time to go ? " Zack asked as they finished eating.

" Well, first of all, we gotta clean the dishes up. " Billy said as they each grabbed their dishes. When they opened the door into the kitchen, they gasped. Since most of them were working, they had gotten used to it but now that they were looking at it from a different perspective, it was really messy.

" Where ... where did all this flour come from ? " Trini said in shock as she saw that the entire kitchen was covered in flour.

" And so much food peelings. " Kim said as she realized how many were on the ground.

" And everything else if just plain dirty. " Sophie said.

" Ok, so, me and Harry will clean up the food peelings. " Zack volunteered.

" Me and Jason will do the dishes. " Rocky said.

" So, me, Janice, and Sophie could start cleaning up the flour. " Billy suggested.

" So it's me and Trini to just give this place that extra cleanliness right ? " Kim figured out.

" Let's get to work then ! " Jason smiled.

_**--**_

****" Aaaggghhh ! " Kim shrieked as she jumped back.

" Kim, it's only a couple of mice. " Billy smiled.

" What do you mean only ? " she yelled back at him.

" ... aaagggghhh ! Zack, get that away from me ! " she yelled as she started frantically running around when Zack caught a mouse and held it up in front of her. Then, she accidentally tripped over the same can that Sophie and Jason tripped over.

" Whoa ! " she yelled as she fell against Jason, who fell against Rocky, who accidentally flicked water onto Zack, who dropped the mouse onto Harry, who bumped against Trini, who dropped her wet cloth on Sophie, who accidentally threw flour at Billy and Janice. They all froze, and then they all burst into laughter. They were laughing so hard that they collapsed against eachother and to the floor.

" Aaaggghhh ! " Kim yelled as she shot up when a mouse scuttled past her, but that just made everyone else laugh harder, and they didn't stop until there were tears in their eyes.

" Ah, that was fun. " Zack chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye.

" Aahhhh ! " Jason gasped as he pointed outside. Everyone looked outside and gasped too.

" She's back ! " Kim said loudly.

" So ? " Sophie said in confusion.

" So, we just used her kitchen with out permission and made a mess, _and_ we used up all the ingredients to make food just for us ! " Kim yelled.

" So, why don't we just go buy her more ingredients ? " Sophie suggested.

" ... that's not a bad idea. " Billy finally said.

_**--**_

****" Well, I'm glad she was nice enough to let us repay her. " Sophie said.

" Yeah, but keeping the others hostage was a bit harsh. " Kim said.

" But you _were_ right, we _did_ use all the ingredients just for us. " Trini said.

" Yeah, but she made the boys stay there ! And Janice too ! Who's going to hold our bags ? " Kim whined.

" Well, they're here. " Sophie said as she pointed to Jason and Rocky.

" Yeah, but Jason's basically a baby ... again ... " Kim sighed as she saw Jason resting on Rocky while he gave him a piggy back ride.

" Yeah, and Rocky's not going to let him go just to help us. " Sophie said.

" You're right. " Trini sighed sadly as they continued onto the market.

_**--**_

****" How ... the heck do you tie this thing ! " Zack yelled in frustration.

" Dear god. You can't even put on an apron ? " Harry smiled as he moved behind him and helped him tie it.

" Shut up. " he frowned as he started twirling his broom around.

" So, where do we start ? " Billy asked as they surveyed the inn.

" I still think this is unfair. " Zack pouted as he leaned on the broom.

" Come on you guys. We _are_ going to stay here for the next two days, we might as well clean it up. " Janice tried to reason with them. Being the only girl there was starting to get hard.

" Fine, fine. " Zack sighed as he headed towards the rooms.

" I'll go help him. You guys can go tidy up the bathrooms and showers. " he said tiredly, trying to hide his smirk as he happily followed Zack. Janice and Billy stared after him strangely until what he said finally sunk in.

_**--**_

****" That one there. " Jason pointed to a tomato.

" You sure ? " Kim asked as she picked it up and started turning it.

" Just pick it. Jason's got an eye for these things, though that bread he and Rocky made this morning was just a miracle. " Trini said as she picked up some salt.

" Ok. " Kim just shrugged as she put it in her basket.

" And that one. " Jason said as he pointed to an onion.

" Are you sure ? " Rocky asked as he looked down at him, but he only got a glare in answer.

" Fine. " Rocky raised his hands in defeat, making Jason give a toothy grin. Kim on the other hand, was looking for Sophie.

" Sophie ! Yoohoo ! " Kim called as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

" I'm here ! " Sophie's voice came from right beside her, making Kim jump back and scream in fright.

" What's wrong ? " Trini asked as she came over and saw Kim with her hand over her chest.

" Geez ! What are you doing ? " Kim yelled as she panted.

" Ummm, is it just me ? Or is Jason ... " Sophie said nervously as she pointed to the two boys.

" Tell me, I'm not the only one that sees ... Jason's shrinking ! " Kim almost yelled. Jason wasn't overly tall, but he was taller than the rest of the group and he saw at even height with Rocky, but now ...

" He's _barely_ shorter. " Trini said, quietly thinking.

" But he's looking _up_ at him ! " Kim said.

" But it does kinda boost his cuteness factor. " Sophie mused as she stared at them.

" ... yeah. " the other two girls agreed as they tilted their heads.

" What are you guys doing ? " Jason asked as he held up baskets full of food.

" Wow, you already did everything else without us. " Kim said, impressed. Jason grinned and then they started making their way back to the inn.

" So Sophie, when do you think it'll wear off ? " Trini asked as they were hanging back from the boys that were leading them.

" Probably by tonight. And even before you ask, I don't know if they're going to be any more side-effects to it ok, it seems that it affects them all differently. " Sophie replied.

" I just hope it wears off before we get to Eltar. " Kim sighed.

_**--**_

****" Eeeew ! That was disgusting ! " Janice said as she took off her apron.

" You think _you_ got it bad ? It's like a pigsty in every single room ! ... except for ours of course. " Zack waved away as he started putting the supplies away.

" We're going to take a break ! " Harry called to the innkeeper as they heard an ok shout come out of the kitchen.

" I hope that the others come back soon. " Billy groaned.

" I seriously need to take a shower. " Janice said as she started untying her hair.

" Yeah, I think we all do. " Zack smiled as they proceeded to the showers.

_**--**_

****" We're back ! " Sophie shouted as they all got though the door.

" Oh my god ! I thought my arms would've fallen off ! " Kim yelled as she dropped her bags carelessly to the floor and collapsed.

" Kim, get up. The floor's dirty. " Trini said calmly as she picked up the bags and carried them into the kitchen.

" Actually, it's pretty clean. " Kim noticed as she sat up.

" Yeah, really. Wow, what happened here ? " Sophie wondered in surprise as she opened their bedroom doors and saw how clean it was inside.

" I would think that the innkeeper would've put them to work. " Kim guessed. Trini came back out and smiled when she saw Jason had fallen asleep. When Rocky turned to look at her, she motioned for him to take Jason to the room. he nodded and gently carried Jason to the room, while the girls watched from the back.

" Hey, where do you think everyone is ? " Sophie wondered.

" AAAGGGHHH ! " they suddenly heard Zack's voice, followed by a loud thump coming from the showers.

" What did Billy do ? Rub the ground with soap ! " they heard Zack yell, making them laugh.

" Hey, you guys are back ! " they heard Sophie's voice as they saw her coming out of the girls' side, drying her dark brown hair.

" Yeah, so I guess the other three are in the showers too ? " Trini asked. Then at that exact moment, Zack and Harry slid out the door, with Billy walking from behind.

" Ow ! " Zack and Harry both yelled as they crashed into the wall.

" I told you to stop running. " Billy smiled.

" Well, I guess they _were_ in the showers. " Janice smiled.

" Hey, where's Jason and Rocky ? " Zack asked as he charged towards their room.

" No, stop ! They're- " Kim reached her hand out but she saw Zack was already at the door and had opened it.

" -still sleeping. " she sighed as the group moved over to the door and saw that Rocky had fallen asleep too, right next to Jason.

" When's this potion going to wear off again ? " Billy asked.

" Uhh ... when they wake up. " Sophie said as she stared up at the ceiling.

_**--**_

****" Ugh. " Rocky and Jason both groaned as they gripped their heads and slowly sat up. But they didn't notice the other in the bed and they bumped heads, with Jason ending up on the floor after he lost his balance.

" Hey, you guys are awake ! " they heard Sophie's voice from the door. Rocky looked over the side of the bed and smiled sheepishly at Jason, who was still on the floor. He held his hand out and pulled Jason up as the others came to the room too.

" What happened ? " Jason asked, still in a daze.

" Yeah, we haven't slept all the way until now ... right ? " Rocky asked.

" Well, if you d_id_ sleep all day, how did you just magically get into the bed with Jason ? " Trini smiled as she saw them blush.

" So, what _did_ happen ? " Jason asked, making all eyes turn towards Sophie.

" Why's everyone looking at me ! " Sophie asked, as they all gave a knowing look.

" Oh fine. You two, come here. " Sophie motioned them out into the hall.

_**--**_

****" You mean I turned into a w-w-woman ! " Rocky gasped as he looked inside his pants.

" Stop looking in there ! I said you were emotionally like a woman, not physically ! " she said as she smacked his hand away.

" But I turned into a baby ... again ! " Jason yelled as he glared at Sophie.

" Hehehe, sorry. " she smiled sheepishly at them as they just groaned and fell against eachother.

" Getting situated nicely ? " Zack smiled as he poked his head out.

" No. " they answered in unison.

_**--**_

****" Where's my hat ? " Rocky suddenly asked. The boys turned their heads towards him and they saw him looking frantically through his bag.

" What's wrong ? " Jason called as he got up off the bed.

" My hat's gone ! " Rocky yelled frantically as he searched the room.

" Want us to help you find it ? " Jason asked.

" Yeah, that'd be great. " Rocky thanked them quickly.

_**--**_

****" Come on over here and help me look for it Jase. " Kim called him over as they searched the town. He ran over and he and Kim checked over boxes thoroughly as they searched for Rocky's prized hat.

" Geez ! This is gonna take forever ! " Kim sighed tiredly as she sat on a crate.

" You can go back. Ask any of the others if they want to go with you, I'll gonna to look for a bit more. " Jason said as he turned to her.

" Really ? " Kim asked a bit uncertainly.

" Yeah, it's ok. We have to find it eventually. " Jason said, his determination unshattered.

" Why are you trying so hard for this ? " Kim asked curiously. She knew that Jason and Rocky had already bonded but still, this was a bit much for someone who just knew the other for one day.

" Because, Adam gave him that hat. " Jason said as he started looking again.

" Oh. " Kim said in slight shock. Then she smiled, she knew exactly why Jason was trying so hard now.

" It's ok, I'm going to help still. You're right, we _have_ to find it eventually. " she smiled at him as they continued searching.

" Hey, how did you know that anyway ? " Kim asked after awhile.

" He told me. " he replied simply.

_**--**_

****" Ok, this is the last place that it could be. " Trini said as they arrived at the market.

" Ok everyone, split up. " Jason clapped his hands as they all went off in different directions. Trini went with Harry and Zack, Billy went with Janice and Sophie, while Jason went with Rocky and Kim.

" What if we don't find it ? " Rocky sighed sadly as his shoulders drooped.

" Oh, come on man ! Stop thinking so negative ! We're going to stay out here and look for it until we find it and that's final ! " she said, as she put her hands on her hips, just daring him to talk back to her.

" U-uh, su-sure ... thanks. " he gave a cute smile appreciatively.

" Oh my god, is that it ! " Jason yelled frantically as he spotted something. As they turned their heads sharply towards Jason's hand, they felt a strong gust blowing.

" That's it ! " Rocky yelled.

" Get it ! " Kim yelled frantically as they chased it and tried to catch it before the wind picked it off.

_**--**_

****" Is it up there ? " Zack called up. Harry was on his shoulders and Trini was on top of Harry's shoulders. They were looking on top of a roof, but Trini shook her head.

" No. Take me down. " she said sadly as she felt herself lowering. But then, something that was flying towards her caught her eye. As she squinted her eyes, they opened in shock when she realized it was Rocky's hat.

" Wait ! Pick me up ! Pick me up ! " she yelled frantically as the boys quickly raised her. She was ready, and would've been able to catch it, except that a huge wind suddenly blew it right over her head !

" You're not getting away that easily ! " she yelled as she leaned backwards and grabbed it ! But then, she offset the balance and the others fell !

" Agghhh ! " they all yelled as they collapsed, and Trini lost grip on the hat !

" Nnnoooo ! " they heard yelling from behind them. As they lifted themselves up from the pile, they saw Jason, Rocky, and Kim shoot past them. They glanced at eachother before they followed the others' leads.

_**--**_

****" Is this it ? " Sophie asked as she held up a dark hat.

" No Sophie. " Billy said.

" How 'bout this ? Or this ? Or this ? Or this ? Or this ? " she asked as she started digging through a pile of hats and throwing them behind her.

" No Sophie. " Billy said again tiredly.

" Well then which one is it ? " Sophie said in a whiny voice.

" It's that one ! " Janice yelled suddenly as she pointed outside. The other two looked up and saw a hat drifting right by the store ...

" Oh my god ! " Sophie yelled as they ran outside. They made several leaps at it, but then they had no luck. Suddenly. they felt six breezes rush pass them and they looked up to find their friends. They saw Kim and Trini reaching up and jumping for it, but they failed in the end as it seemed to slip away from their grip everytime. As they saw Harry jump up and miss, Zack jumped onto his shoulder and was only able to brush it as he crashed down.

" Rocky ! Put your hands together ! " Jason yelled suddenly. Rocky looked at him strangely a bit before he clasped his hand together and held it out. Jason quickly jumped and put his foot on them and Rocky them him straight up into the air. With the added height, Jason was able to finally catch it ! But then, he hadn't thought that far ahead yet and he plummeted straight down into the ground !

" Oomph ! " Rocky grunted as he caught Jason and they fell back into a pile of crates. As the dust cleared away, they saw that Jason and Rocky were both spread out, their eyes going in swirls.

" My hat ! " Rocky yelled excitedly as he gave Jason a gigantic hug and then started to hold the hat tightly.

" You welcome ... " Jason said as he got up, still a bit dazed, from the fall _and_ the hug.

_**--**_

****" Are we there yet ? " Zack whined. It was taking as long as the trip to Kim's uncle's fashion show, maybe even longer.

" Oh, stop whining. Just go to sleep like everyone else ! " Kim said. She waved her arm about and showered that everyone else was already asleep, besides Kim and Zack.

" Sorry, but it's hard to go to sleep. " he apologized.

" Yeah, I know. " Kim sighed. A silence filled the large carriage as Kim and Zack stared out the window, watching the setting sun.

" I wonder, if Jason met Rocky first before Billy, who do you think he would've fallen for ? " Zack asked as he saw Jason's head leaning on Rocky's shoulder as they were sleeping.

" Seriously ? I don't know, I really don't. " she answered.

" Well, what now ? " he asked after awhile.

" I guess that- " but then she was interrupted as the carriage came to an abrupt stop. As they all yelled and collapsed to the floor, Kim blew a piece of hair from her eyes.

" This happens _way_ too much. " she grumbled.

" Sorry ! Horses' feeding time ! " they heard the driver yell.

" Great. " Kim and Zack said sarcastically.

_**--**_

**Yay ! Another chapter done ! Sorry I took so long ... again ! Hehee, sorry, school you know. Anyways, please leave a review, and I'll be happy to start working on the next chapter ! Please review ! **


	19. It all starts, with secrets revealed !

**The Path of Friendship**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Power Rangers ... yeah, I don't ... just read the story ...**

**Thanks : PernDragonrider, KaiAN-Chan, Azure Kaze, PrettyDiva, and The Similerian ! And also thanks to Philip and Pyro007 ! I know the last two don't review, but you still put my story on your Favorites list ! Yay ! Thanks, and to my constant reviewers, I LOVE YA ! And to my new reviewer, poenix83ad, thanks for reviewing ! Heehee !**

_**--**_

****" Yes ! Land ! " Kim and Zack yelled excitedly as they jumped out of the carriage and fell on the ground.

" Are you ok ? " Billy and Trini asked as they stuck their heads out. As they walked out, they realized that the others weren't following behind. As they peeked back in, they saw the other three deep in conversation.

" Hmmm, what should we do to them ? " Harry asked as he rubbed his chin.

" Uhhh, shouldn't we wake them up ? " Janice asked,

" Of course not ! ... well, not before I get a picture of this. " Sophie said as she flashed out Kim's camera and snapped a picture of the sleeping Rocky and Jason. She grinned happily as she noticed that the two boys haven't even started to stir yet.

" What are you guys doing ? " Zack whispered. They turned towards him and happily pointed to the two sleeping boys. Billy peeked in and his eye slightly twitched as he saw that Jason was sleeping practically on top of Rocky, and that he had somehow embraced him in their sleep. The others walked in too and tried not to laugh.

" How the hell do you keep on getting my camera ? " Kim whispered to Sophie as she took back her black camera while Sophie just grinned.

" Hey ? ... does Jason look shorter to you ? " Zack asked. The girls froze and chuckled nervously as they quickly shook their heads. In the end, they weren't able to fix Jason's problem after all, though he didn't even seem to notice it yet.

" Why does this keep on happening ? " Trini sighed, but then she smiled as she noticed they were waking up. As they both yawned, Jason slowly moved out of Rocky's embrace, though he hadn't gotten off of him yet.

" Are we there yet ? " Jason asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

" Yeah, are we ? " Rocky asked as he yawned again. Suddenly, they both froze. Jason thought it was strange that Rocky's voice was coming from _below_ him, and Rocky thought it was strange that Jason's voice was coming from on _top_ of him. They both looked down and up simultaneously and then they gasped, and yelled.

" Aaaaggghhhh ! " they screamed as Rocky quickly sat up and Jason fell off onto Zack.

" Ow. " they both groaned as Jason slowly got up.

_**--**_

****" Remember this ? And this ? " Sophie said with the pictures of Rocky and Jason kissing and Rocky and Jason sleeping together, as she held them up for Trini to see.

" Sophie ... " Jason whined as the two boys blushed.

" Oh, fine. Sorry ... but still ! It's sooooo _cute _to see you two blush ! " she giggled happily as they finally made their way to the entrance. Billy though, was starting to feel jealous, though he didn't know it. He's never been jealous of anything before, he was the calm one between him and Kim, but this new feeling was just starting to confuse him. When they made it through, they all gasped at the decorations.

" Whoa ... " Kim said as they all glanced at each bright and colorful decoration. Suddenly, Kim felt someone bump against her shoulder, hard.

" Hey ! " Kim yelled. The girl turned around and they looked at each other in disgust. The girl reminded her too much about Rachelle, skimpy clothes, too much make-up, having tons of sex-crazed men following her. She looked at Kim as if she were a rat, giving her a once-over and then sneering before she smirked.

" What are you _wearing _? " she said nastily to Kim.

" What the hell ! What are _you_ wearing ? " Kim and Trini were _very_ angry now. It was a dress that Trini had designed, and it was going to be _very_ bad when someone ticked off the designer, and the model.

" What ever do you mean ? " she waved her hand at her scantily-clad outfit, and the drooling men behind her.

" I mean, do you think people actually like you like that ? " Kim said seriously.

" What, and there's actually people that like _you_ ? " she said in disgust, but drew back as she saw the others backing Kim up.

" Of course. "

" Ugh ! " she had ended the conversation quickly, knowing that she was clearly going to lose this one, and the fact that King Zordon had come out. He was a bald man, dressed in a simple pair of elaborate robes, but that alone made him look more majestic than anyone else they had ever seen.

" Welcome all, young ones ! " he smiled as he started explaining it.

_**--**_

****" Well, I'm beat. " Kim said tiredly. After Zordon had explained the rules of the mystery, he had shown the group to their rooms, and they were able to all be in one.

" Yeah, me too. " the others agreed.

" Well, we should go to sleep soon. He said it was going to start tomorrow right ? " Sophie asked.

" Yeah. " Billy replied. But once again, Zordon didn't mention the prize for solving the mystery or even the main specifics for it, so the group was still slightly out of it. They turned their heads when their door opened, and saw that it was only Jason and Rocky.

" I think we have some competition. " Rocky grinned sheepishly as they stared at the irritated Jason, who's eyes were flaming, reminding them of their time with the stuffed animals ...

" Uummm, what do you mean ? " Zack asked.

" I mean that, it seems that Kim's new rival, has a group of her own. " Rocky said as everyone started to gather.

" Well, what happened ! " Harry asked excitedly.

" They actually said Jason wasn't cute ! " Rocky said, drawing a gasp from them all.

" No. " Sophie said, not believing it as she looked at the still-angry Jason with his balled up fist in the air.

" I know ! " Rocky said.

" Ok, we _have_ to know now. " Kim smiled earnestly.

" Well, it all started when ... "

_**-- Flashback --**_

" What do you think out competition's gonna be ? " Rocky wondered out loud as he and Jason explored the castle.

" I dunno. There weren't as much people as I thought there'd be. Only about 40 or so contestants, including us. " Jason said as they started up the staircase.

" Hey, isn't that ... " Rocky pointed to the girl that Kim had bickered with at the entrance.

" Yeah ... wanna follow her ? " Jason asked as he looked ... up. Strangely, Jason felt weird every time he looked _up_ at Rocky, but he dismissed it for now. They followed the girl and her loyal followers to their room, which was two rooms next to theirs. The boys couldn't figure out if that was good or bad yet.

" That little bitch ! She'll pay for making a mockery out of me ! " they saw the girl from before angrily muttering to herself as she flopped on the bed.

" Oh come on Michelle ! Why are you letting that little girl intimidate you ? We are going to win this thing ! I mean, we're gonna get this entire castle if we win ! That old man was stupid ! Just because he's going to die, he letting the smartest person here take over this entire place ! " both Rocky and Jason and glared at the girl to the side who said that. They weren't going to forgive anyone who thinks like that.

" Yeah, and I mean, did you see those people she were hanging out with ? I mean, none of them were even cute at all. " they heard another girl said. Rocky and Jason twitched slightly at that.

" Well, I think the most uncute one, was that short brown-haired one. " said one of Michelle's followers. And with that, Jason's eyes gleamed dangerously and Rocky nervously chuckled as he slightly pulled back.

" Anyways, what are we going to do to ensure victory ? " Michelle asked, drawing the boys' attention again.

" Well ... "

_**--**_

****" Well ? " everyone asked.

" Well, here tripped and caused a loud racket, making us run and come back here. " Rocky said as he looked at Jason.

" So, they're planning something against us huh ? " Kim said as she rubbed her chin. The others were deep in thought, as Jason had simmered down.

" Anyways, I guess we can't worry about that now. Let's just go to sleep. " Billy suggested as they realized they were all tired.

" Fine. " they all chorused. As everyone climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep, Jason, Rocky, Zack, and Trini opened an eye. They all got up in the middle of the dark and slowly tip-toed to door.

" Eep ! " they all yelped in surprise as they crashed into each other. As they all fell to the floor, they quickly covered each other's mouths as they heard the others rustling awake. When they heard no more rustling, they all sighed and quickly let go off of each other's mouths.

" What the heck are you guys doing ? " Jason whispered as they inched towards the door.

" Wait ... Jason ? " Zack called out uncertainly.

" Ow ! Zack ! " Trini yelled.

" Oops, sorry Trini. That was me. " Jason apologized.

" Wait, Jase ? If you're over there with Trini, who's this ? " Zack asked nervously, as he felt a body behind him.

" Whoa ! Too low Zack ! " Rocky yelled as he grabbed Zack's hand when it ventured down.

" Oops, hehe ! ... Rocky ? That you ? " Zack asked in embaressment.

" Um, yeah ... but let's get out of here first. " Rocky pushed them out as he heard Sophie starting to wake up.

" Ok then ... what are you guys doing ? " Jason asked as he turned to look at them.

" What do you mean ? " Zack asked, seriously innocent.

" Yeah Jase. What _do_ you mean ? " Rocky asked as Jason just stared at them with his arms crossed.

" What are you guys doing ? " Jason repeated.

" I just couldn't sleep, so I'm taking a walk around the castle. " Trini said.

" In the middle of the night ? " Jason asked.

" Yes. " Trini said, making Jason think about it.

" I'm just hungry. " Rocky said as Jason nodded.

" I need to go to the bathroom. " Zack said as he pointed to the door on the other side of the hall.

" Oh. " Jason said as he nodded.

" Well then, I'll just be on my- wait ! What are _you_ doing up ? " Zack asked as he pointed at Jason.

" Uhhh, nothing. " Jason said quickly as he walked away briskly. The other three stared at each other in confusion, as they followed him.

" Oh, come on Jase, you can tell us. " Zack said.

" Didn't you have to go to the bathroom ? " Jason asked as they descended downstairs.

" Bladder is suddenly unfull. " Jason could just hear the smile in his voice. They had made it downstairs, and they proceeded into the kitchen. It had already been explained that everything there was for their use.

" Pass me the knife please. " Rocky asked as he held out his hand. Since they were in the kitchen anyways, they all decided they might as well join Rocky for a bite to eat.

" Than- aaggghhh ! " he and the others screamed when they saw it was Sophie who gave him the knife.

" When did you- how did you- why are you- ... never mind. " Jason wasn't going to even ask.

" Whatcha guys doin' in the middle of the night ? " Sophie asked.

" You know, we could ask you the same thing. " Trini said as she drank some water.

" We were following Jason. " Zack grinned.

" Why ? What was _he_ doing in the middle of the night ? " Sophie asked with an amused smile.

" Nothing. " Jason said quickly as he raised the cups to his lips. Suddenly, a loud sound resounded throughout the room and he sprayed his water out.

" What the hell ! " they heard a too familiar voice as they inconspicuously stuck their heads around the corner of the kitchen doorway. They saw Michelle and one of her cohorts carrying something in the dark.

" Oh shit ! " Sophie cursed quietly as she slipped over Rocky. His sandwich fell slightly out of his mouth as he grinned sheepishly.

" Shush ... shush ! What was that ? " they heard Michelle asked warily. The others hopped back into the kitchen and pressed themselves against the wall, holding their breath. When they heard them coming over, Jason ushered them out the other direction and they quickly proceeded up the stairs quickly.

" Come on ! " Trini said as they all quietly ran into the room and quickly got into bed again.

_' Damn, I'm gonna have to do it tomorrow. '_ Jason thought worriedly as he fell asleep.

_**--**_

****" Trini ? " Zack called, still in the middle of the night.

" Yeah ? " she called back.

" Want to take that walk ? " he asked. Zack could see Trini nod in the darkness so they started out this time. They were walking outside in the soft moonlight, in the grass. It would have been romantic, but Trini and Zack had something else on their mind.

" Kim's dad told you ... didn't he ? " Zack asked sadly, making Trini look slightly shocked, though she nodded and smiled.

" He told you too ? " she asked, equally sad.

" Yup. " he nodded grimly. They just continued walking, unknowing that someone was watching them from the shadows.

" Jason probably knows too. " Zack added.

" I think so too. That's what he probably was doing tonight huh ? " Trini guessed.

" Do you think he decided yes or no ? " Zack asked.

" What do you think ? " Trini asked, knowing that Zack knew.

" Yeah, but what a sucky way to leave. " he sighed again.

" ... should we tell them ? " Trini asked, referring to the others besides them three.

" I think it's best if we don't tell them just yet. Maybe after this whole mystery ya know. I may be just selfish, but I want just one more fun memory with everyone. " Zack said, looking up at the pale moon.

" Don't worry, I don't think you're selfish. Because if you are, I guess that means that I am too. " Trini gave a smile.

" But poor Jason. What's he going to do about Billy ? " Zack gave a sad look to Trini, who shook her head sadly.

" Everything's moving too fast ... " and they both agreed with that.

_**--**_

****" Hey ! Morning everyone ! " Kim called. Everyone jostled awake, with some of the boys falling off their beds.

" Geez ! " they whined. She just smiled brightly and they started to change into clothes and get ready to start this so-called mystery.

" Where's Jason ? " Billy called suddenly. Zack and Trini looked at each other in surprise.

" He couldn't have gone to deliver his answer ! " Zack whispered to Trini.

" But we can't let the others find out ! " she whispered back.

" What are you guys whispering about ? " Harry called. He was starting to get jealous now.

" Nothing ! ... we gotta go find Jase ! " they yelled as they ran out of the room. Kim chuckled and sweatdropped as she saw Harry twitching slightly.

" Ok, time to go eat you guys ! " Janice yelled, snapping everyone up.

_**--**_

****" Jason ? Jason ? " they called out quietly as they walked around carefully.

" Aaaggghhh ! " Trini yelped as she pressed against the wall and it fell open ! Zack tried to catch her but just managed up falling in with her.

" What a _great_ way to start the morning. " Trini mumbled sarcastically. They got up and wiped their rumps off as they surveyed their surroundings.

" Trini, Zack ? " they heard a familiar voice call out.

" Jase ? " they called in unison. They searched around and felt the walls, until they bumped into their best friend.

" Ow ! " they yelled as they all fell back.

" This happens _way_ too much. " Zack grumbled.

_**--**_

****" Hey, looks like our competition's here. " Kim twitched slightly when she heard the familiar irritable voice. They all saw down at the table piled with food, and started eating.

" I know you like that asian girl. " Michelle whispered into Harry's ear as she started moving around the table.

" What do you want ? " he asked carefully.

" I know that she and your ' friend ' spent some quality time yesterday in the middle of the night when nobody was awake. " she whispered into his ear, enjoying the fact that Harry's grip on his spoon tightened slightly.

" Go away. " he whispered harshly at her, making her grin and slink off.

_' Everything's going according to plan. Now, for the others ... '_ she started putting her plan into play.

_**--**_

****" So you haven't found a way out yet ? " Zack asked as they felt the walls in this long hall they were in.

" No. " Jason sighed.

" I guess there isn't a way out unless someone lets us out. Do you think that this is part of the mystery ? Whoever is careless will get pulled out of the game ? " Trini wondered.

" Maybe. " they agreed slightly.

" So how did you get in here so early in the morning ? " they asked Jason.

" Uhhh ... I was just coming back from the kitchen when I fell in ? " he tried, but the others knew he was lying.

" Jason, we know about what Kim's dad said. He told us too. " Trini said, seeing him visibly sigh.

" Well, that makes things a lot easier. But I still isn't what I was doing this morning. " when he let it slip out, he hastily covered his mouth as the others stared at him with a quirked eyebrow.

" Jason. " Trini said in a teasing threatening voice.

" I'm not telling. " Jason shook his head, as he turned and then ran away as they started chasing him.

_**--**_

****As Rocky and Kim heard what Michelle had to say, they were sitting next to each other, they spit out their water onto her.

" W-what ? " Kim gaped. She looked over and saw that Rocky was equally shocked. Sure, he was more quiet than normal and he didn't eat as much as usual, but still.

" You heard me. " Michelle smirked. She wasn't sure if it was going to work as planned, but it did give them some extra time to find the missing piece of the puzzle.

" Rocky. " she said dangerously as he ginned sheepishly as he started pushing the chair out.

" Uhh ... hehehe, I can explain. " Rocky held his hands up and ran away, with Kim chasing him.

" What are they up to ? " Janice wondered.

_**--**_

****" Rocky ! " Kim yelled as she chased Rocky.

" Just calm down Kim ! I can explain ! " he yelled behind him as he continued running. But they were careless, and they leaned against the same wall Trini did and they both fell in too ...

" Aaaggghhh ! Calm down you two ! " they heard Jason as he ran right towards them.

" Whoa there. " Rocky said as he grabbed Jason and stopped him.

" You two kissed ! " Kim practically screamed out as Trini and Zack stared in shock at the blushing boys who were looking everywhere else besides the others and each other.

" You what ? " Trini and Zack gaped in disbelief.

" We ... uhhh ... kissed ? " Rocky said smally.

" But it's not like that. We just did it, to make sure of something. " Jason said quickly.

" To make sure of what ? " Kim asked, interested.

" To make sure ... we both still loved ... our ... guys ... " Jason started looking around in confusion to what he just said, but the others understood.

" You actually questioned your love for Billy and Adam ? " Zack asked in disbelief.

" Well, yeah. " Jason looked down, slightly ashamed.

_**--**_

****" Jason. " Rocky whispered, making Jason jump up in fright.

" Aaaaggghhh ! Oh my god ! Rocky ! What are you doing here ! " Jason asked in surprise as he held his hand over his chest. He had just sent the horse off back to King Hart, and Rocky had just seemed to find Jason ' wandering ' in the middle of the morning.

" Nothing. Whatcha doin' ? " Rocky asked in interest.

" Hehehehe, nothing. " Jason nervously chuckled as he quickly walked away. Rocky grinned behind him and started following him happily.

" Come on Jase, tell me. " Rocky asked, as he gave him a smile.

" Ummm, Rocky, this is something I kinda have to keep to myself. " Jason gave an apologetic face at him, but Rocky just nodded with understanding.

" Ok then, I know when to not stick my nose into things. " Rocky nodded. But as they casually walked along the brook beside the castle, they were starting to get more and more nervous. They both noticed that they were starting to have strange feelings about the other, and they knew the other were aware, they were just afraid to ask first.

" Hey Jase/Rocky ? " they turned to each other at the same time, breaking into a smile.

" Yeah ? " Rocky asked after awhile as he saw out of the corner of his eye Jason stopping.

" Can I ask you for a favor ? " Jason asked blushing, not noticing that Rocky was blushing himself.

" S-sure, anything. " Rocky said, knowing what Jason was going to ask for. But he was sorta happy that he wasn't the one that had to ask.

" Ok, but don't think I'm weird ok ? " Jason gave a shy grin as he turned Rocky's head and held it into place. They both leaned forward at the same time, and they kissed their first kiss ... well, actually their second. They couldn't help but give a small moan as they pushed deeper into the kiss, but as they pulled away, they just looked confused.

" Nothing. " Rocky just shrugged.

" Yeah, I didn't feel anything. " Jason shrugged too.

" It was nice- " Rocky began.

" Yes, very nice. " Jason agreed.

" But there was no ... "

" ... spark. " they both said at the same time.

" Yup, that's it. " Jason agreed again.

" So I guess our little attraction was just ... "

" ... physical ? " Jason guessed, making Rocky nod. They had to admit, they _were_ both rather cute.

_' Maybe he's right. It's just physical. '_ Rocky thought to himself.

" Yeah, physical. " Jason pondered over it, but now he knew for _sure_ that he still loved Billy.

_**--**_

****" So now you guys are sure about who you love right ? " Kim said, seeing the other two nod.

" Fine, so we can drop this. " she decided, as they still continued on to find a way out.

_**--**_

****" Michelle, sorry to disturb you, but we can't find the others. We're the only ones left. " a tall teenager said to Michelle fearfully.

" What ? " she screamed in anger. Without the others, it wasn't going to be as easy to find the clue to solve the mystery.

_**--**_

" I wonder where the others are ? " Sophie wondered as Harry was getting the wrong ideas after what Michelle had told him. He knew that she was the enemy, but what if what she said was true ?

" Well, I guess we should go look for them. But only half of us should, we still have to solve the mystery by this afternoon. " Billy said as he remembered the rules that were set yesterday.

" Yeah, me and Sophie'll look for the others. " Harry said as he got up and he and Sophie started to look around.

" Come on Janice, we should get started. " Billy said as he got up. She nodded and they proceeded to the clue box, which was mentioned yesterday by Zordon.

" Now ... where is it ? " Janice wondered. They finally spotted it, but when Billy went to get a clue, it was empty !

" What ! This isn't right. " Billy mused to himself but then Janice yelled out and pointed to the side. He gasped as he saw Michelle waving their clue in front of them.

" You can't win without this. " she smirked as she turned around and ran.

_**--**_

****" Trini ! Zack ! " they both called as they walked around the large castle, looking for their friends.

" Hey, I wonder where Zordon is ? " Sophie wondered.

" Yeah, me too. I mean, it's his competition, shouldn't that mean that he should be supervising ? " Harry mused. Suddenly, they heard yelling from inside the wall ... but they just dismissed it.

_**--**_

****" Damn ! How do we get out of here ! Michelle's gonna be pissed if we don't help her ! " the girl from the day before yelled as she pounded the wall.

" Calm down, we're gonna find a way out. " a young man tried to calm her down.

" Calm down ? Calm down ! Us three are here ! And only that stupid Jake is with her ! How's she gonna win now ? " the girl said.

" She's just going to play dirty a bit Anne. Duke, you should know better than to try and calm her down. " another beautiful blond girl smiled at the pair. Suddenly, their ears perked when they heard more yelling from other kids.

" Anyone out th- you ! " Kim yelled as she pointed to them. She was able to recognize them hanging around with Michelle before.

" And you ! " Anne yelled in disgust.

" What are _you _doing here ! " they yelled at the same time.

_**--**_

****Billy suddenly stopped, as did Janice, when they thought they heard something.

" What is that ? " Janice wondered as she leaned against the wall. Billy did the same thing, but no sound came so he was about to walk off when he heard a familiar voice.

" Oh my god ! " that made him smile slightly, as he heard Kim saying it.

" Do you think that they're trapped in the wall ? " Janice said in worry.

" I think so ... " but he gasped in surprise with what he heard.

" What, I thought Michelle got you two on the run ! " Anne yelled.

" What, just because Rocky and Jason kissed ? So what ? Now he just knows for sure that he loves Billy ! " Janice didn't hear that well, but Billy heard it perfectly.

_' ... he loves Billy ... he loves Billy ... he loves Billy ... '_ it just kept on echoing in his mind. Suddenly, everything seemed to make sense. All his strange feelings when they have those too close incidents, Jason's blushing whenever he's near.

_' And my blushing ? Does this mean that ... I love him too ? '_ as Billy was conflicting with himself, Janice watched from the side.

" Let's go and solve that mystery. " Janice smiled as she took Billy's hand and pulled him along.

" Y-yeah. " Billy agreed quietly. Even with this problem, after Rocky's story, he still couldn't let Michelle win this one.

_**--**_

****As Kim and Anne continued bickering, Sophie and the other girls started to hold their heads on pain.

" Everyone be quiet ! " they screamed, silencing everybody. Sophie stopped, then turned to see the other girl blushing at her outburst.

" Hey ! What's your name ? " Sophie asked excitedly. She didn't seem like the others, she actually seemed nice.

" Kat, Katherine. " she said in an australian accent as she gave off a smile, making the boys blush at her.

" Hey Kat ! My name's Sophie ! " Sophie smiled greatly as she bounded over and shook her hand enthusiastically.

" Hey ! You're our enemy ! Stay away from her ! " Anne yelled as she saw that Sophie was completely ignoring her.

" Stop yelling ! " Kim yelled as everyone went quiet.

" Enemy or not, we're all trapped in here, so we won't be able to work our way out of this if we don't work together. " Kim tried to reason with them. Kat and Duke seemed to agree, but Anne was still hesitant.

" Come on, we have to, or we could be trapped here ... forever. " Kat whispered into her ear, smiling when her eyes went wide.

" Fine, but I won't like it. " she said stubbornly, making Kat and Duke smile.

" Ok then, I guess the fastest way would be to split up. "

_**--**_

****As Janice and Billy continued running, they finally caught up to Michelle. Janice jumped towards her, and Michelle was so scared that she ran off, and had carelessly dropped their clue. When Janice bent to pick it up, Billy was having conflictions with his emotions again. He strangely felt ... angry.

_' Why do I feel angry ? Is it because Rocky and Jason kissed ? Or is it because Jason has kept this from me for so long ? Or the fact that everyone knew, and I was out of it again ? ... but does that mean I love him too ? Why doesn't he just tell me ? '_ In the end, Billy decided that he wasn't going to bring it up, until Jason did.

" Oh my god ! " he was snapped out of it when Janice suddenly squealed with delight.

" What is it ? " Billy asked as he walked over.

" I figured out the clue ! "

" Already ? " Billy said in surprise.

" Yeah ! " and she grabbed him as she led him somewhere in the castle.

_**--**_

**Hey ! You guys, another chapter done ! If you read the chapter before it was edited, it said my sister was missing, but she's been found ! Yay ! **


	20. With the Mystery Solve, the Bid Farewell

**The Path of Friendship**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Get it through your head. **

**Thanks: To all my usual and favorite reviewers, Azure Kaze, PernDragonrider, KaiAN-Chan, The Similerian, PrettyDiva, and phoenix83ad ! Love ya guys !**

_**--**_

****" Those who figure out to crack this head, you will own the owner's bed ? " Billy repeated in confusion.

" Duh ! It's the bust at the front entrance ! " Janice yelled happily as she ran towards the front entrance, weaving through the halls. As they reached the front, the saw Michelle coming from the other side.

" No! " Billy and Jake watched in amazement as both Janice and Michelle jumped towards the bust at the same time.

" Let go ! "

" No ! "

" Let go ! "

" No ! " and it went through that for a long while as Billy and Jake sweatdropped at the site. Suddenly, Janice and Michelle lost their grip on the statue !

" Watch out Billy ! " Janice yelled as it flew right towards him ! He stuck out his arms and caught it. He didn't know what to do with it as he looked down.

" Run ! " Janice yelled as Michelle got up and started chasing him. His eyes widened and he started running away in fright. As they ran around and round the castle in circles, he looked back and tried to run faster as he saw Michelle gaining on him. What was even worse was that the bust was starting to get heavy.

_' God, how was Janice able to carry this, much less wrestle with it ? ' _he yelped in surprise as he felt Michelle tackle him. The bust flew out of his hands and Jake caught it. He started looking around nervously as he eyes landed on an angry Janice. She held out her hand, and he hurriedly put it in her hand as he heard Michelle screaming at him from the side. Billy rolled his eyes as he saw the whole chase starting over again.

_**--**_

****" We need to find a way out of here!? " Kim moaned as she hit the wall, tired of staying trapped.

" Aaagghhh ! " they heard Sophie and Kat yell as their heads snapped up. Kim whooped out in joy as she realized that the two blondes have stumbled on a way out ! They all ran out into the fresh air happily.

" Yahoo ! " Zack and Kim jumped up in joy as they realized they were outside on the side of the castle, by the brook. They all turned their heads when they heard two familiar female voices yelling.

" Whoops ! " Janice tripped accidentally over a root as she fell forward, the bust flying through the air once again. This time, it flies right by Jason ! As he reached out, he was able to catch it, but he couldn't catch himself. He had gone out too far, and was slowly falling forward, with everyone's eyes widening in surprise.

" Oomph ! ... phew ... " Jason and everyone else sighed, as Rocky was able to catch Jason's stomach and hold him up, though he was still horizontal. They looked up again as they heard more steps coming their way.

" Hey ! " they all called as they saw a tired Billy and Jake running slowly towards them.

" Huh ! ... you ! " Jason and Rocky called out at the same time, noticing that Jake was with Michelle the other night. But, Rocky made the mistake of pointing at him to emphasize the point, then in turn, dropping Jason and making him drop the bust and breaking it.

" Heheheh ... oops. " Jason grinned sheepishly as they all gaped. But as soon as they saw a hidden message inside, they all dove for it, except for some of the smarter few.

" So, who do you think's going to get it ? " Kat asked.

" Well ... either Janice or Michelle. " Sophie observed as she observed the girls really going at it.

" You might be right ... but maybe Jason or Rocky's going to get it ... " Trini mused.

" Really ? You think so ? " Kim asked.

" Trini ! " Harry yelled as he popped up out of nowhere.

" What ! " she yelled in surprise as she took a step back.

" I need to talk to you ! " he said as he dragged her off to privacy while the other girls just stared at them oddly.

" Harry ... Harry ... Harry ! " Trini yelled as he stopped and turned back.

" Do you like Zack ? " he asked seriously.

" Uhhh ... what ? " Trini said in surprise.

" Do you like Zack ? Tell me the truth. It's ok. " he said, still serious.

" Seriously ? " she asked. As Harry nodded, she slowly let out her breath and told him.

" Yes, yes I do. I'm so sorry Harry. " she apologized as she pulled him into a hug when she saw his face look downcast.

" Yeah, yeah, I know. I had a feeling that you liked Zack ... even though I tried my hardest to get you to like me ... and I already know the truth ... but it still hurts. " he said quietly as she hugged him tighter. Zack looked over from the side sadly, knowing what had happened.

" I got it ! " they all turned their heads when they heard Michelle.

" Use this and your knowledge of math, to go through feathers and find the hidden path. " Michelle quietly read aloud, but everyone was able to hear her. They all looked at each other and the groups separated. Jason, Rocky, Trini, Zack, and Sophie went right into the castle, Michelle, Duke, Jake, Kat, and Anne ran around the left side of the castle, while Kim, Janice, Harry, and Billy went around the right side.

_**--**_

****" Umm, aren't we still supposed to be only in groups of two ? " Sophie remembered as they all halted.

" Yeah, right. But hey, I guess its ok for now right ? " Jason mused as the others just agreed. They had no idea what feathers the clue talked about, so they might as well try to find out together. Whichever pair gets the castle for winning will be decided then.

" So, do you guys have any idea what it was talking about ? " Zack asked.

" Well, I think I have an idea. " Trini said as she ran upstairs, the others following her.

_**--**_

****" You finally asked her, didn't you. " Kim said insightfully as she ran beside Harry.

" Yeah. " he answered simply.

" Are you ok ? " she asked in concern.

" No, not really. For now anyway, but I think I'm going to get better. I just need some time. " he said as he gave a small smile. Billy on the other hand, was starting to get more and more confused about his relationship with Jason.

_' Do I love him ? ... do I not love him ? ... do I love him ? Aaaaaggghhh ! This is all too hard ! I shouldn't have to deal with this ! I already have a girlfriend ! And I'm not gay ! '_ Billy yelled out in frustration as Janice looked at him strangely.

" Billy ? Are you ok ? " she asked as she saw him gripping his head.

" Huh ? ... oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little frustrated. " Billy said as he snapped out of it and calmed down.

" Hurry up you guys ! I think I know where to go ! " they snapped their heads up as they heard what Kim had to say. She and Harry suddenly sped up and turned, leaving Billy and Janice with no idea where to go.

_**--**_

****" Jake, Duke, Anne, hurry up ! " Michelle yelled as they mindlessly ran around in circles. As they tried to keep up with the brunette, Kat on the other hand was deep in thought. She kept on repeating the clue over and over, trying to figure it out.

" Hey, were you able to figure it out ? " Kat looked up as she heard her best friend, Duke.

" How did you know I was thinking about it ? " she asked, smiling.

" Well, because I've known you since ... ever. " he gave a wide grin as he heard Kat chuckling.

" You did always know me huh ? And yeah, I think I might have an idea where to look, but I don't think Michelle's going to like it. " Kat grimaced slightly as she thought of Michelle's reaction to her theory.

" Michelle ! Follow me ! " Kat yelled as she saw Michelle turning back. She gave a sharp turn, and smiled when she heard the others' footsteps following her.

_**--**_

****" Oh my god. " Kim and her group gasped as they opened a door, called the feather room. When they opened it, they entered a stone room ... full of yellow and white feathers ... everywhere ...

" Don't you think this is just a bit _too_ obvious ? " Harry asked uncertainly. Billy and Janice looked at each other nervously, pondering over what Harry had said.

" Who knows ? We can't know until we try right ? " Billy and Janice couldn't catch Kim in time, as she walked right into the room. She stepped in the middle of the room and waited, and waited ... until the others saw her turned around and flashing them a peace sign. The others let out breaths they didn't know they were holding, as they started to walk into the room. But as they neared closer, they saw Kim disappearing !

" Aaagghhh ! " their eyes were wide in shock as they saw a hole where Kim was just standing, after she had just fallen in.

" I knew this was a bad idea ! " Harry yelled as they all quickly turned back and started running towards the door.

" ... huh ? " they all wondered as they felt something was missing. As they looked down, they realized the floor was gone ! They turned to look at each other, wondering how they were still able to stay afloat in the air. But as soon as that thought crossed their minds, they all comically fell into the dark pits below ...

" Ow ! " they all yelled as they fell onto the ground.

" Ow. Why does this keep on happening to us ! " Janice yelled in frustration as she hit the ground with her forehead.

" When you think about it, doesn't this all seem just _way_ too familiar !? " they heard Kim groan from right beside them.

" Yeah ... where are we ? " Harry asked as he and the others got up. They surveyed their surroundings, and they all groaned in frustration as it all seemed too familiar.

" We're in the wall again ! " Kim yelled.

" Actually, I think we're in the basement this time ... " making the others just stare at Billy strangely.

" Not helping dude. " Harry said, making Billy just shrug.

" Anyways, we have to find a way out of here ! " Janice said as they started searching for a way out ... again.

_**--**_

****" Oh my god. " Michelle gasped as they made their way into a room full of ... birds.

" What ? It's the only place I could think of. " Kat said in her Australian accent.

" But birds ! Why ? It's going to mess up my outfit ! " Michelle yelled, making the others around her just sigh. Especially Kat, she just knew that this was how Michelle was going to react.

" Well come on ! If I'm gonna ruin my outfit, we better find that hidden path. " Michelle said, making Kat smile.

" Ok you guys, split up. " Kat said as they started moving around the room quietly, not wanting to upset all the loose birds, set on poles sticking out of the wall.

" Oh god. This is taking too long ! " Anne yelled out in frustration as they had searched around the room for a long while now. Duke just shook is head at her and went to a small corner covered by feathers. But as he got near it, the birds acted as if on cue and they all started squawking and fluttering about violently.

" Aaaggghh ! What's happening ! " Jake yelled as he covered his head in the cloud of beaks and wings.

" Duke ! You had something to do with this didn't you ! " Anne yelled at him as she shielded herself.

" It's not my fault ! Not this time ! " and as he warily stepped back, he stumbled over something and fell into the pile of feathers in the corner. As he used his hands to try and get back up, he felt something under his hand and he pushed it down, not noticing it was a switch.

" Aaaaggghhh ! " they all screamed as the floor suddenly seemed to slant. They all fell on their butts, as they slid down the floor into an opening in the wall that had just magically appeared there, disappearing into darkness ...

_**--**_

****" Oh my god. " Jason's group gasped as they opened the door to their room. All of their pillows were ripped open and there were feathers everywhere.

" It's over here too. " they turned and saw Zack opening Michelle's room door.

" Well, I didn't _exactly_ expect this to happen ... " Trini mused as she stood next to Zack.

" Well, should we start looking then ? " Sophie suggested. And they did. Rocky, Jason, and Sophie started searching their room while Trini and Zack searched Michelle's. First of all, when Rocky first stepped into the room, he tripped on a pile of feathers and it scattered everywhere.

" Smooth. " Sophie smiled, making Rocky smile sheepishly back at her. Jason rolled his eyes at them and then he started searching around the room. After awhile, Sophie had paired off with Jason while Rocky looked on the other side of the room.

" Are you and the others really going to leave ? " Sophie asked quietly. Jason looked shocked, but then just sighed and smiled.

" How d'you know ? ... never mind. I can't keep anything from you can I ? " she smiled as she heard the smile in his words.

" If you're wondering, Trini and Zack already said yes. " Sophie said sadly.

" Really ? Wow ... do the others know ? " he asked as he moved a couple of feathers away.

" I don't think so. But I think we have another problem. " Sophie said, looking up as she saw Jason's alarmed face.

" Really ? What ? " he asked in surprise.

" I think Billy knows. " Sophie said, watching Jason's face change.

" What ! How ! " he asked, staring at her.

" Remember when Kim yelled at Anne about you and Rocky kissing ? " Sophie asked as she and Jason both looked at the ceiling, remembering Kim's outburst.

" She was kinda loud. " he said skeptically.

" And if I heard right, which I probably did, I heard two pairs of footsteps running away right outside the wall. And if I was right, by the time we got out of there and when Billy and Janice got the bust, they should have appeared right when they came out, which they did. So, I'm sure that it was their footsteps that I heard. " Sophie deducted.

" ... are you serious ? " Jason asked skeptically.

" Trust me Jase. I know. Don't you trust my abilities ? " she said, giving him a look. Jason just stared at her, but then just nodded.

" So, I guess I can't really ask you to come back safely, can I ? " she asked sadly as she started searching around again.

" ... I really guess you can't. But I can at least promise I won't let the other two get hurt until I die first. " Jason said.

" Don't talk like that Jase. But promise me this first. " Sophie said as she held up one finger.

" Sure Sophie. "

" You have to tell Billy you're leaving. "

" ... hehehe, I do ? ... can't I just tell Kim ? " he said in a whinny voice.

" No. We're telling Kim. But what are you going to do then, just say bye to Billy and leave for like ever, right when you guys get home without giving him an explanation ! " Sophie almost yelled, noticing that Rocky had grown quieter than usual. She started to notice that Rocky's ears perked every time they said something.

_' So, I guess I'm not the only one with freakishly good hearing. '_ she smiled as she turned back to Jason.

" But what am I supposed to tell him after he heard Kim ! Oh, I love you Billy, even though I know you're straight and you like Janice. Sorry if I'm gonna hurt you but me and the others are going away FOREVER ! " he almost-yelled.

" Hey, hey ! Calm down dude ! ... well actually, what you said kinda wraps it up, just don't say the forever part. And speaking of Janice, you're gonna have to watch out for her. " Sophie said in a warning tone.

" What do you mean ? She loves Billy doesn't she ? "

" Well, yeah. But remember that we still don't know everything about her. " Sophie said. She just had a strange feeling about her, something she couldn't fully trust. But she knew she had to leave it up to Jason, and she would take care of it herself is she had to, but it's not her battle.

" But then what about Rocky ? We don't really know him either. " Jason pointed out, not wanting to believe anything that would jeopardize Billy's happiness.

" Yeah, but look at him ! He's like a little innocent toddler ! There's not a bad bone in his entire body. Besides, you kissed him right ? "

" Yes. " he dragged out, not getting her.

" And would you kiss anyone you didn't fully trust ? "

" Well, I guess not ... " he trailed off.

" Good ! Because- aaagggghhhh ! " she and Jason yelled as they felt the floor tilt. They looked over and saw that Rocky had somehow stepped on a switch, and the floor kept on turning, until it was directly vertical !

" Rocky ! " Sophie yelled.

" I didn't do anything ! " he yelled as they slid down into a pit of darkness.

_**--**_

****" Zack ! What did you do ! " Trini yelled as they slid down into the seemingly bottomless pit.

" Nothing ! I swear ! " he yelled back as they landed on the hard ground with a thud, and saw Kim and the others there already. They raised their heads when they heard more yelling from above them, and they screamed as they saw all their friends !

" Agggghhhhh ! " they tried to scramble up as they were pounded by Jason, Rocky, Sophie, Kat, Duke, Anne, Jake, and Michelle all in one blast !

" What the hell ! Get off me ! " Anne screamed.

" You get off me ! " Sophie yelled.

" Everyone, stop moving ! " Kim yelled.

" Get off me you filthy creatures ! " Michelle shrieked.

" Hey ! Watch it ! " all the guys yelled. They all screamed in frustration as they quickly got up and separated into their respective sides.

" What the hell ! " Kim and Anne screamed at the same time.

" We have to find our way out again ! " they all sighed. Then, they all stopped and looked around at each other.

" What are you guys doing here ? " they all asked at the same time as they looked at each other.

" I guess all our guesses were duds ... " Trini, Kim, and Kat sighed sadly.

" Billy, Jason needs to talk to you. " Sophie said.

" No he doesn't ! " Jason yelled.

" Yes he does ! " she said as she glared at him.

" No he doesn't. Excuse us for a sec. " Rocky smiled as he grabbed Sophie and dragged her off.

" Rocky ! What are you doing ! " she asked as they were beyond hearing range of the others.

" Now is not the right time. " Rocky said.

" Then when is ? When we get out from under the castle ! " she said skeptically.

" Well, actually, yes ... and when we know how Billy really feels. We've only got one day left, and we don't want it being filled with awkwardness. " Rocky said.

" What do you mean we ? " she asked, confused.

" I'm leaving when this little trip's over. I still have to look for Adam. Trini, Zack, and Jason are going to the border, Kim, Billy, Harry, Janice are going back to the castle, and you're still staying here right ? " Rocky said.

" Well yeah, but ... " Sophie trailed off.

" Then let's win this thing first, before we all come clean ok ? " Rocky said.

" ... fine, fine ! Fine, but you're gonna have to help me with one last thing. " Sophie said as she held up her index finger.

" Sure, what ? "

" Come here. "

_**--**_

****" Kim, we need to tell you something. You too Harry. " Trini and Zack said as they dragged their friends aside.

" Hey ! What are you guys doing ? " Kim asked as she freed her arm. She looked back and saw Sophie and Rocky talking to Kat, but everyone else was still looking around for a way out.

" Uhhh ... there's something we gotta tell you guys. " Zack said seriously.

" What ? That you and Trini are together now ? If that's it, we already know ok. " Kim said, sawing Zack's face slightly shocked, but then he got serious again, actually making her worried.

" No, it's something more serious than that. " Trini said as she laid a hand gently on Zack's shoulder.

" Well, when we get back to the castle, I think we should throw a party. You know, to celebrate that we all met. " Zack said first.

" What do you mean ? I know Rocky and Sophie's got there own home out here, but what do you mean to celebrate that we all met ? Did you forget, we all live together ... unless you mean ... " Kim's smile suddenly faded as she thought about what he said.

" No, no, no. This can't be happening. " Harry said.

" We're leaving. Me, Zack, and Jase are leaving. " Trini said quietly, cringing when she saw the other two wincing.

" ... when ? " Kim quietly asked, afraid of the answer. One of the things she was scared of most was coming to reality, her friends were leaving her.

" The day after tomorrow. " Zack said sadly.

" What ! Why ? " Kim almost yelled.

" Well, because- " Trini started but she stopped when they heard Rocky yelling.

" Oh, my god ! "

_**--**_

****" Oh, my god ! " Rocky gasped.

" I told you right ! " Sophie jumped excitedly next to Kat. What she needed Rocky's help with, was this.

" I told you that we could be related ! " Sophie said excitedly to Kat.

" My word. It's like looking in a mirror ! " Kat responded in awe. And Rocky agreed with her completely. When Sophie had asked him if she looked anything like Kat, he was a bit skeptical at first, but then she had taken off her hat and tied her hair into a ponytail, copying Kat.

" I knew there was something familiar about you ! You look just like me ! " Sophie smiled widely, clapping happily.

" Scary. " Rocky said quietly.

" Come on Sophie, I think I found a way out. " Jason said in deep concentration as he didn't eve look up and grabbed Sophie's arm as he led her to a particular wall.

" Well, I guess you guys aren't _exactly_ alike. " Rocky smiled.

_**--**_

" ... right here. " Jason's fingers treaded over the cold stone, as he pressed a stone sticking out, and the wall started to rumble.

" What did you do ! " he heard Kim yell, making him grin sheepishly.

" It's moving ! " he heard Billy, as he look towards the wall. And indeed it was moving. Everyone stopped and looked towards a wall as it showed a path leading up. Everyone looked at each other and slowly walked up the path into light.

" And now we're outside ... again. " Jason sighed.

" And I think I know where the last place is ... " Sophie muttered quietly, though it drew everyone's attention. She suddenly turned and dashed off, everyone else hot on her trail.

_**--**_

****" I can't believe we won ... " Kim uttered softly. Everything had gone by so quickly when they had followed Sophie to the hidden location. How Zordon had congratulated the team of Rocky and Sophie, because they were the first two to get through the door. And how Rocky and Sophie had decided to live at the castle from now on, with them making a few trips away once in a while.

" Me neither ... " Sophie and Rocky said at the same time. They stopped and looked at each other as the corner of their mouths started to curl up.

" This is so cool ! " they yelled excitedly as they jumped around in joy. Everyone else was relaxing, now that the game was over. But some didn't take it as well as others.

" No ! This is so unfair ! I totally made it in before those two ! " Anne screeched.

" Hey hey hey ! I made it in first ! " Michelle yelled.

" This is gonna be a long day. " Duke groaned from the side. Jake on the other hand, was walking around the room, when he clumsily tripped over a rug ...

" Hey, you ok ? " Kat asked as she leaned over her.

" Yeah, I'm ... whoa ... " he muttered as he slowly opened his eyes.

" What's wrong with him ? " Sophie asked as she moved over there too.

" ... I think I'm seeing double ... " he said uncertainly as Kat and Sophie looked at each other and laughed.

_**--**_

****" Ciao. Come by and visit anytime ! " Sophie waved excitedly to Kat as her group departured.

" So, I guess I'm going to have to say good-bye to you too. " Rocky said sadly to the others. They all exchanged their goodbyes, when Rocky pulled Jason out of sight while Janice disappeared behind the walls. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, bur she swore that something had just flown past her.

She started sifting through the bushes, when she saw an arrow. She almost threw up as she saw the dead mouse speared on the tip of it. Janice warily picked it up, and untied the piece of paper that was on it.

" ... you haven't forgotten our little deal have you ? ... if you don't hurry and complete your mission ... this is gonna be your brother ... " she tried not to cry as she thought of what could happen.

_' But how can I do this ? How can they still expect me to be able to do it ? ... but if I don't ... '_ she collapsed against the wall and cried.

_**--**_

****" What ? Rocky ! " Jason whined as his friend let him go and stared at him sternly.

" Remember. You're going to have to tell him. " Rocky reminded him.

" I know, mom. " Jason glared at him.

" So, are you coming back for one last visit before you leave ? " Rocky asked hopefully.

" No, I can't. We need to get there as soon as possible. " Jason replied sadly.

" I see. Well, you better come back alive ok ? " Rocky said as he pulled him into a hug.

" Rocky ... " Jason started but Rocky stopped him.

" I know. I know ... well, have a safe trip back at least. And you better tell Billy ! " Rocky said one last time as Jason waved goodbye and walked away.

_**--**_

****" Hey, you ok ? " Billy asked with worry as he and Janice stepped onto the carriage.

" Yeah, yeah. I'm ok. " Janice said quickly, turning away from him. She didn't want to look at him, knowing what she was going to have to do to him, soon. Billy turned his head up when he heard the others entering the carriage, and his eyes turned to Jason, his mind going back to that moment. Jason turned and took one look at him, and knew for sure that Billy knew.

" We have to talk. " Billy mouthed.

" Home. " Jason mouthed back. Billy nodded back as he saw that the others were starting to get on too. He watched as everyone started chatting to each other, but he was starting to get more and more nervous as time passed. Billy watched how Jason talked happily, how cute he looked when he grinned ...

_' Whoa ! What was that ? '_ Billy groaned as he buried his face into his hands. Jason looked at Billy and frowned. He was not looking forward to telling Billy that he was leaving the next day to an almost guaranteed death. Kim looked at him sadly and leaned her head on his shoulder.

" Hey, how ya hanging up. " Kim asked quietly as her eyes lingered over the others.

" It's ok I guess. So, you know too huh ? " he asked tiredly, not the bit least surprised.

" Yeah, you can't keep anything from me ... one of our friends will tell me sooner or later. I know I can get Zack or Harry to crack, easy. " she said, making Jason chuckle.

" So then, do you have any advice for me to tell him ? I can't just tell him I'm leaving forever. "

" I can't help with that. Like Trini said, this is all up to you. " Kim responded. It seemed like Jason was about to say something, but then he shut his mouth as the carriage rolled along smoothly.

_**--**_

****As they got back to the castle, they all gathered in the dining area, when Billy left upstairs. Janice followed after, but Kim and Trini watched them carefully out of the corner of their eyes. Jason noticed it too, and slowly stalked after them. Billy didn't even notice Janice following him as he went into his room. He didn't even have time to react, when suddenly an arm wrapped around his neck and held him tight.

" I'm sorry. " was all he heard before he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked down, and saw the hilt of a knife sticking out of his shirt. He turned back and saw Janice's tear-stained face ... and Jason at the door with his mouth wide ...

_**--**_

**Hey you guys ! Sorry, once again, been a bit busy. And if this chapter ain't that good, I'm sorry. Not real proud of it, but I hope you guys still like it. Hope you review ! Oh, and I think the next chapter's gonna be the last ...**


	21. The End of an Era

**The Path of Friendship**

**By: Tsubasa Caligrapher**

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers ... sorta abrupt this time, sorry.**

**Thanks: PernDragonrider, The Similerian, PrettyDiva, phoenix83ad, Azure Kaze, and KaiAN-Chan. Thanks you guys! Love to you all! Hope other people out there will review too !**

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, this is the last chapter sadly. I was planning more for this, but I haven't been paying much attention to my other stories and three stories plus school is too much for me to handle right now. And one last thing, thanks to all my reviewers, I have more than 80 reviews ! Yay ! But, if I do get 100+ reviews, I might think of a sequel ok. But this isn't a promise for sure. To my 100th reviewer, send me an e-mail or PM describing what you want the next installment to my story to be, including the time period and location too. OK then, onto the last chapter !**

**Personal Notes**

** The Similerian : Since you've asked so nicely and you've reviewed so much ... I'm gonna add Adam ! Thanks you so much, I look forward everytime you review because you have such a unique insight that I love reading about. Thanks for all your support !**

**PernDragonrider : Hey there ! I'm glad that you started reading my story, 'cause you've stuck through the entire story with me, and I enjoy the little comments you make every chapter. Thank you so much !**

**PrettyDiva : Hey girl ! How things goin' ? You're one of the few friends I've made through the story, and I'm glad you enjoyed this. I enjoy your stuff too, and don't worry, you can always count on me for a review too, even if I'm a bit late. **

**Azure Kaze : Hey dude, glad you like my story ! You too have also stuck with me the entire time, and I'm glad you always leave the short but sweet comments.**

**KaiAN-Chan : Hey dudette ! You are by far one of the best friends I have ! You've stuck through me with every story I create, and for that I am truly grateful. Love your comments, they always cheer me up. Hey, wanna be in my next upcoming story as one of my OC's ? **

**phoenix83ad : Glad for your opinions for the story, and I know you were sorta looking for a more mystical tv-show type thing in my story, and I'm sorry to have disappointed you. But hey, glad you started reading my story !**

_**LOVE YOU GUYS !**_

_**--**_

****" Yeah, yeah ! I'm coming ! " Rocky yelled as he bounded down the stairs. The door was still pounding with a loud rhythmatic beat when Rocky finally reached the castle doors and reached out.

" Ok, wait a bit ! " he called simultaneously as he pulled the door opened and froze.

" Hey Rocko ! Who is it ? " Sophie called as she ran out from the kitchen with a sandwich. It was hanging slightly out of her mouth when she saw the shy young Asian man behind the door. His clothes were slightly torn, his hair was mussed up, there were dirt stains on his cheek, but he was still very handsome.

" Adam ? "

_**--**_

****In a flash, Jason swooped in just in time to catch Billy as he collapsed to the ground. Janice had given Billy one last look before she turned.

" Take care ... both of you ... " she whispered with her back turned before she ran out into the hall. Jason knew he should've gone after her, he knew he should've called the others, to stop her, but he couldn't leave Billy, not like this.

" B-Billy ? ... Please, say something ... please ... " Jason tried to hold back his tears as he looked at Billy's still figure. Suddenly, Billy groaned and snapped Jason up. He looked at Billy's wound and saw a puddle of red. He carried him to his bed, and started to try and treat it as best as he could.

_' This can't be happening. The love of my life did not just get stabbed by his girlfriend. '_ he kept on thinking as he took of Billy's shirts and started bandaging the wound. He felt Billy's pulse, and gasped as he felt it slowing down.

" No, no ! Don't fall asleep Billy ! Stay up, you can't fall asleep ! You can't leave me ... " Jason called out weakly as the tears started to finally fall. Even though he heard footsteps running up the stairs, he didn't move an inch away from Billy. He could hear his friends' gasps behind from and their angry mumblings.

" I knew we shouldn't have trusted her ! " someone yelled.

" Everyone, this is not the time ! Me and Trini will stay here and you guys go look for her ! " Kim directed as she and Trini ran and tried to help Jason. He was unresponsive as Kim slowly pulled him away to give Trini her room to work, she was a better medic than Jason was. After awhile, he realized that he was being cradled gently as Trini started redressing Billy's wound.

" But Billy ... ! " Jason struggled to reach out but Kim just hugged him tighter.

" You have to wait Jason. Trini's better at this than you are. Just wait. He's going to be ok ... " she said softly to him. He tried to stop worrying and tried to listen to Kim's words as he tried to calm down. If he ever saw Janice again though ...

_**--**_

****After Rocky had said his name, the three haven't moved from their spots. Sophie glanced nervously at both of them, jumping back and forth between them between she finally took action.

" Hey Adam ! Great to see you ! I know you don't know me but why are you here ? Do you need a place to stay ? " Even before he could answer, " No ? Ok then, you're just going to have to stay here ! " she said _way_ too perkily as she got behind him and pushed him into the castle. As they walked passed Rocky, she turned to him and mouthed ' talk to him '.

Rocky stood rooted to the spot, wondering what had just happened. He watched as Sophie cheerfully led the clueless Adam up the stairs, disappearing into one of their many rooms. When Sophie came back downstairs, she glared at him as she realized he still hadn't moved.

" Rocky ! What the hell are you still doing here ! It's time to go and talk ! " Sophie scolded as she grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs.

" B-But what if he's tired ! Can't I do it tomorrow ? I mean, what if he- " Rocky started rambling as they were halfway up the stairs.

" Damn it Rocky ! Just go up there and do it ! I've seen what happens when you keep your feeling to yourself, and I'm letting another one of my friends go through that again ! " she yelled seriously, making Rocky shut up. He quietly followed behind as they came to the doorway. Rocky stood frozen once again, not knowing what to do when Sophie pushed him in from behind.

Adam lifted his head up when Rocky walked in, and they just stood there, staring at each other. Sophie looked at both of them and just sighed, closing the door behind her.

" Adam I- "

" Rocky I- " they both started at the same time. They realized what just happened and started laughing. They had somehow slipped into their old familiar comfortableness in that one moment, but that didn't make Rocky and less nervous.

" So, how's it going ? " Rocky asked weakly after awhile.

" It was ok. You know, ran away from King Mondo, found a blind girl who helped me recover from my strange obsession with cheese, and got ravaged by the elements ... plus wolves every single day. " he smiled, glad that Rocky returned it.

" Really ? Wow. " Rocky said as he sat next to Adam while they started telling eachother what the had missed in the passed time.

_**--**_

****Jason had fallen into a daze as he was being gently stroked by Kim, but he snapped out of it when he heard the others approaching.

" Sorry, but Janice's gone. " Zack replied sadly as he and Harry walked into the room. Jason only glanced up as he sank back into Kim's reassuring arms while he just glanced at Billy's resting form. He was furious at Janice right now, raging mad, but he decided now was not the best time to let it show. The others glanced at Jason and Billy nervously, before Trini and Zack left.

" Where are they going ? " Jason asked after they left.

" They're going to pack. Remember, you have to leave tomorrow morning to get to the border. " Kim replied while Jason just sighed. Now he had another problem to worry about.

" What if Billy doesn't wake up in time ? What if I can't tell him goodbye ? What if he gets mad at me for leaving ? I can't live with that. What am I sup- " Jason started rambling but Kim just placed her finger over his lips.

" Don't worry Jase. He'll wake up in time. I know he will. " she tried to comfort Jason. But the only problem with that was that she wasn't sure that she believed it herself. "

" So, does that mean you know how to tell him now ? "

" Well ... I guess not. Why ? " he asked with big innocent eyes.

" Well then, instead of moping around here, why don't we work on it ? " she asked with a smile.

" But I thought you said- "

" Who cares what I said ? "

_**--**_

****" ... and I spent all of the time looking for you ... " Rocky admitted shyly after awhile. Adam was stunned, what could make Adam deserve all of Rocky's care.

" But why ? "

" Well, 'cause I cared about you ! " Rocky smiled, trying to play it off as brotherly affection but his ears suddenly perked when he heard something on the other side of the door. He slowly got off the bed and motioned for Adam to stay there. Adam watched with a quirked eyebrow as his best friend slowly walked to the center of the room and slowly took off his shoe.

Rocky reeled his arm back and aimed. In a flash, he threw the shoe as hard as he could at the door. It gave a gigantic cracking sound and he heard something falling on the other side.

" Eep ! "

" Leave us alone Sophie ! " Rocky called. He grinned when he imagined Sophie grabbing her ears as her eyes whirled in circles. Adam smiled when he saw Rocky's boyish grin. The one that he missed so much.

" So, you found someone else that has as good a hearing as you ? " Adam asked in surprise. Rocky just nodded enthusiastically.

" You're going to pay for that ! " he heard Sophie yell.

" Yeah, I'm so scared. " Rocky said back sarcastically. But he stopped smiling when he thought about it. He actually could be pretty scared, especially with a mind as ... 'creative' as Sophie's. He gave a small shudder but he just dismissed it for now. Sophie on the other hand, was going to get her revenge.

_' Hmm, I don't want to be too evil, but if he's gonna be my roommate for awhile, he has to know not to mess with me. Something that not too drastic, and something that won't make him go totally ballistic. Hmm ... oh, what do we have here ? ' _Sophie smiled at she found a pair of scissors just happening to be in her top drawer.

_' Well, this won't make him go totally ballistic ... hehehe, ok, yeah it will. But still, it's gonna be hilarious ! '_ her eyes gleamed comically evil as she thought about how much time Rocky spends with his hair every morning ...

_**--**_

****" Harry come here. " Kim motioned him over. He warily walked over and sat down in front of Jason, according to her commands.

" Now Jase, let's pretend he's Billy ... " but as soon as it left her mouth, she and Jason burst out laughing. Even though she had said it, Kim found it strangely funny ... wait, not ... HILARIOUS ! Harry watched them rolling along the floor and his look of confusion turned into one of irritation.

" What's so funny ! " he burst out.

" N-Nothing ! ... " Jason was able to get out before he continued hysterically laughing. It slowly calmed down as Harry crossed his arms and glared at them dangerously. The other two calmed themselves and sat upright again.

" ( Ahem ) ... sorry about that, we didn't mean any offence. " Kim said.

" Don't worry, offence taken. " he glared at them.'

" ... ok then ! Now Jason, we'll practice what you're gonna say to Billy when he wakes up. " Kim directed. Jason and Harry just stared at her ... for a long while ... until she sighed and shook her head.

" Just do it ! " and with a long sigh, Jason kneeled down in front of Harry ... and just sat there ... for a long time ...

" Oh my god Jason ! " Kim yelled in frustration.

" What ! It's hard telling your best friend you love him ... and Harry's not even him ! " Jason yelled back. Kim just groaned and crumpled to the floor.

" This is totally gonna take a long time. " she muttered, when a small ruffling caught their ears. They looked over, and saw Billy was slightly moving.

" Oh shit ! He's waking up ! " Kim yelled in a hushed tone.

_**--**_

****" So, it's getting late ... so, goodnight. " Rocky said awkwardly before he quietly closed the door to Adam's room. He turned around and sighed as he leaned back against the door. When he turned, there was Sophie.

" Aaaggghh ! " he yelped as he jumped back.

" You didn't tell him yet did you ? " she said knowingly as she leaned in.

" Uhhh ... hey, what's that in our hand ? " he asked as he saw something glinting behind her back.

" No-nothing ... hey ! Don't change the subject ! " she yelled. After hearing only silence, she rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the kitchen.

" Rocky. Why don't you tell him ? " she asked softly.

" Because ! I can't just ... tell him ! He just got here ! What if it chases him away ! " Rocky started yelling now at the still calm Sophie.

" But this might be your only chance. " she said quietly.

" What to do you mean ? " he asked cautiously.

" He might not stay here that long. "

" What do you- aggghhh ! Never mind ! I have to go think ... " he said the last part quietly as he walked away as Sophie watched him sadly. She placed the metal scissors on the kitchen counter, and just stared at it. Sophie was going to walk away from it, but turned back and grabbed it.

_' Might as well ... '_

_**--**_

****" Oh my god, oh my god ! " Kim and Jason started panicking frantically. Harry got irritated, and just left them to their panicking as Billy slowly woke up. When Billy uttered a groan, both Kim and Jason silenced instantly.

" Uhhh .. what happened ? " he groaned as his eyelids struggled to lift. Suddenly, they shot open when he realized bit by bit what had happened.

" T-the castle ! And then Janice .. oh my god Janice ! Where is she ! What happened ? " he yelled frantically as he tried to sit up. He gasped in pain as he felt his side.

" She stabbed me, didn't she. " he remembered. Jason nodded sadly as he walked over and gently laid Billy back down.

" Don't worry, we'll all out looking for her. " Jason said, slightly angry.

" No, don't. Just let her go. " Billy said.

" But, why ? " Kim said in shock.

" She didn't do it on purpose ... ok, she kinda did, but she didn't want to. "

" How do you know ? " Jason asked, as he gently stroked Billy's hair.

" ... she cried and said she was sorry ... " he said simply. And with that, the debate was over. Suddenly, Billy's eyes were wide open again as he remembered something else.

" In the castle. Kim said ... oh my god, you kissed Rocky ! " he yelled, making Jason blush furiously.

" Ok ... gonna leave now. " Kim said before she disappeared in a wisp. Jason glared at the spot where she stood before, and slowly turned back to Billy.

" So ... you're gay ? " Billy asked slowly.

" Yeah, I guess I am ... that's not going to be a problem is it ? " Jason said, slightly scared.

" ... no. No it's not. " Billy finally answered, smiling as Jason let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Jason's mind was racing now.

_' Ok, so Billy knows I'm gay. Hard part over ... yeah right ! Now I gotta tell Billy I love him ! ... and maybe not ... no ! I have to tonight ! Whoo ... ok then, it's either now or never ... and I can't pick never ... can I ? Nah, Kim will probably come haunting me ... '_ so with that, Jason gathered a deep breath as he prepared to tell Billy the truth.

" Billy ... I ... uhhh ... what I mean to say is ... uhhh ... " Jason stumbled over the words as he started playing with his fingers.

" Jase, it's ok if you don't want to tell me anything yet- "

" No ! It's important so you have to listen. Ok ? " and at Billy's slight nod, Jason just decided to say it and get it off his chest.

" I .. uhhh ... l-li- ... I love you ! " he burst out the last part as he shut his eyes, waiting for Billy's sounds of disgust. Jason wouldn't have even been surprised if Billy had hit him and decided never to talk to him again ... but that didn't happen.

" ... I know. " Billy said after a long while.

" You ... know ? But how ? " Jason asked, confused.

" When we were still at King Zordon's castle ... I heard Kim ... "

" Oh. " Jason uttered as he tried not to look at Billy. Billy watched him, and slowly sat upright.

" Jason ? " he called, but Jason refused to look at him. Billy sighed and reached out, gently turning Jason's face himself.

" Me too. " was all he said, making Jason even more confused. What could ' me too ' mean ? But he thought nothing of it in the next second ... well, he couldn't think of anything clearly right now because Billy was kissing him.

_**--**_

****Adam opened his door and started walking around the halls as he was deep in thought. He had no idea why he was here. When he had just the slightest hint that this was here Rocky was staying, he had rushed over, not caring about anything else than seeing Rocky. Adam had just thought of his wanting to see his best friend's face as he traveled there, but now that he was here ...

" Rocky ? " he called quietly as he saw a figure sitting on a window sill located in the middle of the stair wall. And it was indeed Rocky as he turned back and gave a small smile. So they just looked at eachother ... for a long time ...

" Uhh ... so, did you meet anyone yet ? " Adam said nervously though he wasn't sure that he wanted an answer to this particular question.

" ... kinda, but not really. Remember that guy Jason that I told you about ? ... well, I kissed him. " Rocky didn't mean it, but it sounded too much like he was making a confession.

" ... ummm ... why ? Why him Rocky ? " Adam's voice was barely more than a whisper now, but his mind was only set on one thing now.

" Because he understood. He understood Adam ... "

" ... understood ? " he asked in confusion as he felt as if his heart was now beating in his throat.

" Yeah, he understood what it was like. To feel something for someone, something so powerful that he didn't hesitate to sacrifice himself for the one he loved ... "

_' No .. he doesn't mean it like that ... it couldn't be. Not like this- ' _Adam's mind whirled with a tornado of thoughts ... and he didn't know what to do. A part of him screamed for him to run away, get out of there. But he forced that down quickly and used his other thought instead, that leaving Rocky while he was so vulnerable was not an option. Nonetheless, he had involuntarily took a step back ... and he could have killed himself right then and there when he saw Rocky's sad smile. He took on a face that Adam had never seen before, and had turned back to the window.

" Rocky ... I don't ... I don't understand ... " he said weakly as he tried to move closer to him, yet his feet seemed rooted to the spot.

" It's ok ... I shouldn't have told you anyway. " the hurt inside Rocky's voice hurt Adam down to the core, so he took a step closer.

" No Rocky, you should have told me, and you did. It's just that ... I'm, surprised. "

" No, it's not important. "

" Rocky, it is important. Come on man, we've been friends forever, please, talk to me. " Adam quietly pleaded as he sat down next to Rocky.

" It's just that ... have you ever wondered why I had always picked you ? " Rocky asked as he turned towards him.

" What do you mean ? "

" I mean that, whenever someone invited me to do something else, or when people ask me out ... I always pick you ? " he reminded him, and that's when Adam started really thinking, and he realized Rocky was right. He remembered how Rocky was always there with him, no matter what, even when he was asked out, and he couldn't blame everyone who was infatuated with him. Rocky was nice, sweet, funny, and cute. He was perfect, yet, what did he do to deserve this person, who had always reserved a special place for him.

" Yeah, I remember ... " was all he could say.

" Rocky ... I don't know what to say ... "

" It's ok. You don't have to say anything ... I'm just glad that you don't hate me ... "

" Rocky ! Hey ! Listen to me, no matter what ! I will NEVER hate you ? You understand me ? " Adam said this rather forcefully, shocking Rocky. Though in the end, Rocky's lips curved up into a smile as he slowly nodded.

" Look, all I can say is that you've just thrown a bombshell on me, and I can't give you an answer right away. But, there is one thing I can tell you. " Adam said seriously.

" What ? "

" Thanks. I'm glad you told me, and for trusting me with it. "

" Hey, you know I already trust you with my life, so wouldn't I trust you with my heart ? " and that was the end of it, as they both watched the sun rise into a new day.

_**--**_

****As Kim and Harry watched from outside the door, Jason and Billy continued kissing. Suddenly, Harry raised his head when he heard Kim running away. He got up and quickly searched around for her, finding her sitting outside the castle crying.

" No-stop ... what the hell ! " she said in surprise as she continued crying. Harry's eyes suddenly opened in realization as he figured out why Kim was crying. So he just quietly sat down next to her, and gave her a shoulder to cry on in case she needed one.

" You still have feelings for Billy don't you ? " he asked quietly as she cried onto him. He patted her shoulder gently as he tried to make out what she was saying.

" .. I-I ... dunno ... maybe ? " she reduced to a sniffle as she sat back up.

" Even though I was always rooting for Jason, I guess a part of me always hoped me and Billy had a chance. But when I saw those two kissing, I guess I just realized that I lost Billy forever. I know he loves me ... but it hurts knowing that I love him, but will never get the same love back. " she said sadly.

" But you're happy for them aren't you ? " he stated rather than asked.

" Of course I am. " she responded quickly.

" Then cheer up ! I mean, when Billy realizes that Jason's going to leave in a couple of hours, I think he'll need you more than ever. " Harry observed as he realized it was already the dawn of a new day.

_**--**_

****As they run out of breath, the two boys separated from their very long kiss and just stared at eachother.

" Ummm ... wow. " was all Jason uttered.

" ... yeah. " Billy blushed as he realized what he just did. Suddenly, the door burst open and Trini and Zack fell through.

" Oh,didwecomeatabadtime ? Sorry,we'llbeleavingnow. " they both said in one breath as the dashed out and leaned against the wall, recovering their breath.

" Yes, finally ! " Zack pumped his fist in the air in quiet triumph.

" Whoa, where the hell did you two come from ? " Kim said in surprise ... as she climbed through one of the windows ... along with Harry ...

" No ... I think the question is how and why you climbed up through that window ... " Zack said in awe. Suddenly, all of their ears perked when they heard a whinnying horse out in the front. Trini and Kim looked out the window and immediately recoiled.

" Damn ! " they both chorused. Trini bit her nails and eyes Kim, and she immediately nodded. Kim ran towards the stairs ... then turned back and grabbed an unprepared Harry.

" Wh-where are we going ! " he shouted in surprise as he tried to balance himself while he was being dragged by Kim.

" Interference ! " was all Kim said as she bounded down the stairs. Zack looked over at Trini and frowned.

" It's here already. " Trini said sadly.

" Aww man ! What a day for our ride to be early ! " Zack groaned into his hands. Meanwhile, Trini was watching as Jason told Billy he had to leave.

_**--**_

" You have to leave ! " Billy screamed as Jason covered his ears.

" Yeah ... uhh .. I think right now. " he said sheepishly as he tried to calm Billy down.

" Right now ! B-but ... no ! NO ! This can't happen right now ! It's just ... just the starting of everything ! " he started tearing up. Jason looked ashamed and carefully stroked Billy's face as he pulled him in for another long kiss.

" Sorry, are you mad at me ? " he asked him softly.

" Yes. " Billy said stubbornly, making Jason sweat drop.

" But ... I know you have to do this. Besides, you'll probably be the only line of defense to protect this kingdom. " he said sadly. Jason regretted it, but he knew he was really needed at the border. Kim's dad had informed him and the others that Rita's kingdom might launch an attack soon, though they didn't know why. The king didn't ask Kim for an obvious reason, and he didn't ask Billy because Billy was too kind, he couldn't kill anybody and if Rita really attacked, a war was going to break out.

" Thanks. "

_**--**_

****" AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH ! " Adam jerked awake at the loud screech ringing throughout the castle.

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR ! " Rocky screamed, making Adam smile as he remembered their times when they were younger.

" YOU AGREED TO IT YESTERDAY ! "

" AGREED TO WHAT ? "

" YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET ME DO SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER ! "

" AND THIS IS SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER ? "

" Well ... no ... BUT IT SURE AS HELL IS MAKING ME FEEL BETTER THIS MORNING ! " Adam sweat dropped as he heard Sophie started laughing maniacally. He opened the door and descended the stairs, stopping when he reached the kitchen.

" Oh my god. " Adam uttered, turning the others' heads towards him. He just gaped at he stared at Rocky's head. It was completely shaven ! ... well, not completely but most of the hair was gone anyway. Rocky still looked cute though, maybe even cuter but Adam was too busy thinking how it had happened without him knowing to even notice.

" ... hehe, mornin' Adam. " Sophie smiled. Adam quirked an eyebrow at her and saw the pair of scissors clutched behind her back, making him shiver and remind himself to never get her angry. Then he locked eyes with Rocky, and they immediately looked away after a split second. It wasn't that far back since Rocky had confessed to him, and there was an unresolved air between them.

" Uhhh ... I'm just ... gonna take a walk ... hehe ... ok ... I'm just going ... for a walk ... " she said as she glanced at each boy, sensing the tension in the air as not-so-casually walked out the kitchen. When she looked back and realized that the boys were still frozen in their previous positions, she sighed and ran out the castle door and started circling to the back. She looked through a window in the back of the kitchen that just so happened to be perfectly observing the two boys and picked up a rock, throwing it at Rocky's head.

" Ow ! " Rocky yelped, bringing Adam's attention back to Rocky as he glared out the window. He sighed and turned back to Adam before he started making a sandwich.

_' He can't even look me in the eye ... what am I supposed to do ? '_ Adam debated with himself as he walked over to Rocky.

" Rocky, we need to talk about this. " Adam said, but Rocky just said nothing.

" Come on, Rocky, please. Are you mad at me ? " he asked weakly, but Rocky just slammed his knife down ... and resumed making his food after awhile.

" No, I'm not mad at you ... "

" Then why do I feel like I owe you something ? "

" No, you don't owe me anything ! Ok, you don't owe me anything ! Especially not something like this ... " he started out forcefully, though he ended it sadly as he put the knife down.

" But Rocky ... "

" Look, you said you needed time ... and I'm giving it to you ... "

" But it's clearly only making things worse ! " Adam had to keep himself from yelling. Rocky looked at him with sad eyes, making Adam want to die, but both he and Rocky needed to get past this.

" Rocky- "

" No ! No, we can't talk about this anymore until you give me an answer ! " he said stubbornly.

" Why, why do I have to give you an answer now ? "

" Because ! Because Adam, I have been waiting my entire life to tell you this ... and sorry, I guess I just have to know right now whether all those years were for nothing. Look, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or anything, but I really love you ok, and I want nothing more than for you to say you love me back but I guess your hesitation ... it just scares me ok ? Because I can't lose you as a friend too, I need you too much for that ! " he said near tears, making Adam look shocked again at how much Rocky loved him.

" Wait, Rocky. " Adam said as he laid a gentle hand on his shoulder as Rocky tried to walk away.

" Please, look at me. " Adam said so softly that Rocky couldn't help but turn around slowly.

" Look, you will **never** lose me as a friend ok ? I need you to. " he smiled to Rocky's brightening eyes.

" And don't forget this ... I love you too. Maybe not in the same way, but you have to give me time ok ? When the time comes, remember that I will tell you the immediate truth right after I find out but never forget that I love you ok ? " Rocky nibbled his bottom lip and thought about it what Adam had just told him very hard. Suddenly, his lips curved up into a smile.

" Fine ... hey, promise me you won't hate me ok ? "

" For what ? "

" Just promise. " he said happily.

" Ok, I promise. But why ? " he asked warily.

" Because of this. " Rocky grinned as he pulled Adam's face to his and gave him a long kiss. Adam's lips automatically fell forward, and Rocky took that as a chance to explore a bit. As they pulled apart, they were both breathless and Rocky was grinning wildly.

" You can't make a good decision without all the facts right ? ... ok, that's totally not me but hey, this is what happens when you live with Sophie. " Rocky smiled as he gave Adam a peck on the lips before walking away. Adam just stood there ... and then raised a finger to his tingling lips and turned around and gaped.

_' Uh-oh ! Something's definitely wrong ! Cause his food is STILL HERE ! '_ Adam thought in alarm as he eyed the uneaten sandwich.

" Whoops, forgot this ! " Rocky came back grinning that cute grin as he took the sandwich and left again, leaving Adam smiling. Maybe something wasn't wrong after all, he definitely liked the kiss alright.

" Woohoo ! " Adam suddenly turned when he heard a loud whoop coming from outside ...

_**--**_

****Meanwhile, Kim and Harry were still running down the stairs trying to intercept the carriage so Jason and Billy could have more time but they ran into an unsuspecting obstacle.

" Umph ! " Kim grunted as she ran into a wall ... a rather soft wall. When she had recovered, she nervously looked up.

" Uhh .. hehe ... hey daddy ! " she said over-enthusiastically while Harry just stared at her.

" Hello dear. Now, where do you think you're going ? " he smiled with a quirked eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

" Uhh .. nowhere. Nowhere at all. "

" Yeah, nowhere. " Harry repeated, making Kim glare at him.

" If you're going to be a distraction ... " he started, making Kim and Harry look scared, " then you don't have to anymore. " he said as he smiled at their looks of confusion. He nodded up, and the two teenagers turned around to see Trini and Zack carrying cases as Jason and Billy trailed behind, holding hands the entire way.

" So, we're ready to go. " Jason said as he still hadn't let go of Billy's hand.

" I'm glad to see that. " he smiled as they walked out to the carriage.

" Take care of Kim and Billy man. " Zack said as he gave Harry a hug.

" Be good Kim. Take care of Billy and Harry. " Trini said as she gave Kim a hug.

" Be safe Billy. Take care of yourself and the others ok ? Don't worry, we'll meet again one day, I promise. " Jason smiled as he gave one last kiss to Billy who nodded. They continued the rest of their farewells as they loaded the carriage.

" You've all made me so proud. Take care, all of you. " Kim's dad said his farewells and they all waved goodbye as the carriage slowly disappeared from sight.

" It's like an end of an era isn't it ? " Kim sighed as she leaned her head on Billy's shoulder. He nodded sadly, and they all walked back in the castle. The path of friendship branched out into too many roads, but the one you walked on with your friends is always the best one ...

_**The End ... ?**_

**IT'S COMPLETE ! Whew, story is a success. But hey, remember my previous note, this might not exactly be the end. Will Jason ever meet Billy again ? And what about Adam and Rocky's story ? Well. we'll just see about that won't we ? Ciao, and leave a review on the chapter !**


End file.
